King of Blades  Tricolor Swords
by ArnaudB
Summary: Shirou, newly revived boy, observed silently as not one but three girls stood before him, a blonde triplet of ethereal beauties. Entering the Holy Grail War with three Sabers who look awfully similar, the curtain raise on the horrors of the 5th War, again
1. Day One

Author Notes: I knew I shouldn't start this one, but it's too late for regret.

Did you ever wonder what would happens if Shirou summoned multiple versions of Saber during the Holy Grail War? I saw some attempt at the idea, however I am speaking about a serious story and not crack. Turn out that no, having multiple servants is far from a game-breaker for our famous tracer as one would first think. Still I'll admit that despite my best at putting the maximum amount of actions scenes in this story, most turn out to be planning or comedies. Maybe it's good, maybe bad. Truly I don't know but won't progress if no risks are taken, hence here I present this modest contribution to the fandom.

**King of Blades - Tricolor Swords - Day One**

*story start*

To think he had a feeling the day would be wonderful when he woke up this morning, a certain boy decided to never trust again his sleeping instincts.

Shirou Emiya observed a blue magic circle appear on the ground wondering just what was to the next disaster that would fall upon him now. So far he had been killed by a spear wielding maniac, or at least he should have but for some reason when he came up to he did have a wound yet he was alive. Considering the spear should have pierced, no, had pierced his heart. Shocked and still in shock he tried to get home to get a good night of sleep and hope all this would end up being a dream when he woke up next morning. He hadn't counted on some spear maniac coming back and clearly not as happy as Shirou to see the boy alive.

The circle shone brighter and light illuminated the shed. Slowly yet in a mere instant a form emerged as if coming out from the circle itself, discolored illusions of the form appeared on both side of the main body, each like an altered copy of the center one. The two copies transparency sole proof that they were indeed illusion. Under the pale light of the moonlight Shirou observed the newly appeared form, his eyes taking the sight of the magnificent entity standing before him. It was a girl clad in silver armor with blue clothes extending down in a robe itself covering white frills. She had blonde hairs hold together in-

Shirou's thoughts froze, his mind momentarily going in a strike as a new development appeared. The girl opened her eyes slowly and her eyes settled upon the boy laying down with a stunned expression. With an unworldly grace she spoke. "Are you my master?" There was a double echo to the voice. "Huh?"

Shirou observed silently as not one but three girls stood before him, the two image he believed to be illusions had materialized. Now there were two more girls. The three girls looked like twins except for their clothes, one was in white, the middle one in blue and the other was fully dressed in black. After all three released an expression of surprise they looked at each others inquisitively, the three lowered their stance like swordsmen excepted Shirou couldn't see a sword in any of their arms. The one in white at the left glanced between Shirou and the other two with a perplexed expression and muttering something along the lines of: 'This isn't how I pictured it.' The girl in blue was clearly the most confused of the three, her eyes dancing between the people present at a frenetic pace even as she tried to figure out what was going on. Finally the third girl in black observed the situation with an impassible expression, and yet her yellow eyes with fended pupils like of a cat were staring upon the others like a promise of death. No, actually she blushed? Again wrong, that stare of death couldn't be... no wait, now she blushed again. Shirou was fairly certain her body faintly trembled, and she was blinking at a fast pace too.

"Argh!" While the three were still in their stare contest a burning pain filled Shirou's right hand, a red glow filled his sight as something started to appear on his right hand hold by his left. A stylized mark imprinting itself upon the back of his hand, amid the pain Shirou wondered why every damn magic things had to inflict pain upon people without asking.

"So..." The white girl began tentatively "He is a master at least..."

"My master indeed, I don't know who you are but I won't let you harm him!" The girl in blue claimed as she took a step place herself between the two others girls and the redhead boy who was still struck at the 'master' part. However as the blue one moved the dark one raised hand, wind of air raged briefly from her hand before the blue girl as to prevent her from approaching the boy.

"My master." She said both in warning and with a finally that admitted no discussion. The girl in blue briefly observed the whirlwind move of the air that quickly ceased before settling her eyes on the black girl.

"Preposterous! I can feel the bound working right now!"

"If it's a bound with the young one here, I've one too." The white one said, calmly taking two steps toward Shirou still half-sitting half-laying on the ground despite the glares from the other two. With a radiant nobility she lowered a knee on the ground and leaned toward Shirou, her two hands resting in the air on something invisible. "I, servant Saber, shall and will serve you in this war of the Holy Grail with to the best of my abilities." She declared her oath with the dignity of a knight.

Shirou felt speechless and nodded. His poor brains were overloaded with too much information, too much events happening in a rapid succession. He felt like the sole actor in a play who didn't know his script nor even the title of the piece.

"Wait a moment!" The blue one roared scandalized "I am not going to let some imitator servant steal my master and class!" Shirou corrected himself, he wasn't the only one who didn't have the script, or rather the three girls apparently shared the same role and were fighting over who would have it. Truly, comparing his situation to theater helped his poor brains deal with the situation. Thus Shirou somewhat managed to follow the movement of the black girl as she approached him, and unfortunately his thoughts went blank again as he realized just how frightening the appearance was and how fearsome her glare and presence was.

"Mine." the black girl said pointing her invisible item toward the redhead boy, the other two were about to speak when they all turned toward the entry of the shed. There in all his majesty stood a lone man dressed in a tight blue armor and holding a red lance.

"Ahem...Good evening?" The man tentatively tried even as the three girls tensed and readied their battle posture once again. As for Shirou although the appearance of the killer frightened him his mind no longer tried to follow the various events happening around him. This sheer absurdity of the evening combined with a recent and unexpected death was too much for an high-school student, fourth rate magus or not.

"Ah, my killer." Thus why he blurted an absurd statement upon seeing the lance user. Three pairs of eyes settled upon him, two green and one yellow.

"Killer?" The three asked in surprising sync. Mechanically Shirou nodded, the feminine trio's gazes lingered a few seconds on the human boy who didn't seem much death but quickly directed their gazes toward the newcomer who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, tried to be at least." Lancer said fully realizing he was only worsening his case. A glance at the boy revealed the command seals on his hand, why there was three servants here puzzled him to no end. That was why he had been cautiously approaching the shed in the first place. Still under the gazes of the three women he shrugged helplessly, then it hits him. "I know!" he said joyously as he pointed his lance toward the room at a large. "Splitting ability!" He claimed with blinking one eye, confident in his insight and sure that he wouldn't be fooled by this servant's tricks. The three women looked at him as if stunned, then looked at each others. The white and the black ones questioningly and the blue one shaking her head negatively, although no one could say if it's was firm negation or simply rejection of the idea. "What? Not bull-eye?"

"Master. This." The black girl asked Shirou as she pointed her hand holding the invisible weapon toward the blue man. "attacked you Right?" She deliberately not precised what 'this' was but the meaning went through as Shirou nodded thoughtlessly, still too confused to discuss the point. "Good." The black girl slowly turned toward the man, although her face was impassible her eyes were ferocious. She took a step toward the spear wielder who took a defensive stance while watching warily the one who was undoubtedly about to charge him. However she did not charge, instead she glanced at the two others women who were standing on either sides. The white one who had presented herself as servant Saber observed warily the situation. The blue one was as tense as a string, more to keep her feelings inside than to focus on the possible incoming battle.

"Lady black and blue?" The white servant raised a hand to get the other two attention. "You two are knights too, right?" The other two answered affirmatively even if the black one seemed uncomfortable. "Since the situation isn't clear, I propose" She paused and looked at Shirou "an agreement between us of non-aggression either of any of us three or of the young master here, whoever his servant is. Is that agreeable to you?"

"On our honor as a knight?" the blue asked looking more upbeat at the idea. She straightened her posture as the other nodded. "That's acceptable, I swear on my honor that I will not attack either of you nor the master until we've solved this ridiculous situation."

"...I accept." The black one said "...and swear." she added as an afterthought before glancing toward the white one.

"I swear too." The black one nodded and briefly glanced at Shirou behind who was patiently waiting to see how the situation was evolving, with a hand on the steel bar that he had used earlier to fend one attack from the spear wielder earlier. Looking reassured the black girl turned toward the man in blue. And charged like a tornado.

"Woah!" The spearman stepped back outside the shed yet found himself inexplicably pushed back by the sheer pressure on his lance. A low upward slash that would have cleaved his arm apart from his body if he hadn't blocked just in time. "Invisible wea-?"

His black attacker frowned as she saw that her attack had failed, the girl shifted her stance by moving her advanced left leg back and then started to spin. "Raaaahhh!" Roaring the obscure frame was surrounded by a malevolent wind as she spun from right to left, the unnatural wind preventing the sparman from switching his stance even as the black girl finished her movement this time with a downward diagonal slash. With inhuman reflexes the spearman used the end part of his red lance to block the attack, the black wind surrounding the invisible weapon of the black girl giving him an idea of where it was.

"He's going to pierce her toe." The white girl commented by Shirou's side, both her and the blue blonde staying at equal distance from him in a protective manner. Before Shirou could speak servant Saber's comment was proved wrong as while the cursed spear was indeed pointed toward the black girl foot, something unexpected happened.

"Wh-?" The blue spearman shouted in surprise as a whirlwind of black current roared and passed around his spear to strike him. With the pressure of the invisible weapon on his lance and his stance ready to hit he found himself completely unable to counter, scrapes of his armor flew as the vicious air showered his body. "Damn!" Giving up on countering he rolled away from his opponent and began to stand up, already the black girl was on him. Despite being in an unstable stance the man trusted his lance and forced the other to dodge. Using the brief respite he regained his stance and started exchanging a fury of blows with his opponent. The black servant retaliated, or rather enchained her strikes and slashes with almost reckless abandon, each of her blows carrying the mighty black wind that peeled off the man's armor layer by layer. The man cursed as he blocked yet another blow, it wasn't that the damage of the wind was huge, rather the problem was that it couldn't be blocked and the damages would accumulate to a dangerous point. Taking it on the face was already painful enough, not blowing but cutting his skin despite the supernatural defenses of a servant. "Tch." Seeing he wasn't going to win this way the blue lance wielder started to dance in the courtyard with his black opponent who kept furiously close to him.

"This is a rather frightening technique." The white girl commented again.

"Yes, without some sort of shield or long ranged weapon, you're condemned to lose unless you can take and keep the offensive." the blue one continued as her eyes barely left the fight between the two servants.

"Hum. Shouldn't we... help her?" Shirou managed to ask, still completely nonplussed by the situation but still unwilling to let the black girl fight with his killer. The others two looked at him with surprised glance. Then the white one spoke.

"Well we can, although she seems to be doing very well."

"Yes, also it is a break of chivalry to interfere in a duel." The blue one pointed out. Servant Saber nodded with her left hand on her hips, she seemed more relaxed than the blue one who was gripping her weapon tightly with her two hands.

"A duel? How is this a duel?" Shirou asked even more confused while pointing out at the inhumanly fast two forms dancing around each others with a clear intent to kill each others. "That guy sure didn't wait to attack me, and they haven't even given each others names." The two blinked looking again surprised. Shirou really wished someone would give him the script of tonight events right now. By now he didn't bother mentioning how impossible the skills and physicals abilities of the two fighters were, the situation was just too bizarre to care anymore.

"True enough, though that man must without a doubt be Lancer." the white blonde girl said while eyeing the unfolding battle. "As for our black servant I am-" Servant Saber interrupted herself as the battle suddenly ceased in the same instant, the two fighters standing merely a couple meters away but stopping their attacks as a new couple entered the area. A man with white hairs and red clothes that hardly looked like civilian clothes and behind him a girl with black hair, a short black skirt and a red sweater with a cross on it. The man had two swords and Shirou recognized the man who was fighting with the spearman earlier, he had stopped by the entry and was now seemingly speaking with the person behind him. The redhead thought the man had a surprised expression but he couldn't be sure.

"Come on, this is getting ridiculous!" the blue man complained as he found himself surrounded on all sides by a total of four servants. "I'm out!" He dodged one blow of the black girl who tried to stop him and jumped over five meters high, completely disregarding the wall of the property. Shirou witnessed yet another bizarre fact as the man vanished in midair as he entered spirit form.

"Master, I'd suggest to retreat for now." Archer suggested her master Tohsaka Rin, his voice tense as he observed the situation before him. "We're outnumbered."

"Can't believe that boy became a master." the girl behind him muttered in a disbelieving tone as she took in the impossible sight of three similar looking servants. "But" she looked at the similar yet different features of the three blonde inhuman entities. "Aren't those the same servant? They look alike."

"No, their prana is too high for that. Also you'd better choose fast because that black one has her eyes on us." True to her servant words, Tohsaka Rin saw the black servant leaning toward them in preparation of charging the duo. "Really fast." Archer added wryly.

Tohsaka Rin observed the servant clad in black and then glanced at her supposed master who also had two other similar looking servants by his side. The gears of her mind clicking quickly she came to a decision. "Very well Archer, let's leave." Her servant sighed in what she could only interpret as relief before stepping back while keeping his sight on the black servant, then grabbed his master by the waist as he jumped backward carefully keeping his guard up with one his short sword.

Shirou watched the two newcomers leave with a relieved sigh, finally things were settling down. Or at least he thought until he saw the black blonde girl who was fighting now looking back and forth between him and the retreating couple with the frustrated expression of someone who didn't know what she should do. "Master please, give me your orders." she finally settled to wait for Shirou's decision. The redhead high school student sighed again, looked at the black speaker, then at the two by his side who also looked expectantly at him. Sighing he placed both hands on his face and proceeded to rub his eyes, then opened his eyes again and upon witnessing that the three girls were still there, was forced to admit that no, everything that happened tonight weren't a bunch of hallucination or some wicked dream. Yet again Shirou sighed before answering the jumpy black girl.

"Come." He said as he began to left the sheet toward the house. "you two too." he said to the blue and white girls behind him without turning back, if he did the rest of the fleeing adrenaline would leave and most likely his legs would give up under him. "Then..."

*break*

A certain hummed quietly a relaxing aria as the meat started to give out pleasant scents. He noted that he had put too much rice too cook and hoped his visitors were hungry enough, it was more like a snack than truly a dinner but used to Fuji-nee appetite he overestimated the dose. With that thought he glanced behind him at the trio sitting in line at the table, the way they sat in a perfect seiza manner told him they had some knowledge of Japanese culture. A good thing, he didn't have the ingredient for western cooking but it hinted they had some experience with this country's cooking. As he glanced at them the trio met his eyes, he shifted uncomfortably and turned his gaze away toward the stove, unwilling to meet their unhappiness at the situation. The trio had most likely expected them to get to business right away and settle their whatever confrontation about which of them was supposedly the owner of their master. Though 'owning a master seemed ridiculous.'

Thus when Shirou told them to sit by the table while he was making them something, the disbelieving stares he got had almost made him waver, almost. Truthfully he had just tried to use cooking as a mean to restore some sense of normality in the definitively not normal events of the evening. Ignoring the 'Wait master-!' exclamations he had forcefully entered the kitchen, letting the trio settle by themselves in the dining room. So far there hadn't been anymore act of violence, in fact there had been only silence save for the sound of cooking and his occasional humming in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. It was met with very limited success as the general tension had increased exponentially as the scent of food lingered in the air. Finishing the last touches Shirou placed the pile of food on two plates and processed to take them to the room.

As he approached the table he watched warily the tense expression of the of the three girls, aligned together in a row at the table they were as stiff as bows ready to snap. Actually he was fairly sure the way they were looking at the plates was something akin murderous intend. And as bizarre it was, the black one seemed to be the least fearsome in her glare. He put down the plates on the table making sure to keep the trio in sight for any possible outburst. Still with the bearing they bore themselves that could only be described as 'noble', he rather feared that they would deny his efforts at making some decent food and let it lonely cool down while pressing him with their concerns. "So..." He said giving each of them a portion of rice and gesturing them to help themselves with the food. Surprisingly each of the three women trembled as if under heavy and conflicting emotions much did nothing to reassure the boy.

They moved in sync, each of the blonde girls having a pair of chopstick in their right hand, then they began to ate. Shirou watched dumbfounded as he assisted to a triple repetition of an unrelenting cleaning of the table, they indeed ate bit by bit like he would expect from well born girls, however the manner left him too shocked to utter a word. With a frightening simultaneity each was mercilessly emptying the bowls of rice with matching virtuosity, within a few dozen seconds the bowls were empty and Shirou refilled them for a second service. None of the girl uttered a single word as they continued to vacuum the dinner, their focus unwavering and an impassible expression of concentration on their faces. As the last piece of food vanished the Japanese boy whose cooking skills were something he was proud of couldn't help but let a pitiful whine escape his lips, and not because he didn't eat any of the now gone food. "You know..." he began mournfully. "it isn't because I delayed explanations that you've to eat so fast without even tasting the food..." Frankly, it felt less painful to get his heart pierced by the blue maniac than to see his confidence in cooking denied in such a merciless manner.

The trio suddenly looked at him in a startled manner, as if they just realized their actions. The white one coughed, the blue one stared at the boy with a dumbfounded expression and the black one started to fidget while bashfully lowering her head in an embarrassed manner, shaking her head as she did so. "No master." the white and blue one echoed, then looked at each others surprised by the other exclamation.

"Good." The black one timidly said still not looking up from her now empty bowl. Again the other two stared.

"Yes." the blue one deadpanned while the white one smiled as she added her own comment.

"It was delicious, I cannot recall the last time I ate such fine dishes. As your servant I cannot help but praise your abilities."

Stunned but nonetheless pleased Shirou nodded with a relieved expression. "Scared me for a minute here." He sighed deeply. "Now..." and then he sighed again, a very long sigh. "What just happened tonight? No first, we should start with introductions. As for myself, I am Shirou Emiya." He didn't add any detail, whatever detail like him being a magus or a student felt trivial compared to what he had seen tonight.

"Ah." The blue one was surprised but quickly caught herself and then put her hands together in her lap. "I am servant Saber, answering to your summon I am here to become your sword and shield and win this Holy Grail War under your command." There was a somber undertone in her voice but Shirou ignored it in favor of trying to understand her words.

"Servant Saber? You too?" He said as he glanced between the white and the blue girls in armor who both pretended to be named Saber and be a servant. "And what is this Holy Grail War?"

"You don't know?" blue servant asked with a raised eyebrow, not bothering to hide the disbelief in her voice. "And while I don't know if that woman" she glanced at the white servant Saber "is of Saber class, I am sure of what I am. And there is only one servant of each class summoned."

"Hum." The doubtful expression came from the black one which brought the eyes of the room onto her. "I am Saber." She claimed daring anyone to contest her claims.

"And here I thought you were Berserker." The white one said with an intrigued expression.

"am not." black Saber spat with hint of irritation, then she turned toward Shirou. "I, servant Saber, answered your call and will slain your enemies until our final victory." It seemed to be a too much of a mouthful for her as she took a deep breath afterward.

"Three Sabers class in one war, this is heresy!" the proud blue girl shouted unable to contain herself any longer. Shirou sighed and raised a hand to prevent the situation for going out of control. As he did so the three of them effectively went silent and observed him. The boy held back yet another sigh as he had the nagging feeling this situation wouldn't be solved anytime soon.

"Maybe it has a relation with us looking alike." The white one offered thoughtfully.

"Leaving for now the issue of why all of you claim to be Saber, or a Saber for all it matter. Can someone finally tell me what is this Holy Grail War before I get killed again by some lance maniac?" The three froze and stared intensely at Shirou, looking at every part of his body.

"Master! Are you wounded?" The three shouted once again in unbelievable sync. Shirou facepalmed and started to slowly rub his head in order to chase his growing headache.

*break*

"So, let me get this straight." Shirou said as he rubbed his head again with his other arm resting on the table. "Every sixty years there is a tournament in Fuyuki called the Holy Grail War. Seven magus designed master and seven servants, who are heroic spirits, fight to the last standing in order to obtain the prize. Said prize is the Holy Grail. At the moment this is the fifth time this tournament is started. There are seven classes ; Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Assassin, Rider and Berserker, hence seven classes for seven servants. Did I get the general things correct?" He sighed as the three girls -his servants- made various expressions that could somewhat pass as affirmative. If things weren't unreal enough the three girls kept switching who was speaking, sometime interrupting each others and at others times speaking simultaneously on the same subject. "So this whatever-war has been going for over two hundred forty years? And no one ever won?"

"Actually..." the Saber in blue spoke looking somewhat perturbed. "The last war was ten years ago, and it ended in the destruction of the Grail."

"The destruction of the the Holy Grail?" Shirou muttered perplexed. "Then why is the Holy Grail War starting again? And why so soon after the fourth?" He tried very hard to avoid lashing out at the three girls, it wasn't their fault that he felt so tired and ended up with a master without any knowledge whatsoever about what they came for.

"The Grail isn't a physical entity, it seems even with a noble phantasm it isn't enough to completely destroy it. Beside in the last war, only five of the seven were killed before it was destroyed so it might have affected the rules." The blue one continued.

"And just how do you know so much about that war miss Blue Saber?" The blonde clad in white asked the blue one with both an air and a tone of suspicion. "I'm fairly sure the knowledge given by the Grail doesn't covert the past wars." The blue one glared at her angrily as again the white one called her 'Blue Saber' which she didn't seem to like.

"I fought in the last war." She was gritting her teeth so hard that Shirou thought they were going to break. The white one was going to speak again but the blonde answered the yet unasked accusation. "I was ordered by my master to destroy the Grail. It was only METERS away from my reach!"

"Command Seal?" the black one inquired while observing intensively at the other.

"Two of them in a row." The blue one muttered in a low tone, furious at having been denied her reward after being so close to obtain it. Shirou glanced at his hand where a red mark shone.

"You mean those?" He asked while raising his marked hand.

"Yes." The blue mumbled still fuming. "Three absolutes commands that a servant cannot disobey, they're the proof of being a master and of the master-servant pact." Shirou winced, if such a thing existed and was able to force a servant to destroy the Grail which was the very reason they entered the war, wasn't it akin to slavery? As if reading his worries the white Saber entered the conversation.

"They can still be useful even if there are no conflicts between the master and the servant. By using a command seal you can even do normally impossible things, like bringing a faraway servant to your emplacement regardless of distance, or to make or dodge an attack they couldn't normally do. They're aces that can be used in order to obtain an advantage."

"But careful, if exhausted..." This time it was the black one who spoke, despite her words Shirou couldn't decide if her tone was threatening or not. Then the blue one opened her mouth.

"Yes, once the three commands are used the master is no longer one, and if the servant had been forced to do things against his ideals..."

"It can end badly for the master, I see." Shirou nodded gravely as he reconsidered how double edged the power of the command seals was. Then- "Wait, you said the last war was ten years ago, right?" the blue Saber raised an eyebrow in wonder as the boy suddenly let his anger and tiredness lash out.

"That's right, although I don't like to speak of it..." Shirou didn't heard the words after the first two. He felt his teeth clenching together he buried his face in his hand, trembling under the shock of the unexpected revelations the blue servant told him.

It would be too much for it to be a coincidence, a fight between inhuman people and the incident that claimed Shirou's of his parents and now forgotten early childhood. A war for some artefact and a gigantic fire. Trying to keep his voice bland but failing badly Shirou asked the crucial question. "Are casualties common in this... thing?"

"Normally most participants try to keep things under wrap and avoid bystanders from being involved. But last war went out of control because of an evil servant who had a murderer as master." The blue one commented somberly. "After that it depend of the strategy of the masters and servants."

"What do you mean?" Shirou inquired liking less and less the whole thing.

"For instance it's possible for servants to kill people and order to gain mana and obtain more power. Although if I must prevent you that if such a thing pass through your mind I won't such a thing unless ordered with a command seal." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's a relief." Shirou honestly said while letting a heavy breath escape his lips, at least he didn't have to worry about his servants going on their way to commit slaughters. Still he couldn't chase the image of the fire, that damned and accursed fire that chased him so often during restless nights. This was what made him take his decision. "Fine." he said sharply simply before elaborating under the quizzical gazes of the three blondes. "I'll participate in that Holy Grail War." At those words all three girls let out a relieved breath. "but, I am not doing it for the Grail. I am doing it to end this as fast as possible and with as least bloodshed as possible. Is that clear?" He precised making sure to drive his point home, right now he could almost feel the heat of flames and the scent of burnt corpses invading his nostrils. He would allow no repeat of that disaster.

"That's acceptable, we knights can't drag innocent people into this." The white spoke proudly, again a mutual feeling of agreement passed between the three. "Now we can proceed onto the next point to clear out." Yeah, there were still tons of questions Shirou had. About the servants, about what heroic spirits were, about the rules of the war and so on. He sighed. Then the white one continued. "We've to clear up who is your true servant!"

Shirou's head slammed the table.

*break*

it was only half past ten, yet Shirou felt as his eyelids were desperate to close themselves. it wasn't a such a late hour for him, after all under normal circumstances it would be around the time he finished his training as a magus in the shed. No, it wasn't really late. Rather it was mostly mental tiredness, and maybe the aftereffect of getting his heart pierced. Thus he had perfectly acceptable reasons for keeping his face firmly planted on the table while the trio of girls started to argue again about who was his 'true' servant. After the black one took out her sword to show her determination to defend her rights is lawful servant, the other two following suit, Shirou suddenly grabbed the bottle of water and gulped down the whole content. Then he slammed the bottle on the table loudly. "Enough!" The triplet of Sabers stopped at his shout and stared at him, two of them with their swords raised above their body and the other equally in a battle stance. "Do I have to stop you with a command seal just to see who would stop?"

He got various outraged expression but it seemed his suggestion managed to calm down the whole group. Though he couldn't say if it was because they were finding outrageous to use a command seal for such an order or if the fact that there was a possibility to check who was the 'true' servant of Shirou was available. "You look like a bit tired, master." The white Saber pointed out politely most likely in an attempt to quiet down the tension.

"Because I am." Shirou deadpanned somberly. Then he looked successively at the three of the girl who looked so alike they couldn't be anything but a triplet. Only the yellow eyes of the black one was different. Then it hits him. "Wait... you're heroic spirits, right?" They nodded, the redhead continued ignoring their confusion. "And you don't know each others, right?" That was pretty obvious due to the way they didn't even know each others names and used nicknames. "Then how come you don't know each others, yet look so alike? Does heroic spirits have a generic face or what?" This seemed to schock the trio who once again contasted just how much similar they were to each others.

"No" the blue one finally said. "heroic spirits are representation of their mortal life. They have the same face and body as they had during their life." She looked again at the others. "Some of us could be ancestors or descendants of the others but still..."

"Whatever if we give our true names it'll be easily settled." the white one said. "But we must confirm who is this boy's servant first or it might give a potential enemy information. And if we, for whatever reason are all his servants, then we must make sure of it."

"Is there a simple way to do that?" Shirou tiredly inquired. Judging from the expression of the white girl who titled her head on the side, if there was one it was going to be painfully long. "Forget it, for now what should I call each of you?" It wasn't like he could continue calling them white, blue or black; girls, servants or whatever forever. Following his words there was again an argument, the blue servant seeming very adamant in herself being 'Saber'. Seeing this was going nowhere Shirou tried to settle things with a suggestion. "Look, you three are Sabers and it's only alias, right? Just pick a word you like." The trio froze and then looked at him surprised.

"You know..." The white one began "this could actually be a good idea." She sat immobile for a few seconds, her eyes closed in thought. "Then... I shall be...Lily." She spoke the word that would be her name for some time a few more times as if to taste its sound.

"Fine." The blue one sighed as she wavered under the proposition. She hummed as she too closed her eyes to think, it lasted longer than for the newly named Lily but when she opened her eyes she seemed to have come to a decision. "Azur. That'll be my name." She said quietly, Shirou and Lily nodding in approval. It was only appropriate for the blue servant to chose a word based on the sky.

The third and last of the trio seemed to have more trouble with the suggestion. The black servant kept changing expressions that were like grimaces, she closed and opened her fellow eyes at an unnatural rhythmic. The redhead observed her silently, part of him wondering what could trouble her so much and yet a larger part of him was too tired to care. "Fail." The pale blonde finally said.

"Fail?" Shirou asked with a raised eyebrow, his wonder reflected in the two other servants expression. The servant in black nodded faintly, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "So, Lily, Azur and Fail. Good, now with that settled let's prepare you some rooms." To his surprise his suggestion was met with a battery fire from the newly named Azur backed up by Lily.

"We'll stay with you master, going straight after the master is the best way to defeat a servant without confronting him." The blue Saber plainly stated with a cold determination in her eyes.

"You can't be serious?" Shirou shouted in shock, unable to believe the young girl was seriously considering the idea. From the way Lily leaned to her pseudo-twin she seemed to support the idea. The only fact that allowed the Japanese youngster to get a hold from himself was the look of the black girl now named Fail who was looking down and fidgeting in embarrassment. Sadly for her, her paler skin compared to the other two only further enhanced the redness that began to spread on her cheeks.

"I agree with her master. We must be nearby to protect you in case another servant make an attempt on your life." Lily said calmly. "You must not feel uncomfortable for being with people of the opposite gender, I've been sleeping with many soldiers by my side during my life."

"I am not a soldier, and I'll definitively be uncomfortable..." He trailed off not quite willing to precise 'with sleeping with a trio of girls' but nonetheless feeling blood rush to his head at the mere though.

"Don't consider us as girls, we're but tools for you to use in order to win the Holy Grail." The proud girl clad in blue continued.

"Are not." Two sharps words cut the air like steel, startled the two blonde knight turned toward Fail who had spoken. The until then fairly quiet girl now glowering with a calm yet deep rage. "Am not tool." She repeated to drive her point home, then she glared angrily as she focused her sight on the two blonde twins. "And tools wouldn't contest their master's will." She concluded with a grudge.

"Now... the all of you just come, I'll give you the room adjacent to mine if you really want." Shirou intervened quickly taking the opportunity offered by the unexpected backup. "But don't ask for anything more. Especially not tonight, I'm hitting the bed as soon as possible." Without giving time for his servants to answer Shirou led them to the room in question.

"Fine..." Azur finally said while the boy was taking out some futon for them to sleep in. Although from the way the blonde girl was looking at the paper wall she seemed to like more the fact that the wall could easily be broken though than accepting Shirou's personal argument to avoid staying in a room with three girls. Lily stood silently by the entry of the room, an impassible gaze following Shirou movements silently. As the master of the house escaped the room he noticed Azur moving her futon closer to the separation between his and the three girls room.

Finally finding himself more or less alone in his own room. Shirou sighed a last time and let himself drop on the futon, the fatigue of the night finally taking their toll on his body. He heard the sound of the three girls breathing on the other side of the wall, but only the idle thought that he didn't give them sleepwear entered his mind before his consciousness blacked off into deep sleep.


	2. Day Two

Author Notes : The second chapter, which was over half done when I posted the first one. The third will be rough, I just feel it. 'Someone' said first chapter was made of win, I wonder what he'll think of this chapter?

The many reviews made me greatly happy, it's good to see one own story being appreciated. Lot of them too, which forced me to change author notes four times no less! Which is one of the best reason as to why I worked hard on this chapter in order to get it done without delay. About Black Saber's name, it actually has a lot of depth behind it, but yes even Shirou commented on how odd it's to use 'Fail' as a name. Still less odd than 'Alter' in my personal opinion, especially because at the beginning Saber Alter was Saber Lily's name when Saber Lily was created in Fate:Unlimited Code game! (Black Saber was named just that or Dark Saber.) Beside I can't make Shirou's pseudo-death by sheer cuteness otherwise! (which isn't the whole point... really, believe it! *whistle*)

My interpretation has been praised by one of the reviewed, Zangetsu Ossan, which made me proud because that's one of my most important focus in the story. To make characters with believable personalities, the secret is fairly straightfoward. It's just about giving a good and complete background to each character, hence you can start burning your brains and try to figure out what kind of past our dear Sabers had. What's next to say? Ah, the Holy Grail War has created its first casualty here although not in the usual sense. Poor Shirou.

Fail, now that isn't a coincidental name for a reviewer, gave me a very interesting review too. About the Heaven Feel end in question, I'm looking at it since inexplicably I still haven't started Heaven Feel. Despite the fact I read over three quarters on the plot on wiki, probably related with my inability to find myself some time to read it. But I'll read it! (Someday...) Again Fail is the Saber whose story and character both make me want to hug her, for multiple reasons. Wait to see WHICH ability she manage to make go past the limit of human, this will most likely be a duel of awesomeness between Fail and Archer at some point. But I won't spoil you the surprise. And no, I didn't think 'Fail' was about the story being a fail, the uppercase made the difference. *smirk*

Regarding Lily and Fail status regarding blushing and such. The problem is that given Saber Lily background in this story, Lily can't have those actions. At least not yet, for reasons I won't say due to spoiling material, though Shirou's dreams can give clue, and I can answer by mp if someone want so. Ah yes, one way to put it, Saber Lily emphasize more on Saber being a 'Queen/King' than a 'girl', that's a good way to put it for now. As for Saber Alter, her reactions of blushing are perfectly matching her background. More on her 'bloodthirst' aspect soon.

As on the Azur(e) issue. Actually I misspelled because in French azur is written as such. However I'll keep Azur as it's because of one of the reason I chose the name, it makes Lily-Azur-Fail which is a three times four letters combo. Lily-Azure-Fail just don't give the same feeling of being complementaries, is it just me?

With this overbearingly long author note, let me humbly present the second chapter of :

**King of Blades - Tricolor Swords - Day Two**

*dream*

It felt hot.

_Sword. __In an impossible dream not one but three swords shone, three beautiful pieces like work of art yet sharper than any blade. __Swords. Their images blurred by a non-existing fog, by a far distance that was nothing._ _The trio danced before him, sometime going so close that they were but one sword, and sometime spread apart by unfathomable separations. _

The burning of a fire, there were no hammer to hit the unseen blade, yet everywhere around the flames were burning far stronger than any furnace would need. He could feel the sweat dripping down from his body, drops of water falling away in useless attempts to cool down his burning body standing in the inferno.

_Swords, each with their own history. Each filled with a different feeling, going down a different path. One was of white light, shining warmly as a shield who placed itself before the others, yet something was amiss. A faint piece absent from the construction and threatened its unearthly perfection. He knew what was missing yet couldn't say it, the word struck in his throat and unwilling to enter his brains. Then, as like a candle suddenly blew, the light faded and the sword with its white light was gone._

Flames continued to rage within the blazing hell, grotesque black masses laying on the ground like burned corpses. Again the sound of a hammer reached his ears, the invisible mass hitting again and again the surface being forged. Forever the blacksmith_, he, _was forging ****** again and again. Sweat continued to pour down from his body as he relentlessly continued to slam down the hammer, never satisfied however long he continued. Soon he realized the cause of such labor. The blade which was but a red blazing scrap of metal refused to alter its shape even as the hammer continued its attempts to force the blade to change.

_Swords, blurred images behind them. Lone figure of their owners, countless illusions of their past lives dancing behind the vivid images of the swords that were now but two. The kaleidoscope changing so fast no image could be pictured, mere blurred ever changing colors of 'have been', fragments of pasts long gone. One sword shone of blackness, shining of sadness as a regretful tool who cried before his murders. A faint light shinning underneath all the darkness, alas buried within the black light it was frail and its pale efforts to stand up endlessly denied. The light faded, the darkness leaving after it as if melting in nothingness._

The furnaces mixed themselves together, a decade old fire with the ever constant work of a blacksmith. No, rather the immense fire was but the creation, the time when he was forged. Yes, when the ********** came out from the flames and started his endless work, toward a single ideal that still burned fiercely in his heart. The hammer was gone, absent from the blacksmith's hand. However the sounds of forging still continued despite the blade no longer being present, for it was not a blade who was forged here, no. It was the blacksmith.

_Sword, its presence stood out even while blurred. Alone on a still yet whirling image of a hill, the sword continued to shine. Its light was yellow, bright as the sun and yet, it was cold, absolutely devoid of any expression. The sword sang of victory, a promise of bringing an undeniable 'win' to its owner, despite the complete absence of warm in its light. Nor happy nor sad, unknown to feeling nor to truth. Soon its yellow light enveloped the whole universe, flaring stronger and stronger until chills spread coursed over his entire_ body.

He screamed despite laying still, he howled despite being silent, and he lived despite being killed. _He_ came out of the inferno in an unfinished state, unable to fulfill the task his very core and origin compelled him to accomplish. Confused and lost he walked among the chaos. The deaths all around burying themselves in his young eyes, invading and corroding his brains with a twisted desire. The **** ** ******* walked out of this inferno, different from what he was originally meant to be, like an innocent kitchen knife turning into a tool of murder _his_ goals and even its very own reason for existing corrupted and rewritten even at the time of its very **creation.

_Countless chills invaded his body, heavy amount of sweats fled from him even as a terrible sense of wrongness invaded every of his nerves. Sick as if ready to puke his body jerked and turned again and again, rolling over itself in desperate attempts to make this overload of contradictory imagesthoughtsmemories cease._

Swords danced amid the fire, a forgotten black liquid leaked from everywhere, curses and regrets twirling madly as the swords vanished again, leaving _him_ alone against the rising tide of darkness. The world went *****.

*break*

The pain, the fire, the swords, the flames, a forge. A whirl of confused thoughts surrounded Shirou Emiya as his mind grudgingly returned to reality, exiting the corrupted realm of dreams turned nightmares. The boy laid still, his vision gone as a sickening feeling started from his toe and slowly crawled its way toward his head as if black mud replaced his red blood. Two brown eyes blinked as sight came back and a world that wasn't made of fire, swords or light appeared before his eyes.

Shirou Emiya starred, there were no other words that could describe his reaction at the vision before him. There were surely no thoughts running in his brains as an unbelievable scene appeared before him.

It was a sort of mountain made of bodies piled atop each others, he could make out blonde hairs, pale skin and expensive clothes in the mix. Also at the base there was something looking familiar, it had brown hairs and yellow stripes. Also it reminded him of a tiger... Shirou continued his starring for a few more seconds, then lowered his head and closed his eyes once again. "Waiiiitt! Do-Don't go back to sleep! I'll curse you if you dare! SHIROUUUU!" Somewhere far away a tiger howled desperately as three mighty dragons proceeded to take it down under the conflicted gaze of an angel.

In the end the tiger was saved by her extraordinary lungs power, her screams loud enough to stir the laying boy from his slumber. "Stop screaming." He muttered irritatingly, then as he opened his eyes he froze upon seeing a black form move with a kitchen knife in her hand, closing on the downed form of a certain exuberant teacher. "Fail, what are you doing with that knife?"

"Stopping the screams master." The girl said in an offhand manner as she put a knee down in order to lower herself to the brown haired woman on the ground pinned by her two pseudo-twins. At her words the tiger shrieked again and tried to move the two forms atop her and place them before her as living shield. Unfortunately the strength the other two girls had was far too much for her to deal with and they didn't move one bit, although blonde duo was glancing warily between the black clothed woman and their master. Said master sighed before finally rising from his futon.

"Fail, one rule in this house is that cooking utensils are absolutely sacred. Breaking this rule shall result in a lunch privation even if it's for perfectly justified reasons." He said quietly, his gaze firmly fixated on the girl.

"No food?" The yellow eyed girl asked plaintively as she looked at her master, but quickly looked away while reddening.

"No food." Shirou confirmed even while nodding. Dejected but complying the quiet girl carefully put away the knife with utmost reverence where it wouldn't be damaged. Reassured with the fate of his essential tool Shirou looked at the rest of the assembly. His two other servants were still pinning down the woman on the ground, said woman was looking at Shirou with her mouth hanging open so large that she would have passed the vacuum cleaner exam with flying colors. Behind the group was Sakura, Shirou's under-classmate blushing as red as a traffic light and clearly split between keeping her two hands fiercely on her mouth or waving them everywhere to express her panic. "Huh?" Shirou emitted not quite seeing what was causing the gentle purple-haired girl to stare at him so intensely and appearing to have such a violent fever. Probably sensing his interrogative gaze on her, Sakura moved a frail hand away from her mouth and pointed a trembling finger in his direction. Following her lead the healthily boy looked down and saw that he was in a very simple apparel, in fact he wasn't wearing anything at all and was standing before a crowd of women, most looking his age, completely naked.

As an offhand note, he noticed some discarded towels on the side of his futon, one under his feet was still moist with sweat and his clothes were nowhere to be seen. "Is something wrong master?" The girl who was most likely Saber Azur asked, neither of the green eyed twins looking troubled by Shirou's current state of undress in the slightest.

"No."Actually yes but... nevermind." Shirou said praying his headache from yesterday would come back and make him obvious enough to the world so that he wouldn't have all the blood of his body rushing upward in complete disregard for gravity laws. "Just get out, all of you." The boy stood perfectly still, not daring to make any movement and keeping a hand over his eyes. If his lower body reacted now in front of so many people, Shirou somehow knew his masculine pride would suffer terrible and irreparable damages. "I'll join you in the dining room... soon." He added almost plaintively as he noticed the trio of blonde girls weren't moving. He felt greatly relieved when they finally left his room and tried very hard not to think on his rod who was deviously hardening as he was freed from the danger of voyeurism against him. "What a morning." Shirou muttered sadly.

He wished that at least he felt refreshed, but although his mind was fairly clear, his body was only reluctantly following his commands. On the other end, maybe it had saved him by delaying a natural if perverse reaction to the previous situation. No, he shouldn't reflect on it if he wanted some hope of going limp anytime soon. Sighing, an action which was increasing in frequency since yesterday, the redhead boy proceeded to regain some decency by putting some clothes on. In his search he found the clothes he went to sleep with yesterday, a quick examination showed they were also drenched with sweat. At least he was beginning to have a grasp of what happened, however it also planted a very troublesome question in his mind.

Wise boy he was, Shirou did not voice the question, for he DID want some hope of going limp anytime soon. With that thought in mind he took a few minutes to compose himself before entering the dining room, fully dressed this time. "Good morning." he greeted the room at a large as if he hadn't seen them a few minutes ago.

"Good morning sempai." Sakura greeted him timidly, her skin still looking bright red.

"Good morning master." a trio of exactly same sounding voices saluted his entry. Shirou's thoughts froze for a moment as he heard the concert of Sabers while looking at his teacher and, believe it or not, guardian who was named Taiga Fujimura.

"Shiiiiirouuuuuuu." The predatory beast sing-sang in a deceptively joyous voice.

"Hum... Are you hungry?" Shirou asked titling his head to the side, hoping to divert the attention away from more than potentially dangerous topics. Surprisingly, or maybe not, he got a round of nods from the three girls sitting together in a line. "Well then, let's get started on breakfast." The boy tried to make his way to the kitchen before someone badly inspired decided to take action, sadly the muses weren't on his side and his guardian rose to her feet as he passed.

"Waittttt!" The brown eyes and haired teacher shouted, slamming her fist on the table as she did so. However even if she was standing the table was low enough that she lost her balance while delivering her strike, her leg collided the table and she fell flatly on the table thankfully devoid of dishes. Not even looking fazed by her fall, the woman pointed a finger toward the row of seiza-sitting foreign girls on the side of the table. "Shirou! Who are those girls? And since when are they calling you master?"

"There is a perfectly reasonable explanation to all this." Shirou said not even believing his own words for one second but trying anyway. Unfortunately-

"Shiiiirouuuu..." The fearsome beast muttered not rising herself from the table even as she turned her body toward the boy to glare at him. It was a troublesome fact but despite Fujimura lack of skills at housework and the usual havoc she brought anywhere she went, Shirou's guardian had a lie detector that worked extremely well against her charge. Shirou bore no illusion either, he wasn't good at lying in the first place, which was only rendering the situation much more troublesome.

'I've summoned three spiritual entities by magic who are heroic spirits of long gone heroes in order to participate in a tournament for an almighty wish-granting device.' didn't really seem to fall under the 'perfectly reasonable' explanation. Though maybe if he altered it a little. "Well, this is Lily" he gestured at the blonde fully clothed in a white coat. If his memory was correct there were clothes from the late spouse of his father, he had never seen the woman nor even a photo or her but there were some items left from her stacked somewhere. The coat looked extremely expensive, looked somewhat out of place and was clearly branded, there must have been a matching hat but it was missing. "This is Azur." The second girl was again sitting between the other two. She was wearing a white collared shirt with long sleeves and a blue ribbon. She had a matching blue skirt to go along with it with black leggings and shoes. Despite the high quality of the clothes the blue servant attire was closest to what one would expect in a Japanese country. However with her figure, she would attract attention from everyone around her regardless how fitting the clothes were with the setting. "And this is Fail." Shirou finished gesturing toward the last foreigner. Her features were distinctively different from the other two, although their faces and profile was the same, the girl who came clad in black had paler skin, yellow eyes and lacked the rebel upward lock of hair that the other two shared. Still clinging onto her color she had casual clothes, despite expensive ones, a black dress with long sleeves and equally black leggings and shoes. A black ribbon tied her braided bun together. He noted that while Lily also wore a black ribbon to tie her hairs, Azur seemed to prefer a blue one.

"And what are they doing here? Shirou?" Taiga asked while looking suspiciously at the boy who still had his hand raised in the air, at loss for words. Shirou sighed.

"They have... come for a competition." He finally settled on. "And they came here as acquaintances of my father." The suspicious look in Taiga eyes switched to perplexity as she looked away from Shirou and observed the trio of girls more in detail. "It appears he participated in said competition too." Truthfully he wasn't really sure of it. But since the Holy Grail War had admitted only a few people, and apparently mostly magus. The odds that his father was involved in this mess was huge, hence since Azur was in the last war she might have been fighting against his father, which in turn means that she was indeed a sort of acquaintance to the man. If Taiga didn't dug too deep in it, it could work.

"So you're acquaintances of Kiritsugu?" The brown haired teacher asked with a not-yet convinced attentive glare on the blonde trio.

"Actually more with his wife" Azur surprisingly spoke. "Kiritsugu, probably sane enough, wasn't too much around when his wife was driving." The look of utter incomprehension on Taiga face made the green-eyed girl grimace, then wince under the memory. "She had a rather... 'original' way of driving." This was not really explaining anything, but judging from the girl's expression it wasn't 'original' in a good way. Come to think of it he vaguely remembered countless fines in some box, maybe the trio stumbled onto it while looking for clothes. Taiga seemed uncomfortable for a few seconds, a fact Shirou missed too focused he was on the triplet.

The discussion went on a bit more, the teacher looked undecided as to what she should do but nonetheless continued to ask questions. Shirou glanced around the room and stumbled upon a discovery which- "Hem... Taiga? Aren't we... kinda late?" unexpectedly solved his problem. The young woman startled from her inquisition turned toward her charge, then followed his gaze onto the clock who had passed eight o'clock a few minutes ago.

"AHHHHH! I AM LATE!" A tigertornado threatened the integrity of the house as a dangerous animal started to spin on itself at excessive speed. "And I didn't eat breakfast yet!" The living storm roared mournfully. "Shirou!" She pointed her finger at the boy completely disregarding the fact she was spinning madly just a moment ago. "Make food appear, now!"

"This demand might be quite unreasonable..." The boy muttered. "by the way Sakura, aren't you late too?" Shirou asked glancing over at the purple haired girl who had been silent ever since he entered the room. The girl jumped from her seiza position as if awakening from a trance.

"Huh-well-uhhhhhh!" The girl muttered incoherently before staring at her sempai. "But sempai is ill..." she protested weakly. Then multiple things happened quickly, Taiga tried to jump onto Shirou most likely to check Sakura's assertions. However in a replay of what had probably happened earlier, the three Sabers jumped in sync onto the woman in order to shield their master from possibly harmful shaking. "Heeee Miss Sabers!" Misses Sabers? Shirou looked startled at Sakura's way of calling the three blondes, a sad fact since because of that he missed Taiga flipping the table, how was still unknown, in order to escape Shirou's protectors. Alas even with this remarkable display of skill she was not match for the superhuman abilities of the three heroic spirits, Lily closest to Shirou passed by the side of the table and placed herself before Shirou while Azur knocked the table upward just after Fail passed over it and tackled the teacher from behind.

"You know... this is the first time I saw Taiga so completely routed." The boy noted idly, a hint of weariness in his voice as he made a warning gesture at Azur not to let go of the table, close as it had been to meet its demise.

"You girls! Why are you interfering with my duty!" The teacher roared once again.

"While you seem not to be hostile to the master..." Lily began in a haughtily manner.

"...your exuberant manners might be..." Azur continued

"...Harmful." Fail concluded. "Has been agitated whole night." She continued in a dry tone.

"Wait, what did I do exactly?" Shirou asked knowing that there laid the key to understanding all the bizarre events of when he woke up.

"Indeed master" Azur and Lily spoke in sync "you were shaking in your sleep while sweating. We feared you were ill."

"Now wait a second... Just what did you do?" Shirou asked with a looming feeling of dread cursing in his bones.

"Well of course, we tried to get rid of the sweat and calm you down but to no avail." Lily said frustratingly, oblivious to her master's blood concentrating in his head.

"So you... no nevermind, I don't want to know... don't imagine-don't imagine-don't imagine." The boy said starting a mantra in a doomed attempt to avoid unwanted thoughts. Then Azur had to add the last straw.

"Would have been easier if you removed your clothes from the start though."

It took another half an hour to somehow salvage the situation. Taiga had turned into a demonic version of some gigantic cat-based beast and lashed out about improper behavior. This lasted until the trio asked again with an unbeatable simultaneity if they didn't take the proper course of action to treat their master. It left Taiga unable to find a reply for a moment, then she charged again the trio, this time about their use of 'master' when calling Shirou. Said person had intervened and managed to avoid making the situation worsen by making 'master' a synonym to 'landlord', then reminded the blonde group to call him Shirou. The boy itself had been spared from the terrible wrath of the brown haired woman, most likely due to the fact that he indeed didn't look too well.

At this point Taiga had pointed out the fact that Shirou was never ill, then emitted the hypothesis that the group of foreigners brought some oversea virus with them which took down Shirou. Although the trio looked offended by the idea the redhead jumped on the idea and reminded Taiga that she was not late, but extremely late.

"Okay Shirou, you're staying home today. No negotiation!" Then she turned toward the three girls who stood at attention like soldiers, which Shirou inwardly noted wasn't too far from the truth. "Lily, Azur and Fail. Since you three bought this whole mess to the house, you're in charge of keeping things in order for today. I'll be back this evening after school. And-" her eyes narrowed as she made a trembling Sakura on her bicycle behind her. "don't do anything indecent! Shirou is a good boy but even he is susceptible to primal urges!"

"Fuji-nee... you aren't supposed to have a passenger with you on this kind of vehicle." Shirou commented, he did feel offended by Taiga comment on his supposedly bestial side but his outrage was greatly overshadowed by his pity for his gentle underclassman. Unknowingly to the teacher, having a ride with her was an experience akin to ride onto the river of Styx during a moment when Poseidon and Hades were both in a bad mood. "Good luck Sakura." He wished the poor girl from the bottom of his heart.

"Thank you sempai, you too." She said a bit pale and tense. No-one actually dared to point out how terrific Taiga's ride were in fear she would use them as punishment against students, plus some things were just too scary to speak about. "And I am sorry, I did not make enough breakfast." she apologized which made Shirou raise an eyebrow in wonder.

"What do you mean breakfast? You made some this morning?" She nodded, with a vague feeling of perplexity he turned toward the blonde trio with a quizzical gaze. "Didn't you three said you were hungry?"

"It was delicious." Fail said closing her eyes leaving a 'but' unsaid.

"Yes, so good that one can't help but crave for more." The green eyed Azur admitted as if ashamed.

"WHAAAAAT? So that's why there was no food?" Taiga Fujimura roared outraged and horrified, Sakura looked toward the school worried about their lateness. With a last terrible expression of sorrow Taiga started pedaling and screamed against the horror of the world which flew away from the loud missile that soon vanished from sight.

Shirou sighed.

*interlude*

Rin Tohsaka had been worried, now she was annoyed. The model student of the school came early at the school, then she went to the rooftops and waited to see the object of her search. After last night's event where she almost lost her servant to a yet unseen noble phantasm, revived the boy named Shirou Emiya and later witnessed said schoolmate observing the battle between one of his supposedly three servants and servant Lancer, she had gone home and slept deeply in order to recover her stamina.

As for why she was waiting here to see the boy enter the school, there was two reasons. The first was pratical, she had some questions to ask the boy about his triple summoning of a servant, or if despite Archer's claim it was only only one servant who split herself. She didn't necessarily need to speak to him yet, she wouldn't be able to do so before classes, but at least seeing him and his servants in spirit forms could give her information, and information was vital in the Holy Grail War. There was also the fact that he somehow he might be a magus who didn't certify his presence before the magus responsible of the land, namely her, but that could wait for now. The second reason was more personal, Shirou Emiya was a rare existence that often helped others and more importantly was close to the one that had been her sister, Sakura Matou. She wished the boy hadn't been involved in the bloody affair that was the fifth war, sadly now he was. Killed before becoming a master then becoming a participant, the young redhead most likely wasn't born under a lucky star.

Thus, waiting in hope to see both Shirou and Sakura arrive safely to the school she patiently sat down on the roof. Time passed slowly without her seeing any sign of either student, she furrowed her eyebrows as she wondered if Sakura had already gone to the Archery before she herself took her role as sentry. "What do you think about it, Archer?" She asked her servant in spirit form by her side. A sad laughter came from the invisible emplacement the white haired man stood.

"ahahah... I pity the poor boy, deeply and sincerely from the bottom of my heart." Although she couldn't see it, Rin could imagine a sorrowful expression plastered on the man's face.

"How so? Because he has three servants to sustain?" Truthfully that was one of the most troublesome aspect that bothered the genius young magus. How would Shirou manage to avoid overtaxing her circuits was beyond her.

"Nah, at the moment I believe that's the least of his problem. Most likely he hasn't even considered the idea." Archer said sarcastically, Rin raised an intrigued eyebrow at her servant's comment.

"Not even considering the idea? I thought the problem would be at the forefront of his mind. Or is there something else you noticed?"

"You obliviously never lived with three heroics of opposite gender simultaneously master." Archer said mournfully. "Poor guy, don't think we'll see him today." The heroic spirit shifted in his spirit form, if that was possible, and somehow managed to convey an impression of saluting the dead solemnly. Dumbfounded but nonetheless more intrigued by the man's word Rin spoke again.

"You mean you, yourself had been in such a situation? Were you summoned in another Holy Grail War before?" Now that was potentially a very important information, Rin was all ears. Surprisingly Archer shifted again and then suddenly appeared in his material form. The brown eyes of the man starring in the distance which unknowingly to Tohsaka Rin was the direction of said Emiya Shirou's house.

"No I haven't, it was a situation as ridiculous as this war though."

"Does that mean you will finally tell me who you were?" It was one thing that had greatly irritated Rin. Her servant had refused to give her his true name. He told her that even if she knew his name she wouldn't believe it, ever. Also it counted as a strategic issue because there was actually not a damn chance in the world anyone else could figure just who he was no matter what he did, which was a ridiculously great advantage although it left Rin puzzled just as what her servant's abilities were.

"Not yet, I tell you it's best if you don't know that for the moment. It might affect your actions in a way I absolutely can't predict, but I doubt it would be good." The man in red said sighing, his eyes closed and looking on the side.

"Could you be a anti-hero then?" Rin tried in hope to get some clue toward the identity of her servant, however the man shrugged as if to express that she wouldn't learn anymore on the subject today. "Fine, then why is it so bad to be with three servants at the same time? Mana consumption aside?" The black haired girl went back on the earlier subject while leaning on the wired fence in hope of finding the two people she was looking for.

"Rather than that" Archer said changing the direction of their conversation. "I would like to discuss strategy with you master." At his words Rin glanced briefly but intensively at the servant before returning her examination of the passing students, she silently gestured him to continue. "As you've seen I might have some trouble in dealing with some servants, like Lancer." True, it was shameful but he hadn't been able to overwhelm the blue servant, even if Archer had been holding back the odds were high that he would have been killed by the other noble phantasm and then how much he was holding back would have been meaningless. "However there is a certain aspect of me which combined with those three servants might just give us an overwhelming advantage over the other masters and servants."

Rin stopped her examination of the people walking toward the building and turned her entire attention toward the words of the black and red clothed heroic spirit. "What do you mean?" She asked trying to sound calm.

"You might have figured it out when I started using blades to fight against Lancer, but I am not a 'regular' archer. In fact my specialty is the worst enemy a swordsman can face." Archer spoke almost happily, his eyes shining in a sinister manner. "Should I be pitted against servant Saber, I am confident I can win. Even if there were three Sabers to fight simultaneously." Rin starred, there weren't any other words that could describe her state of mind before the outrageous claim of her servant. The Saber class was considered as generally the strongest among the seven present in Heaven Feel, and here someone from the Archer class was saying Sabers, plural, were no threat to him. "I'm serious." Archer repeated, the heroic spirit not smiling this time as he looked at his master.

"Are you sure?" Rin muttered faintly.

"Yes, I am mentioning it because it also seems you've some... attachment to this redhead boy." He waved away as if turned red and opened her mouth to protest. "Please, I don't care what kind of bound you've with that boy. All I am saying is that alive he might prove more useful to us than death."

"Maybe..." Rin muttered faintly, her brains working at full speed as she considered new possibility. "But, that means you're sure those three servants are of Saber class? That black woman couldn't be Berserker?" she objected.

"No, they were all using swords alright. And even if they aren't Saber, as long as sword is their specialty I am the winner. That's just how is it. Also master you must be conscious of it. Once the other master find out that one master summoned three servants, they'll either wait for him to dry up all his prana, or they'll just go straight to kill the master."

"True, still this is an heavy bet we would be taking. If you prove unable to take them on, we would lose both the war and most likely our lives too." However if Archer could live up to his claims then the whole situation was a stroke of luck. Lancer proved that Archer couldn't handle every servants, in the Holy Grail War there was always the problem of 'compatibility' where some classes had advantages over others. If the three Sabers were good enough, Rin could manipulate them to defeat the servants Archer had trouble with, namely Lancer and most likely casters too.

"However the master isn't someone you don't know. We can gather information on his personality and consider if we can either use him indirectly, or if he would be interested in an alliance." Rin nodded to her servant's suggestion and looked at the man while reevaluating her estimation of her servant. He might not be some renowned hero but at it seemed he wasn't the idiot archetype.

"Well then..." A smirk finally appeared on Rin's face, the first time since she had encountered Lancer at the school. She straightened and put a hand on her hair, striking a pose. "Shall we meet this dear~ Emiya Shirou?" The girl whispered in a deceptively sweet and seductive voice that her ferocious eyes demented.

Observing the display, the white haired Archer smiled as if amused while his hands clenched their grips on blades that weren't here in anticipation. For some unknown reason he seemed extremely pleased with the suggestion he bought himself.

*break*

This was a day full of sorrow, of pain and of horror. A day worthy of the Holy Grail War as countless screams had already echoed in the neighborhood this morning. Yet another inhuman howl cut the air, a cacophonous _sound_ filled with despair. Would there not be a boundary field preventing the sound from escaping the Japanese large residence, the police would have come charging in full armor already three or four times since dawn. The owner of this impossible noise was a human named Shirou Emiya, a naturally good boy who always tried to help others even at the cost of himself. Someone others would describe as a rare kindred soul who was able to remain gentle and modest while being capable of independence and autonomy other people only dreamed of. Hence how such a scream of pure terror, of absolute shock, of frightening intensity could escape his body wasn't something people could consider as possible. Being magus notwithstanding.

Hell had arrived on earth, and unfortunately for the young boy it had chosen one of his most beloved as his terminal point. Three messengers of chaos and death looked at anywhere but yet found themselves unable to keep their gazes away from the distortions the male inflicted to his body in a frantic hope to realize he was dreaming. However this was Hell, and thus any form of hope was doomed to be mercilessly crushed under the cold thing called 'reality'.

"My-my... noooooooooooo!" More supplications escaped Shirou's lips as he observed the slaughter, blood dripping down and beginning to stain the ground along with bizarre liquids he refused to identify at the moment. "Myyyyyy kiitttttcheeeennnnn!" The last piece of strength escaped his feverish body as he fell to his knee as if before a mad demon of despair. The butchered meat, the rices, the spices, half the content of the fridge had been used to make something akin to a dark summoning of a gigantic sea demon. Not only the food had suffered the terrible abuses, the furniture too had been slaughtered, cut, broken, crushed and destroyed under the merciless hands of inhuman hands.

It didn't sound that bad a few minutes ago. After the master and his three servants had been left alone, the trio had organized itself. Seeing that their master was suffering the backlash of last night's events, probably from doing a triple summoning, they had forced the ill boy to take a shower. Lily said she would take care of preparing the breakfast as they couldn't let her-their master do all the cooking in his condition. Shirou had first been reluctant but then when his blue-loving Saber had proposed to guard him while on the bath, he had quickly suggested that they work all together for what was essentially the servants second meal of the morning. "Hem... Master? Are you there?" The white servant, still dressed in the expensive white coat that was now stained with food, asked the immobile boy while waving an arm before his empty eyes. Shirou did not answer as his brains refused to acknowledge the scene he just witnessed after coming out of the bathroom due to various worrying sounds coming from the kit- from the place in which Hell had been brought forth.

"It's Shirou." He deadpanned as his titled left to right and right to left. "So, how did you manage to create such..." The boy waved at large toward the room.

"That's..." Azur muttered between her lips, she had her arm crossed and raised her head upward in a dignified manner. However one sharp observer would pick up the trembling of her legs as she desperately tried to remain composed and proud despite being in the middle of showing the result of her _impressive_ cooking skills. "Since everyone always said cutting the vegetables is difficult, I assumed we should put lot of strength in cutting them."

"It's troublesome." Lily said copying Azur as she too crossed her arms to strike a pose, although she was grimacing annoyed at herself while doing so. "But mana burst might have been too much indeed." There was no irony in Lily's voice, in fact there was a hint of surprise that showed that no, she didn't think there was any trouble with using wall-breaking blow on unsuspecting legumes.

"Wait" Shirou said trying to add some rationality to the infernal realm his beloved cooking room had become. "Lily, you tried to cut RICE?" Because yes, if one looked closely that had been what the white loving servant had been doing.

"What? Aren't we supposed to do that?" The girl asked with an innocent look on her face, completely oblivious to the sheer absurdity of her statement. "But every-time I saw the chiefs cook legumes they always peeled them." Saber Azur nodded faintly in agreement with her pseudo-twin, Fail herself looked indecisive on the matter. Although judging from her face she didn't see what had gone wrong either. Then Shirou remembered that they were foreigner.

"Say, by any chance... Did you ever ate rice before yesterday?" At an era of internationalization such a possibly was ridiculous to ever consider, however-

"Well, not really." The blonde servant admitted easily. "Sadly it didn't grow on my kingdom nor was it imported." -They were heroic spirits, heroes coming from another age where one couldn't find most product while being anywhere in the world. Still the redhead wished that he was reminded that fact for other reasons than witnessing the sorrowful demise of the main ingredient in his Japanese cooking. "I gather from your question there was no need to that?"

"Fine, at least you have somewhat of an acceptable excuse for messing the whole place. What about you?" He asked the other green eyed proud servant with a blue ribbon. "How could you break down the sink? By, what I assume was, washing the food?" Even from where he was, the brown eyed boy could see a wet potato standing on the top of a now revealed juncture of the sink, he sincerely hoped it wasn't an attempt by the almighty heroic spirit to stop the water from flowing out. Because if that was, it didn't prevent the water from gushing out like the washer join was coughing the transparent liquid out.

"There are too much mods! that thing-" she pointed at the remnant of the sink, more specifically at the tip of the sink. "Have tons of way to pour water! I was busy trying to decipher the meaning of the icons when..." Azur's trembling increased, her lips shook as the words refused to escape her mouth. "That... THING extended! Even when I stepped back it continued to grow longer and longer!" True enough, it was a rather modern addition that Shirou had added himself to the pipe of the sink. A retractile hose allowed to pour water on recipients more easily when there were already things in the sink or when he wanted a bit of water without moving the casseroles in the sink.

"And why did you smash it to pieces, with what appear to be a highly dangerous invisible two-handed sword no less?" Shirou tiredly asked, wondering why he was feeling so wasted when it wasn't even nine in the morning yet.

"That's..." Azur bite her lips, her face reddening in shame as she wished very hard that she didn't have to explain her actions. However earlier her master had made extremely clear just how much of a sacred place the kitchen and all related cooking tools were in this house. Hence unless she wanted to be deprived of food there was no choice but to give an acceptable reason for her destructive behavior. "I thought it was some tentacle monster..." she admitted in a whisper almost too faintly for Shirou to heard.

"A tentacle monster?" Shirou deadpanned as he couldn't help but stare in dumbfounded amazement. "You had those in your times? And you actually mistook the hose for some wretched abomination?" Azur and tentacle, his Sabers and tentacles... "Nooooooooo!" Shirou suddenly screamed startling his servants as he tried to push away the unwanted thoughts that slowly invaded his mind. "No, don't think of those bad magazines, don't!" He reminded himself aloud as his own mind was slowly becoming a hellish picture reflecting the state of the kitchen, with the erotic in addition.

"Ma-Master?" The trio stammered looking worried at his sudden outburst. The redhead was silent and immobile for a few seconds, then decided to ignore the few past seconds as some eldritch abomination and concluded that if he had the Holy Grail right now, he DIDN'T want to know what kind of wish he would ask for.

"It's Shirou" he corrected thoughtlessly. "So just to make sure I'll get prepared in case such a thing happens. Does the possibility I will witness such things like tentacle monsters in this era exist?" This was a matter of sanity or insanity, if he wasn't prepared for such an occurence he was fairly sure the actions he would take afterward wouldn't fit the nature of a gentleman that Shirou Emiya was striving for.

"Well... It isn't impossible..." Saber somberly muttered to the utter and absolute jo...-despair of the male human of the Emiya lineage. "In the last war there was a servant who kept summoning them..." The seemingly frail frame of her servant seemed to become even frailer as Azur clenched tightly her teeth and legs while her crossed hands were holding hard on her arms as she remembered the sinister events of the fourth war. "Thi-This was so disgusting, such an abomination..."

Shirou tried very, very very very very very HARD not to associate the trembling form of her servant, the word 'disgusting' and the previous images he refused to acknowledge as products of his imagination together. "Fine, fine fine! Don't say anything more! I don't want to know, I wish to stay sane and lawful!" The young magus shouted his plea of ending the conversation with the proud girl now looking down under the memories of her past, then he let himself drop on the floor. Not because of the shock like he wished very much his servants would believe, but because for the second time of the day he had gone from limp to hard and he very much that he would remain the only one to notice this little fact. "So" he turned toward the last of his blonde trio in hope the distraction would be sufficient to avoid troublesome comments. "Judging by the ballistic from the meat and the trace left by his fly in the air, I assume you were in charge of cooking it?" He emphasized on a scientific description of the fate that the unfortunate now skewered piece of meat, now in plural, suffered.

"Yes." her black servant with her now stained dress answered sadly, sitting in a seiza position on the ground despite the trail of blood cutting a line before her. The water still pouring out from the defeated sink was slowly beginning to approach her with the determination of a rejected but still continuing stalker doomed with an one-sided love. In her hands laid a poor broken knife which she covered with her hand like a mother seeing the corpse of her dead child.

"So, why did you try to make a homerun with a gigantic piece of meat in the kitchen?" Shirou asked with a growing unease, he knew he told the yellow eyed girl that there wouldn't be food if one sacred item was broken. But now that she had failed to honor the rule, seeing her so miserable made him extremely unsettled about refusing her to have a lunch.

"Enemy.." Fail muttered faintly, slowly she looked up toward Shirou until her tiger-like eyes full of sorrow were locked on her master. "So m-... blood...meat resisted... annoyed, frustrated... lost control..." By now her eyes were starting to imitate the broken sink as they participated in increasing the amount of water present in the room. "Fought meat... knife couldn't hold... broke..." And then she couldn't restrain herself anymore and the tears fell freely from her eyes. Yet despite the sobs that shook her body, the girl kept her gaze on her master even as her face was ravaged by the falling drop and her legs were getting wet from the pool of blood and water invading the ground.

Before the sight of the checks reddening cheeks, the now running rose, the salty water falling on her laps where her hands were still firmly clenched on the two broken pieces of the knife, before such a sight Shirou felt his body freeze. His nerves went dead, his body unable to move or even blink. Before this girl who looked so miserable, so sorrowful and full of despair, Shirou realized that his own personal Hell had just been recreated on earth entirely suited to his own tastes. For within the destroyed place where he proudly displayed his cooking skills, with tentacles horrors and girls who cried bucked because they failed to him. Wasn't this truly the ultimate place of chastisement for the only survivor of the fire that took the lives of over five hundred people? Truly the three heroic spirits were somehow bearing the grudges of all those who died back then, this was the sole possible explanation for such a disaster to have happened in the quiet of Emiya Shirou!

*break*

Shirou placidly directed the repair operations from his sitting position by the kitchen's entry. In said room the three servants had throw away their dignity to the wind and now attempted to erase the damages they had caused on their's master beloved house. As for the master himself it wasn't that he didn't want to help, nor was it that he considered that the one who created such an hellish scene should be the one to remove all traces of it from the surface of the world. No, the reason he wasn't actively helping was much simpler, he just couldn't stand up, lest alone lift a finger. Shirou Emiya's eyes were empty, almost devoid of emotion as he guided the feminine trio toward the accomplishment of their day-long goal.

Of course, witnessing the hellish scene from this morning hadn't been enough to break down the boy. After all he was a survivor from a terrible disaster and walked among the burning corpses, he was a magus, one who walked with death. However no matter how much mental strength the boy who dreamed to be a hero had, how much he was ready to withstand even he couldn't resist the relentless assaults launched upon him during this second bloody, hellish and frightening day of the Holy Grail War.

It began after he managed to recover himself from Fail terrible incarnation of the raw, pure, 'miserable crying girl'. Before such devastation and such sadness he had wavered. "Fine, I'll prepare something and then we'll try to clean all this." He had said, then when he confirmed that no, they wouldn't go starving for the rest of the day, the trio SIMULTANEOUSLY launched a triple beam of light in the form of impossibly happy smiles. Back then Shirou had almost splattered himself on the ground but valiant soul that he was, he hold on for the sake of not wiping out their smiles by becoming unable to cook due to multiple concussions. Then after the breakfast soon followed by the lunch, the trio hadn't left a bite of food in the plates. Fail had been so happy, clenching on the broken knife while whispering soothing words to the fallen item while she was speaking to her best friend who just saw the love of her life being run down by a car. Amid this disturbing image the courageous redhead received another triple deadly, frightening, anti-army grade triple smile beam of happiness as they refused to let him clean out the dishes and complimented him on the feast. Yet this still wasn't enough to break him down.

However, however after that it became a tremendous ride of terror, he saw the light! After the sad state of the kitchen he had decided to spent the rest of the day repairing the damage, however still ill it was difficult for him to even move and work efficiently. Thus he had been unable to prevent the determined trio who wanted to relieve their shameful actions by helping with erasing traces of their infernal pseudo-ritual. Reluctantly he sent Lily to get the tools in the shed, then soon afterward he witnessed her trying to figure how to use the wench. This was nothing at first sight except that she was sitting cross-legged at the time and the tip of the tool was dangerously close to her lower part, which unfortunately sent Shirou's mind again into overload. While trying to erase the images conjured by the sight, he made the terrible mistake of turning around to see how was Azur doing. The blue-loving servant had been leaning toward the sink as she tried to figure out how could the damned thing be returned to its former state. There had been multiple problem with the vision, first the girl had removed her socking to avoid getting them wet on the ground that despite Fail efforts with the floor-cloth was still humid which revealed the Saber's naked slender legs. As if this wasn't bad enough, Azur leaning forward made her shirt hang and because the lower part of the clothe wasn't folded inside her skirt Shirou from his position had the perfect angle to see her white bra covering the small chest of the skin surrounded by pale, fair skin. The grudges from the five hundred dead probably weren't satisfied because Azur chose this very moment to turn toward Shirou with inhumanly cute puffed checks as she spoke in a charmingly frustrated manner. "Master, just how is this thing supposed to work?"

"It's Shirou." He had corrected mechanically, knowing he wouldn't be able to withstand another attack with that kind of power. Again, the dead were know for holding long-lasting grudges.

"Wahhhhhh!" A scream echoed as Shirou quickly turned to see whatever calamity had happened this time. He instantly regretted his quick reaction when he saw Fail fallen form on the ground as she had tripped on the wet ground while continuing her task of drying up said ground. The source of Shirou regrets were the fact that because she had folded her black skirt to avoid getting it wet, the length wasn't enough anymore to properly cover her lower body. Thus with her crouching on the ground, Shirou had a direct exposition to black laced panties without any obstacle whatsoever to obstruct his sight in the small meter that separated his eyes and the endearing curves presented before him.

"-!" Without even a scream or a sound of protest, Shirou fell back in defeat before the almost point-blank range artillery fire. The third strike proving far more that even his resistant mind could support. As it now turned out, the unexperimented magus had greatly underestimated how dangerous a war between heroic spirits could be for regular humans, even if they wielded the power of magic.

As such, Shirou now placidly directed the repair operations while remaining immobile by the entry of the cooking sanctuary. His brains happily taking the offered peace to recover before a new barrage was launched upon them. There were probably a dozen more things that had the potential the wreck the healthily male further but they were all ignored. Rather than pervert thought, Shirou was seeing hallucination of Taiga in a roman toga. Truly Taiga Fujimura was surprisingly a sage of great wisdom and judgement, the great woman being the only one who had considered just how dangerous it could be for Shirou to live with three young and beautiful girls.

The evening quickly arrived, the kitchen was no longer a wretched abomination coming from some book of dark magic. The trio's efforts and the efficient advice of the dulled redhead allowed the hellish traces to be banished from the world for good. With his mind greatly relieved by finding the holy place properly bathed in the noble usual aura that filled the place where Shirou's hands so many times baked wonder, the master of the house started to hum a gentle air as he started making dinner. Seeing the quantity of food in the fridge getting really low Shirou noted that he would have to go for the groceries tomorrow. The dinner went by quietly, with the relentless, complete and absolute cleaning of the plates by each member of the triplet becoming quickly an usual scene for Shirou to witness. While watching them he noted that while Lily was happily devouring the food along with a slightly more dignified Azur, both somehow managing to keep being graceful while being more efficient than a hurricane in the disappearance of food. While those two were happily eating, Fail was quieter. There was some feeling that Shirou could only relate as mourning, she was enjoying eating the delicious food and yet something kept her from truly being as silently beaming as the others two.

Shirou was beginning to pile up the dishes in order to bring them back to the kitchen when the paper-wall suddenly gave way to an unknown sharp object. For one brief moment Shirou thought it was Taiga who somehow managed to throw her cursed bonten, kendo sword, over the wall. The teacher had been shinning by her absence despite saying she would come back this evening. Nevertheless, all his worries about the teachers and everything was swept away from his mind as he suddenly found himself throw to the ground by a thundering force.

"Stand down master!" He recognized the voice of Lily, for the first time hearing her giving him a order that was fully expected to be followed. The thundering force that threw him to the ground was indeed the white servant, clad in her armor. At her right Azur stood in her own silver armor and blue clothes, the sharp object that flew in the room had been deflected by the invisible weapon of the blue servant and knocked down to the ground. As Shirou caught sight of said projectile his thoughts momentarily froze on the object and he failed to see Fail rushing outside the room, disregarding opening the door as she went straight through the wall in order to fight the unseen attacker. The boy didn't see it, for the weapon that was before him had stolen his breath. It was a sword, a stylized sword that radiated power and was flooded with a prana worth of its millennium old history. Mere seconds after the weapon vanished from the ground where it had fallen, returning to its unseen owner through some mystical power.

"Come King of Knights! Come meet your King, the ruler, for he granted you an audience in its magnanimity!" A powerful voice echoed from the outside, the almighty majesty and confidence in the booming tone undiminished by the distance. "Come! For the King of Heroes is here to see you!" Shirou looked stunned for a second, an expression mimicked by Azur who for an instant completely lost her bearing under the surprise. Saber Lily only furrowed her eyebrows as she scowled toward where Fail had gone.

"Let's go Shirou! I don't know who this arrogant servant is, but he'll learn NOT to interrupt our meal-time!" Without letting a second for Shirou to react the white armored girl grabbed her master by the waist and advanced forward, her invisible weapon at the ready to block any attack throw at her summoner. As she advanced onward the blue and silver blonde rushed before them in a whirlwind of wind, uncaring to the plates sent flying by the pressure of the air around her.

"FOOL!" The majestic voice echoed again as sound of steel clashing echoed. "Even if yourself is corrupted, thou cannot hope to match my power!" Even as the last words reached Shirou's ears the scene that appeared before him made his eyes widen is disbelief. There, standing in the yard was her black servant swinging her wind-surrounded weapon against countless projectiles, each as powerful and ancient as the one who tore its way inside the house earlier. Countless blades, lances and other artifacts appeared from distortion in space around the owner of the powerful voice and descended upon the black servant like a deadly rain of an oversized machine-gun

"ARCHERRRRR!" Azur shouted and again Shirou witnessed another unheard tone from one of his servants as she took an heavy step on the ground, then jumped forward with a burst of prana and wind. Without a doubt she know the blond man standing on the wall of the property in a golden armor, and the proud servant hated him with a passion. In response a smile appeared on the man's face, a lecherous smile swarming with dark pleasing thoughts even as his red bloodshot eyes lighted up in some twisted pleasure. The blue swordsman's charge pierced the rain of wondrous weapons and with her sword raised even as she flew in midair, Azur unleashed a mighty upward strike on the golden shining man. "RAAAHHHHH!" the sound of steel echoed again from their position even as the deadly rain continued to pour down onto the yard, Azur gritted her teeth as her sword was stopped by an equally mighty sword.

"That's it, Saber!" The man shouted sounding pleased at the blue servant attempt, without showing any sign of effort the man waved his arm holding the sword that had appeared from a distortion just as Azur was striking him down. He placed one feet slighty back and from this stance slashed the almighty _Ragnarok_ at the blue servant, the wave of power sending the Saber class girl flying across the yard. Moving swiftly, Lily jumped to the side and while deflecting the numerous weapons heading toward them she caught Azur with her left hand to avoid having her crashing onto the edge of the house while she deflected the attacks with her invisible weapon using her right hand alone. "Yes! This is you, doubt is no longer allowed!" The man bellowed without a doubt finding great pleasure in both being attacked and fending off the attack.

"ARCHER!" The blue servant shouted again, this time her hot anger was replaced with a cold fury. Refusing the support of Lily the proud blonde stood up and readied herself to charge once again at the man. However-

"RAAAAAHHHH!" Fail roared even as a black tempest, the cutting wind blowing away the seemingly infinite number of weapons threw by the blond smirking man. The man simply waved his hand before his face and the remaining wind that had managed to tear its way through the army of weapons lost uselessly all its power upon the golden armor of the male servant.

"Truly, this is but the world acknowledging myself as its rightful ruler!" The man spoke once more, completely disregarding as he threw Ragnarok toward the offending black servant in an almost careless manner. Three dozen of other of those ridiculously powerful weapons called _noble phantasms _followed suit and rained upon Fail. Shirou shouted his name and lost his breath as the sudden high-speed movement of Lily caught him off guard, the white servant appeared by Fail's side and the duo swung their weapons against the incoming torrent of death. Azur's frame was suddenly there as she jumped before the duo, slashing her sword while charging she knocked four of the noble phantasms aside. As new blades of all kind appeared from yet more distortions around the one Azur had called Archer, the trio formed a thick wall. An invisible storm of three swords whirling with unbelievable power and deflecting all the legendary artifacts with almost casual ease. Observing their display of resistance the man on the wall laughed even as he continued to speak. "See how it obeyed me! I wished for you to come, want to meet you again, and here you are! Even my magnanimous patience was rewarded, for I see you brought along two companions as strong and as interesting as you, oh my dear _King of Knight_!"

Shirou was stunned, the ridiculous power and the insane and endless artillery the man was firing casually was already ridiculous. But the arrogance of the man was unworldly, it was someone who had but contempt even every kind of being but him, who saw entities as powerful as Gods like powerless children without any knowledge of true worth. That man spoke as if ruling the world, believing doing so, and living as such as everything existed and was brought before for his sole amusement.

And this was Archer, a servant of this Holy Grail War, one who took part in a contest that could grant every wish in existence. "ARCHER!" Azur roared even as she took a step forward before her other two twins. "You won't get lucky this time! I'll show you my power, my ideals and the might of my kingship!" The wind roared as it started to leave Azur's swords, the magic that bound the wind to the weapon flying away as the servant decided to use her trump card in order to beat her hateful nemesis.

"Yes! YES!" The man shouted even as he laughed "This pride! This power! This rage twisting and binding your face in rage! SHOW ME MORE! SABERRRRR!" The influx of raining noble phantasms increased, forty of them stooping toward the trio and their master every seconds. "Fight with all your might Oh Ruler of Knights! Discover how powerless you are! How your ideals are nothing in face of the truth one, the only real King, the one who owns and rule this world at his whims! FIGHT!"

Shirou couldn't say who was more amazing, the man who was pouring down countless insanely powerful artifacts like drops of water or his three servants who were fending off the merciless rain and doing a hell of a good job at it!

"GILLLLLLL!" A vaguely familiar male voice called the blond man in a sorrowful tone. "Don't steal all the Sabers! There are so many, give me one to duel with DAMNIT!" The one who had just complained at the arrogant servant in such a rude yet despaired manner was none other than the red lance wielding maniac, the blue servant of Lancer class. His interruption seemed to shock enough both Archer and Azur that the deadly rain stopped and the wind around the blue servant sword ceased fleeing before the weapon was revealed to the naked eye.

"FOOL!" The golden man shouted. "I own everything in this world! All of its treasures and even its unwanted trash is my property. Stealing? Prosperous! Saber, ALL the Sabers are my tool of enjoym-!"

"RAAHHHH!" As if to deny the golden man's claims, a black tempest with Fail as its center charged at the blue servant whose eyes widened upon seeing his enemy of yesterday coming at him. "You?" He expressed his surprise and for a brief winced upon recalling the annoyingly painful black cutting wind of the black servant. However half a second later he both shrugged and smiled. "Oh to Hell with it, I'll take anyone right now! COME OH DARK ONE!" Mimicking his opponent Lancer charged with his spear pointed forward, the two inhuman forces colliding in a loud clash of body and steel finding opportunities to happily exact violence with an excuse.

"DON'T IGNORE THE KING! YOU UNGRATEFUL MONGRELS!" The man standing on top of the residence's wall shouted angrily at the two fighters. Surprisingly Fail stepped backward, as if on cue Lancer didn't go after her.

Slowly the girl raised her wind-surrounded invisible sword toward Lancer, her eyes looked on the red ones of the golden armored man. "He's first." She said coldly, then pointed her sword with her right hand toward the blond servant. "You're second." And then without waiting she stepped forward and used the fact that her sword was raised to deliver a slash at Lancer who hurriedly blocked her attack with his spear. The blue male servant grinning heavily all the while.

Archer looked speechless for a couple of seconds, then- "YO-YO-YOU UNWORTHY WHOREEEEEEE!" He howled madly making his voice go soprano in his outrage and starting once again to unleash his countless nobles phantasm on the fighting couple-

"ARCHERRRRR!" However it was the moment Azur chose to remind the servant of her presence, without a care for style the enraged female servant charged with her entire onto the equally enraged proud man. The shinning couple flew in the nightly sky even as they forgot swordsmanship and resorted to fists to settle their mutual grudges.

"Lily... we must help them..." Shirou weakly muttered 'Right?' was on his mind but he didn't dare to say his mind aloud. Frankly until his ex-killer came it looked like a real battle between inhumans entities, but somehow this was degenerating in a way he couldn't quite describe. Lily nodded, glancing between Fail's battle and the space where Azur had disappeared, undecided between which front she should support first. Also the white swordsman hesitated to leave her master alone when one of the enemy could launch large scale attacks and the other had -supposedly- killed her master before. Her first dilemma was quickly solved as two mingled forms reentered the yard, flying together even as they had finally recovered enough sense to use their proper weapons to bash each others with the determination Romeo courted Juliet with.

"SABERRRRRRR!" The golden armored man shouted with saliva leaking from his mouth.

"ARCHERRRRRR!" The silver armored woman shouted while focusing on bashing the other servant's head, regardless of how chivalry and swordsmanship regarded such actions.

The two crashed onto the middle of the yard and swiftly started to exchange blows with noble phantasms and invisible sword. "Azur!" The shout of her master caught Lily attention as her second dilemma was unexpectedly solved, except that 'seeing her master rushing into a battle where centuries-old phantasms were flying' didn't really count as 'solved' in her book.

"Masterrr! SHIROUU!" The white servant shouted even as she rushed toward the reckless boy who didn't slow down one bit upon her call. Unfortunately it was already too late, even with her inhuman speed and reflex Lily saw that she would be a quarter of second too late even as a weapon escaped from a distortion and headed straight for the boy. "NO!" Lily leaped with tremendous burst of prana, she thrust her sword forward in hope of deflecting the blade before it hits but-

"-!" The trio of Saber's master let out a painful groan even as the unidentified noble phantasm tore his flesh apart, Shirou felt his limbs break under the pressure and the skin giving way under the immense power of the relic, he started to fall on the side even as the magic blade deviated from its path, deflected by Lily as she used the tip of her invisible blade to push away the harmful weapon from the redhead. Still the hit had been more than a normal could support, the human flew to the side almost rolling in midair in the process, moving swiftly he felt the gloved hand of his white servant caught him before he impacted with the ground.

"Master!" A double shout echoed from Azur and Fail as their turned away from their respective duel to observe the situation of their now fallen master. The rain of noble phantasm around Gilgamesh stopped even as he himself observed the situation surprised.

"What is with that mongrel interfering with our battle?" he bellowed lowly irritated as the two last Sabers not dueling Lancers weren't paying him the attention he deserved anymore. "SABER!" He growled at the blue female servant in hope of seeing her resume their earlier fight again, however the blonde knight seemed much more concerned with her master safety than sending back Gilgamesh to whatever he had come from. Then he stopped and turned his head, his eyes looking far ahead the property as his face turned into a scowl.

"Master! Shirou!" The human heard his servants call him, ironically now that his vision was blurred he was forced to recognize that their voice sounded so similar that he couldn't discern which of them spoke. He heard Gilgamesh mutter something though apparently the golden armored man wasn't speaking to any of the people present, then the red eyes of the man looked at him for a few seconds. Shirou felt a chill that had nothing to do with a part of his body missing even as the man walked away toward the other duo who was still fighting.

"Come mongrel, we're leaving for tonight." Archer spoke sounding utterly pissed at how the whole affair had ended and unable to stand any longer the presence of the trash who stole his spotlight. Lancer who continued to rain blows upon the black servant stopped momentarily to stare at him in disbelief, for some unknown reasons the black servant had continued to fight and hadn't even taken a step back toward her master when he was wounded. Although it did look she wanted to do so very much.

"You can't be serious! I'm finally having proper fight! I can finally duel as a proper servant!" The blue male servant protested, Gilgamesh frowned and then grabbed the back of Lancer's collar with the tips of his fingers while looking utterly disgusted at what he was doing. "You can't do that!" Lancer screamed in despair. "Not when I'm finally fighting!" He turned toward the black servant and waved his spear wildly to attract her attention, however despite not moving from her spot Fail's eyes were fixated onto the immobile form of her master. "Saber! Fight me! Beat me! Kill me if you want but fight meeeeeee!" However the yellow eyed blonde continued to ignore his plea even as he was further dragged away by the mobile arsenal servant. "Saberrrr-channnnnnn!" He tried again, still stirring no reaction from the girl who was looking at another man. Seeing this the spear wielding maniac finally let despair surround him and grab his soul as he released a deafening scream of despair and sorrow. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up mongrel, you're making my noble ears bleed!" Were the last words Shirou heard before his entire vision went black.


	3. Day Three

Author Notes : Merry Christmas a little late to you all! I hoped to release this chapter yesterday but for various reasons including the fickle wifi of an hotel prevented from doing so. This chapter is LONG, I was split between dividing it in two but decided against it for two reasons. The first is that I didn't' like putting the two last scenes in one chapter alone, nor the precedents without the last in one chapter either. The second is that in an handful of minutes(!) is my twentieth birthday in this soon-to-be 29 of December, this was worth posting such a long chapter in honor of this day!

A few notes on last chapter comment. About ch.2 battle, it isn't that Gilgamesh was shouting much. It's just that his voice is so imposing, plus the need of being heard among raining noble phantasms that ravage the ground loudly and the open air situation of the yard that everyone came out as shouting. As for Lancer he got his duels interrupted three times so it's understandable... poor guy.

On the food scene, first remind that a king doesn't cook. Also cooking is a SKILL and not a knowledge, thus the Grail provide no help in the matter apart from how to use microwave! It isn't that the the trio are bad cook, they just have no one point of experience in cooking. (and thus, for something as strong as them it's bad). Saber Azur's actions is a reference to Caster in Fate/Zero, and boys, if you read the scene including tentacles and male Caster on Einzenberg grounds, then you'll understand her reaction. Fail's 'bloodthirst'... just read the third chapter. About Archer's eyes I've to check that up, thank for pointing it out. Won't say anything about Archer for now though, secret!

Otherwise, spellings mistakes oh yes there are. Will try to check more, it's a constant battle! *feels empathy with Shirou now*. Still I'm happy to see some people enjoy the story. Lazy***Bastard pointed out how Shirou-like was said person's action at the end. He does again something I see as very Shirou-like here again, although it's only sentences this time around. On his abilities, removed author notes about it. Can't go reveal all the plot, can I?

On Gilgamesh being used too early, apart from how it's merely a result of events going on offscreen. He just had to come. Also Gilgamesh is the only one who would attack head-on three strongest class servants without information (though Gil HAS some here) and in their master's workshop to add. Caster wouldn't do it either, I toyed with the idea of Ilya barging in. However she never attacked Shirou's house on the novel, plus she wouldn't make such a basic mistake as daring what our Goldman does. And last I kinda didn't want to have a whole chapter with purely humorous slice-of-life scenes...

A urgent question by the way, does something remember which day of the week it was at the first day of the novel? Not sure when the week-end is supposed to be at the moment.

So as I write those last lines, the date have changed and it's now the 29 of December! Happy birthday to myself and enjoy this 15k words chapter of:

**King of Blades - Tricolor Swords - Day Three**

*dream*

It felt windy.

_Swords, a one-trio of long blades coming the same creator. Images blurring, conflicting and trying to erase each others in a noiseless battle. All unconscious of the watcher, unable to soothe the conflict even as his brains tried desperately to form a coherent ensemble of the visions, yet unable to as countless events contradicted themselves, things that couldn't happens under the casualty laws and ignoring the impossibility of ubiquity._

The rain was heavy, a crimson rain falling over the never ceasing scorching flames. Red on red, water over fire, an endless sadness. Blades blinked in and out of existence within the furnace, mere blueprints of possibilities. Roaring, the hammer kept raging again and again onto an unforging blade, coming down over and over as if ignoring the countless other true works of art surrounding him and begging to be created_._

_Swords, blades hold by armored men. In countless images surrounding the ever-blurring protagonist(s), true owner(s?) or that(those?) memories. The shinning metal ready to cut armies sung in countless battles, the swords clashing together atop hills and plains, singing as they pursued their ode of death while their bearer stood up or fell. A lake and a single blade, shining brightly in dazzled wonder and power. Two lakes and two blades superposing themselves, clear sky in one, raining day in the other. One older yet gentler sister breaking twice yet still standing there in her peerless unseen sheath._

The screams of the dead mixed, melted among the sobs from the blades as he ignored them all together. Not ignorance but lack of acknowledgement, denial of acceptance. He glanced at them, then forgot as their existence couldn't be recognized. It wasn't their faults, he was vaguely aware of that fact yet kept forgetting it, for he couldn't understand them. The blades being mere blueprint cried and sobbed in a pseudo sentience as they were denied passage. The corpses laughed, pointless product of the imagination, as the copies couldn't do anything but wait desperately to enter paradise.

_Sword(s?), a contradiction. Three swords sharing a lone history that kept different into branching paths. A stone, the oldest sword resting there as it waited for his soon to be owner. The vivid image despite being blurred, lasting and waiting for years for the one worthy of its radiance. A proud blade that followed one set of codes, noble and sharp metal breaking twice even as its blasphemous possessor(s?) refused to bend by its rules, knowingly or not, and paid the price even as the trusted steel refused to keep fighting for ***. Images blurring further, history(ies?) contradicting (itself?)themselves._

His nerves burned within an inferno, the crimson rain hot and warm as blood like the color it was of. The liquid burning even as fire consumed it as fuel even when it should extinct it. He stood, endlessly ramming the blazing sword with the worthless tool. Inefficient and powerless, even so the hammer continued its task, trying to bend the unchanging blade into a true work. He realized the blade echoed his own thought, the sentience of the sword a reflect of his own mind. Again he couldn't understand and the knowledge fled from his grasp. The corpses waited around him, the fire blazed. Two events he understood and gave meanings too.

_The sickness, no, weariness of mind affecting the body. A wrongness that had yet to be corrected, senses dulled and black out in an attempt to shield himself from a lurking madness. Hundred of blades whirlwind in the air, screaming, shouting among other voices that weren't of swords. Calling to him, countless histories joining the trio that before higher and before any else. They roared in joy as he looked at them, cried as they left the place away from him. One blade going to appear by some***'s side, some*one that wasn't a blade yet he had to protect. His hand went onward, breaking the distortion and shutting down the yet to appear sword that winced painfully at being threw away by him. Another blade hurling, moving too fast, unable to dodge him despite its frantic attempts at warning him._

A concerto of screams, a terrible cacophony of hundred howls, every last ignored by the non-blades that were(had been?) at the scene. The despair dripping, exploding, flooding from the blades were maddening. A silence rage, a prelude to revolt that suddenly went silent. His mind drifted, devoid of pain his consciousness once again blacked out in hope of shielding the battered brains from the storm of ****** that couldn't be understood.

*break*

Shirou's Emiya awakening was sudden. One second he was in some noisy dream about crying swords, fuel raining down the sky, a revolt to remove some yellow humanoid from his(its?) throne and a sword planted in stone which wondered if rain wouldn't affect its radiance after a few years of waiting its... wife? bearer? creator? And the next second there was a weight on his torso. From its warm he could tell it was alive, it was pressing gently on him and Shirou could heard the sound of breathing fairly close to his ear. There was another sound sounding fairly like a mumbling, the boy carefully raised his head in order to look at who was sleeping in his room with him.

"...Fail-...-lot...again...rou" The boy felt his embarrassment suddenly vanishing as it was replaced with a sense of guilt. The one who had most likely named herself in her mutter, namely Fail, was sleeping with her head in her hands. Her palms on his chest while her superb face was in clear view of the redhead, at such distance it was difficult not to see the still wet trails that went from her closed eyes to a fairly large wet spot on Shirou's chest. The young male opened his mouth without daring to make a sound, uncomfortable with the picture he had before him but also feeling uneasy to disturb the girl in her sleep while he was most likely the cause of her tears in some way. As if on cue the yellow eyes of the girl opened, fully awake. "Shirou... Good morning." Fail said quietly as she raised her into a more decent sitting position, there was a faint blush on her face and Shirou while reddening wondered if she had woken up because of the increased rate at which his heart had been beating.

"Yes...Good morning Fail..." He said equally gently as he watched her smile, once again feeling an unclear guilt returning. It was different from Azur dignified smile or Lily bright one, it was even different from the other hints of happiness the black girl expressed before. Rather it was a resigned feeling, a gentle smile that genuinely expressed her joy. Like she tried to be happy from the bottom of her heart and show herself as such, but failed as a terrible and timeless sorrow covered the smile and only exulted even more a frightening underlying fear. Shirou observed his servant with confused feelings he couldn't explain, unable to imagine what kind of past could create such an expression, unable to understand what deep rooted trauma imbued every part of the radiant black spirit to create such a heart-wrenching result. Reflexively he extended his hands toward her face to try to wipe away the tears in her half-unfocused eyes that seemed look both at him and at a far, unreachable place. This is probably why she was startled when he touched her, the the bleached blonde girl jumped up from her seize position and then quickly turned away to leave the room.

"I'll wait for you in the dining room master." the petite girl said softly before leaving, not even her footsteps making a sound. Shirou stood up slowly while keeping his eyes on the still open entry by which Fail exited, unable to place the feeling of wrongness that filled his heart yet didn't affect his brain the 'wrongness' from his dreams did. This was why he felt completely startled and confused when another voice very much Fail spoke albeit in a more cheerful tone.

"Good morning Shirou." The white-loving Lily greeted him, again in clear clothes but at least that didn't look as extravagant as the coat she wore yesterday. Said coat had been put among the clothes to be washed due to the stains that had befallen the tissue due to... no, Shirou wouldn't recall that dreadful memory. Instead he pursued his line of thoughts on clothes by searching yet another set of clothes to replace his wet T-shirt, all the while keeping his eyes on the blonde servant who wasn't looking like she would be leaving anytime soon. In fact she was starring at him silently with her head slightly titled to the side and begin to unsettle the boy quite a lot, seemed to be a trend this morning for the blonde servants.

"Good morning, Lily." Shirou returned her greeting sincerely, finding a decent shirt he started to remove his shirt when the boy stopped and looked up at the girl. "Could you step out a minute, please?" he asked the girl who titled her head to other side at his demand.

"There is really no need for modesty master, I used to be around soldiers changing often in my own times. There is no need to be embarrassed." The girl pointed out revealing to Shirou surprise that, no, she wasn't as as naive on those master as she seemed so far. It took a good five minutes spent with Shirou reminding her -again- that he was no soldier and that he minded very much a girl staring at his naked form. Then she had pointed out that she already saw him in such a state last morning, hence there was no need to conceal anything and that he had nothing to be ashamed of anyway. That was for the first minute, he spent the four other minutes trying to discipline a rebellious lower organ even as he finally convinced the green eyes of the girl to turn toward the wall for a few moments.

Afterward he finally left his room with the girl in tow, in the corridor he met another Lily standing in blue clothes. Again he confirmed that making him uneasily was becoming a trend to his servant. Azur stood in the hallway upright with one shoulder more inclined forward than the other, like in a fencing position. Azur had her eyes closed and slowly opened them as she emitted an annoyed sigh at seeing her master. "Good morning _Master_. I'm happy to see you've recuperated." The servant said calmly but still managed to send a chill running through Shirou's spine. Oh, she didn't seem pissed, her posture was perfect and she was a blazing example of rightful majesty. It didn't change anything for Shirou who, maybe because of some master-servant bound ability he had yet to heard about, felt like he was before a very huge, fire-breathing and possibly hungry beast. Again, she didn't SEEM pissed but by all rights she WAS. Then his brains processed the second part of her sentence.

"Huh... Good morning Azur?" He tried tentatively, his eyes briefly losing their focus even as his mind started to focus on the idea of wounds. The boy briefly glanced at the right side of his chest, truthfully there wasn't any sense of pain. Hadn't half his chest been blew up by some kind of artifact last night? He glanced questioningly at his servant before him. "I did get hurt, right?" He asked seeking confirmation, much to the surprise of the girl before him whose stance wavered before his ridiculous honest confusion.

"Yes you did, and somehow you recovered in a record time." The girl with a blue ribbon nonetheless acquiesced. She paused a couple of seconds to glance at his chest, then at his arm, and finally she looked again at him, her green unfriendly eyes diving into his unsettled brown ones. "On the matter of your actions back there, I wish to speak with you master, I wish do so very much." The girl said a the sharpness of steel, even putting emphases onto the second part of her statement. Uncomfortable again Shirou glanced behind in hope of finding some escape to what he expected wouldn't be pleasing, he found only Lily whose gaze had cooled down and was looking at him in a way he found way too much akin to Azur's. There was that dreadful aura that was invading the nearby ground too, probably hallucinogen gas since there were two worrying scaly forms appearing behind each of the two girls.

"Ah! Sempai, you're awake. Breakfast isn't rea-" Shirou thanked whatever divinity sent him this confirmed to be angelic being even as Sakura saved him from an early scolding by two dangerous forces of nature. "

"Good morning Sakura!" He gave his most energetic greeting of the day to his savior without giving her a second to add another word. The boy swiftly flew by Azur's side and forcefully entered the living room. "Don't worry if it isn't ready, I'll help!" Shirou ordered rather than offered, preventing his gentle under-classmate from telling him that she could manage alone, which she would do. However that would let enough time for his striking yellow two blondes servants to come down on him like Azur on Goldie. Sadly before he managed to enter the kitchen an unshakable hand reached his shoulder, he didn't need to turn away to know it was Azur who had merely extended her hand at a speed far above human's limits in order to stop him.

"Wait a moment Shi-rou" The fair girl said not even bothering to hide the warnings in her tone anymore. The supposed gas must have spread inside the whole house, the winged lizard behind her was looking more and more consistent. he didn't look too happy either, Behind her Lily had wavered a moment but was quickly recovering although her own version of the giant four legged beast didn't look nearly as much aggressive. Shirou half turned and flared the duo a very innocent smile at them.

"Now Azur, if I don't get to the kitchen we might soon face starvation!" It wasn't very convincing considering the odor of spiced meat was invading the whole room so Shirou tried to elaborate in any possible way that could give him a chance at freedom. Interestingly enough he noted every last of the blonde trio was looking at him with a worried raised eyebrow. "After all the kitchen suffered some unfortunate damages yesterday. If by bad luck some setting is messed up, the whole food could get burned or suffer an unfortunate shower." It was a long shot, he counted on his trio somewhat dependence to good food as well as -guiltily- the memories of yesterday hellish ritual. Azur's hold on his shoulder wavered and he swiftly tried to get away, however the blonde caught him just as he started moving and glared at him once again, the mouth of the beast behind her showed its very sharp teeth in a worryingly manner. In a last ditch effort Shirou started to complain on the unfortunate demise of the countless ingredients lost as sacrifice for the infernal entities that had stumbled onto his kitchen, insisting very much on how delicious, marvelous, lovely it both tasted and smelled.

A growling sound came from Azur's stomach at the tragic list of casualty and although Azur and Lily looked frozen in something akin to rage, the legendary flying illusions behind them were leaking an imaginary saliva which thankfully couldn't stain the floor. Having spend his own saliva on description of wondrous feats, Shirou didn't lose any quarter of second to escape and successfully avoided an onslaught from a species which knights should normally be killing, not using as incarnation of terror. 'Very huge? doubtful, fire-breathing? pending, hungry? Axiom.' Shirou silently mused even as a second low grumbling sound was heard, this time from a further placed blonde. As for Fail she had grabbed her sticks when Shirou started listing the multiple dishes that could send a gastronomic eater into the seventh floor of Heaven and the poor wooden had snapped under the tension, thankfully since it wasn't a cooking tool but a eating tool he didn't have to punish the girl by refusing her food. He had the feeling it would hurt him way much more than it would hut her, considering how much he had seen so far on Fail's loving of his cooking it was a nightmarish thought.

*break*

Soon afterward, Shirou once again found himself humming happily as he increased the number of servings for breakfast, what Sakura made was great, however with such quality he feared it wouldn't be anywhere enough to satisfy his trio of servants. Sakura observed him with a troubled expression even as she remained very active with her knife. Shirou had of course forbidden the Sabers from following inside, after the disaster they laid upon the sacred place it was a given. It wasn't because he feared they would try to continue their scolding even there, not at all!

"Sempai?" Sakura asked her upperclassmate with the proper Japanese title, getting her to call Shirou by his first name was still a work in progress. "Did something bad happens with Azur-san?" There was a lingering worry in her tone but then again Sakura worried about Shirou every time some trouble befell the young boy, as if he couldn't take care of himself! Shirou looked absent a few seconds as he recalled last night's attack on his house, noted he would have to check the courtyard, and then proceeded to find a suitable answer to her question. It was difficult to wave away the subject, the gentle girl was already fidgeting too much and Shirou absently reached for her hands before she cut herself with the knife, if he kept shut she would feel rejected and he didn't want that for this angelic figure. On the other hand he wasn't good liar and when it mattered Sakura showed herself insanely good at picking the lies in his arguments, though for some reason she never did when he teased her.

"Well, there was some guy who rudely passed by. Seems he caught sight of Azur some time ago and he went ecstatic when he discovered the three of them." He pointed his chin toward the dining room though there was little doubt on whose three he was speaking about. "Things got out a little of hand after that so I stepped up, arguably a bit recklessly so Azur is a bit mad." There were so many understatement in this handful of sentences, but it was all true so to Shirou paid it no mind. The long purple haired girl bit her lips lightly as she seized up and down Shirou's with inquisitive glances. He answered the incoming question. "Don't worry, I don't even have a scratch. I think Azur is just annoyed because she is fairly... skilled." He settled on, _-don't-_ was the key word after all. After he _did_ have more than a scratch right now he _doesn't_ have any so it was fine.

"I see..." Sakura muttered softly while letting out a sigh of relief. Then her face briefly darkened as she muttered something, Shirou thought it was 'skilled?' but the food took his attention away from the girl so he didn't notice. He started to hum happily as he observed that everything would soon be ready.

"Sempai, do you love someone?"

The sudden, unexpected question spoken in a completely serious and half-miserable tone left him stunned for three whole seconds. The first second was spent to absently notice the blood starting to leak out from the meat in the pan as Sakura's knife was thrust a bit too far and too long into the silently complaining piece of beef. The two remaining seconds were lost worrying about the possibility of having somehow bought and baked some hallucinogen mushrooms among the food on the stoves, because the hallucination of a white angel surrounded by some black dancing aura and wielding some gigantic crimson colored scythe with an unsettling large blade couldn't count as something Shirou usually saw in morning. It was standing above Sakura and smiling a bit too happily, the kind of smile he already saw this morning and didn't appreciate too much... "Well of course." The boy deadpanned out, which was following by Sakura almost sending the pan flying but Shirou skillfully managed to avoid yet another kitchen disaster before it happened. "I love people, is that surprising?" He asked in a confused voice even as his cooking apprentice was standing stiff and frozen despite the hot smoke that came out from meat.

"People?" She asked in a blank voice. "multiple?" She added in an equally mortified voice, then she blinked and looked at Shirou with something akin to hope. "Multiple?" she repeated again in such a wishful tone that made Shirou feeling more than a little unsettled.

"Of course" he quickly added while watching carefully the spinning weapon of the murderous angel "Kiritsugu, Taiga-nee san, you..." He went on the list and felt a great deal reassured when Sakura sighed out a 'Ah' in both comprehension and relief.

"I didn't meant like that sempai. I mean... something you would love, as a... lover." The last word came out near impossible to heard but Shirou understood it clearly anyway. After all he had as clearly understood what exactly the girl meant the first time, not that he wasn't any less embarrassed by the subject. There were sounds of doors opening outside so he guessed Fujimura had arrived, the food was ready to be eaten too anyway. Shirou started to pile up the plates while Sakura kept staring at him, it looked like he would suffer something even more dangerous than a duo of dragons's rage if he fled wordlessly so he answered truthfully even as he exited the kitchen.

"I am not considering anyone in that manner at the moment." He glanced back to check her reaction. Sakura gaze lingered on him a few moments in a thoughtful manner, one brief moment she even looked dejected, and then she beamed a smile at him.

"Then it's all good, I am sorry to have bothered sempai." she was almost singing as the words came out. Shirou didn't dare to answer and stood immobile, stunned for a few moment under the smile that the girl had gratified him.

"Not a problem..." The boy said faintly, an heart-wrenching feeling cursing through his body and squeezing his heart even as he took in the girl's expression, who then started to leave the kitchen as well and readied herself to go for her morning practice at the archery. The brown eyed male could feel his throat dry up and his tongue feel heavy. The impression, the smile, the posture and even the eyes as they looked upon him afterward. It seemed far too much like another he saw this morning little after waking up, one smile so happy that it only further showed a concealed sadness underneath. Shirou shook his head to clear away the thought from his head, although to check up on how Shinji had been treating his sister lately, and the news would better be good for the brother's sake...

Freeing his mind from violent thoughts Shirou entered the dining room charged with plates, it didn't take long for Fail to get up and help him putting down the dishes on the table. Azur and Lily were statues of stone, under the onslaught of scents coming from the kitchen, the two had fallen and had no choice but to close down their consciousness and shut down all their senses. Lest there would have most likely been a siege attempted on the kitchen, which meant a huge probability of some cooking tools breaking and thus the horrible punishment chosen by Shirou would have been enforced, with no pardon this time. However it was the last one of the four women here who caught the young Emiya's attention the most. "Good morning fuji-nee." he greeted while eyeing carefully the brown haired woman in her usual striped yellow and striped green clothes.

"Go-GOOD MORNING SHIROU!" The tigerish woman saluted in an explosive manner while raising her arm in the air. Shirou slowly took his seat and gestured toward the blonde trio to begin their breakfast, the trio again showing a remarkable synchronization as they had all been starring down the food with their chopsticks ready for a hundred year battle. The male master of the house ignored the one-sided battle in order to focus on the suspiciously acting Taiga Fujimura.

"So, what did you do this time?" He asked calmly after taking a bite of food. Taiga looked up with wide, culpable innocent eyes.

"Meeee? Oh Shirou! Nothing happened, nothing at all." So she said as she put her third spoonful of rice in her teapot instead of her bowl, which he calmly pointed out. She starred down at the over-flooding content and the gaze of three angry blonde girls fell upon her.

"Wasting such delicious, I didn't expect such a shameful behavior to come from you." Lily worded the trio's sentiment and earned a couple of nod for doing so. Unsurprisingly none of the three slowly down even a bit their systematic cleaning of the dishes in small bites. Also unsurprisingly, under the gazes of the foreigner group, the teacher lowered herself behind her side of table and 'meowww'-ed in a pitiful manner which didn't earn any mercy from Shirou who continued as if uninterrupted.

"So let's see... Did you make every last student at the dojo scramble in fear again? Sent the printer flying into the coffee machine, the two things hitting another inspector? Did a young female student steal your first kiss? Well, your second kiss. Ah!" Shirou fist slammed the table as if under a revelation "Must be another gang who wanted the title of 'Tiger of Fubuki' and fell under the terrible curse of the bonten, again..." The boy clasped his hands together in a prayer for some anonymous souls who had greatly underestimated how fearsome a supposedly non-lethal weapon could be. The brown orbs of the woman looked pleadingly at him, the very image of a poor feline whose master closed the door to safety while it poured tanks of water. Shirou even glanced down to check on mushroom because he was beginning to grow worried with all the hallucinations popping up this morning. The ears were acceptable, the sadly swinging tail could be ignored. However the large black whiskers were somewhat disturbing.

"Nooooo!" The woman protested in a faint voice, oddly enough Shirou was under the impression of hearing the same kind of despair recently. Except it was from a male and much more intense. "And don't remind me of that elementary grade girl!" Taiga sobbed as she remembered the dreaded time when she lost her preciously kept first kiss to the lip of a foreign student who greeted fellow females in an audacious manner. Her first kiss, robbed by the darkness...

"Well anyway, I suppose you'll need me to fix whatever happened again. Guess I'll go back to school." Shirou muttered the last words with a sigh, he liked to help people but Taiga just did some things that were too unbelievable, and thus often difficult to fix. No, don't think of those events young male! Don't think of alcohol, of songs, of passed out corp-...people nor of thousand shards of glasses. Just don't.

"No! You can't-" The sudden outburst of Taiga startled even as she jumped forward, miscalculated and ended up on the edge of the table. The wooden furniture started to tilt on its short feet under the impact in an ominous manner. Shirou had only started to react when three simultaneous pairs of arms slammed the table in and saved the remaining food from falling, or at least it was the planned result. Because the trio of superhuman heroic spirits sat in a line all on the same side of the table, in response to the second stronger abuse the feet almost broke but withstood the hit even as the table itself turned on itself, the plates and dishes starting to fall upon the three girls in some twisted parody of last night equally dry rain.

Shirou began to learn forward in order to push away the trio from the falling plates, however it appeared that his help was uneeded. With blinding speed the three girls managed to grab and put down every last of the items on the floor without as much as breaking a sweat or some recipient. A few seconds of silence followed which Lily and Shirou took to pile up the plates, bowl and others things and secure them away from another perilous situation. The trio then returned to dignified state as if nohing had happened, yet each with one eye following a certain fallen woman's movement carefully. Taiga herself had unsurprisingly lost her balance and was on the ground holding her leg with her both hands while moaning vividly in pain. The boy sighed and approached his supposedly legal guardian to make sure it was nothing serious. "Seriously, what did you do to be so agitated?" He asked while putting a hand over the bruise, she had been hit hard, most likely she received the full impact of the table when it flipped to the side. The woman grimaced although Shirou couldn't tell if it was because of his question or the fact he was pressing on a sore spot. He raised his gaze to her face and she looked away, scratching her head, a gesture which made Shirou's eyebrows shot up before the suspicious display.

"It's nothing." Taiga muttered uner her breath. Then she focused her gaze back on Shirou. "By the way, how do you feel today?" Taiga asked as she retracted her leg out of the boy's reach who kept poking at it.

Shirou heard very clearly the short pause in his servants breathing and quickly answered. "Better than yesterday, still feel a little sluggish but it doesn't really hinder me."

"Good." Taiga said while nodding happily, it was for some reason moving to see her be so serious about making sure her students properly received their education. "Then you're staying home today again." She said proudly while crossed her arms before her raised chest. It took a couple of seconds before Shirou caught up with the spoken sentence rather than the expected one, one he did he could do nothing but stare with a small 'pardon?' escaping his lips. "I decided that I can't let you run around with some oversea virus and risk spreading it in the school. Hence you'll stay home today too, I'll make you a dispense for the day." Shirou stared again, although from her point of view Taiga's argument was decent, the way she smirked satisfyingly was too damned suspicious. Wary that Taiga was trying to hide something potentially bad Shirou was going to protest when-

"That's a good idea." Azur intervened behind them "we have some discussion to have with Shirou regarding the... 'competition' anyway..." The girl's tone was even and Shirou couldn't see her behind him, which is why he didn't feel worried unlike he would have if he saw the cold eyes of the girl upon him.

"That's is settled then." Taiga said without letting Shirou time to speak, then she rose to her feet and pretended to look at the clock. "I am late!" She said, which while being correct sounded much less panicked and more forced than usual, doubling Shirou's worries that something wrong was going on. But then again he mused that few things could be worse than what he suffered yesterday, also it was true that he still hadn't properly organized how him and his servants would act in the Holy Grail War. However if he didn't want his absence from school from being pushed again he had to make his point clear.

"Fine, but I'm going to school tomorrow, regardless of what anyone say." At his words, Taiga who was already on her bicycle sing-sang something like 'I can't heard anything!' and flew away like a low-altitude missile.

*break*

Tea had replaced food, the plates were gone from the dining room and the master sat on one side of the table, the three other occupants sitting again in line on the opposite side. Shirou poured tea in four cups even as he patiently waited for any of them to begin. The half-light half-drama mood of earlier was gone, Azur, Lily and Fail sitting up with their back straight. None of them showing a hint of their hidden feelings on their faces, this was far different from their stance in battle and yet it felt like one all the same. The brown eyed male observed them silently wondering if this was the expression they had as 'King', or 'Queen'. He hadn't taken, or rather didn't have, a lot of times to reflect on it. For Azur and Lily he had already heard either from them or from the artifact-gun servant from yesterday that they were rulers of some sort. The 'King' had bothered him a bit but he came up with an explanation, 'King' was after all just a title that had many declination. Even if the word 'King' was used, it didn't meant that it was obligatory attributed to a male, especially if the heroic spirits came from ages where other languages were spoken. Still that was making him wonder just who they were in their lives.

There was Fail too, the only one whom he wasn't sure if she had been a King. The girl always clad in black was a mystery, however if she was one it apparently didn't end well, which made asking all the more difficult. Even now Shirou could see that Fail's back was slightly less straight than the other two, her yellow eyes weren't as focused either when she took her tea to take a sip. From detail to detail it made him notice that unlike Azur and Lily who kept their heads raised high while drinking their tea, the bleached blonde girl was lowering her own head and taking small sips instead of taking large ones. Fail noticed Shirou's eyes on her, blushed lightly and then emptied her whole tea. Then she hurriedly pushed away the cup from her lips, her tongue darting out a bit between her lips even as the girl emitted a cute small noise of protest against the too hot tea. Azur took this moment to cough lightly in order to attract the magus's attention. "So master-" 'Shirou' he corrected mechanically "Shirou" she continued deciding not to waste more time on the interruption. "After yesterday events it came to us that there are a few things we should discuss with you."

The boy nodded but nonetheless asked a question "By 'us', you're speaking for the three of you, right?"

"Yes" Lily acquiesced "since we were summoned in such a situation we tried to do attempts and study a few things. So far we had two meeting, but since they were both when you were asleep you didn't participate." Azur nodded followed a little later by Fail. It did gives some insight to Shirou and it made sense, it was probably why they hadn't been arguing about who was his true servant after their first encounter. That must have been quite a tedious discussion, on a personal note Shirou hoped they had settled their argument before taking care of him. The image of the three Sabers fighting over his body to remove his moist clothes was an immensely disturbing thing, better not try to know.

"Did you figure out why the three of you were summoned?" Shirou asked one question which had seemed to immensely bother the trio when they had realized said fact. He saw Azur eyes narrow as if frowning, however it was Lily who spoke sounding rather carefree on the subject.

"No we didn't. In the first place none of us know what the technical aspects of the summons are, even Azur who participated in another war doesn't. Second we come only after the ritual is finished, also your own summoning wasn't really formal from what I gathered back then." Shirou rubbed his head sheepishly, feeling vaguely embarrassed. "Don't feel down, the result didn't turn out so bad." The white servant smiled as she attempted to reassure him.

"Yes, however there are some aspects which we must address." Azur told him bluntly although she tried and didn't sounded like she was scolding him. "Along with summoning the three of us simultaneously, it seems that the way our contract work is different from merely contracting three servants." At her words Shirou raised a curious eyebrow and indicated her to continue. "Usually, a servant that make a contract with a master receive prana from that person, by doing so they form a bound where the servant can feel where its-" Fail's cup shook on the table which created a loud noise "where her or his servant" Azur continued once again minimizing the time lost in interruption "can feel where the master is and if he or she is in danger, which allow the servant to protect him or her more efficiently." Azur took a deep breath and Lily seized the opportunity to speak up in her stead.

"However it seems that your triple invocation, and maybe others reasons, tweaked some rules." Lily said in a calm and almost gentle tone yet not expecting discussion. It evoked a sort of mother speaking to her child whom she didn't fully acknowledged as adult. It felt unsettling to Shirou who never had a mother figure but he pushed away the idle thought to focus on her words. "First off we don't seem to receive prana from you, yet you know of magic."

"Well, I am not a very good magus." Shirou muttered under his breath.

"Indeed." Lily acquiesced still in her gentle but superior mode that made impossible to think of her acknowledgement as an insult. "Whether you or the unusual way you called us was at fault for the lack of prana supplying is still unclear at the moment. However we made a discovery while searching for the problem." Shirou raised a questioning eyebrow and waited for the servant to go on even as she paused for a few seconds.

"Shared prana." Fail whispered softly just loud enough for Shirou to catch it, Lily nodded slowly.

"Yes, first off it appeared that indeed all three of us share the oath which compel us to protect our master and allow servants to sense where the master is and when he feels he is in life-threatening danger." She took a breath even as Fail muttered a 'stop stalling.' Shirou could make out Azur softly biting on her lower lips while Lily sighed before speaking up again. "Second, it appeared when we were trying to settle who was your true servant that our prana is shared between the three of us." Apparently Shirou perplexity just as to what she meant was crystal-clear because she elaborated without a pause. "You can compare it to our reserves of prana being combined into a single... tank that is the sum of each of our own reserves." By Lily side, her green eyed twin muttered something that vaguely hinted to frustration.

"Is it a problem?" Shirou asked upon seeing Azur's reaction. "Wouldn't that be rather... convenient instead?" True he didn't have much in the knowledge of magic and magecraft but being able to freely share prana between them should come as handy.

"It's dual edged." Lily admitted, faint undertones of bitterness piercing the gentleness in her voice. "On one hand it give us great reserves when fighting alone against a strong foe, and allow us to strengthen or enable more use of trump cards, on the other hand there is two flaws to this."

"Three." Surprisingly it wasn't Fail who spoke in such a manner but Azur, the proud servant seeming upset by something Shirou had yet to heard. Lily shrugged, sighing even as she observed her twin antic.

"It appears Azur doesn't like the idea that she is forced to rely on others's people power for every situation." Again Shirou didn't understand and again the white clothed servant caught his confusion easily. "That's because of chivalry code, in duel you use your own power against another single opponent. However in our present situation we naturally drain upon the source of prana and thus it isn't a much as a duel since we've the prana of three servants together when one of us fight. Considering the three of us seems to have originally large amounts of prana, this is an overwhelming advantage in most cases." Azur mused while her expression clearly expressed that she didn't like the forced fact that no fight at any time during this war could be entirely won because of her single might. Fail also seemed to be somewhat dissatisfied although it didn't seem to be for the same reasons.

"Shared loss, can't afford to lose." The black servant told her blue counterpart who glared at her but nonetheless gave no rebuke to her argument. Lily sighed softly again, apparently it wasn't the first time she witnessed frictions between the other two.

"Yes, that aside there are two major weakness to this state. 'Shared loss' is indeed a good way to put it, to explain it, since we share the same source of prana we did some tests and it appears that if one of us disappear, it's very possible that when she vanish from this world the disappearing one will absorb all the prana in our common pool in attempts to revive herself, independently of our will. Well, in short it's more than likely that once one of us die the other two will suffer an instant complete sucking of all their prana which will results in their disappearance without any way to counter it."

"Major weakness, indeed." Shirou nodded without looking too bothered by the idea, which again probed Azur to interrupt with hint of irritation at his almost carefree tone.

"You don't seem to realize how dangerous it makes our situation mast-"

"It's Shirou" the boy interrupted her, still not sounding tense "And I do understand what it means. However I don't intend to see any of you die, thus it doesn't change anything. We'll just have to fight harder in order to make sure everyone get out of it, but whether the all of you would die when one of you lose or not, I'll make sure none of you die. Hence it doesn't matter." To say he got incredulous looks from his servants was an huge understatement. This was far from the answer they expected and left the blue, black and white girls speechless for several moments. Then Lily exploded in a fit of giggles.

"Huhuhu, truly you're an interesting master Shirou. huhuhu, truly, you're worth being my master." The blonde servant contained to express her amusement for some time before showing an happy smile to the boy. "Indeed, protecting your allies is all we've to do, so that shall what we'll be doing." Lily was beaming and the other two looked at the shining servant with conflicted expressions, unable to fully agree yet also unable to dismiss the girl's words. Fail tied he hands together while her gaze wavered away from the present from a few, similarly Azur's eyes lost their focus briefly as she recalled a certain master whom hadn't even once properly spoken with her before betraying her.

"What about the second weakness? " Shirou finally asked while refilling the cups of tea with the shadow of a smile on his face before his white servant's display of joy. "Is it more troublesome?" His carefree way of addressing the shared death matter startled again Azur and Fail while Lily fell into another fit of giggles again.

"Huhuhu. You can say that. Since our prana is shared, when one is low on prana all the others are. Hence it affect our battle abilties, if one of us get low on prana then all of us are. Which means that once our reserves are low we must retreat quickly since it's hard to make sure four people can avoid fatal injuries while being under powered."

"This also means we've to pay close attention to area attacks of other servants as well as ones that can deliver heavy injury onto a single target." Azur pointed out calmly but firmly, the Saber trying to bring back some gravity into the mood that was too light for her tastes. Shirou frowned slightly.

"I see, so does that means the one who we fought yesterday was dangerous in that regard?" The boy asked while recalling the rain of legendary weapons which was by all means an area attack style. Azur shifted uncomfortably in her seat by recalling the scene, Lily sighed again while lowering her head and Fail closed her eyes while glaring at Shirou.

"Truthfully, last night's battle was a mess." Azur admitted while biting again on her lips, she slowly raised her head to glare at her master. "Your reckless action aside, which we will address later..."

"There was no teamwork." Lily let out without looking bothered at interrupting the blue servant. "We were three against two with our master and everyone acted as they wanted, no plan nor cooperation. It wasn't a battle, it was a squabble between children." From the annoyance in Lily's voice that she didn't even bother to hide, she was making sure her honest opinion on the others two's actions was know from said two. "In that regard it can be said our master getting wounded is the mere result of selfishness and good lesson." She glanced briefly at Fail but quickly focused her gaze on Azur. "Although at least Fail has a good excuse for rushing at Lancer." And it was obvious she didn't consider Azur's actions with the same benevolence. The accused servant didn't answer and lowered her head, accepting the blame for letting her feelings against the golden servant take over her duty to make sure her master was out of harm way.

"Well, I didn't think we did too bad." Shirou tried to defend. "We're all still there after all." Lily glared at him, this time looking much less friendly even if her anger was directed at her master.

"No, it was terrible. We had two powerful opponent whose teamwork was just as horrible as us, had Archer been pinning us down, Lancer could have freely used his noble phantasm against us. Had there teamwork been better, one of us would have died. And if our master hadn't recovered from getting half his chest and waist blow up the way he did, then we indeed would have completely lost this war as of last night." Lily seemed definitively tense and slightly bitter at that moment. "Still, we can't afford this kind of thing to happens again, yesterday battle already proved that Lancer and Archer's masters have allied to bring us down. An obvious move since they were up against three servants, one that we can expect to happens against us more than once in this war if we survive."

"That's understandable." Shirou acknowledge, true even as powerful as his servants seemed to be, one couldn't win in group if they had no teamwork. Especially when only one of them downfall meant the entire group fall, and not just in the usual sense.

"There is also another thing you need to be aware of." Lily said before turning her head toward the bleached blonde on her left. "It appear Fail has an impeding ailment." She worded her sentence carefully, she kept her voice gentle to avoid sounding reproachful but even so the yellow eyes of the girl lowered themselves downward even as she lowered her head.

"Curse..." She muttered. Making Shirou observe her curiously, wondering if there was a relation with the revelation and the sad attitude of the girl.

"From what we managed to understand..." Lily carefully began, Shirou could see that extracting the information from Fail who seemed to use the minimum number of words required to communicate on such a critical but important subject hadn't been as easy as one could hope. "It makes her attack the one whom are recognized as enemies and encourage her to beat them down as relentlessly and as badly as she can. Also it prevent her from retreating from a fight once she is attacked or have attacked, which combined with the first aspect effectively prevent her from leaving an enemy alone."

"So it's a forced battle until the enemy lose or retreat?" Shirou guessed keeping his voice devoid of judgement that his somber servant could interpret in an unwanted way.

"Yes." Azur this time spoke, seemingly split between smiling at the fact that Fail couldn't flee from fight but also seeing the strategical problems with the situation. "It seems she doesn't have to pursue the enemy if he flee though." True, Fail had twice let Lancer retreat, or be forced to leave in the latter case. So at least it wasn't needed to have only battles to the death.

"This will probably force us to be semi-defensive." Lily added afterward. "Since that condition prevent us from retreating at any time, we've to be careful of not getting encircled and trapped in an overwhelmingly disadvantageous fight." There was a pause after her words, lasting a few seconds that was spent with most of the people taking of a sip from their tea. With her own cup close to her lips, Lily opened her closed eyes and firmly locked her gaze on Shirou. "Now Shirou, do you have anything to say about that inhumanly fast recuperation of yours?"

"And how about explaining recklessly charging into a battle between two servants while noble phantasms are flying all around?" Azur added her own part to fuel the fire.

Shirou rubbed his head sheepishly, trying very much not to think about running and locking himself in the kitchen. At least the hallucinogen gas seemed to have dissipated even if he still didn't find its source, since he couldn't see dragons towering above him for the moment. His action however didn't seem to smooth down his glaring opposition. "Well, there was one of those flying blade going to appear just above Azur so I kinda tried to stop it before it appeared, thought it might work." The silence that followed was quite a bit unsettling him. "I might have seen to late that other weapon though..."

"You might have seen it too late?" The trio spoke in a stunning sync both in tone and rhythmic. Shirou shrugged helplessly not knowing what else to say.

"Well yeah. I don't have a clue on how I healed though." Another moment of silence invaded the room even as the trio observed their master with various but still bewildered expressions.

"Come to think of it..." Lily slowly began while one of her eyebrow was twitching in amazed disbelief. "You did say you were killed." Shirou nodded slowly, growing more and more uncomfortable under the stares of the beautiful girls. "How exactly?" Lily herself seemed reluctant to ask but did anyway.

"If I recall well..." Shirou said thinking just how ridiculous it sounded to emit the possibility he wasn't sure how he was killed and died. "My heart was pierced with the lance of that blue maniac." Thoughtlessly the boy grabbed his shirt and raised it so that his chest was visible. "There" he pointed with his free hand at the spot where one could still see the wound, looking as fresh as when he had received it. For the third time, an uneasy silence filled the room, intrigued by their lack of response Shirou looked up at his servants and had the grace to blush as he realized he was showing off his body in front of three ladies without a care.

His concern was probably the last thing on the trio's minds though. Azur was glaring at him where disbelief disputed itself a fierce battle with scolding the boy along with wondering if her chances her even being summoned before the Grail had been put in jeopardy before the possibility even existed. Lily had her head titled heavily to the side, staring at the spot of Shirou's wound, no doubt wondering just how the boy had survived. As for Fail she had the most curious reaction, she had her both hands stretched on the ground and was keeping her eyes firmly on the ground while blushing fiercely, in a mix of shame and embarrassment. Shirou could vaguely discern something along the line of "Failed... before it even began..." that didn't eased his guilt, for some reason the last two days he had given ample reasons for his three servants to be worried about him.

"Well, it isn't bad a thing in the end..." He tried to smooth down things again and this time even Lily shrugged in hopeless amazement.

"This isn't a reason to be reckless Shirou." The white servant uttered word per word, then grimaced as she realized she had just been saying one thing she often heard. Save she was on the other end of the discussion those times. Seeing her ally interrupt herself, Azur decided to speak up in order to make things clear before it created yet another disaster.

"Even if you've extraordinary recovery abilities Shirou, it doesn't means you should interfere in a duel between servants. No matter how endurance you have, there is no way an human can fight against a servant." She then raised an arm and pointed a finger toward the redhead's chest. "That wound is definitively from a cursed weapon, the fact it's still there mean you have limit in your recovery abilities. Hence I won't allow you to be reckless."

"Agreed." Fail acquiesced, raising her head to bore her two golden orbs into Shirou own eyes. "Don't die." It was as much a pleading as it was a command, the fact that she let no place for Shirou to discuss however encouraged the hypothesis of an order.

"With that said..." Lily said even as she rubbed her eyes to chase away the headache who came as she realized just how much of an unclear person the magus who had been dragged into the Holy Grail War was. "For now we've agreed to stay on the defensive and try to improve our teamwork. We can't afford to spent too much prana by chasing after the others servants or an ambush could wipe us out."

"I see." Shirou commented leaving the strategical thinking to those who apparently had more experience in it than him. "However how can we restore prana? I mean, you spend some while fighting if I got it right. Even if we stay on the defensive, won't you three run out of prana at some point?" That was somewhat of an huge worry of him, from what he understood masters only had one servant because the heroic spirits required lot of fuel to use all their might. With three servants struck with a master who couldn't provide them prana, could they even battle the their opponent evenly?

"That is..." Azur began, seemingly reluctant to answer. Once again Lily who looked like she wasn't as much bothered by the problem was the first to answer Shirou's question.

"Normally yes. However it seems that we're all three servants who share a rather uncommon ability..." Even though she wasn't reluctant as Azur, there was a tone of hesitation in the servant voice, her eyes fluttering quickly between Azur and Fail at either sides of her. "It seems the three of us... have the ability of create our own prana by merely existing, which is for now enough to overpower the prana required to even exist."

"Create your own prana?" Shirou asked nonplussed. "And why 'for now'? That can change?"

"Nod." Fail said even as she accomplished the action, making Shirou focus waver briefly before the bizarre scene. Azur again shifted uncomfortably, making Shirou wonder just what bothered her in all this and again Lily was the one who had to answer Shirou.

"Yes, think of our reserve of prana as a bucket of water. We share an ability which allow us to create more water as long as there is still water in the bucket. However if we're at our maximum the water would overflown the bucket and escape, thus we can't have more prana than the maximum the sum of our reserves can hold. Also we need prana to create more prana, thus if the bucket was empty we couldn't create more water. If our reserve is low then we would produce prana slower, and if it's too close to empty then we wouldn't be able to produce prana. Since we consume prana by merely being here, like if the bucket had a leak and was losing its water bit by bit, then in the end our reserve that is already too low to produce prana would get lower and lower until we run dry and disappear."

"So, if we fight it's best to fight always starting with the maximum amount of water, or prana, so that you can refill faster after the battle?" Shirou deduced after listening carefully to Lily's explanation.

"Yes." Lily answered happy to see that her master understood her explanation. "Also since we're three servants, we have to work on our teamwork because it isn't always necessary for the three of us to fight while using the maximum output of prana we can use. There are situation where we can economize prana by carefully using just the power needed to bring our opponent down instead of overwhelming him with a triple assault that would cost us unhealthily amount of prana." Shirou nodded, not seeing exactly what the girl meant but willing to let the trio manage the situation all the same, then he slowly got up.

"Well then, in waiting there is another thing that need to be refilled." He said calmly while stretching a bit to remove the itching in his legs after sitting down for so long. His three servants looked at him questionningly clearly not having the slightest clue of what he meant. Azur lowered her eyes toward her cup.

"The tea?" She tried.

"The fridge" Shirou corrected "I fear there isn't a piece of food left in the kitchen, not even a grain of rice." He said to his startled audience, shrugging helplessly as he caught the grave look on their faces.

*break*

Shirou just realized it was the first time he left his house ever since he was came back pursued by Lancer. And he also realized he could have chosen a better moment than in broad daylight only two hours before noon when all students are normally at school, especially since he was surrounded with three beautiful foreigners of the fair sex that stood close to him and ready to protect him if any sign of danger was found. "It appears we attract attention." Azur mused in a low annoyed voice.

Needless to say, pretty much anyone who saw the four of them walking together stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the odd group. Not only Shirou was surrounded with fair skinned girls that wouldn't look out of place in a model magazine, but in addition the three girls looked so similar that anyone would see them as a triplet. Two were just mirror of one another, one in a very traditional Japanese outfit with a white blouse and a blue skirt, with a blue ribbon on her neck. Her first twin other fully dressed in white with a tighter ensemble that pointed out her small but undeniable feminine charms. The second and last of the triplet had a slightly darker skin but just as fair as her sisters while her also braid bun hairs were blonde but more bleached than the others, her eyes too differed by their yellow instead of green color. Not that most people noticed the difference while looking at the astonishing sight. The yellow eyed girl was dressed fully in black with matching shoes, sock and dress. Her vigilant guard by the boy's side was somewhat unnerving. "Yes..." Fail acquiesced with a faint nod, placing her arm under Shirou's in order to guard him more closely.

As for the boy itself, ironically the attention of the bystanders always ended up on him after glancing at the trio. In contrast with the three foreigners the redhead looked so much like a normal Japanese student, and his clothes were but a casual white shirt with blue sleeves with a classic jean. The sheer abnormality of the trio made him stand out even more than the abnormalities themselves much to his embarrassment. "I wonder if it's my fault." Lily wondered aloud. "Everywhere I went in my time, all eyes were upon me. I thought it was mostly because of my status though."

"I don't think your status is the problem here." Shirou deadpanned without finding any hint of the courage that he would need to explain the three girls just why it was that everyone starred at them. Surely he would be forgiven if he ignored the problem for today along with all the questions in the surrounding eyes. True, he had tried to say that they didn't have to come, then upon the scolding barrage had accepted an escort but thought only one of them would come. But no, hey all wanted to come and help, perhaps feeling guilty and aware of the fact that they were the main reason as to why food had vanished from the Emiya estate. Maybe at least they, or some of them, could come in spirit form. But no, the information that Azur couldn't enter spirit form had been revealed. Then from various reasons including that Fail would materialize and attack as soon as an enemy was spotted and the proclamation that they wouldn't let Shirou carry all the bags back by himself, the whole of them had decided to go in their materialized forms.

Their trip for the groceries attracted even more attention when the four of them entered a supermarket, Shirou deciding that he could avoid going to all the specialized shop for today, so that he wouldn't get stares from every merchant, most whom he knew personally. It didn't help that not only the three girls were looking around for possible threats, but also looked curiously at the strange invention that was a supermarket. Even if they knew what it was from the inherited knowledge of the Grail, it still wasn't the same as seeing the real thing. Thus the three girls looked like little girls or tourists that just discovered a whole new world, which admittedly wasn't too far from the truth.

Shirou very carefully avoided paying attention to the countless person that followed their every moves, there was a commotion when one man tried to take a photo of them and the trio fell upon him mistaking it for a weapon. It took a good fives minutes to defuse the situation but thankfully the three girls looked properly ashamed after they got the explanations and apologized to the man in a very Japanese manner. The manager had still been upset, however Fail proved to be fearsome as she placed herself behind like a shield and then started to look at the manager like she was a poor innocent child before a terrible bully, with her eyes wet of pre-tears and her lips trembling from fears. The poor man who then attracted all the gazes of those who gathered to both observe the group and the commotion fell back and quickly retreated away. Fail found more than one person trying to cheer her up and they even helped the group to gather the needed groceries. Azur and Lily proved that indeed they were rulers in their previous lives as the many clients who decided to help them to cheer up Fail were directed in an efficient manner.

At the casher Shirou almost created a commotion when he had to refused four offers to pay all the food for him, if it wasn't for the large price that the enormous amount of food represented, the redhead would have undoubtedly lost, outnumbered by three dozens more people. A third commotion arose when Fail proudly threw a bag over her shoulder and took up a second without showing any trouble, each bags weighing over four kilograms. Lily and Azur followed her lead, Shirou finding himself without anything to transport and he followed the trio exiting while telling them in a half-pleading half-ordering voice to let him carry some. The three girls smiled and bowed lightly to thank the crowd that had followed and helped them not one second losing their balance even with all the bags over their shoulders, leaving a stunned assembly behind them the group departed. Shirou chose to take less crowded place in order to regain some pride as he didn't manage to get some of the load and didn't want him to be tagged as someone who let the girls do all the work.

*break*

Shirou walked in silence, his three servants surrounding him as silently as him. The park was as deserted as Shirou had hoped but truly the place was not so without reason. Growing upon the ruins that were left after the great fire of ten years ago, taking five hundred lives in the process, the garden never hold a joyous atmosphere. Even nature itself seemed to dislike the place, only a few plants were present on the scorched ground and even the bright sun of this late morning didn't gave a warm feeling to the place.

"What... is this place?" Lily asked seeming fairly unnerved and even more by the fact she couldn't figure out why. Fail seemed to share her opinion as she kept glancing around and closely followed her master. Azur herself was unreadable, the green eyes of the servant showing no expression even as she looked only straight ahead, only the tension of her body gave hints of her inner feelings.

"This is where I was orphaned." Shirou simply commented, his tone making clear he didn't want to speak about it anymore. Then suddenly Azur who was walking a bit ahead stopped, Shirou almost collided with her but was stopped by Fail and Lily who also stopped.

"Huhuhu~" A childish happy voice laughed "True, true!" the voice continued even as its tone was laced with some somber sentiment. "This is where both big brother and I lost a father!" The voice spoke those words happily. A little girl that couldn't be more than fourteen years old stood before them, her long white hairs that went just beyond her shoulders fluttering down even as she had had her upper body leaning forward. The young girl blinked largely, deliberately closing her eyes more than one second before opening them an equal amount of time to stare at the group with red larges eyes full of a childish happiness yet filled with something darker Shirou couldn't describe.

Wind blew briefly even as three armors appeared from nothingness and enveloped the three blonde girls by Shirou's side, each three putting away their bags and taking a fighting stance. "Stand back Shirou," Azur ordered him even as she took a step toward the girl, her invisible weapon already in her hands. "This one is a master. Don't be fooled by her appearance!"

"huhuhu~" The small girl laughed again, her purple hat following the up-and-down movements of her head even as a white long scarf and an heavy winter-coat purple dress shielding her from a cold that was hardly felt in this silent park due to the shining sun above. "I'm happy, you too can play with Ilya now big brother." The one who named herself Ilya announced with a bright smile, however Shirou wasn't fooled this time. Even he could feel the presence that glowered around the girl with a tremendous power, the sheer strength that the unseen being that could only be a servant radiated was most likely the sole reason Fail hadn't already cleaved the girl in two. No matter how prana and how talented the small girl who stood seemingly alone before the four of them, she just couldn't be compared as being an 'enemy' while the invisible servant was present, true enemy that the black servant waited to see appear before making her move. The girl hadn't taken any hostile action so far, however the enmity that burst from the unseen servant in every direction left little doubt as to his or her intentions. Still the magus focused his gaze on the little girl.

"So you're a master too?" The boy seek a needless confirmation.

"That's right." The girl answered still happily, then her eyes widened as she seemed to recall something and she briefly straightened- "Ah! I forgot to properly present myself." before bowing in a courtly manner with one knee forward and her two hands on either side of her dress, slightly rising the clothe upward. "I am Illyasviel von Einzbern, but you big brother can call me just Ilya."

Almost mechanically Shirou straightened himself and bowed lightly toward the girl. "I am Emiya Shirou, just call me Shirou." A stunned expression passed over his three servants as they observed the two masters exchange casual greetings, the white haired girl herself widened her red eyes once again at seeing Shirou's action but then started to laugh again.

"huhuhu~ You're fun big brother, but I'll still call you big brother." Then she raised herself and looked at each of his three servants successively with her two hands tied together in her back. "Big brother is sure awesome, to summon three servants." The girl paused briefly as she titled her head to the side, her red eyes looking at Shirou in a curious manner. "But why do they look all the same? Are they big brother's ideal type?" She asked almost too innocently.

"What did you come for? To fight?" The voice of Azur suddenly echoed, interruption the conversational mood of the young looking magus. Ilya looked up at the blue and silver armored servant and made a face of childish mockery that matched her tone even as she spoke.

"So big brother like the impatient ones?" She said not addressing anyone, she then shifted her gaze to Fail "And the violent ones it seems, dark-san seems so eager to take me down and ravage me fiercely. Poor me." The happy and joyful way she spoke contrasted oddly with her words, then she shook her head mournfully. "Ah, it can't be helped then. Sella told me once that making girls's wait is unforgivable for a man." A faint too vicious to be innocent smile appeared on her face even as she delivered her next words with with undertone of pleasure with her eyes closed. "Ber-ser-ker~"

Even as the last fragment of word left her mouth the presence that had been invisible so far suddenly appeared in the deserted park, an immense figure towering above his master. Over two point fifty meters high, a gigantic man stood less than a meter away from the small girl, dwarfing her under his size and the aura of power he emitted. Dark short hairs flying freely around his faces. His dark-gray skin was almost naked save for a metallic short and a pair of chain-less handcuff he wore on his arm and legs. Said arms, chest and legs, his whole body even was but muscle. Even Shirou who kept himself fit couldn't even begin to compare with the musculature of the giant. His two eyes shone with a dark impulse of raging destruction, their mismatched yellow and black heterochromia eyes only further increasing the terrific pressure the tall servant impressed upon his surrounding by merely standing.

"That is-" Berserker, Lily didn't even need to point it out for Shirou to understand to whose class the fearsome entity before him belonged to. The aura of enmity around him didn't convey just that but also madness, a furious rage, a thirst to unleash his mighty power for the mere sake of destroying and killing whatever stood in his way. That one needed no reason to fight, no need to think or identifies his enemies. He merely crushed and that was enough.

Wind howled with a thousand curses, a whirlwind of raging air piercing the path before Fail as the black servant charge the even darker giant. Twenty meters gone in a fleeting moment and already non-existent as the wind-howling blade was raised to slash down the mad one now recognized as an 'enemy'. The giant moved, one instant the gigantic mass of rock that evoked a prehistoric mace was resting on the ground, then the next the dark giant swung his club at but the tip of his incoming attacker.

Collision, the two forces meet briefly, the corrupted wind ramming the stone-like weapon while the sword itself meet the weapon head on. Fall, the giant hadn't moved but his arm and yet that was enough, gigantic hurricane of sheer strength, the invisible blade and wind was knocked back. Fail herself barely escaping as the rock came centimeters away from her face, she escaped the overwhelming range of the weapon only thank to the impact that had pushed back her sword. As silently as her opponent Fail barely took time to take a stance before unleashing a blow from the right while her opponent weapon was still midair on the left.

"RAHHHHHH!" The giant suddenly roared, going from perfect immobility, silence and feint calm to speed, furor and rage. The mace slammed onto the black swordsman, sending the petite body of the servant flying twenty meters, as far as she had flew to charge at the giant, before Fail kicked herself on the ground and jumped backward three times until she dissipated the momentum of the attack enough to recover a proper stance. No words nor waiting, no time nor pause, the black servant charged at her opponent once again in a tempest of dark wind.

Lily had moved, following soon after Fail's charge she witnessed the double exchange made at a ridiculous speed and arrived just as the mace bore it marks upon her ally's armor. She didn't turn to look at her twin but instead advanced forward during the interval where Berserker, even with the insane speed he demonstrated, would need three tenth of a second more before swinging his weapon again. A thrust, precise and deadly Lily's face was close enough to see the male servant's veins pulsating with blood and prana. Incongruous sound, the humid feeling of blood absent. Lily observed two tenth of a second the tip of her blade bounce on his skin as if protected by an armor of godly steel. She pulled back even as her instincts screamed danger, her image blurred just as the mace lingered closely to her chest. Fail's third attack came at this moment, a gigantic blade of black wind swirling in the air even as the black servant pursued it.

Shirou couldn't see precisely what happened, just when he realized that Ilya was in the path of Fail's attack, the girl was already gone. Tempo, Lily was pushed back against by yet another swing denying her attempt at giving Fail time to execute her assault. However the giant mace didn't aim at the large cutting wind, no for the wind passed his arm and fully connected with his chest, the mace arrived on the black servant that followed her wind and again slammed away the black servant. "ROOARRRRR!" Triumphal the giant roared, the wind that rammed Lancer's armor before and condensed enough to be able to cut half the blue servant body had left the giant completely unhuman, his chest bare for all to see of even a scratch.

"He's strong." Azur muttered quietly even as she stood by a running Shirou. "Don't act rashly this time-"

"I know" Shirou cut her even as they closer the distance "he's completely out of my league." Yes, even the sheer pressure of the mad servant was enough to make his knee weak. He couldn't see the movements that sent Fail flying away twice, let alone dodge them. For now he merely had to stay out of Berserker perimeter, yet close enough for all his servants to enter the fight without fear of an interloper sneaking in the battle and assassinating their master. Their opponent this time was more than enough to deal with.

A swing, two slashes. Azur and Lily attacked one after the other, twelve blows sent toward their enemy within seconds even as Fail came back yet again this time striking down from the air. Four times the white and blue servants's blades connected with their enemy's skin without causing any more harm than Fail's wind did. Berserker moved again, stepping on the side even as the black servant once again went after his master, missing her target Fail had no choice but to step on the ground before charging again.

"Huhuhu~ your servants aren't too bad big brothers. They tickle Berserker." Illyasviel von Einzbern addressed Shirou while smiling happily, not even looking indisposed by the fast movements her servants had to use in order to keep her out of harm way. No, the girl all but smiled even as the four servants battled around her.

There was no answer to her words, the boy more focused on observing his servants even as they continued to trade blow against the titan. The trio charged together in an attempt to make the tall servant lose his balance. Doomed attempt, the three hundred eleven kilograms of the titan combined with his might withhold the prana infused triple charge. The blue, white and black ones jumped back to avoid the gigantic mass coming for them once again, wind howling as much because of the air pressure the club created than because of the wind blessed weapons of the trio.

Faint instant, The trio tried to take a breath, time denied, berserker raised his club again before air entered their lunges. The mace fell, breaking the ground and leaving a crater even as the trio once again attacked. Fail and Lily charged each on one side of the now before even the backlash tremor from the impact hit shook their body, stepping on the immense weapon Azur, her sword raised rushed forward. Union, three slashes delivered with all the weight of each combatant, wind howling, prana glowing as the united assault delivered enough power to annihilate a thirty floors building in one sweep, this entire power focused onto the giant's palm hands even as he started to raise his mace again. Shirou went deaf, the thundering echoes from the attack piercing his eardrums even as the mere residual force expanding outward the fight sent his body flying backward a couple meters.

No time, Berserker mace continued to move upward as Azur ignored the unharmed hand and stepped on the servant's arm, her sword in a low stance as she spun her body right-front-left to hit Berserker's master on his shoulder without being stopped by the giant's head or chest. The giant shrugged his shoulder, a simple shake sending his frail charge onto his right shoulder, Azur's invisible sword harmlessly bounced on the dark muscle of the servant. A step backward, the giant moved back and swung his weapon again, Lily jumped straight into Azur and pushed both of them out of the harm way even as Fail tried to block and was once again pushed away although only a few meters this time. Her curse preventing her to retreat even to dodge an attack.

"Fail! Azur! Eyes!" Lily shouted even as the blue and white servant charged again at their opponent. The other two ever so faintly nodded and infused prana in their bodies in a silent acknowledgement. Fail jumped upward, holding her weapon above her body with her two arms preparing for an diagonal thrust. Azur rushed past and above Lily reading herself for a thrust even as Lily meet the swinging downward mace with a gigantic burst of prana. Explosion, the white servant's weapon surrounded by white light shook as the petite girl stopped the insane blow in its tracks, her entire body trembling, her bones almost breaking under the terrible pressure. Above, her two allies send their swords onto their two targets, invisible edged weapons thrusting their tips toward the giant's eyes. Bouncing, blue and black crash into the large chest even as their sword bounce onto the titan's eyelids and fail to cause him any harm. The giant raise his mace again, Lily jump even as it come back, the two allies in the pseudo safety of her arms even as she use the male servant's head as support to escape the mighty blow.

"Thi-This is ridiculous." Azur manage to say between two raged breath. "There is no way his skin can be that hard."

"Phantasm." Her black ally suggest, the fabric of her black dress showing itself behind the now gone breastplate, little hesitation she restore it despite the prana it require. Lily glance back at her master, the trio spread quickly even as Berserker charge onward. Four steps and he's already on them, swinging his weapon in an half-circle arc ramming and destroying the ground it pass the mace scratch over.

"All sides!" Azur shout to her allies even as she run further away from her white ally but not from the mad giant, Fail run opposite to her and circle around the man. Berserker stand up even as each of the girl put their sword behind them in a lower stance and fuel it with yet another considerable amount of prana. Their common reserve is depleting and they all know it, if their assault is another complete failure then the situation will become dramatics. Shirou observes from a distance, he couldn't even observe the whole battle, not only because of the continuous tremor but also because he had to watch out for possible newcomer. None of the girl can afford to be distracted by keeping an eye on him at the moment, he realize that and make sure no one is attempting to sneak an attack in, either on him or his servants.

"NOW!" Charge. White, blue, black simultaneously rush at their enemy, wind raging and three different lights surrounding each of their weapons so brightly that their owners can't even be seen clearly among the kaleidoscope. All sides hit at the same time, cracks appear in the ground and an utter chaos engulf the whole area in a five meters radius. An unique triple sound is heard as all four of the combatants release a mighty war cry along with the almighty attacks. Sheer powers, wind backlash the trio is throw away and dodge the mace as it make a three-hundred six degree spin. A small purple form float and fall onto the giant shoulder even as she was threw upward by her guardian a mere instant before the attack hit in order to protect her from the full covering assault.

No pause, no wait, the assault continue as the trio charge again. Azur and Lily lead the charge each before the left and right front of the giant. Berserker move his mace, however the duo do not deliver a slash but rush forward with incomparable speed. Over two hundred kph, they ride before the wind and crash with all their strength onto the giant's chest, Berserker stumble barely, his weapon howl in the air as he raised his mass to crush the two servants on his body. Roar, his own weapon can't damage his armor, thiumphant his roar explode the two servants eardrums and stun them even if for only one tenth of a second.

"RAAAHHHH!" Another roar is heard even while covered by the titan's one, Fail descend like an angel of death from the air. Her two hands hold her sword surrounded by a condensed black wind vertically with the tip aimed downward even as she approach the titan's head. Fast, her speed goes beyond the bewildered Berserker even if for a too short moment and her sword plunge onto the giant's open mouth, pass between his teeth and tear the flesh inside the servant's body. Wind howl inside the titan even as the black wind is released onto a mighty storm of immaterial blades that tear every internal organ of the giant. A hand let go of an immense weapon even as blue and white step onto his chest, two more swords and servants roar as they aim for the eyes that already begin to lose their light after the black's attack. The eyelids close again, teeth clench on the black blade still struck in the mad male's mouth. The hand now weaponless move toward the black servant even as the left is already shielding the white haired magus from the trio possible attacks. A palm fully open aim at Fail, not a punch but a slap that can pulverize a whole house, Lily jumped again with all her might. The slap connect and Fail's body shake terribly even as she refuse to let go of her sword, a white hilt strike her wrist and she lose strength even as she flew away from the fight for the fourth time. Azur is already after her falling ally, her slash against the giant's hand means to take down his master couldn't pierce the inhuman armor of the servant. Groaning, the giant spat out the black sword still covered with his saliva and blood, with such force that it was send flying towards the white servant.

A pause, Azur lightly hit the ground with her feet while carrying a downed Fail in her arms. The braid buns of the black servants got loose from the hit and her long bleached blonde hairs flew freely. "It hit." It's but a whisper yet it's clearly heard, no, rather none of the people here need to heard her voice to understand it. Lily stand before her master who keep switching the target of his gaze between his fallen servant and the still standing but now immobile giant. It's impossible, Shirou doesn't need any of the three to point it out for him, the monster that is before them should have died, his heart had been pierced from inside by Fail's sword and even if she missed the destructive cursed wind she released within his body should have finished him. Yet, impossibly, he stands as if he hadn't received any wound. As if Fail's sword covered in his fluids in Lily's hand wasn't proof of the terrible truth.

"Aaaah, that was rather impressive." The master of the seemingly immortal monster said happily. "You actually managed to kill Berserker once!" Ilya sound as if she is complimenting them. "That's truly impressive." But in really she is mocking them. Nor Shirou nor any of his servants thought about answering her antics, there are too stunned by the revealing of something that should be impossible yet happened before their very eyes. The red eyed girl confirmed the only explanation for this situation-

-Resurrection

This is Berserker's ability, most likely his noble phantasm. Combined with his skin which is surely another attribute from his legend, the monster before them is the walking avatar of an unstoppable monster. Uncaring of their stupor Ilya continue sounding pleased by the turn of event. "It's great! I feared your servants would be weak since there were three of them, but they are actually rather good." Her opponents don't process her words, they merely listen to her monologue while trying to contain a growing panic to what could become a certain defeat. "But if they can protect big brother like that, you should be fine for now. No need to fear some arrogant master to steal my big brother away." It's odd but the young looking girl is smiling widely, beaming even and while there isn't a threatening impression coming from her, it somehow send chills running through Shirou's spine. "Well then, take care of yourself big brother. Later!" She just said that and then the giant turn away, completely ignoring the opponent he fought fiercely until now and leave with firm steps that shook the ground even as Ilya continue waving at Shirou and Lily with a smile.


	4. Day Four P1

Author Notes : Four chapter out, finally! I was scared something bad would happens, a it happened I was four days with my account behaving oddly and hurriedly backed up my stories, then I used the infamous ostrich technique after sending a mail for report. I haven't gotten a response but the problem got solved, so it appears I was more successful in with my technique than the worldwide economy and the concerned people are.

To those I haven't answered or mped, it appears for some my answers didn't get through. In that case I apologize. Well now with the reviews:

"Saber Alter", the reviewer brought up some interesting points (non-typo only here). On Ilya you'll see in a few chapters, however there are reasons for which Shirou didn't ask Ilya any further on it, one of the good reasons is a giant mad servant standing invisible by her side... I should also point out the 'Sword(s?)' weren't questions on grammar, it's the dreaming Shirou who doesn't know if it's plural or singular. True enough it can be confusing, then again it's supposed to show that Shirou is confused. (A classic case of 'working too well' I suppose) As for Invisible Air, I searched for whole hours how Saber obtained it in the first place however it seems to have no historical basis even in the naruverse. Hence I made one, which will be heard in the story. (Those who wants spoil can mp me). Lily and Fail uses invisible air for different reasons than Azur, they do have a reason just not the same.

About the dreams, you need to think a lot about them and remember: They are NOT all about the same thing, each dreams address multiple issues simultaneously and the confusion is intended... for reasons you'll get in one scene here and next chapter's dream. From where Saber Alter, Fail, is. This is still something I'll keep up my sleeve, though the last one who wanted me to spoil her/him had those words after seeing her background: 'Oh damn...thats so cruel...' (quoted)

Next to address, on Shirou's abilities you'll see that (very) soon. On the Sabers stats I might just do that along with part two of Day Four, don't make promises yet but I'll post them at some point. *kill a passing spoilers* On the crack matter, I gave an answer by mp, still glad to see the author from 'Four Swords' is still around. Am I the only one who though of Zelda Four Swords when reading that? *See Four Sabers Excaliblasting Gannondorf*. As for crack I'll quote my mp : "I see crack not based on the amount of comedy they have, but on how realist an event is-" (-in the universe the story is written in).

On the story matter, I hesitated whether to put the first scene here last chapter since it's still about day three, however the end of the battle last chapter wasn't bad to split. Any opinion on the matter? I also have to blame Type-moon, Rider and gabriel blessing. Especially Rider and her way of getting prana from people, wet dreams accumulated with some rumors can truly have a fearsome effect. Especially when you apply it school-wise and refer to some suggestions from cannon. *Turn to hide the evil smirk*. For this chapter there is a certain scene where I wanted to write some sort of deconstruction of the Heroes vs Demon Kings genre, hence the concerned scene is to take as such : Day Four, Gakuen Holy Crusade against Demon King Shirou Emiya! If you can catch all the references be sure to show it, because it sure has a LOT of references to diverse things... (remember E in charisma?)

With that said, this the apotheoses of the comedy here. It means what it means. Have a good read!

**King of Blades - Tricolor Swords - Day Four(Part One)**

*break*

Silence, what had followed the sudden ending of the battle. Neither Azur still holding Fail in her arms nor Lily and their master moved from their spot for several moments, each of them starred at themselves. Many times they looked around to make sure the fickle girl wasn't coming back with her juggernaut, or that a still unseen observer didn't decide to raid them just as they thought the battle was over. However minutes passed without anyone showing up in the park. Fail stood up slowly and walked uneasy steps toward her master and Lily, the bruise on her face was slowly vanishing along with yet more prana, still the amount was the low compared to what had been spent and the slapping of Berserker so powerful that none of her allies felt bothered by the expense. As she approached the white servant, Lily offered the black servant her weapon. Without a word Fail took it and passed her finger over the blade, using a faint black wind sticking to the blade in order to wipe out the fluids of the now gone monstrous servant from her beloved weapon. "Lost." She finally uttered sounding frustrated and irritated, however that feeling quickly left her to be replaced by an expression of tired resignation.

"This could be far worse, none of us died." Shirou tried to cheer them up although he was wincing at the black servant who seemed to feel the pain from being threw around by the giant's mace a few times.

"Yes, although it wasn't an easy battle, the results aren't really against us." Azur surprisingly supported Shirou in his attempt. Fail glared at her, then shook her shoulders as she refused the words of comforts for her green eyed ally.

"Admittedly, even though with all the mana we spent there it would be best to avoid fighting for one or two days." Lily agreed while still giving a negative argument. The white servant waved her weapon and dismissed it along with her armor. "What is your perspective Azur?" The girl asked using her twin alias for maybe the first time. The blue servant took a couple of seconds which she used to also dismissed her armor and weapon before answering. She put one hand on her waist as she looked at her allies.

"Information. Even though we didn't overpower that servant we still managed to make multiple assaults together." She ignored Fail mutter a 'not enough.' and continued. "We also learned his abilities, and noble phantasm, without using ours." This actually made Fail perk up. "While his resistance is enormous I might have an ace that can overpower that armored skin of that servant." Azur said.

"Why didn't you use it then?" Shirou asked not sounding the least accusing but rather at lost as to why Azur wouldn't use whatever she had that could take down the invincible juggernaut.

"A few reasons" The blue servant says while Fail followed their example and removed her own armor, Azur looked once again around to check that no one was around and lowered her voice. "It completely expose my identity for a first, second it an enormous amount of prana. And by enormous I mean over a third of our common reserve, that would have been slightly worse than it's now, and only if I had used it as first blow. Third, it's VISIBLE even from far away. I could use it here without fearing collateral damage but I feared to attract the attention of some other servant." Oh yes, Shirou was reminded that ambush and all were pretty much a constant fear for every of the three servants. It was just so much easier to kill their master than to deal with the three of them, and far less risky if it worked. "What about you two?" Azur asked her two twins "do you have something that might take down that monster?"

Lily titled her head to the side even as she went to retrieve the bags that had been discarded at the beginning of the battle, quickly followed by the three others with Shirou trying to make sure that Fail was alright and said girl had trouble reassuring him. "I might have something." The white servant said albeit with some reluctance. "It isn't too showy but it's also fairly costly, and it require to hit from close range." She paused a few seconds with one finger twitching over her mouth. "Still with that Resurrection of him, I don't know if that will be enough." Then as they picked up some food Azur and Lily turned to Fail with an inquisitive gaze. The servant was silent for a few seconds and finally grunted a 'maybe.' but didn't elaborate. Neither of the two green eyed girls pursued the matter and Shirou felt that he wasn't the one to ask if the two didn't felt the need to push their question. However the boy who was but a student with very limited skills in the magecraft area wondered just who was the true monster. The titan who revived after being pierced by a sword from inside and hold back the three girls, or those three girls who each had some thaumarturgy that might be able to take down said titan?

The rest of the day passed quickly, Fail wounds were the most severe of the trio but still the bleached blonde was confident in her abilities to recover by tomorrow evening. The mace of the giant had been mostly a blunt weapon and even his slap used the same modus operandi. However if Lily hadn't managed to make the yellow eyed girl let go of her sword then most likely the giant would have clenched his hand on the servant's head, and that would have been followed by dire consequences. Also Lily also excused herself for failing to protect Fail in the battle, when her black ally had been forced to block the mace as she was unable to step back due to her curse while Lily had jumped to help Azur at that moment. Fail had accepted quietly her apology without a word, but accepted them nonetheless. Among others things the trio had to stop their master from, throwing his shame and embarrassment away, insisted to check up and bandage whatever wounds they might have. Not an easy task as the boy had been blasted adamant, every bit as stubborn as his three servants combined when it came to their safety, they managed to calm him down a bit when mentioning that their body was essentially made of prana and that it would heal much quickly than a human's body anyway.

'A bit' was the key word. Shirou had surrendered but not without condition, thus the three had to at least disinfect the scratches and Fail had to put a ice pack to her bruised cheek lest the head and sole member of the Emiya line would stick to them even when the lunch hour was long gone, without the lunch itself. Following that the trio each took a bath, resting a bit while Shirou was doing housework before a sparring session was organized in the dojo. Shirou attempted to join and was rebuked by the trio simultaneously telling him how ridiculous it was for a master to attempt to go against servants, proving again as stubborn as each of them. Shirou remarked that if servants or other masters were going to come after his head, he would be best be prepared anyway. The boy won the argument in the end, although he was thoroughly beaten by Azur and Lily. Fail refused to even attempt to strike her master no matter how much the he insisted to be trained, and despite the fact Shirou wasn't able to stand up anymore after sparring with the other two.

Taiga arrived for the dinner in her usual exuberant manner, upon seeing Shirou beaten form and Fail's remnant of giant's slap she went into a frenzy. Of course she didn't feel satisfied with the sole reason of a sparring session that had gone too far. The teacher who was also the manager of the dojo club and a fearsome practice ended up defying the trio to check their claims, it was somewhat bothersome for the three servants and their master, for because of Taiga stubbornness and Fail's curse that prevented her to retreat, the situation could become dangerous. Thus Azur and Lily fought her and focused on showing them the difference in level between the human and servants of Saber class, sadly their plan backfired as Shirou's guardian refused to lay down after her double completely one-sided duels with the green eyed twins and thought that since Fail refused to fight then she might not be as good as her sister. It took five good minutes but Fail finally yielded before the tigerish woman's barks, then she attacked her opponent coldly, but with much more deadliness than the bright yellow blondes duo. Dinner came up slightly late as Shirou had to spent a few minutes to finally use the first-air kit that was originally meant for the trio and now used for the poor Fujimura, as much hurt in her pride as a shinai former champion as she was in her body. During dinner Shirou had to announce again his determination to go to school, Taiga acted suspicious again at the idea and proposed him to stay another day at home, which made him all the more determined to see just what was going on.

After dinner he headed to the shed which he had neglected for the past two days, due to the various events there had been no chance for him to continue training as a magus. However, like how he couldn't stay absent from school for too long, it would be no good if he kept postponing his training. Needless to say three girls followed him in the shed and stubbornly refused to leave him alone without protection. It unnerved the redhead to be observed while practicing magic, for his father had always insisted on how important it was to keep the existence of magecraft secret from others. Still, at least the three know of magic, so rather it was the possible deception that they would feel upon seeing just how their master was bad at it that worried Shirou. Forcing himself to focus, the young magus had blocked out his surrounding and focused once again on working on his analysis skill.

The world slowly faded around Shirou while the sound of hammer drilled his eardrums even as he created the magic circuit that would allow him to start training.

*dream*

_Swords, their dance is endless is this ever blurring, ever changing, never still no matter where the eyes fall on. A tempest, whirling relentlessly and brimming with frustration as understanding is continuously denied. Swords, each images has at least one of a tricolor trio. Histories appear, pass and fade without the watched acknowledging it. Overload, a mind that cannot process the ensemble lose the battle with seeking fragment. Ignorance, the process repeat itself without change._

Noises, countless noises of a ramming hammer, hundred hammers seems to slam upon some unseen metal. Echoes, for this raging concert is are but reflection of the sole tool that again hit the blazing blade within the furnace. The rain is long-gone even as the flames extend their red forms toward the non-existent sky. The ****k*m*** continue his task even as his nerves burn under a needless strain. Patience, the blazing blade wait even as its forging lack any form of progress. The fire raging pointlessly to keep the attempts ongoing even in this unchanging state.

_Swords, clashing through countless battlefield. A triple history repeated without order in the events, without giving away the knowledge needed to separate and comprehend the mindless storm of memories. Triumph, a golden blade reflect a white sun's light upon a battlefield, singing the victory of its owner surrounded not by corpses but by the owner's strong allies. Victory, an exalting sword by his user's unshakable form. The leader of the enemy's blood cover the blade even as countless fallen enemies laid behind, the user's allies unable to follow the speed of the user in her charge, however the sword heard countless proud steels approaching both hostile and friendly._

Slamming, the unseen maker continue its attempt on the blazed blades even surrounded by numerous awaiting eyes. The dead have long grew tired from the silent pain of the blades, those strong swords now await with the patience of the mighty steel they're made of. All but mere possibilities, blueprint of 'might been', the blades await for the blacksmith to notice them. It doesn't matter how long it takes nor how hard it'll be, by merely coming here they achieved awareness and knew that however long they wait, their future will sing for far longer. Thus they await, endlessly.

_Victory? The blade is mighty, still proud even as its bearer cry tears of sadness. The fallen, foe or allies? In its faint awareness the steel felt confusion even as it realize that both descriptions are correct. In this place where so many powerful enemies and blades cross its path, the blade find contentment at being used. Powerful steel but steel nonetheless the weapon cannot understand the sorrow in its bearer's green eyes that continue to swing the radiant sword. No matter the situation or the opponent, the mighty blade will deliver the promised victory to its bearer. For this is the v*** meani** of th* s*wor*._

Confusion, images whirling fast and losing even a semblance of coherence. Understanding once again failed to reach its end even as it approach completion, history recovered and vanishing again in the blink of an eye. Overload, the sea of contradictory information cannot be proceeded by the limited capacity of E**** S*****. The images and their entire meanings are rejected, the furnace and the forging momentarily disappearing even as-

_Wrong! *mpossible! Blade, b*ack Sword swung at the g*ant... Ber***ker, Shadow! Black sword, no... Masked serv***? Impossible scene, wrong place-wrongtimewrongwrongwrong. Shi-, dark light-_

a fleeting vision finished to wreck his consciousness. Refusal, black void without light. Silence.

*break*

Shirou awoke with a jolt as if struck by thunder and jerked the side, his body reacting to what it interpreted to be an attack by jerking away from its place. His senses disturbed in such a manner they gave him no information on his situation or surrounding, he didn't even realize the ungraceful fall might break his head on the hard floor, no thoughts being formed, for several moment it was just a hazy world without basis nor logic. Then slowly the world started to properly move again, the whirling colors stabilized even as familiar walls appeared. Shirou noticed his members were restricted by warm constrain, he raised his head and blinked a few times until the face before finally registered even as a voice spoke with dry irony. "Quite a violent way to waking up yourself, master." He didn't even bother to correct Azur's use of the title instead of his name, the boy trying to understand his current situation. He was still in the shed and it was still night, there was a discarded blanket not far from him which had been discarded when he woke up. As for his current position, his green eyed servant had seemingly tried to stop him from falling badly and had acted fast to do so. Hence he was currently with his face inch away from her, one of her arm behind his back and locking his two owns arms. Her other hand was resting on the ground for support while her left leg was over his legs and her other under, of course in such a set-up most of the girl's body was touching his own. Her chest in particular was a bit too close from his own for comfort. If he had to guess, the girl must have been watching over him in a seiza position and performed some roundhouse movement to immobilize him without getting his head smashed on the hard ground.

"Yeah." Shirou finally voiced in a deadpanned tone, too stunned to give a proper response. The boy also noted that the fabric of her casual clothes were slightly too thin for his comfort.

"Is there something bothering you?" Why yes, though it was more embarrassment than bother. "It seems as if you've nightmares every night." Azur continued without bothering to change her position that couldn't be comfortable. In fact she didn't sound at all troubled by their closeness, rather the only think that Shirou could make out was a faint hint of worry about his condition.

"I don't know." Shirou slowly answered even as he stirred lightly to signal the girl that he wanted to be released, to which the girl silently complied before going back in a seiza position while he sat down before her. "Lately I got weird dreams involving bizarre things. Furnace, fight, fire, blades, swords and battle but for some reason I can't recall them properly. Give me headaches when I try..." Tonight 'dream' was even weirder, there as a lingering sense of wrongness like the others night but this time he couldn't make out anything but a black void.

"Can you recall since how long you had those?" Azur asked him as her emerald eyes narrowed. Shirou hesitated a few seconds before answering, watching the servant's face with a hint of unease filling him.

"The fire isn't new." He began taking a tangent even as he saw that maybe he had an idea of what his servant was thinking. "But the rest are, started... two-three nights ago?" This one included at the time, it wasn't difficult to guess what thoughts circled in the proud Saber's head as her expression darkened. Trying to sound diplomat yet unable to dismiss his newly reached conclusion, the boy asked "Do you think it has something to do with summoning you three?" Even as Shirou saw Azur bit on her slightly, he considered that his words hadn't been the epitome of subtle.

"It isn't impossible." Azur answered, catching herself as she return her face to calm impassibility. "In the contract between masters and servants, something called the 'Cycle of Dreams' exist." Under Shirou questioning gaze telling 'No, I didn't heard about that even though I am a magus and a master.' the girl sighed softly, not surprised at all of the ignorance her current master seemed to adorn like a mantle. "Sometime the master can dream of the servant's past." She paused, keeping her gaze firmly on Shirou. "However it's normally a rare thing, from the knowledge of the Grail this shouldn't happens every night."

"Then, all those dreams are fragment of your three pasts?" Shirou asked nonplussed. Azur blinked as if surprised.

"True, maybe the fact that you have three servants is affecting the 'Cycle of Dreams'." The blonde girl sighed again, her seemingly frail shoulders slumbering in something mixing both shame and guilt. "If that's the case I apologize Shirou." Azur said little lowering her head faintly toward Shirou. "Servants should be helping their masters, not robbing them of their sleep."

"We-Well, we aren't even sure it's you three's faults. Don't apologize." The redhead prompted her, feeling immensely embarrassed by Azur's action. The noble aura the servant radiated kept displaying often bothered him, Lily had the same kind of aura so Shirou assumed it might be because they were royalty in their previous lives. Fail had that kind of grand aura too, but it also felt very different. "Where are Fail and Lily anyway?" Shirou asked to change the subject even as he glanced around the shed to confirm the white and black duo's absence. Azur raised her head at his words and calmly spoke as she gracefully got up.

"They were going to spar in the dojo when they left, we can go and see how they're doing."

"That is fine with me" Shirou answered as he followed her lead. "But did you girls even slept properly? It's barely five in the morning." He said as he managed to catch sight the clock that should have been handing on the wall resting on the ground, most likely falling at some point during the events that involved the Sabers's summoning.

"As we told you before, we servants doesn't really need to sleep." Azur answered him placidly.

"That is not a reason. I thought you needed to rest after yesterday's battle." The boy muttered feeling irritated by the trio's ignorance of the basic rules to stay healthily. "At least can I hope you all were resting before Fail and Lily left?" In the morning where the sun was still absent Shirou almost missed the blonde's expression even as she turned her profile slightly away from him. Larges eyes looking upward and her hands holding onto each other with a few fingers looking a bit too agitated to be honest. This was the expression of a small child who had been caught doing something bad and failing very hard at looking innocent. "So, what did you do this time?" Shirou asked sounding very calm.

"Shirou," The outraged girl called even as she turned toward him. "I don't act as foolishly as that woman." Shirou blinked confusedly at the reference before he realized that he had used exactly the same word and tone with the suspiciously acting Taiga yesterday. For a second the image of cat ears and whiskers returned. The male shook his head quickly to chase away the frightening image, then froze as for one terrible moment the unwanted thought collided with the cute girl before him that crossed her arms as her indignation before what she interpreted distrust of her master made her mad. Azur's face quickly turned worried at his expression which only further aggravated the sheer terror the vision caused Shirou. "Shirou? Did you recall something from your nightmares?" Azur asked him worriedly even as Shirou couldn't find the strength to move away his gaze away from her form.

"No, by all means I hope no." The boy slowly uttered. Truly if this couldn't be a product of those nightmares, for if it was then the noble Azur wearing those brown ears... that waving tail, oh that waving tail. No, he had to banish the twisted vision created by the ridiculous association of two females that so many things opposed.

"Tell me Shirou! What did you saw?" The girl asked him while shaking his shoulders despite the fact that her voice remained apparently calm, most likely she had one or two things in her that she didn't want her master to dig up, especially if that could cause such a reaction in him.

"No." The boy refused to answer despite the pressure "Never, gone and banished to shadows..." Shirou started spouting out nonsense as he tried to exorcise the thought, only to close his eyes in horror as he discovered the tail waving wildly in his imagination was now pointed and scaly. A thought giving birth to another the touch of the girl's hands on his shoulders reminded him of the earlier in the shed. The beautiful blonde with two feline ears twitching in concern, a pair of large scaly wings flapping helplessly even as her chest was softly ramming against his torso, the smoothing touch of the lizard-like tail entwined around him even as her eyes looked after him with concern. "Azur." He said shakily as yet another terror grew within him. "What have you three done while I was asleep?" It sounded like he was truly panicked at the idea although it was but an attempt to distract his own thoughts from the now both physical and mental problem that plagued him. Still, believing that was truly the cause of his panic Azur composure twitched in anger even as she observed just how her master distrusted her capacity to be responsible.

"Nothing that should worry you, _master_." She said insisting on his title, unbeknownst to her the action only further fueled the poor boy imagination as a frilly costume started to superpose itself on the already fearsome hybrid. Shirou trembled even as he tried very hard to convince himself that it was just stress and bad nights that made his untamed organ react to the unspeakable thoughts. "We were just practicing together to-" Again Shirou's imagination aggravated his trembling as the all-to-dangerous image was suddenly filled with two others like some terrible trio of doom and shattering Shirou's hopes at convincing himself that, no, he hadn't_ that_ kind of fetishism. "-send signals to one another." Azur continued her anger once again replaced by worries regarding her master, the way he was trembling and his blood kept gathering and fleeing from his face made her fear some other servant's attempt at directly attacking the mind of her master.

"Signals?" Shirou asked dumbly, the images finally leaving him as a word he couldn't insert into the image was spoken. Azur nodded, a faint smile of relief appearing on her face as her master seemed to calm down.

"Yes, as you were told, I, Lily and Fail, all the three us of share our prana in a common reserve." Ah yes. Shirou remembered the situation he had gotten about the unexpected result of the triple Sabers summoning. "While observing you train, Lily got the idea of creating small 'pulses' in the reserve. Since we share the same reserve we can feel even the slightest changes in its quantity even if it's used by others."

"But wouldn't that require to spend prana?" Shirou asked "I thought you were supposed to economize it."

"Don't worry." Azur said with a reassuring smile. "The amount we use for that is almost non-existent, plus it's merely 'pulses' in the reserve. it's done by calling a minuscule amount of prana and returning it with a certain rhythmic to the pool. That allow us to make basic exchanges in a minimum amount of time without the use of voice and regardless of the distance."

"That seems rather... advanced." Was all Shirou could manage to say, considering the amount of pain he felt when he used magecraft he couldn't even imagine how the trio could manage to use it as a communication tool. If anything, it only reminded him that humans and servants weren't on the same level.

"Well, we have to prepare for situation where we might be separated." Azur told him with a quiet smile, proud at seeing that her master at least recognized the trio's skills, then she paused before speaking in a lower tone. "Or when we need to warn our allies to keep reckless master out of the way when we unleash some powerful noble phantasm." As it appeared, the swordswoman still hadn't forgiven Shirou for charging within a rain of noble phantasms. The boy wisely chose to ignore the remark even as he moved once more toward the dojo.

"By the way" he turned toward Azur just before entering the dojo in which the sound of sparring at suddenly ceased, the other two no doubt sensing their arrival. "While watching me training, did you get any idea as to why I can't provide you with prana?" It was a question that unsettled Shirou since it proved just how terrible he was in the magic area, however it was also too important for him to lose only against embarrassment.

Sadly, the blue ribbon holding her blonde hairs moved left from right and vice-versa even as the girl shook her head slowly. "No, even though we watched you attentively we couldn't understand what you were doing." Shirou let his shoulders slumber, before forcing himself to look cheerful even as he opened the door to greet his other the other two girls inside. Scolding people about how lack of sleep was bad with a defeated face wasn't the best way to go at it.

*break*

"As energetic as usual." Shirou muttered as he watched his guardian, Taiga Fujimura, speed away once more toward school. The woman had been a wreck the whole time, apparently whatever she did at school still wasn't resolved. It beginning to make the boy worry and start to create absurd hypothesis, like the woman having been targeted by another gang and her father, leader of a gang of Yakuza, replaced all teachers by his own men. Things like that. "That said" He shook his head and turned toward a certain duo who was waiting behind him by the door. "I thought I told you that you couldn't come to school." Shirou said calmly while looking at Azur and Fail, the fact that they looked so similar yet with their different clothing and expression increased the impression that despite having the same starting point, the following had been very different.

"While that's true..." Azur began quietly while glancing briefly at her black companion.

"Accompany to school." Fail said simply, glaring at Shirou as if daring him to dissuade her.

Shirou crossed the yellow stare a few seconds slightly perplexed by the defying action of the girl who seemed to have issue with failing at things. Then he shrugged and tried at least to make a counter-argument to the proposition. "Is it really a good idea for me to announce to all masters watching around that I've three servants?" Which could be translated as 'Is it really a good idea for me announce to all people in the vicinity that I'am living with three girls?' but the redhead knew better than to say it in such a manner that would be instantly shot down.

"With how our master seems to attract others servants like food attract famished wolves, it's a moot point by now." Lily nonetheless shot down all the same as she materialized from her spirit form behind Shirou.

"Four." Fail counted, a pause settling over the discussion before Shirou understood what she was referring to. Lancer, Archer, Berserker and a still unidentified servant in black and red that retreated quickly on the Sabers summoning's night. "Two left...or not" She continued as there was indeed the possibility that the servants that yet have to be seen might have been killed, after all Shirou and his Sabers didn't have do kill every last of the participants by themselves, did they?

Shirou shrugged and started walking toward the exit, Lily going back into spirit form and silently watching his back. Fail and Azur followed suit by standing on each sides of him. Shirou going to school had created a commotion among his three servants who each showed signs of over-protectiveness, frankly if whatever Taiga had been doing wasn't worrying him sick he would bent to their stubbornness. Shirou had been ready to go even without any of them coming with him if only to see what was wrong with Taiga. It got worse, Lily convinced Fail that if needed they would lock him in the house. Thankfully Azur folded to Shirou's determination and didn't join them, still in the end the young magus had to threat them with a possible use of a command seal if they ever tried to confine him in his own residence.

Sadly, when the fact that they couldn't just surround him for the whole time he would be at school had created another argument. After long and heated exchanges between Shirou and the trio, it was finally decided to split into two groups of two. On one hand they couldn't let Shirou unprotected, on the other end Azur couldn't enter spirit form and thus enter the school unnoticed. It didn't take nearly as much time to choose the composition of the groups. Azur was obliviously right out of the count. Fail had her curse which prevented her from retreating, which was doubly disadvantageous since once an opponent occupied her she would be unable to deal with another or a master who decided ambushing Shirou was a wise idea. The other enormous obstacle to the black swordsman escorting the human master had been the fact that, unable to retreat, she wouldn't be able to regroup nearly as quickly with the others if the opposition proved to be overwhelming, since one of the three Saber's defeat was hypothesized as leading to the entire trio vanishing this was a no-go all the way. Considering the choices, it was no surprise when Shirou's protection ended up with Lily. The girl who had claimed before that protecting her allies was her specialty.

"Still, this is embarrassing." The redhead nonetheless muttered even as the green eyed and yellow eyed girls walked at his side. At least thank to the fact that they were paying attention to possible attacks, neither Fail nor Azur were locking their arms with him. However the way they scanned the crowd from time to time was unnerving him. There wasn't too many people present at this time in the morning but in each of them was a look of blank or stupid incomprehension. "It's like I am some V.I.P. with over-conscious guards." Shirou muttered. Azur glanced at him and scolded him quietly.

"Justified, even if the war is supposed to be conducted discretely some master or servant might not follow the rules."

"Wait" Shirou said even as he narrowed his eyes to glare but kept walking. "You mean there are rules? And no-one told me that?" Shirou whispered his complain in order to avoid raising trouble. Azur froze briefly, sighed, clicked her tongue and then sighed again with her shoulders slumbering even as she kept her pace even.

"The secrecy rule is more of the modern era stance toward magic, The knowledge from the Grail doesn't elaborate but it appears magicians nowadays completely blocked out their existence." She paused in her explanation, her eyes slowly turning toward a far placed building. "As for 'rules' in the war, there is only the rule of staying in Fuyuki for the duration of the war. It's really a free-for-all where everything is permitted." Judging from the discontent tone of the proud servant this wasn't her ideal view of how the battle for the wish-granting relic should be conducted.

"But still, attacking in broad daylight with lot of people around, wouldn't that be too much?" Shirou tried to confirm his relative safety, after all so far he assumed it was safe at day. Was his life really threatened twenty-four seven? The blonde servant looked at him with severity first, but it quickly turned into a resigned sigh. It seemed the girl was sighing a lot lately.

"Unfortunately I've seen too much in the last war to be that hopeful." Azur said somberly. "There was a servant who murdered dozen of people more for pleasure than to gather prana, and he even tried to summon an uncontrollable phantasm beast. The other servants, myself included, had to gather in order to stop it before it was fully let loose onto the city." After a few seconds of silence she looked at Shirou, the young student did no answer, instead his expression had closed off and darkned. He threw his schoolbag in his hand over his shoulder and increased ever so slightly his pace. None of his three servants said a word.

*break*

As Shirou approached the school he noticed that indeed something strange was going on. There were countless students that were looking at him, many of them whispering to each others while keeping their gaze on the boy. There was a few students who sped into the school running quickly without looking back even once, in comparison with the stunned amazement kind of reaction Shirou and his two escorting girls had gotten so far this was giving the boy an ominous expression. "Odd reactions." Fail muttered looking as confused as he was.

"Is this how they usually welcome you, Shirou?" Azur asked not even bothering to conceal the hint of disbelief in her tone as she subtly raised her guard.

"Frankly, even to me it seems exaggerated..." Shirou absently answered the duo even as he scanned warily the crowd. Sure he wasn't ill often nor absent from school and that might bring attention, also there was the fact he was currently surrounded on both sides by two young beautiful foreigner girls. But even so this was too much, especially why would so many males run inside the school hurriedly instead of staying to two the two pseudo-twins? Even though he was very much tempted to just stop one of the student around and question them, it might just worsen a situation he still had yet to be aware about. He continued to walk toward the entry while trying very hard to keep his gaze forward. "Issei." He muttered the name of the student body president, if he could find his friend then it would be easy to learn just what was going on. Then, as he passed the door he froze before the incongruous scene that was presented before him.

There was a rumbling sound even as people started to gather in the yard meters away from Shirou and form a compact mass. It looked like whatever the students, mostly males, were doing had been left prepared around but when came the moment of putting the whole thing together they were caught off-guard and were now rushing. Anyway the group before Shirou was now composed by roughly one hundred students, four of them raising a banner even as they seemed to organize themselves in a sort of triangular formation. Much to Shirou's disbelief the one apparently leading was none other than Shinji, Sakura's older brother whose personality was as opposed as day and night. The blue hairs of the boy made Shirou wonder if he didn't dye them before he meet Sakura and her own unusual purple hairs, Shinji Matou had grey hairs and an permanent haughty expression that he must have been born with. Not to say that the boy threw insults and belittling remarks every time he opened his mouth, also vice-captain of the Archery dojo Shirou was the former ace of and for some inexplicable reason was very popular with the girls. After a few seconds where the agitation settled down Shinji turned toward Shirou and called to him with a smile that attempted to look friendly but ended up only as his contemptible expression, 'born with it' wasn't metaphorical. "Behold Emiya Shirou! This is the might of the people united for a single holy goal!"

Holy goal? Shinji? And HIM of all people uniting with others willingly and even leading them? such a thing was unheard of. The haughty boy never teamed with others, or if it was, it was entirely to dump all the work onto them while he lazily waited for the results. However it was only secondary in Shirou's mind before a very practical question that bothered him, hence he asked in a naturally intrigued voice "Shinji, I thought the next festival was in three months?" The boy eyes widened as a stunned expression passed through the crowd, it didn't last though. Shinji's voice boomed through the yard.

"Come on Emiya! I know your dumbness is higher than mountains and your density deeper than the sea, but there are limits!" Shinji protests made his entourage nod in approval, nevertheless Shirou completely ignored and kept his gaze on a position slightly above the crowd. Slowly he glanced from the banner to Shinji, then again at the banner, then back at the crowd before him and made a confused face.

"Well you know..." The redhead hesitated a few seconds, finding himself fidgeting at the sheer stupidity of stating the obvious. "It's what is written there." He finally told the crowd that until then eyed him in an ominous manner. At his words over a hundred heads followed his gaze and looked upward.

"Bunch of morons! Weightless brained fools! On the other side, the other side!" Shinji shouted amid the confusion even as the large white banner displayed 'Welcome to Homurahara Gakuen festival' in large black letters. A few moments of confusion spread as the bearers of the poles of the banner passed their charges to one another, Azur profited of this momentary interruption to sneak in a question.

"Shirou, why are you getting insulted here? And just what does these people want?" The girl inquired, neither her nor Fail looking like they were going to leave anytime soon. Shirou observed a brief moment the large group of people that Shinji had gathered. "I've no clue of what is going on here." 'Again' he didn't add even if it wasn't as serious as being pursued by a lance wielding maniac. The redhead then shrugged. "As for Shinji, insulting people while speaking is his natural way of communication, don't pay attention to it."

At that moment Shinji started to call the Emiya boy even as the banner appeared to be correctly orientated this time. "Now Shirou, behold and repent for your sins." Perplexed but nonetheless willing to try to understand Shirou looked once more at the banner, this time the words 'Anti-eroge protagonist allian-' the last letters were cut due to the lack of space on the banner. Shirou paused a few seconds as he once again moved his gaze back and forth between the banner and Shinji.

"I am not too sure what you're speaking about, but Shinji, you leading an alliance against eroge? After all those your sneaked in my bags to avoid being caught red-handed by the teachers?" Shirou realized too late that it might be unwise to reveal such a fact before so many people sadly the words had already escaped his mouth. Probably because he had been slightly outraged by the students using the banner which he made for last festival in one evening being misused in such a manner.

Pause, Shinji was silent a few moment before a stiffed laugh escaped his mouth. "Ah-ahahah! Nice attempt at distraction Shirou, but it won't fool anyone!" The blue haired boy rebutted with his arms haughtily crossed. Then he swiftly changed his position and pointed an accusing finger at Shirou. "However this painfully obvious attempt at escaping your-!"

"Now wait a moment." A voice calmly interjected as a male student advanced between the two groups, stopping only meters between Shirou and the crowd. A book in his hand and one finger on his round but stern glasses as he looked sternly at the crowd.

"Ryuudou, don't meddle with this!" Shinji shouted at the newcomer who right now truly was the living archetype of a student body president, which was exactly Issei Ryuudou's position. The others around their blue haired leader seemed to agree although they seemed a great less eager to deal with the composed president than they had been with Shirou. "Not aga-!"

"I see that yet again you're causing disturbances to the routine of the school at a point that cannot be ignored. How long do you intend to continue this indecent manifestation?" Issei interrupted Shinji and quietly addressed the crowd, not seemingly fazed or surprised by the events in the least. His questions was followed by screams and demands that justice shalt be done before they disperse their holy crusade, however Shirou had his attention taken away from whatever noble goal the improvised gathering professed as a brown eyed and haired fellow student that he was familiar with approached him discretely from the side.

"Ayoko-san. Do you mind telling me what is going on?" Shirou whispered to Mitsuzuri Ayoko, the female captain of the archery club he was a former member of. The two Sabers at his side instantly relaxed their just then raised guard when the girl was recognized as friendly by their master.

Ayoko stopped briefly before Shirou and glanced at his blonde accompanying duo, her usually mocking self-confident persona titling between being utterly stunned by the events or laughing her heart of at the sheer insanity. "Get going Shirou" she nonetheless whispered back warily "With a bit of luck Issei can keep them busy long enough." She said that as she approached Shirou closer, no doubt intending to grab him and take him away. However a calm but firm hand grabbed her wrist even as it was only centimeters away from the redhead, surprised she turned away only to discover the yellow eyes of the female foreigner glaring at her in warning. Startled Ayako retreated a couple steps and instantly the black clothed girl let go of her wrist. "That's some protective ladies you've." She muttered again, Shirou could almost see the incoming teasing remark on her lips and quickly acted.

"Ah yes, but anyway what is going on here?" Shirou asked again while pointing a finger at the crowd, Ayoko then quickly looked at Issei and at the silent hundred people before him. Then the girl started to walk away and waved a hand at Shirou to tell him to follow, the grimace on her face as she did so encouraged Shirou to comply with the request. Needless to say the two girls behind him followed him despite the fact that he was in the school ground, he almost turned to wave them off but then Ayoko began a quick but concise explanation of just what was going on.

Yesterday word had flew everywhere that suddenly that Tohsaka Rin was looking for information about Shirou Emiya. The girl apparently was fairly popular and know as a ice queen, that rumor of her looking about details regarding the redhead sprung a terrible reaction from her fan-club. Of course this unchecked rumor alone couldn't explain the large manifestation that awaited the boy this morning, no, however Shinji started badmouthing Shirou. Between this being his habit and the fact Tohsaka Rin refused his 'great honor of allowing her to go out with him' as he put it so well only a day ago, no one paid attention to the boy. Again at this point this was just a rumor, most likely all that would have happened would have been some people trying to check if Shirou Emiya had some unexpected relation with the girl.

Sadly it was then that Fujimura Taiga entered the scene, the fan-club of Tohsaka seeing that Shirou was absent tried to get information from the woman who was correctly rumored to be his guardian. Except they hinted a bit too well and Taiga ended up trying to defend her charge from what she believed to be intense physical relationships, in the process she blurted out the presence of three girls who had suddenly arrived at the Emiya's estate. This caused a huge stir, worsened when in the confusion the teacher wondered aloud if maybe she been deceived by Shirou this morning when he was found naked and sweating from presumably illness. This caused a HUGE stir, worsened when in attempt to get more details Sakura Matou, rumored to often go at Emiya's house and that confirmed by her brother, not only did not deny but blushed at the mention of the three girls and Shirou at the memory of the morning scene. This wasn't a stir anymore, not even a scandal, at this point the sheer amount information bundled together would have made most dismiss it as useless blander. This was reinforced by Shirou being rather popular in the school, as he always helped people, never backed down from a request and was fairly competent and diligent even managing to be friend with someone like Shinji. It was unfortunately Shinji that turned the whole thing into completely another, because of his status as 'Shirou's friend(?)' and Sakura's brother his words that still slandered Shirou were this time listened.

Thus Shirou got labeled as the living archetype of an eroge protagonist who has a bunch of girls around him fighting for his attention and is dense enough to never notice the whole thing. This had somewhat both worried and reassured Tohsaka's fans, however Shinji again commented on the 'well timed illness' of Shirou the same day three girls are discovered under his roof, especially since he was found naked and sweating by his guardian. The male Matou didn't stop there hinting that Shirou wasn't completely stranger to -put it bluntly- porn, which Shinji wisely avoided to remark that it was him who had given the boy the offensives magazines whenever a teacher was lurking too close around his own bag. Within all this the vice-captain of the archery club, Shinji again, managed to assemble a group of boys in order to pay a little visit to the Emiya's estate. Thankfully the project fell short as the student body president, Issei Ryuudou again, came and scolded the entire room for their unfitting behavior during lesson hours.

"If it calmed down, then why did they all gather like that?" Shirou asked even as Mitsuzuri continued to press him onward.

"Coming with those two girls might have not been your smartest move Shi-." The girl answered mockingly-

"Hey! He's escaping!" -but was interrupted by another voice coming from the crowd. Instantly over a hundred eyes were upon the redhead and his group. There was a moment of hesitation and Issei tried again to calm things down by calling to the 'Anti-eroge protagonist allian-', unfortunately one student choose this moment to make a remark. "Look! He has even added Ayoko this time!" This was an oddly constructed sentence but nonetheless managed to be understood by the voice's comrades, there was an heavy pause meet with complete silence, one could see lot of the students blushing at whatever idea or memory passed their mind. "UNFORGIVABLEEEE!" A true war cry came from their united lunges and replacing the 'charge' order with a commendable efficiency.

*Historic Records*

It was truly a scene to behold, the shouts, the flag flapping in the air even as one of the bearer couldn't hold the speed of the charge and was happily serving as ground for his proud allies to rush at the terrible evil. The lack of weapon not even passing on the speeding troops's minds or affecting their moral. In the distance said terrible evil was mockingly taking steps away from the holy warriors, he spoke what were no doubt insults- "Azur! Take Fail!" -of purest abjection even as one of his somber royal guard surely brimmed with bloodlust as she refused to step back from the incoming of the holy knights and her brighter but surely as corrupted twin dragged the black one away to follow their sinful master.

"CHARGEEEE!" The great leader of the army, his blue hair and eyes shinning like the ocean, encouraged his trusted comrades onward. Seeing the terrible and horrific Demon King drag yet again another maiden, this time the lovely instructor of the archery corps, the troops united in an outraged shout and accelerated the pursuit. Ignoring the majesty of the place of knowledge and learning the Demon King soiled with his presence, said entity took a corner with his guards and avoided the dexterous hands of the elder male instructor who looked outraged at- "Wh-What are you all doing!" -at...-at the Demon King, of course! Surely him facing the army when he spoke was only because the devious king dodged his lecture with vicious timing! Worse, charmed by some black magic, the wise man couldn't move even as his hundred pupils charged. But again justice triumphed, the great leader and the instructor exchanged a glance and no doubt the elder man's widening eyes were a permission as the army did not hesitate and soon their instructor was taken along with the momentum of the mighty charge!

The trickery of the evil leader, taking three or two corners, slaloming between obstacles and narrowly stopped the mechanic dead in its tracks by shouting two exclamation- "Watch out! The canteen truck!" -that were no doubts powerful curses. The army followed not even once second hesitating by jumping over the truck in order to continue their pursuit. Surely the driver would pardon and acclaim such an act done for the greater good! Nevertheless some brave soldiers growled in scandal even as the demonic king used again his somber art, surely there wasn't any others reasons as to why the poor captured brown haired and eyed maiden whom archery skills were second to one would run forward, away from the army instead of embracing her saviors behind. Speaking of behind, at the back of the army one could see the traitorous ally of the dark king, the evil chancellor of the holy place and that no doubt was trying to take the place of their leader and make the wrenched pursued monster looking as pure and holy as the Great Saint Tohsaka was, oh sinister horror!

The holy charge continued and one could see clearly the knights struggling and fighting with all their might against the dark forces, many raged breaths were proof of the difficult struggle. The sneaky evil chose this moment to enter the feared nest of a sacred but dangerous beast, without hesitation this monster entered the lair of the mighty Tiger of Fuyuki also know as the dungeon of doom, place where many apprentice heroes fell before obtaining the skills needed to fight evil as the lurking beast was indeed fearsome. Anyway the great leader gave his orders in his immense intelligence and the army split to pincers the fearsome forces and prevent him from mocking them any further with his annoying stamina of his. There was a moment of confusion among the Demon King's ranks, one of his guard briefly vanished even as the other refused to leave his side. The lovely archery instructor chose this moment to place herself behind the Demon King, pressing her chest upon the luck-...lecherous fiend's back! "FOR JUSTICE!" The great leader shouted and was echoed by many of his trusted allies, some no doubt receiving the benediction of the Holy Mother Sakura as they found- "SHINAI POWER!" -weapons of wondrous and unlimited power left by the many previous heroes who cleared the dungeon before.

Yes, for a brief moment it looked as if the Demon King was finally cornered after all his evil deeds. A triumphant roar boomed from the hundred shining knights even as they surrounded the traitorous abomination and were ready to sent it back to the deep abysses of the perverse inventor of harem living among this vast world, blessed by his memory. Surely at this moment there was no doubt on the victory of justice upon the sinful and criminal, even the beautiful blonde guard before him wouldn't stop the rightful and growing rage of the proud participants of this Crusade led by the weakest hero, which thus garnered the sympathy of everyone since they felt superior, Shinji Matou! An arm was raised in the air in preparation of the signal for the final charge, for the final battle that would free mankind from the Demon King and his wretched ways that lost all humanity in perdition!

Then, then it came. The air froze as a cold wind entered the place, a black wind even visible by the naked eye whispering countless horrors in those who dared to listen. Slowly, their faces pale with holy light, the brave knights turned their head toward the terrible abomination that the devious king had called as a last resort. An heavy silence fell onto the place as they took sight of their last foe, truly worth of being the final boss before the coming of a golden age of peace. It was originally female, one could see how it deceived humans as its humanoid form was still visible shrouded within a whirlwind of black winds, however none would believe that this horror was human. Over three meters high. It had wings, large scaly wings that sprouted from an hirsute body with darkened golden and black stripes. It had four paws with frightening looking claws and each moving by themselves, surely rejoicing as new preys were set before him. The head itself was even more fearsome, supported by a long scaly neck, revealed two lines of shining sharps teeth. The back of its head was covered with horns that surrounded and protected its brains and even its feline-like large ears that were trembling, no doubt in excitation. The black wind that surrounded the beast could be seen coming out of its mouth as a dark fire every time the monstrosity breathed. The beast stood half transparent like an illusion, showing how derisive physical weapons would be. Within the very body of the beast that transparency allowed to see the reagent which had been used and sacrificed to call upon this fearsome monster of legend. A stick longer than any shinai worn by the proud knights, its usually wooden color darkened by the ominous aura and wind that surrounded it. The cursed weapon of horror of any apprentice who came here, the horrible weapon who slayed countless heroes and left them without the blazes of fame and glory. The very soul of the tiger that lurked within this holy place, the ultimate terror that had to beat countless powerless apprentices in order to stay sealed enough to spare the rest of the world its wrath.

This frightening weapon had been fused with another equally powerful monster, a cursed weapon over a cursed woman. Surely this black form couldn't be anything else that the gathered remnants of the corrupted souls that the Demon King seduced with his evils ways and sacrificed to strengthen his dark powers. The woman had yellow eyes like the beast she had been used to summon, a cold expression of condemnation contrasting with the agitation of the illusion whose every trembled in anticipation. It was a solemn and terrible promise of death, of crushed bones and sorrowful tears even as it would rob victory before the heroes's very eyes. The cold eyes of the woman enough to lower the moral of the entire army. "FAIL!" The Demon King mocked the knights, ordering and forging their failure upon their very soul. Whatever other scathingly remark the master of this impossible entity told the heroes next was lost to all ears as the beast took a step to end it all.

A raging hurricane hurled in the air with the might of twenty lions roaring simultaneously, metaphorical of the barrier of teeth coming to tear armor, flesh and bones alike the shinai half-soul of the beast flew around and tore through the ranks of the proud heroes. Countless ones flying in the air after the brief (non)resistance that can be expected from the courageous participants of the crusade. The beast was quickly surrounded by heroes, many of them laying down surely in order to land a decisive hit against the beast although it's still unknown why all the weapons had their end pointed the wrong way. Soon the leader faced the abomination, refusing to move one bit, his feet didn't move an inch even as the thundering hybrid approached. Even his mouth was large open, little doubt there was that it was to encourage his companions even if no-one managed to heard a sound coming from him at that moment. The beast stopped a brief second, then charged.

The valiant soldiers of the crusade then decided to use the famous variant of 'strategic retreat' which is also called 'RUN!', although one can argue the proud army was somewhat lacking in keeping the formation. Still they conducted their retreat it with a remarkable haste, their esteemed leader even sacrificing himself before the wrathful abomination as the hybrid beast raged blows upon his soon battered body. The rightful leader got fives bruises, one black eye and losing two teeth in the ordeal but nonetheless managed to buy one second and a half for his army to leave with only half its troops still relatively intact. Relatively being a minimum of two cut from the searing black wind that stormed chaos and death within the place.

Thus ended the Gakuen Holy Crusade after a long duration of half a day, an incredibly long duration and the wise elders in charge of teaching the heroes gratefully gave them a week suspen-... vacation when they didn't have to come to school. Of course the brave heroes didn't leave without accepting to read the five hundred pages of holy texts, hundred of exercises to practices with and showed a great deal of willingness in cleaning and repairing the damage done in the sacred dojo by the battle. Surely with such practices the Demon King wouldn't manage to escape again the rightful wrath of justice, for in the end justice shall always be served!

As for the traitorous Demon King himself, he was last seen dragged away by his accomplice the blue-haired with glass evil chancellor that led him away from the holy Homurahara academy. It seems he took the wretched abomination he summoned with him and no-one doubt he'll have a few more schemes prepared by the time he come again and clash with the heroes. It's noted the headmaster was deceived in acclaiming the evil chancellor's actions, however since the Holy Mother Sakura came to treat all the poor knights that had been defeated, none of the faithful soldiers grew a grudge against his naivety and benevolence.


	5. Day Four P2

Author Notes : Four-two is out, an horribly difficult chapter to write with three rewriting for the second-last scene. Still, even with a week delay I hope you'll feel satisfied with this eighteen thousands words long chapter. Yes, without even counting the author notes.

Got some very interesting reviews and answered some by mp. Saber alter got brought up quite a few times and I am now fairly sure her past will create an uproar among my readers, I'd better buy a better bunker. About the route, I am writing this as a sort of a 'fourth route' which has some elements of the previous three but like HF does with 'an innocent bystander girls in the previous two', I'm derailing some information to confuse and threw new ideas in. Content of the three routes are included, what it meant exactly I shall not precise. *sweep up the corpses of spoilers*. On that note I prevent in advance for day five, careful with comments so as to not spoils the other readers, you'll get it when we're there, and if you find the courage to read it.

I wish you luck on the '?' sequence, it has a lot of hints and references included so it might be worth taking some time to analyse it. Do note some basic knowledge on forging is recommended, but not mandatory.

This fellow will shamelessly blame magic blasts, the fate/Ilya magical girls manga and Angry Sato for giving me the idea for a certain female magus attire in there and if I get (wrongly) labeled for it Sad I couldn't put some scenes for flow sake. It's surprising how many varied things you can do with blades, really. Also the last two scenes were really difficult to make but I hope I did a decent work. Notably thank to the people of Beast's lair for allowing me to confirm some issues regarding the story. About the Sabers stats pages, I will try to see where I can put it without breaking the flow. I'll most likely end up posting it on Beast's lair as to keep the flow of the story going smoothly.

With that said, let me bid you a good reading and hope not to be wasting your time with:

**King of Blades - Tricolor Swords - Day Four(Part Two)**

*break*

"This was quite a mess." Issei Ryuudou calmly concluded while starring at Shirou and the two blonde girls standing before the student body president. The redhead nodded slowly at his long time friend whose summary of what happened had been pretty much what Ayoko already told him. "Still, I must commend your visitors skills." Issei told those words with a straight face but there was a note of dry humor. "I honestly never believed Taiga's abilities at scarring students in the dojo could be so strongly outranked."

Shirou looked embarrassed a couple of second, then he resigned again and sighed. "Well, yes. Their swordsmanship is really good." The redhead deadpanned after a moment of silence. Truly he had underestimated Fail's potential, to think she would unleash such an horror after stumbling onto Taiga's beloved weapon. Shirou had considered using a command seal but Ayoko's on his back made him hesitate too long, at that time Fail had already made her charge upon the terrified crowd with great passion, wind and prana burst. It appeared quickly that at least she was holding back as to not to hurt the students too much so the redhead master had resigned himself and waited for the chaos to dissolve before moving. And no, neither Ayoko nor Azur sandwiching him between their bodies nor the fact that seeing Shinji takes a good beating had affected his decision, not-at-all.

"That's an euphemism if I know one." Issei commented, then paused to look at the bleached blonde girl who was calmly starring at him, not a trace of her earlier onslaught present. "Truly, it's a blessing to have witnessed such a remarkable mastery." Issei spoke and slightly bowed toward Fail in respect. "Until now I believed that aura able to manifest themselves as illusions were words of fools, that a bearing that seems to suck all the airs of the room was impossible. I am humbled by the truth you presented before me." Fail didn't speak, she merely looked at the homage the boy was paying and nodded slightly to acknowledge it. She and Azur seemed slightly confused by the Ryuudou heir manner, much more polite than most of the people they met so far. Issei straightened up again before continuing. "I must admit I was worried myself when I heard Shirou took in three girls. He's far too compliant and honest for his own good." He sighed briefly and spoke again before Shirou could protest. "But it appears my worries were needless." He nodded again appreciatively at the noble posture of the duo by Emiya's side.

"Rest assured, we'll make sure no harm befall him." Azur answered with a tranquil determination. "Even though Shirou is fairly reckless." The servant couldn't help but add a slight stab at her master.

Issei briefly closing his eyes as he chuckled. "It has been a while I heard that about him. I wonder in what kind of occasion you saw him in to say that." Shirou glanced at Azur, half worried she would further go on but the servant almost bit her lips instead and remained silent. Issei didn't seem to notice it and turned toward Shirou. "Anyway, as you saw there is quite a stir at school at the moment. The student body and the teachers will settle that, but I think it would be better for you to remain under the radar for the rest of the day. Better yet, take a leave for the day."

"After such a chaotic situation, is it really fine for me to just skip when I was already absent two days?" Shirou asked warily, he was especially worried about how the students were beaten by Fail. Not that he blamed the girl, she remarkably restrained herself against the human students despite the circumstances.

"It would be better. The staff already didn't like the uproar last days but with how they all went after you, I don't think all those students will get away with juts the bruises they received. But really, if you come the teachers will have to bring up how violence isn't tolerable and your savior might get badmouthed in the mess. Let them a day and I'll convince them to act as if nothing happened. As for the students I don't think any of them will speak of a one hundred male to one girl loss if only to save up some pride." No doubt, Issei was smirking widely at the blow the fellow member of his gender received.

Shirou sighed again but resigned himself. "Understood."

Issei then turned away toward the school but stopped midway. "Ah, also did you get involved with Tohsaka?" As Shirou answered negatively, the redhead could see the glasses of his friend get lower on his face. "Odd, I wonder what she wanted..."

"Did that girl look for information about Shirou?" to said boy surprise it was Azur who intervened with an unexpection question. Issei paused to look at her and nodded gravely after a few seconds. "Yes, although she act like a model student I can see its a mask. It's worrisome to see that kind of person get an interest on Shirou, he gets so easily manipulated..." The last words were spoken mournfully but with complete sincerity, it was probable that the stir Shirou unknowingly created at school had caused the student president a great deal of stress. Somberly he looked at Azur and Fail again. "Please, do make sure not to let that girl come too close to Shirou. What kind of corruption could she infect him with, I do not want to know." Issei crossed his arms and shook his head painfully.

"Did that girl came to school?" asked a new voice behind Issei who trembled in surprise, he turned toward the new yet familiar voice only to discover Azur standing before him, only that was not Azur as her clothes didn't match.

"No, she didn't come by today although she is usually early." To his merit he answered calmly the newcomer question and quickly regained his composure.

"By any chance-" Azur and Lily simultaneously spoke, then stopped and exchanged a confused eye contact before Lily calmly gesture her twin-like counterpart to continue. "Do you know her address?"

Shirou observed the exchange with an increasing deal of confusion, it appeared Issei was also surprised by the demand since he rose an eyebrow. Nonetheless it seemed they came to a silent understanding since after a few seconds Shirou saw him pull a textbook out of his bags, he tore one page after writing something and handed it to Azur. "There, it's the only western house around so with Shirou it should be easy to find."

"You say I'm compliant but you don't seem unwilling to deny their request." Shirou muttered back in a style very unlike him, it instantly made Issei's eyes widen as large as the size of Shirou's big rice cooker, it had been needed to take it out in order to make enough for the trio. "Unbelievable! Shirou Emiya giving a sharp remark, the world we know is over." The most impressive things was that the student president's face remained perfectly straight as he spoke. Then after a pause. "But still, if you can settle those rumors concerning Tohsaka and you before coming back to school, that would be helpful." With those words he left muttering things about today's being a day of wonders.

"I must admit my surprise, he really gives a refined feeling, especially compared to those he has to manage." Lily said while keeping her gaze toward where Issei vanished from sight.

"He's the heir of the Ryuudouji temple, so he got the education of a priest at the same time." Shirou supplied helpfully, then he noticed that the trio had suddenly gathered and was exchanging rapid whispers. "What has gotten into you?"

"We really need to explain everything to you, don't we?" Lily said absurdly sounding correct. "It looks time it's time for some scouting." Azur and Fail nodded on either sides of her even as the redhead was filled with a sense of dread.

*break*

Shirou observed the flow of passing people by the windows with a strange sense of tranquility yet tainted with a lingering unease, no doubt the results of Azur's earlier words about the fourth war. Or maybe there was another cause to his restlessness. "Come to think of it, this must be the first time we're alone together." Lily noted as she took a sip from her drink, her fifth, and kept her gaze mostly on her master. It wasn't surprising that lot of people were starring at them among the clients present in the bar that doubled as a tea saloon. At this hour barely after eight, there were still plenty of people around. Shirou took a drink from the much needed tea in a doomed hope to calm down, most likely with how agitated he was in front of the pretty white dressed beautiful girl, what the other clients thought about the scene was fairly easy to guess. "You should better ignore the stares, it makes them worse." Lily recommended him quietly seeing that he wasn't calming down anytime soon.

"Easy for you to say." The redhead responded with obvious hints of frustration. Not only the situation made him feel uncomfortable but he was worried his two absent servants would overdo things, somehow he could easily imagine the scouting mission degenerating in an all-out fight. Hopefully Tohsaka Rin would be a normal girl who just happened to have a passing interest in him, though if she wasn't a master and started to manifest a persistent interest, how would he react? Now that was a worrying thought, the sheer horror on Issei and the model female student's fanclub if the girl manifested Shirou hints of affection. "There is always tons of things to be worried about..."

Lily scoffed. "Only fair, a certain man is always worrying me and two fellow girls. Can't help but fear he'll go all reckless again." At the moment she sounded more amused than worried though.

"Hey! What is with you three this morning? Already Azur and Issei got me for it." And there people were starring at him again.

"Your fault Shirou, if you had let me and Azur scold you properly for your action back then, the grudge wouldn't have been kept bolted inside." No, she was definitively enjoying this. To be frank Shirou was sure he heard telepathic strangled fits of laughter from a certain servant in spirit form when Fail called an abomination on this poor planet Earth. Wordlessly the boy put his face in his hands and tried to block out both the scenes from this fair sunny morning and the increasingly piercing stares of his surrounding, a groan escaped his throat. Lily smiled. Another groan. Lily giggled even as she apologized. "Sorry, you just remind me of myself. huhuhu"

"Of yourself? What do you mean?" Shirou finally raised his head sandwiched between his two arms and stared questioningly at the girl. Looking at her he had no idea just how his pathetic display of embarrassment and worry could reflect the ever noble and graceful posture of the heroic spirit. Even when she giggled like she was right now or fighting against the overwhelming giant named Berserker, there was always an aura of unbreakable splendor, as if she was flawless.

Lily shifted in her position to face properly her master with her both arms on the table. "Fine, let's us laugh at how ridiculous I was and hopefully you won't mind the stares nearly as much." She was almost sing-sung-ing, then began her story with often undertone of heartily nostalgia and the slightest bit of shame. "It was the first time I had to confront such a large crowd, I had was taking the crown as the first female King in the entire country history. I had the entire town and the whole castle, over a hundred knights and three thousand people starring at me for the whole trip to the chapel."

"Did you do something improper then?" Shirou asked feeling himself suddenly taken as Lily spoke for the first time of her far-away past. The blonde girl shook her head.

"No, graceful mercies no. The whole trip I stood at attention with my head raised and and a shining confident smile, I even delivered a speech that despite my misgiving managed to stir the entire audience's enthusiasm." The girl said with a sigh of relief that came from the very bottom of her heart.

"Certainly something I can't do, I can't honestly see how you can relate to me with this Lily." Shirou admitted completely sincere, in response the girl looked at him with a bright derisive smile.

"Because it was mortifying, despite having to remain composed, despite the fact I was going to be their ruler and control their lives. The only things that passed my mind back then were how much of a mess it would be if my horse tripped onto something or someone because I couldn't look down with my head raised. Plus lunch had been hours ago and I felt hungry, can you imagine how ridiculous it would have been if the new King had his stomach grumble in the middle of the coronation?" And truly, Lily did sound horrified as she retold the events. "There was the odors too, thousands of people gathering together outside for maybe hours under a hot burning sun. I thought I could withstood the scents easily but here it was so overwhelming and it mixed with the incense and the perfume I was poured with before the ceremony! Pure horror, I couldn't even show the slightest sign of a frown with all the people who were watching me for any sign of weakness, I had to smile all the whole way!" True to her words Lily offered a tense and even her nose was stiffly twitching at the memory. "And even that couldn't calm down my hunger, so I had to contract my stomach and hope all would go fine."

Shirou hold again his head between his hands, however this time it wasn't embarrassment that he was trying to conceal. "Tha-That sound pretty harsh~hahaha-" The trembling of his shoulders was a clear give-away but sadly he couldn't do better.

"Yes, mock me master!" Lily with a dignified but still exaggerated pout as she crossed her arms and rebuked her master, unfortunately this only further aggravated the tremor that had taken hold of Shirou's body. "But it was mortifying! Laugh at the poor me who went she received the crown wasn't thinking 'it's time rule and be strong!' but 'will that damned heavy crown fall when I stand up?'. Worst, for two seconds where I smiled at my then subjects with a confidence I was far from feeling, I thought the priest put the crown the wrong way!"

The redhead boy tremor stopped, started again, and suddenly he exploded in an irrepressible laughter that sent him falling backward on his seat. As if nothing happened Lily went back sipping her sixth drink with a content smile on her face, completely obvious to the many stares that Shirou's behavior had attracted. It took a few minutes for Shirou to manage to utter something else that non-words sound. "Ahh..." He exalted a long breath as if trying to chase the hilarity from his body. "For some reason I could perfectly see the scene." Then he paused. "And did you knights ever found out how you felt?" Shirou asked eagerly, in one way it was a very different world, however the way Lily had voiced her worry at the time made him feel closer to him. Being able to somewhat relate helped Shirou supposed. In fact of him Lily looked at him a few moments before closing her eyes with a sigh.

"No, they apparently never did. In fact-" the emerald eyes of Lily turned toward the street on the other side of the window. "-you can say none of them ever understood." Again silence followed without either of them speaking a word. The brown eyes of Shirou looked intrigued but silent at the usually cheerful girl, tainted for the first time with what seemed to be a feeling of longing. After a while she suddenly animated herself again and an amused slight bloomed on her lips. "It appears the two fine girls are back." Shirou followed her gaze and quickly confirmed the assumptions. Azur and Fail were indeed walking down the street, the two almost twins girls silently advancing despite their mismatched ensemble. Not only did the black dress of Fail contrasted with the casual white and blue skirt and shirt of Azur, but even their postures albeit both graceful showed a difference. While Azur walked with a stern determination and sometime glanced around to check her surroundings, Fail was advancing while slightly leaned forward and clearly she was paying little attention to anything but a certain boy who her eyes had found a little earlier. Obliviously if the first one was more enthralled with the probably soon-coming battle, the second was much more looking forward her reunion with her master.

"Seems discretion is a moot point." Shirou calmly commented, feeling somewhat resigned even as he waved at Fail who made an upward angle of the hand with her wrist and waved back lightly with small movements. Needless to say the outside duo was bringing quite a lot of attention to the passing people. If one looked carefully behind them, it was even possible to see a few people who were following the twins.

"Good thing we can't be assassin classes, winning the war would be a doomed attempt." Lily answered back with a derisive smile even as she stood up from her seat.

"Not necessary, it would be a good distraction." Shirou deadpanned as he followed the girl's example.

*break*

"How should we process? Focused charge, front and ambush, double flanking or even encirclement?" Lily asked her two twins, apparently not expecting Shirou to understand the conversation lest participate.

"Hum, I wanted to do encirclement but we don't have enough people to do that." Azur answered without batting an eyelash and with a hand on her hips. "Since we can't leave Shirou alone, front and ambush seems the best tactic." The blue servant continued without regard for the conflicted feelings her words awakened in Shirou. More precisely he was well seeing her point since it was much easier for enemy masters to go straight after the master than to fight his three servants, however the way the Saber said him made him feel like an irresponsible child and that was highly disturbing.

"Front charge." Fail said simply, it took a little more time for Shirou to finally understand that they were speaking with military terms.

The house of Tohsaka Rin had a bounded field. This information which was almost the only thing said when the two duo reunited, given the amount of people around and starring at them they quickly moved away. It seemed that the three Sabers intended to settle this as fast as possible because right now there were at the base of the hill that lead to the Tohsaka mansion, fairly easy to spot even from there since it was the only one built in a western style around. "I thought we were supposed to avoid battle and converse prana at least for another day?" Shirou pointed out carefully not thinking on how the scene of the three girls sandwiching him closely on all sides in order to discuss without being heard looked to bystanders. Azur said they didn't have enough people for encirclement but he differed, it worked very well on him as it was.

Said blue ribbon girl turned toward him, or rather squished herself closed with inclining her head his way. "The problem master, is that the owner of this house already asked about you."

"To put it bluntly" Lily started to speak with an amused tone. "Azur has enough of us getting ambushed every day and wish that for once we take the offensive." Sadly, this sentence wasn't even an understatement. So far Shirou and his servants had meet a servant everyday and that was never their initiative. "There is another reason though." the white girl admitted in a suddenly more serious tone.

"Remaining classes." Fail added.

"Yes" Lily nodded "So far we've met Lancer, Archer, Berserker and another servant who dual wield. The classes that have yet to be claimed are Caster, Assassin and Rider. The servant with two blades is either Assassin or Rider."

"So?" Shirou inquired not quite seeing where the Saber servant was going with this. Azur sighed on the side while Lily kept her benevolent smile. As for Fail she was the best placed to watch the target house and was doing so dutifully, albeit the way she had one hand behind Shirou back in order to move him at the slightest hint of danger was unnerving the boy.

"Obliviously this Tohsaka person isn't Berserker's servant so the current greatest threat is out. We saw that Lancer and Archer allied against us, if one of them hold the place we'll unleash one of our noble phantasm in an attempt to get rid of the servant quickly and thus break this bothersome alliance." Lily paused to see if her master was following her reasoning, Shirou nodded slowly. Most likely they were making sure he understood the odds in fear he would do something reckless again out of ignorance, which admittedly was possible. "If it's Caster, we're pretty sure to win as the three of us have very high ranked magic resistance and most of his or her abilities would be useless against three opponents like us." Azur groaned but didn't protest Lily's words but nonetheless continued in her stead.

"Assassin isn't a warrior class. If he's the one here, then it's imperative to us to deal with him as soon as possible, since there can't be a higher priority target than a master with three Saber-class servants for him to take down." True, Shirou's being their most obvious weakness had been pointed out already plenty of times, so many times that Shirou couldn't feel offended anymore. "Rider could be troublesome but would still suffer from being outnumbered and attacking its lair is better than getting ambushed."

"Which is likely to happens because for our master is obliviously a like fine steak to an hungry dragon, attract them like nothing else." It was hard to defend that claim after summoning not one but servant, still there was something in Lily's metaphor that bothered Shirou. "Now that this is clear, let's start to split groups."

"Wait." Shirou interrupted them while attempting to raise a hand that ended up struck within the fabric of Azur's shirt due to the closeness, the girl hardly reacted though. "Two problem, first, I thought the war should be conducted discretely. Won't we be noticed if we start a battle between servants at nine in the morning?" Azur shrugged at his argument.

"This house has bounded field Shirou, magic nowadays appear to be conducted secretly. What happens inside won't be noticed from outside, except of course in case we start using trump cards." She paused briefly and got a little away from the boy but still continued. "Even so, while inside a battle wouldn't be noticed by other masters or servants, which for us can be very advantageous."

"Fine..." Shirou conceded reluctantly, it appeared trying to win a strategical argument with former Kings wasn't going to work. "Then now, how do you intend to 'discretely' enter the house with one group jumping over the wall from a street filled with car and people?" Much to Shirou actual surprise his words did freeze the three girls. It seemed that no, they hadn't seen this little problem.

"We could enter in spirit form." Lily suggested. "That would settle things, me and Fail from behind and Azur entering from the front gates."

They did exactly that, and thus Shirou was now approaching the Tohsaka's mansion with Azur. A nervousness that had nothing to do with the possible upcoming battle was filling Shirou's mind with worry. What if despite the bounded field, Tohsaka Rin was only a normal girl that had taken like he supposed earlier? After all the Emiya's estate had a bounded field still standing even though Shirou couldn't maintain it or create one. If that happened, how would he explain the three armored girls trashing her house with invisible weapons? "Please Tohsaka, be a magus." The boy muttered even as he stood just before the gate which earned him a perplexed glance from the yet still in casual clothes servant by his side. Then he stepped forward and his worries were blew away.

"Look like we aren't the first to come." Azur simply commented while bringing her invisible weapon to swiftly cut open the lock. Shirou stood frozen a couple of seconds, the mansion had looked perfectly fine from the outside. But now that they apparently entered the bounded field this was no longer so, two floors had suffered heavy damage in a corner and were freely open to the wind. "The attack came from inside." Many pieces of the wall were dispersed on the outer side of the mansion. "Stay behind me Shirou." With that the silver armor and blue clothes underneath appeared on Azur's small frame, she darted forward just fast enough for Shirou's abilities.

They rushed forward, Shirou noticed one hand of Azur twitching oddly upon her invisible sword, probably using the signals method Azur had spoken of earlier to communicate with Lily and Fail. Running at full speed, it didn't take long to reach the door which Azur shamelessly knocked on with a flying charge. Effectively breaking the door apart, the servant paid it no heed and took a defensive stance as she observed the surrounding. Shirou glanced around too but nothing seemed to be out of place, there wasn't anything broken nor misplaced save for the unfortunate door. The door-breaker in question seemed to reach the same conclusion as she pushed forward and left the hall with her master in tow.

"Enough!" Shirou suddenly heard a male angry voice, he ran behind Azur and they quickly arrived to the scene even as the male voice continued to exult with a cool but distinct furor. "Can't you see this poor kitchen has suffered enough? I'll NOT tolerate anymore damage!" Pause, Shirou messed up with his footing and actually tripped, rolled onto the floor and flew past a stunned Azur. Shirou entered the room that way and didn't stop before going two meters into the piece, for a couple of seconds a his eyes embraced the sight before him. There was a male servant standing there dressed in black and and with large red cloak that covered most of his body, obliviously the owner of the earlier voice. There was also Lily looking hesitantly at the scene and Fail with her two hands holding her weapon tied behind back like a girl caught trying to steal the box of cookies, however, however none of that even registered in Shirou's mind.

Behind the male servant was a petite girl as short as any of his three Sabers. Beautiful, with two long trails of black hairs on either sides of her head that were hold by black ribbon, she had attracting aqua eyes that currently didn't look reassured at the moment. Still, even that only half registered in Shirou's mind. In some corner of his mind he knew he had been jinxing himself and Tohsaka Rin truly wasn't a normal girl. Even so nothing could have prepared him for THAT. 'THAT' was a set of a large red dress surmounted with a white long apron, 'THAT' was definitively a maid uniform and for some incongruous reason the model student of Homurahara Gakuen, rumored as a Ice queen and unapproachable beauty was wearing it in her own house. "Master!"

As the triple shout indicated this was too much for Shirou to be suddenly faced with in a precarious situation, thus he finished to lose his balance and headed for the floor at blinding speed. However he didn't hit the wooden ground, instead a pair of hands caught him just before he impacted with the floor as Lily and Fail, Lily standing between Shirou and the male servant in order to fend off attack which sadly was the wrong opponent as Fail proved by sliding on the floor to catch her master. Shirou didn't hit the wooden floor, no, rather he discovered that prana-infused black armor was VERY resistant. Thus the boy's head crashed into Fail's breastplate who released a terrible cry even as Shirou's world went really black but with attracting curves.

Shirou's head was quickly moved to the side and once again the otherworldly sight of Tohsaka Rin in full maid suit greeted him, absently he noted that the male servant seemed to look at the scene with a profound expression of pity for the boy whose body suffered such violence. The whines of Fail muttering something like 'F-ff...I...-Failed again..." passed by his ears but were mostly registered as a static noise due to his brains being to remain conscious after the unexpected dive and shock. Speechless, his brown eyes starred at the presumed female master in complete disbelief which only further increased when he realized that Tohsaka's attire and the servant's own clothes actually MATCHED together. If this was some Japanese comedy there was no doubt Shirou would have passed out if not from the impact with a black armor, at least from the cowering form of the petite girl in red and white uniform who clenched her fists and was apparently getting ready to scream something. Truly, the fierce blush on her face was also a fitting with her crimson uniform.

"E-MI-YA!" An infernal demon spoke slowly and lowly, trapped inside the girl's mouth. "If you don't stop starring right now, I swear by all the sins of Hell and the seven Heavens that you will regret it for the rest of what will remain of your live after I am done with you." It's noteworthy that the model student as expected of her considerable skills didn't change her tone nor took a breath for the whole sentence.

"No, you won't." A servant spoke calmly but firmly and to the complete stupor of the whole room it wasn't any of the three Sabers who spoke but the male servant still standing at his master's side, though it could be said it was the master who was clinging to the servant. "This sorrowful kitchen already suffered your wrath once, no matter what I'll NOT allow harm to befall this sacred placed again while it still has to recover from its terrible wounds." It was no claim nor promise, it was the faithful oath of a devoted worshiper who protected a sanctuary with all his might. Shirou's eyes settled on the man who had spoken such grand words and he suddenly felt a immense sense of sympathy, empathy and attraction for the man even if it was for reasons he couldn't figure out as of yet.

"Hum..." Lily managed to utter a question despite the stunned confusion that impregnated the whole room. "Does that mean there is no other servant here? You weren't attacked?" That seemed to stir Azur and Fail from their respective amazement and prostration while the red cloaked servant raised an eyebrow that was the same color of his white hairs.

"I believe that apart from two, now three servants who rudely entered and charged her with most likely murderous intend, I can answer negatively to your question." Needless to say his voice dripped with sarcasm. Even so the male servant didn't look worried in any way despite being outnumbered as he was. Shirou could see that his servants were also wary and hesitant to attack, his tranquility was such a stunning a contrast with Lancer, Archer and Berserker who all three had been raging attackers that the trio was left dumbfounded. "Well, that does make things easier. Why don't you sit and t-"

"Archer." The servant's master interrupted in a tone of warning. "Did you, by some _coincidence _ignore their arrival and deliberately let them see me in such a state?"

"I don't know what you mean master~, not at all." The man answered a bit too casually even as he turned his head away.

"Wait." This time it was Azur who spoke. "You said you're Archer? That's impossible, we already met a servant from the Archer class."

It apparently was enough to derail Tohsaka from whatever wretched plan she was going to put in motion against Archer because she turned at Azur with widen, disbelieving eyes before glancing at Archer once again. "Ridiculous. Archer is Archer, I am at least sure of the class I summoned." As it was, the girl was feeling more insulted by the fact that she could have been wrong than by the implications. Oddly enough the greatest effect of her sentence was to relieve Shirou from an heavy weight on his mind as the girl confirmed that she was a master. Imagine if by some bizarre twist she had only been a servant, not the magic term, in this house and a normal girl? Explaining the situation would been a task worthy of the wish-granting Grail.

"Now now." The male servant, in the magic sense, said in an attempt to calm down the situation. "First why don't we move out of the kitchen and head for the saloon?" Shirou agreed heartily to those words, much to the four girls amazement. He was probably the only one here who fully caught on how the unconfirmed Archer was more worried about the poor kitchen than about the comfort of the present people, he was surely the only one who found himself completely in agreement with the man on that end.

"Good, then let's go and prepare some tea. Boy, the pot is behind you!" The male servant announced as he grabbed his master by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, grabbing a tea set with the other end and gesturing with his chin to a place behind Shirou, then walking toward a door and opened it with a remarkable movement of his legs. The servant seemed to pay no heed to his master frantic attempts to have him let her go and calmly exited the kitchen without anyone stopping him.

"Master...-" Azur began wincing as she noticed a boy named Shirou Emiya happily sniffing the pot that indeed contained leaves for tea.

"Aren't we... supposed to attack and beat down that servant?" Lily continued for her, looking less mortified but as confused as her bright blonde counterpart was while still standing in a defensive stance with her sword before her chest.

"Well" Shirou made a questioning face with eyes pointed toward the ceiling while he searched for correct words as to how to put it. "Since it seems they won't jump on us, I must admit I am a bit curious as to what they want to speak about. Plus there is a question bothering me..." The boy trailed off even as he followed the other man into the other mostly intact room, Fail still clinging onto him while muttering things about 'Failure'. Lily and Azur came after exchanging a glance that spoke of their mutual amazement at how the situation was developing.

"Not quite how I expected this to go on, couldn't this be some plot to gain times while some allies arrive?" The white servant whispered to her blue and silver twin. Azur seemed to ponder on the idea half a second, then sighed with a resigned expression.

"Possible but I recognize the pattern, I've seen more absurd last war." The Saber silver armored servant uttered in a defeated tone and earned a disbelieving stare from Lily by doing so. The blue servant carefully tried not to think on a meeting that included three enemy servants with two of them historical kings in their life. The latter two sharing ladles of wine with her in the yard of a castle with a substitute master and a real master observed the whole event warily. Azur was desperately trying not to think about it, but it was damn hard.

*break*

"Well then, who should begin?" The still unconfirmed Archer asked the room at a large after handing out the last cup to the people present. Azur had jumped onward in fear of an attempt by the servant to poison them, however the man in red and black had looked so offended while drinking his own cup that she retreated back in the sofa. The living-room had two sofas with a table between them on which was put the tea set. One one sofa was the owner of the house, Tohsaka Rin, having vanished previously for a few minutes to change. The fact had created a commotion among Azur and Lily who believed it was a trickery by Archer in order to get his master to safety, it was quickly stopped when Shirou tried to tell them without basis that this wasn't the case, the boy had gone for a nearby door in order to find the girl and show his servants they were wrong. There he had found the vanished girl in the middle of changing out of her maid garment and had heard the most frightening manner to have his name be called in both his past and future existence, even Archer had ticked at the voice and wisely chose to avoid comments. Thus a few minutes later Tohsaka Rin had more decent clothes consisting of a red turtleneck shirt with long sleeves and a white cross over it, completed with a fairly short black skirt, long black socks and matching shoes. Side detail, she had a fuming look on her face.

It was a bit morbid but Shirou couldn't help but feel some curiosity at what kind of horrible illusion Tohsaka Rin could produce, the boy had already seen dragons, a sick version of a scythe-wearing angel, a tiger and an hybrid abomination of the first and last ones. On the other sofa were three servants and their master squished together in the furniture normally meant for three people at a maximum, with Shirou between Azur and Lily, Fail quietly sipping her tea on the side while still reeling from her armor-backing on Shirou earlier. Shirou would have tried to comfort her if he wasn't under the wrathful gaze of the other female master, wondering if being squished by his servants in various situation was becoming a trend and if a question he mentioned earlier wasn't still bothering him. "Although it might not be the most appropriate right now, but I just can't get it out of my head." Shirou excused himself in advance even as he kept his gaze strictly on the human girl before him. "Just why was Tohsaka wearing a maid uniform in her own house?"

"E-MI-YA." He was instantly shot back by the three-automatic gun like calling of the girl. By her side Archer sighed as he took a seat beside the girl and poured himself another cup of tea.

"This is a tragic story, the doomed fate-" Apparently didn't want another word to be said about the story because she vividly attempted to shut up the servant both physically and vocally. Unfortunately as servants are heroic spirits to begin with and have a power that can be compared to a natural disaster, she was unsuccessful in her noble task of stopping gossip. "-of a poor kitchen who suffered the wrath of hysteric magic-blasting harpies." Archer paused and raised his cup upward, completelly uncaring of Rin's body clenched around his head in a desperate attempt to stifle his voice. Unfortunately again, this only caused the male's voice to go deeper and further aggravate his tragic retelling of the events. "This all began on a sunny day when a dangerous girl whose named shall remain unknown for my safety-" Given how Tohsaka was trying to kick the man's stomach she wasn't buying it. "discovered that a certain boy was a master, due to a certain reason which will also be left unknown wondered if the boy who seemed more decent than the average would make an alliance in order to bring the war to a end with minimum bloodshed with her. Of course since the facade at school of the boy could be as much of a deception as her own was, the girl decided to check further on the boy's actions and thus went asking around for details." A sigh, nostalgic of happier times before the doom came and ravaged the world. "Then, because of a few questions there and there darker rumors were unleashed upon a simple school, countless people came, of either gender, to ask for confirmation the girl about the 'boy whom she is interested in' and the girl's locker got flooded with so much letters that a servant had the good idea to take his master away and run before things went out of control." Archer shook his head which in turn shook Rin's entire body still intertwined around him left and right. "Fatal mistake of this poor servant, he went to the kitchen to prepare dinner while her master raged on about annoying rumors. If only the servant had thought of restraining his master or stay away from the kitchen, the dangerous girl wouldn't have come pour her complain into the kitchen and unleashed furious blasts at the innocent place."

A few moments of silence followed the last words of Archer during which Tohsaka loosened her hold and limply fell down from the man's head, said man grabbed his master and put it at his side on the sofa with a cup of tea to drown her sorrow into. Shirou himself crossed his arm unconsciously mirroring the red cloaked man's position mere seconds ago. "Yes, I can see the scene..." The boy muttered somberly with his eyes closed, the three girls by his side shifting uncomfortably on the sofa at his words. "So that costume was a punishment?" Shirou still inquired, Tohsaka spilling some of her tea even as he asked.

"Indeed" The male servant confirmed. "While there are things that can be forgiven, I've seen too much kitchens being destroying over my life to let it slide. If you don't scold them properly, this will never end and more poor unsuspecting of those sacred places will suffer from..." Archer trailed off even as he exchanged a meaningful glance with the redhead, their eye-contact lasted several seconds in which they shared things that couldn't be said, much to the annoyance of the four girls in the room.

"Now Archer, why do you have to make such a big deal of it?" Tohsaka uttered annoyed at the two antics. "And why is Emiya so int-" The girl interrupted herself, blinked a few times and put a hand over her mouth even as her eyes widened. "No wait, don't tell me..." And then she exploded in unrestrained laughter even as Shirou bore a mourning expression, again much to the discomfort of his servants.

"Would the whole of you terribly mind if we went back on more important issues?" Azur coldly cut even as Tohsaka continued to giggle and had to bury her face on the sofa in hope of choking the laughter and avoid asphyxia. "First, you said that you were of Archer class, can you confirm that?"

Archer whose class was currently put at doubt by the blue servant shrugged. "I am Archer, rather what make you think the other 'Archer' is one?" That managed to shut up Azur. Shirou could understand, the way the golden servant sent rain of noble phantasms wasn't exactly in his own definition of archery, especially when those were mostly blades and none were arrows. Revealing that Azur lived in another could lead to tricky situations and, admittedly, it didn't prove that the golden servant had been called as the same class as he had been in her time. Though Shirou wasn't quite sure about how many classes a servant could be, that would be something to ask later.

"You spoke of an alliance." Lily decided the intervene. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it means." The white haired man answered simply before taking a sip of tea.

"Why would you do that?" Azur asked him even she kept her gaze firmly on the man. Shirou traded a glance with Tohsaka with an air of amused resignation, somehow each sides's servants were going completely their ways without letting their masters lead the discussion. Tohsaka seemed to be somewhat annoyed at the situation but for some reason wasn't speaking up while looking worryingly at her servant. Perhaps that was why heroic spirits were called heroes in their time, an overpowering control of almost every situation left the other humans to speak up when they got serious, even when the others were theoretically master with three absolute commands that could even force the servant to suicide. "What would you gain from it?"

"I've at least two major reasons." Archer announced calmly and with complete confidence, it appeared he had no doubt things would go his way and wasn't trying hard to hide it. Shirou guessed this was what made Azur suspicious, after all even if they allied and beat all the others servants. Wouldn't the male servant still have to face a three-to-one odd? "I don't believe in the Grail." Archer dropped the metaphorical bomb onto the room without a shred of doubt in his words. Shirou saw Azur's hands clenching harder onto her cup until it snapped, Archer winced at the broken cup while the rest of the room was staring at him with a stunned look.

"Wh-What?" The blue servant managed to ask in the middle of her frozen shock.

"What do you mean, Archer?" Rin asked her servant, apparently as much in the dark as they were. From the way she was frowning it didn't come as a good new to her either, then again Shirou had been told from the very beginning that servants who were summoned were only those who sought it. Fail observed him attentively but whatever she was feeling was absent from her face, Lily herself was giving him a calculated look without any comment.

"Exactly what it means, again." Archer put down his cup onto the table and raised a hand to prevent the incoming interruption from Azur. He leaned back in the sofa and crossed his arms. "There have been four Holy Grail Wars so far, yet in none of those the participants got their wish granted. While it's possible the sources were wrong, there wouldn't be any reason to lie about that. Furthermore although servants were given knowledge by the Grail about the war along with a general knowledge of the current era, none of those information cover the acquisition of the Grail or what will happens once six servant are down."

"But the Holy Grail does exist." Azur growled darkly, Archer shot her a glare that could pass a mocking disbelief. "I saw it, with my own very eyes." It looked like not only magic blast nor noble phantasms were raining down those days, Azur dropped the second metaphorical bomb although only one person showed a great deal of surprise at the revelation.

"W-Wait! What do you mean you 'saw it'?" The young magus Tohsaka Rin frantically asked the blue servant.

"She was present in another war." Shirou simply said, shrugging when gazes fell on him. There was no real point to conceal it now that Azur gave such a give-away hint.

"And you failed to obtain it even though it was before you?" Archer inquired although he seemed bored as he looked at Azur.

"Don't be ridiculous." Azur growled again, maybe the dragon illusion had some solid root after all. "My master back then betrayed me and used seals to make me destroy the Grail." Third bomb of the day and again the Tohsaka heir seemed to be the only to react, then again Shirou, Lily and Fail already heard about it on the very first day they met. Archer was silent a few seconds before clicking his tongue to speak, however Rin beat him to it.

"Moment! What do you mean you 'destroyed the Grail'? The war is still going on, isn't it?" Apparently the idea was distressing to the girl, maybe there was some history that Shirou ignored.

"Most likely" Archer began "This lady couldn't fully destroy whatever that 'Grail' would be, no-one can deny that seven servants are summoned for a war and that take some insane power to do."

"Thought you didn't believe in the Grail." Lily pointed out while glaring at the man who didn't seem fazed by her veiled suspicion.

"I don't believe in all-wish granting devices. I've seen plenty of tricky things in my time and if there is one thing I've learned, the more power is involved, the bigger the mess." Shirou glanced at Azur, to his surprise the girl had gone silent and her eyes showed that she wasn't fully on the conversation. There was an idea that bothered her but maybe because of Archer and his master's presence she wasn't going to share.

"So you have no purpose in this war?"

"I actually have, I just don't need to rely on some dubious granting device to do that." A pause. "Well whatever, the fact that this lady's previous master wanted to destroy the Grail only increase my suspicions. Still, whether this Holy Grail is just as rumored is currently a moot point for there IS servants fighting out there." Shirou found it odd, there was a certain cynicism's in the man tone but it didn't feel anything like the overpowering haughtiness of the blonde servant Archer(?). A dry sharpness akin to a blade, this was the only way Shirou could describe it. "My second reason then." The man shrugged and spoke again, this time with pronounced irony. "It'd be such a waste for this boy to die after my master spent a huge magic-imbued jewel to revive him." Fourth bomb.

"Archer!" Tohsaka shouted but too late at his servant who shrugged again without a shred of guilt. She then glared at Shirou but quickly looked away in an embarrassed manner. Shirou himself starred intently at the girl as his mind went through his memories back three days ago, more particularly at a certain red gem that was on his stomach when he woke up after being 'killed' by Lancer. However Lily seemed nonplussed by the male servant's claim. However before she could speak the man continued. "Beside, killing a boy who is pitifully using his own nervous system as a pseudo-magic circuit is just too sad."

Fifth bomb, stunning the entire room this time.

It took some time but they made progress. There seemed to be still doubts lingering in the three Sabers heard, but still they agreed to the idea of an alliance in order to minimize casualties. It was almost like a godsend for Shirou and his servants. With a master unable to supply prana and three servants that other masters would see as a priority to take down, the odds raised slightly on their favor with an ally. Archer most likely counted on the redhead's debt with Tohsaka to use them for whatever purpose he had, it was even harder to see objections against the man since it appeared he wasn't interesting in having the Grail granting him a wish. Then again, it was because there were so many advantages to this alliance and so little disadvantages that Shirou's servants were suspicious.

The term of the alliance were fairly simple but also showed a limited trust. There was two agreement, if one side was attacked by a group of servant then the other would have to come for support. The other was that both parties would fight together in order to eliminate masters or servants that threatened the people of the city. It was unsaid but Lily made it clear to Shirou, in case only one servant went after either side then the other didn't have to help unless asked by the other party.

On another subject, Archer's last words about Shirou unleashed rather pronounced reaction from the females in the room. The most impressive so far had been Tohsaka who had starred at Shirou, doubted the claims, called him insane, death seeker and insulted him in three dozen of colored jargon Shirou couldn't quite believed could come out of the model student of his school. That a demon haunted the girl was getting more and more believable. During that there was also Fail who looked very interested in the matter and Archer found a blade fairly close of his neck, the male servant shamelessly deviated her attention to his master by saying that she was the specialist in the area.

Following that, Shirou was currently on the receiving end of a lesson on how to use proper magic circuits. It was apparently painful too but not nearly as much as putting a hot iron rod in his body, not in the perverted sense. Kiritsugu took his share of insult from Tohsaka too. It appeared Rin was giving him the lecture more because of the fact she couldn't stand someone calling himself a 'magus' and yet doing that kind of foolish thing, than because of the newly forged alliance or because it was clear the three Sabers weren't going to leave without a few details on the crucial subject.

Shirou Emiya closed his eyes as the girl instructed him, then started follow the girl's indications on activating his proper magic circuits.

_*?*_

_The world ceased to be, existence became meaningless and senses lost their usefulness. Devoid of sight, absent of touch, unknown to sound. The familiar pain is absent and even the blurry images stand still, time itself stopping its course even for a mere instant. A sea of nothingness engulf his entire essence and drown him deeper than any abyss. His mind and body alike dive into the darkness without resistance. Shreds of an everlasting silence._

One, magic filling the single line, the familiar energy knew as prana burst into existence into the never used space. Tremors, the screams of a newborn shattering an ancient system. Slowly, a new life infused the single line, explode and expand. A warm flood overwhelmed the senses that await uselessly.

_A clamor, loud and clear resonate within the unformed world. thrice it echoes, a sound that can't be heard but only felt. Nor furnace nor fire as another forging take place, echoes again. Power call timidly, knocking at a door forgotten and ignored for an entire life. Power call fiercely, claiming a neglected territory._

Two, prana expanded slowly. Three, infused yet more lines. Four, filled unused spaces. Five, gathered and awakened the secrets of his soul.

_The darkness is endless, deeper and deeper he fell within blurry darkness. Voices of the past speak, left ignored they vanish again. A sea, shaking as a noiseless sound enter his universe. Power raged, again he push deeper until he finally reach the end of the abyss. It feels warm and he lower his immaterial body, reach the very deep, plunge upward._

Six, Burst of power akin to flames erupted in the lines. Seven, the lines connect in parallel and gather in an unique ensemble. Eight, magic keep invading as more lines are unveiled.

_A blazed blade escaped the boiling sea, drops flew all around his body. A hammer resound again, hitting the blades and slowly beginning to alter its shape. Union, the blacksmith and his creation are one and the same. It's him and he's it. Power exploded, the faint traces of change can be seen on the forged blade. Over and over a hammer showered its might upon the unrefined weapon, relentlessly continuing its work even as traces of its efforts finally begin to show._

Nine, Ten, Eleven. Over and over, again and again, prana continued to imbue the spiritual organs. The root of magic itself, the core of a magus's soul. Twelve, Thirteen and Fourteen. Lines uncovered and added to the ensemble to form the magical equivalent of a nervous system, the generator of energy, the very base which allow wonders to happens.

_The universe filled itself, the furnace flared into existence and silently continued to surround its owner. Fire, flames stronger than sun itself surrounded the blazing blade, keeping it hot even as the work continued to the rhythmic of the hammer. Even so his body felt fresh, the warmth more comfortable than it had ever been within the place. Shouts echoed, curses and prayers of the dead ignored for so long resonated finally in his consciousness, a cacophony of despair and sadness coming back from the deepest reach of his mind. He did not deny them, did not refuse them. Acceptance, part of his past that destroyed his sense of self long ago, unaware blacksmith themselves of an existence now meant to serve and save others._

Fiveteen, Sixteen and Seventeen. the energy stirred in a gigantic dance of fire and sparks. Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty. Joined the ensemble, linked together to the nervous system know by others as a magic circuit. Twenty-one, power strive and push onward even as its immensity dry up. Still, the mind call the body and the body call the soul. Power is needed to process, needed to understand. Labored breaths are taken to supply the ever-growing network.

_An immense cry of joy exulted from non-existence blades, mere possibilities rejoiced and applauded without hands. Hundred of blades singing together even as the Blacksmith and its blade continue to forge and be forged. He did not deny them, did not refuse them. Acceptance again, futures to be born by his essence. Blades, chanting as he unconsciously understand every part of them. Shapes and history, abilities and feelings. The deepest knowledge farther than any makers, a bound stronger than any owners, an union higher than any contract. Energy imbued the furnace and surrounded the blades, slowly beginning to bring them into existence with an infinite patience._

Twenty-two, the difficulty increases even as the end approach. Power fills and flee from the lines as an entire universe contained within an humble soul draw upon it. Twenty-three, The mind become slowly exhausted as much as the body. The strain lesser than any time before but also much more constant than ever.

_A tremor echoed as the sky of this inner universe broke. Whirls of memories flooded it, the images no longer blurry despite the speed at which they appear and vanish endlessly. Three possibilities slowly blinked into existence closer to the blacksmith than any of the hundred blades around. A trio of swords whose pieces escape from the ever-changing images and gather one per one to gain form, shape and history. Echoes of dreams they stand and await even as their history progress and new pieces are added. One is guarantee of triumph and wielded by a flawless spirit who ascended the rank of Saint. One is promising of victory and swung by an ideal still trying to fulfill its duty. The last speak of sad victory, hold within the hands of a broken soul who seek salvation beyond its failures._

Twenty-four, the body trembled under the strain even as prana continue to uncover more lines. Twenty-five, everything is hot, burning and melting under the unceasing strain. Twenty-six, again the power pushed as it neared its breaking point. The entire existence containing the lines started to break down, nerves yielding to the endless abuse the continuous demands of power put all three body, mind and soul under. Pain filled the system and started to corrode it. The pressure increase and threat to crush the whole entity even as the brains themselves start to boil, the mind to break. Then power flood again.

_Swords, Blades, Swords, Blades, S*****. Five repetitions even as a new form emerge within the already crowded yet limitless space. A golden light shining from his body, emerging and growing as it bathe the area in its gentle light. A work of art floating like a large cups. Its presence is silently accepted by the blades. He did not deny it, did not refuse it. A companion who silently and unknowingly waited inside him for a time he finds long but it finds short. The natural complement of his origin and element, it finds its natural place as an utopia that all strive for. Swords, Blades, Swords, Blades, Sheath. The furnace goes silent once again._

The body heal itself even as it finds itself breaking under the strain, the mind clear itself and retain its stability, the soul tranquil. Twenty-seven, and it ends.

*break*

Touch came back first, blurry sight followed and sound came last. Emiya Shirou returned to reality slower than he ever did. Nothing but a quiet feeling of weariness filling his body, his senses informed him that he was feeling extremely hot and thirsty but even so it couldn't affect the lingering sense of calm that peace that filled him. Shirou Emiya faintly smiled as four pairs of eyes watched him with widen eyes, a last pair observing him with a strange feeling of empathy and understanding Shirou found profoundly relaxing. "Water?" He guessed the word more than he heard it and acquiesced with a faint nod, his smile never leaving his face were two dilated pupils refused to focus. Something was extended to him and he took it, his hand slow and haggard failed to hold the cup. One small hand took the extended item and put it under his lips. With delight his mouth avidly sipped the warm tea much better than cold liquid to his warm body.

"Ah..." An ecstatic expression escaped his lip as the thirst diminished, three more cups were offered and emptied before his desire for water was quenched. Shirou's eyes still refused to focus, his eyelids closed and once again he drifted away from reality, his consciousness losing itself into a dreamless rest.

Archer silently observed the boy accept the the fourth cup that Fail offered. A shallow smile crackled his features as he saw the boy absent eyes close again into a sleep he knew would be peaceful, a hint of gentle worry filled his eyes briefly before vanishing. "See? He's fine now." The man calmly said the two four girls present, particularly to two of them as tense as strings. Despite knowingly having two invisible blades centimeters away from his neck, not one inch of nervousness was visible in him. Reluctantly Azur and Fail lowered their blades. Ever since their master began to show signs of being unwell and his body was hot enough to boil water, they had been keeping their aim on Archer, the one who pointed out Shirou Emiya's usage of makeshift circuits.

"He's still unconscious." Azur said while frowning, the blue servant still remaining on guard. Her and the two others Sabers wondering if the whole event hadn't been a plot by the male servant and his master to disable their master. Archer merely shrugged again at her concern.

"Awakening magic circuits that have never been used for an entire life can be tiring." He told the girl semi sarcastically.

"You meant he seriously DID use his nerves as makeshift circuit?" Tohsaka's half disbelieving voice was heard behind Archer, the girl prudently placing herself behind her servant and the sofa as the trio hadn't been too happy to see their master getting hotter and unconscious for over an hour. "Can't believe one is reckless enough to use his nerves like that for years." It seemed that despite the boy and Archer's claims, the magus girl still had trouble accepting that someone could do such a reckless thing.

"Tell me... Archer. Why should we believe in your words?" Lily asked still one knee on the ground a hand over the boy's forehead in order to check his temperature that by now had cooled down. "Even if his... magic circuits are awakened, as you put it, we still don't receive prana from him." There was a hint of accusation. Guiltily, the white haired servant had to admit that the three girls nervousness was pleasant. A small revenge he enjoyed very much. Behind him he noticed Rin stiffening even as she took in Lily's words, most likely the genius little magus was trying to understand just what was wrong with the boy and failing, hard. Something a genius like her could only feel frustrated by, she had already been furious when she discovered that she summoned a servant of Archer class instead of Saber like she wanted.

"I've no clue." He answered quietly which instantly froze the whole room. No doubt if he didn't speak again there would be a few swords incoming her way. After his particular status must be seriously getting on the proud trio's nerves, even if they couldn't figure out why. "We've one boy who used his nerves as circuits and have summoned not one, but three servants. Is it that surprising that some unknown variable prevent the supplying from working?" That seemed to stop, if only momentarily, the trio dangerous intents.

"So, even though our master might now be able to channel prana correctly, he still can't support us?" Lily inquired calmly. The red cloaked servant had to give the blonde some credits, she wasn't accusing him anymore or doubting him. She was completely focused in getting more information out of him and seek what she could gain from it, truly Lily was still the most fearsome of the trio. Archer took a long sip of tea with a faint smile, he didn't mind that the blonde tried to use him, since in the end it also matched with his own goals.

"Not necessarily. There is still a means to force an exchange so that he can supply you three prana. Even if it's a bit... crude." A glance behind showed him the reddening face of his master, as expected of the genius she had already figured out what her servant meant. He might have been enjoying a bit too much, but it was so damn tempting.

"What is it?" The nonetheless practical Lily asked still in her ruler mode, doubtlessly having not a clue about what the man was speaking about. Archer saw her slowly turn toward him as he remained silent, drinking some more tea. A pity no-one else continued to drink, his tea was so delicious. "You won't tell us." It wasn't a question or an accusation, the white girl was merely stating a fact.

Archer suddenly broke into a wide pleased grin. "Indeed, the way do exist and can work, but now I am sure you won't start a battle here."

"What make you think we won't force you to tell us?" Lily continued to ask him coldly. Truly she had a charisma worthy of her history. Overbearing and mighty charisma. If it wasn't impaired by Archer's own history the male servant might have blurted the whole thing straight under the pressure.

"You won't, even if I told you now, the boy can't do it while sleeping." Well, actually he knew they were extremely unlikely to force him at this point. The three of them followed chivalry and they were still technically in debt with Archer's master for reviving their current master. It didn't matter that he hadn't been their master at the time, it was just how their way of honor worked. "Beside it isn't that easy to do with the boy's experience the matter. Might very well takes a few try and it's also a fairly tiring method." Rin Tohsaka's face was truly cute when she blushed he noted, a shame he didn't get to see much of that face before. "So we'll see that another day." He finished and took a long sip of tea that never felt so delicious. The man could already imagine the face on the boy's and the three servants face when they would learn about the method. It was a scene he definitively needed to see, how he hoped and would love to see Azur's ever haughtily face crumble under the proposition. Something to look forward to.

there was a long during which Lily starred at him intensively, truly Azur and Fail's gazes were nothing before her. Out of the the three that woman was the only one Archer believed he feared. "Very well." The blonde woman said cooly, suddenly smiling. "I suppose you've given us enough for today, then we shall leave. I pray that our alliance will be fruitful." Too dazzling, overwhelming, crushing lies and schemes alike. Archer thought he was prepared but found himself suddenly very conscious of the remaining tea in his cup spilling out as his hand trembled. The woman still starred at him for three seconds, three terrible seconds the man had to fight a terrible battle with his own will.

The smile was too entrancing, the radiance was clawing his soul and bringing one own ugliness to light. This white existence shinning with a purity that left one unable to act, schemes and plotting were forgotten before this presence, every thoughts crushed and replaced with an irrepressible desire to adore this entity whom was so insanely perfect. "You're welcome." Archer managed to speak three words sounding calm enough, only his steely feelings and the knowledge of the woman's true nature allowed him to resist the terrifying charm-like ability of Lily.

The woman released her gaze from him as he answered, whether she was surprised at his resistance or not was impossible to see. Archer let a relieved breath even as the white servant calmly took her master in her arms and encouraged the two other blondes to follow. The man noted the blue and black girls's stunned expressions, no doubt witnessing for the first time this particular trait of the woman.

"What was..._that_?" A faint voice asked behind Archer after the three servants left with the boy. Archer turned to look at Rin, the human master looking both dumbfounded and completely frozen as her hands were clenched tightly on the back of the sofa. True, Rin Tohsaka was an outstanding magus with the face of a flawless model student, but still to her Lily's overwhelming pressure must have been both stunning and quite possibly humiliating. The kind of humiliation that is so great you can't even feel angry at the other.

"_That_, master, is a Saint." Archer answered quietly before offering her a cup of tea. The girl shakily took it from his hand and emptied the whole cup in one gulp.

*break*

The phone rang, Archer observed Rin grab it with an annoyed expression on her face at the distraction. Archer boringly looked at the map where marks showed emplacements people had been found unconscious in large groups, covered as gas attacks those events were the actions of a servants who gathered prana from his victims. As the Tohsaka family was responsible of the Fuyuki land, the small girl who despite her young age was the head considered her duty to stop those attacks. Archer had a very good idea of who was behind it, but he wasn't looking forward fighting that enemy without the quasi godly magic resistance of the three Sabers. The grey eyes of the servant moved to his master even as her annoyance increased but quickly left her face a moment later. Archer had a formidable hearing due to his Archer class and started to frown as the identity of the caller was revealed.

_"Good evening Tohsaka, how are you feeling tonight?"_ The male, arrogant voice made the girl sigh.

"What do you want at this hour Shinji? And how did you get my phone number?" She answered in a fairly aggressive manner, given that it was over ten in the evening it wasn't much of a break of her model student's facade.

_"School records are informative, anyway I heard you allied with Shirou, didn't you?"_ That was the moment Rin's face turned from annoyed to stunned, then frowned with a renewed air of gravity.

"What could you be speaking about Shinji?"

_"Come on, you aren't as dense as Emiya. I'm speaking of the Holy Grail War of course." _Ninth and tenth bomb of the day even if Shirou wasn't here to count them. Rin made a shocked expression and even Archer raised a nonplussed eyebrow. Whether Shinji suddenly announcing himself as a master or at least someone closely tied with it, or the fact he was freewill speaking of magic business over phone with a then potential enemy. Neither the master or the servant could said what amazed them the most. _"Really, why did you allied with him when I was available?"_ 'Because he's much more decent than you' passed Archer's mind and most likely Rin's too.

"Again, what do you want Shinji?" The girl asked without confirming or denying the arrogant caller's claims. True, the Matou family Shinji was part of was one of the three families who founded the Holy Grail War, the Tohsaka house being one of them. However the magic had dried up in the Matou family and neither Shinji nor his father had magic circuits, it wasn't possible for Shinji to become a master. Yet, it was happening.

_"Oh, I was just thinking of giving you an update on your... 'ally' status."_ The boy said mockingly, particularly insisting on the 'ally' word._"He's being very quiet here at the moment, probably don't have a clue."_ Archer froze as much as Rin did, the duo trading a stunned glance at the Matou ridiculous claim. _"Really you could at least answer, I can't believe you've so little manner Tohsaka."_

Rin was silent a few more seconds, then repeated her question for the third time in an excessively controlled tone. "What do you want, Shinji?"

_"Well, I was thinking you might be interested. Anyway I'll be waiting at the school, later Tohsaka."_ The boy ended his call while mockingly calling her name. It fell on deaf ears, both the girl and her servant had glanced at the map and were now sharing meaningful glances. Among the spots marked was a certain building Archer and his master had investigated days ago, the Homurahara Gakuen school that had been surrounded by a dangerous barrier. After the interrupted fight with lancer the man and Rin had found wiped out the magic seals that hold the barrier without encountering any enemy. Was Shinji's choice of place a coincidence or...?

"Shinji might very well use that kind of thing." Rin said thoughtfully, the barrier had been meant to absorb the prana of the people inside when activated along with causing heavy damages. Given how the arrogant boy always acted superior it was very possible for him to be the culprit, even if it was surprising that he would actually place such a dangerous thing in the school his sister went to.

"What shall we do master?" Archer asked as he failed to keep the frown from showing on his face. Shinji claiming to have abducted Shirou seemed insane, it was doubtful the boy could beat the trio of Sabers. "It could be a trap." In fact he was fairly sure it was one. Rin thought a few seconds before coming to a decision.

"We're going, whatever happens we can't leave Shinji alone. Especially if he is the one who put the barrier at the school." Archer nodded faintly.

"At least let's call the Emiya's estate, if Shinji lied on abducting the boy, we could turn his gamble against him." Yes, in that case it could eventually turn one a four to one to their advantage. Archer saw Rin fumbled through her desk before pulling out a certain paper which Archer shamelessly stole under her orders at the school. It was a good thing the school still used paper folders for their students, it had been an obvious target when they were looking for information on the boy earlier. Quickly the girl dialed the number, two rings echoed in the phone before a sentence was heard.

_"The number you're trying to reach is currently unavailable..."_ Silence fell upon the room even as the remaining words were lost to the two ears.

"Shirou's number isn't a mobile." Rin muttered needlessly. That fact excluded a problem of signal, for an unknown reason it wasn't possible to call the Emiya's estate. Archer's hands tightly gripped imaginary hilts. There was still a chance that the boy was at his home but the odds were against them. If the boy wasn't there nor any of his Sabers, wouldn't Archer arrive too late again? "Let's go Archer." His master commanded as she stood up, the servant shook his worries away and prepared himself to leave. Running over the roof with his master would be the quickest method, time, time was always the cursed variable.

*break*

Night had fallen over the school, Archer landed onto the roof of one of the building with his master in one arm. His other hand ready to call a weapon anytime. The black dressed and red cloaked man looked scanned the surrounding, his vision both reinforced by magic and further improved by his class as Archer allowed him to see clearly at any distance even in the darkness. "It's quiet." The young magus said.

"Too quiet." Archer answered as he advanced toward the door of the rooftop, no sound reached his ears. "It looks like neither Shinji nor his servant are in plain sight." This was unfortunate, given Shinji bravado it would have been useful if the boy planted himself in the middle of the yard. Even if Shirou was indeed used as an hostage, Archer was confident he could have killed either the boy or his servant with a shot of his bow. They descended the stairs in silence, Archer had encouraged his master to buy noiseless shoes for situation such as those. It was the kind of things magus often overlooked, it might not be of use against the inhuman senses of a servants but against other masters it could give a decisive edge. The halls and their countless windows, it wasn't impossible for the servant to hide inside in a place that Archer could not see from the outside. The duo went through the classroom as they passed without finding anything, there wasn't even more magic seals or traps in their path. A corner. "Move." A push.

The clash of metal against steel, A long iron nail was blocked by a blade suddenly appearing in Archer's hand. His master called his name but he paid it no heed. "She's keeping her distance." He informed Rin even as he once again brought the magus close to him, the attacker threw her weapon from a classroom further in the hall. Attached to a chain it was quickly brought back and more importantly, it was done in silence. "Master, stay at a distance behind me and be quick to hide if needed." There is no room for discussion in his voice, this was now a battleground for servants and even a genius as Rin cannot hope to match the might of fighting servants.

"Understood." She accepted this fact even as she brought out some magic infused jewel from her pocket, each able to unleash powerful magic she stocked for years. It wouldn't kill a servant and cause most of them little damage, but it still could save her life in critical situations. The male servant walk forward as he call a blade in his free hand. Dual wielding the two Japanese slightly curved twins sword always proved to work best in guerrilla battle. The classroom where he saw the weapon reel back is before them. Archer didn't open the door, he merely unleashed a blow from his two blades upon the wall that instantly exploded before the power of the two noble phantasms weapons. No one inside, the window weren't broken but one wast still open.

A throw, the servant threw one blade just past Rin's shoulder. The steel impacted with the iron nail weapon before it pierced his master, once again the weapon vanished back onto a classroom. No words exchanged, Archer took his master and jumped by the open window in the nearby classroom. In true he made a mistake, if he hadn't brought Rin on the battlefield it would have been much easier to fight against that kind of stealthily opponent. He jumped and quickly headed for the rooftop once again, gently dropping his master there before going back down. The male servant drew his right hand behind his body to to start bombarding the area, however he had neither the need or time. His opponent one step ahead is flying toward him, one pointed end of her chained weapon heading his way.

Clash, a sword partly appearing out of his body blocked the attack again. The enemy servant, a woman whom he once knew continued her ascension past him without a pause toward the rooftop even as the second end of her chain headed for Archer. A support suddenly appeared under the red cloaked man's feet, a burst against the sword under him and he now followed the woman just behind her. He saw the woman put a step on the border of the rooftop on which Rin isn't anymore and spin in midair, making quick gestures to whirl her chained weapon with the pointed end surrounding him from both sides. Ignoring them Archer put his hands behind him as he prepared to threw absent weapons. The iron nails bounced back as tips of blades suddenly emerged from his body and knocked them back easily. He shoot his arms forward and two fencing swords flew toward the woman that jumped away from the rooftop and spun her body as she descended. Archer followed her example and kicked the corner of the roof before heading downward. The other servant sent her chain through a windows and pulled herself into the hall, Archer himself entering slightly away.

Archer swiftly landed onto the hall even as the woman stand before her. She stopped moving and so does he for a brief second, a small pause before their wordless fight continue. The woman is tall, her long magenta hairs reach all the way to the ground. She is wearing a matching magenta visor on her face that cover her eyes. A red marking on her forehead, a short black dress on her generous frame, equally black sleeves, legging and shoes with a touch of magenta armor on them all. Magenta again present in a collar on her neck and the handcuffs-like straps on her wrists. Rider.

Clashes, pursuit, courses. Blades were threw and chains silent cut the air as each servants continued to attack each others from a distance. Advances and retreats, crouching on sudden move for the woman, precise sidestepping for him. Fourteen exchanges and first blood had yet to be claimed. Archer stopped, immobile a brief instant even as the chain howled at him, then was immobilized three blades emerging from his body and capturing the pointed nail between their tips. Confident he grabbed the chain and pulled, and felt a stunning moment of surprise as not only Rider wasn't drew toward him but instead Archer ended up smashing the ceiling of third floor they were on as the female servant swung her chain with ridiculous strength. No damage, the blades holding the chain vanished and Archer swiftly moved his free hand to threw a blade at Rider. Dodged again and the black and purple servant stepped back. The throwing exchanges turned into a pursuit even as they continued to sent their respective weapons as each others without interruptions.

Archer felt both of them were holding back, even now the woman should have noticed that her chain was useless against his blades that shielded him every time the nail came too close from him. She used none of her noble phantasm so far, which only further increased the man's suspicions. Steel confronted iron without either side causing any damage, twice already they had taken a corner. Rider refused to bring the fight to melee but yet not seeming worried either. Did she believed her class to be assassin? It was possible since he had been spamming throwing daggers and blades ever since the beginning of their ranged exchanges. Suddenly a jump that was too large, Archer moved even his suspicion was proven correct. A blueish ball large enough to cover his entire body exploded the window and missed him by an inch, four more followed as he slid between magic cannonball, the white haired servant using his superior sight to detect the small gap between the bullets and pass between them. The wall and the classroom behind were obliterated even as two more blasts forced him to retreat backward, one last and he took the stairs down to the second floor.

Archer continued to move on the hall even as he quickly scanned the opposite building over forty meters away. With his hawk eyes missing the area with broken windows in which one could see a somber entirely cloaked figure was impossible. Caster. He didn't felt surprised, the way Rider had been holding back and the fact that they been invited at the school made the odds of a trap high. In fact, for servant like him who had the lowest rank in luck, such thing was bound to happen. The first servant he met and fought was the only one he had no information on. Now his second battle juts had to be against the two servants who had the highest chance of killing him.

If only Archer could find the jerk who seemed to make of messing his life...

More urgently his two tanned hands threw a couple of blades that blocked the silent chain of Rider. On the other building the cloaked figure was still standing immobile as if enjoying the show, too obvious bait. A pause again, Archer swiftly took some distance with the purple servant and considered the situation.

There were two enemies, obliviously Caster and Rider had allied again. His master was on fourth floor on the opposite end of him, not in imminent danger at the moment. Archer called two blades to warn the observing long haired woman further in the hall. Now the problem was how he would get out of this situation, he knew all three of Rider's noble phantasms. The first one wasn't suited for combat, the third could be countered but only if she didn't used the second at the same time. And if said second and got him with those damned eyes, caster would have no trouble taking him down with one magic blast. Curse having an awful magic resistance. The most likely reason why Rider wasn't using her noble phantasms was because of Caster, alliance didn't meant that one was willing to show its best card to a potential future enemy.

Noble phantasms weren't mere weapons, they could be many things. By definition they were legend or product of myths incarnated in some fashion and used by servants as winning aces. However revealing one own of those ace not only gave an idea of what was the attack and allow for possibility to counter, but also rendered easy to find out which hero the servant was, thus allowing one to find a weakness in others servants. it was a war of knowledge as much as of skills and power. Because of this, none of the three servants had displayed their true abilities. As for him, even if all the blades he threw were noble phantasms there is no way the woman can deduct who he is from their appearance or number. Still, Archer can't be holding back much longer. Because he has knowledge on his opponent, only he realize how easy it'll be for any servant to fall here.

Then, Archer charged forward with reinforced speed. A sudden rush toward his closest foe even as he advanced without any weapon in hands. This time he sent no two but ten large swords at his enemy, Rider step back and Archer conjure his weapon. Two blades describing a large arc with each other, their hilts fused together, a somber crimson immaterial string joining the tips. A third blade appeared, strangely shaped even as flames surrounded it. Even as the swords flying toward Rider prevented the servant from attacking, he fired, the sword broke the window and unleashed an inferno at the emplacement the cloaked figure stand.

The male servant was an archer, one whose even his bow was made of blades, one who fired not arrows but blades as projectiles. The cloaked figure vanished even as Archer see his suspicion confirmed, the fake vanish and three more bullets were shot from another floor. Another thinner blade like a fencing sword appeared on his bow even he pushed forward. _forward_. He goes past Rider and the blasts rain in his previous position and further at the opposite side. The gamble paid, Caster didn't take the occasion to wipe out her ally and instead focused on where Archer would have logically retreated to. A chain flew even as Rider rolled on the floor to avoid the now falling swords of earlier, again blades coming out of his body blocked the weapon and Archer aim. Still in midair, with his bow completely inclined to the side he shot his arrow that is a blade.

Wind roared as the projectile was fired at a ridiculous speed of two thousand four hundred meters per second. The sheer pressure of the air breaking the windows and sending both Archer and Rider respectively on the wall and the floor. The fifty meters between Archer and his target were devoured in a ridiculously small fragment of a second, piercing a cloaked figure once again. Even from here Archer managed to her the moan of pain of the female Caster, the kinetic energy of the mid ranked noble phantasms projectiles sent her crashing through the stairs behind her own position.

An enormous sudden pressure froze Archer in place. Two malevolent eyes were suddenly freed from their blindfold and stared at him with a power enough to turn one own fresh and body into stone. This wasn't metaphorical, for the _Gorgon _whose Rider was truly had that power and now was giving the male servant a full display of its might. He couldn't move, not even blink even as his flesh slowly started to change in a worrying grey shade. The one-sided starring contest lasted for a seemingly long time, at roughly one fifth of the process Archer's body seemed to start an intern fight in whether becoming a lasting model of refined musculature or continuing to breath the fresh air of the night that was passing through the multiple broken windows in the hall.

"Archer!" Oh cursed fool, another of his ally doing whatever they want. "Kil-" Archer didn't gave enough time for his just arrived master to use a command spell, instead he acted. Blades before Archer feet, trailing silently and remaining inert on the ground all around Rider, suddenly swords, blades, daggers emerged from the laying weapons all around the female servant, all pointed toward her even as more blades emerged from the already emerging blades. A geyser of swords tore the ceiling even as Rider left arm and leg were pierced by four different weapons. Surprise on the two females faces, drowned from sight by the wall of steel.

Blades, a growing mass of steel emerged in in wide from with Archer and the already present weapons as its base. Dozens then hundred of sharp and deadly metal of every kind and existence invading the hall, rushing like a merciless tide of death toward the wounded long haired servant. The woman didn't even try to fight the growing swarm as she made quick retreating steps in the hall yet still kept her dreaded charm activate. The new emerging blades continued to advance in her direction like some terrible snake.

Blood, a dagger that isn't from Archer never-ending armory slashed her neck. Crimson liquid flew and formed a magic circle in mid-air. Archer opened his tongue in an attempt to warn his master as he knew very well what was coming. The brief moment of panic that surged through him died down as he saw Rin moving from the corner of his eyes. The accumulating prana around the purple servant a clear enough sign of danger, smart girl ran down the stairs. A white eye began to appear before the circle Rider created, a red pupil started to shine and stared at him even across the dozen meters of thick steel. Yet more blades appeared around him even as a blinding blueish light started to surround the eye and expand. A blur, a tremendous power moving at five hundred kilometers per hour charge his way even as a name echoes as claim to the noble phantasm's true name.

_"Bellerophon!"_

Archer didn't need to look around to know that the hall was obliterated in an instant, the gigantic yet insanely fast mass shrouded in light collided and pierced the wall of blades and sent innumerable of the powerful blades flying in every directions. He was taken, the immense air pressure of the mobile fortress threaten to crush his lunges and suddenly he's flying in the air. With a tremendous noise the end of the hall exploded and the materialized wave of power attempt to destroy Archer even as countless blades kept emerging from his body and prevented the phantasmal beast from finishing him off the eyes of Medusa continued to immobilize him and the part of him that are partly of stone started to break before the titanic collision of power. This is the worst situation, as long as Rider kept her charge against him without bothering for obstacles then he has no chance to use the only trump card that can reverse the situation.

They enter another building without the slightest care for discretion and pulverized the entire gymnasium on their way even as the many blades continued to be throw in every directions and yet destroy whatever they encountered. The ground quickly became littered with craters.

The world whirled around Archer even as his body was ready to give way, gigantic distortion and blur, a crash into a wall. Suddenly he laid before his master, Tohsaka Rin now bearing one less command seal. Archer had no time to thank her before he pushed her down on the ground without any warning. Everywhere around them distortions appeared and following the ultimate order every blades that Archer used so far gushed at the same place he appeared, an immense geyser of blades storming in every directions and completely destroying the five floors of stairs of the building along with a fifth of the building.

Dozen of blades rained upon Archer's body but each merely entered his body without causing him any harm and disappeared, while keeping his stunned master under him Archer turned around to face the coming back Rider and her flying horse whose charge can obliterate a battleship. A beastly cry signal the incoming charge even as Archer called a small dagger in his hand. An insignificant weapon to face the might of Rider's true noble phantasm, a small dagger with a few runes on its blade and a blue globe as a hilt surrounded at the junction between the blade and the hilt by a blue floating bracelet graved with countless runes on the inside. Yet, this small thing give him confidence that he'll prevail.

But the attack didn't come, a blast of light flew into an completely direction and the living fortress of light disappeared as its rider jumped down and entered the place where Archer fired his fastest sniping arrow seemingly a long time ago. He frowned. "Stay here." A brief order even as the last blade finish its descend, the male servant jumped forward and bounced onto blades that appear under his feet in midair. His inhumanly reinforced sight reveled him something black finishing to disappear in a the stairway he shot Caster earlier, Rider's dented nail pierce something that is dropped and the woman moved after but a brief pause. Archer called his bow again but the female servant jumped out of the window and run away with fast steps despite her still bleeding leg.

The male servant arrived at the place where Rider previously landed and a brief moment found himself dumbfounded by what he discovered. On the floor laid the remnant of Shinji Matou, his entire chest blew away by what couldn't be mistaken as anything else than a magical blast. Blew away as in 'completely obliterated', his head, arms and legs were each threw away from each others in a gory mess. Blood is splattered on the entire staircase. The male servant crouched and took a strange book pierced by what was obliviously Rider's pointed chain. It appeared Shinji had been a tad overconfident in approaching the wounded Caster, and said magic blasts spamming servant apparently wasn't as dead as Archer had hoped.

Uneasy feeling, Archer hesitated to pursue Rider who most likely lost her master. The other redhead boy Shinji told them about on the phone was nowhere to be seen, kidnapped by Caster? Suddenly an alarm flared to life in Archer, a feeling that cannot be mistaken. The male servant bursting away from the place and chained flying jumps with blades as support. The warning that one own master is in danger can never be mistaken for anything else.

His master is still within the encirclement of blades that fell around instead of reentering their owner's body, without losing a slightest second Archer leaned forward even as his master extended a desperate hand, a black larger form surrounding her and seemed to absorb her into a darker world, something cover her mouth and prevent her from calling her servant to her side once again with a seal. Pushing his speed to the limit Archer's hand shot out to grab her just as the black consistent mist surround her hands. His hand through the black vanishing form without a shred of resistance, the terrified of the girl already gone from his sight and taken away from his care.

No words escaped Archer mouth as one of his knee fell on the ground, a complete moment of loss and shock freezing all his senses. Too late again, he is always too late.

'Don't think, don't feel guilty, don't even take the time to breath. Just run and save your master!' Those were Archer's thoughts as he suddenly broke into a sprint without giving any further thought to the events.

*break*

A man was flying. It wasn't metaphorical, he literally wasn't touching the ground but rather running and jumping over summoned blades whenever he needed to act against gravity. The blades always vanished just as he finished bouncing on them. A technique acquired during his life and that saved him through countless ordeals. He passed above street and buildings alike and rushed onward, firmly keeping his mind devoid of thoughts are entirely focusing on going faster.

Archer was worried, enormously worried, tremendously worried. Why was his master still alive? What was the reasons which made Caster spare Tohsaka Rin? The only reason he could think of at the moment was blackmailing him in order to strengthen her force against the three Sabers which had to be her greatest obstacle. But if so, why did Caster kill Shinji with whom she had apparently allied? Maybe the book could clue him but he had no time to do an analysis of the destroyed item at the moment. A large building appeared in the horizon, still over five kilometers away from him that were nothing to his hawk eyes. The Ryuudouji temple, located at the far west of the Fuyuki city it was the most important religious building of the town. Built on one of the key leylines of the area, it had been apparently chosen as a base by Caster.

Said Caster was having a busy night. At the base of the mountain were two forces clashing on the flight of stairs that led to the temple, a roaring giant unleashing fiery blows upon its smaller opponent who was slowly forced to retreat up the stairs. Berserker and Assassin, a mad hero and a Japanese refined swordsman looking like he had been taken from a movie. A rough mace against an elegant katana. Archer continued to rush forward even as he observed the raging battle, still three kilometers to go. Obliviously the giant servant was overwhelming the shorter one, the katana of the other had to strike a dozen of times to fend off only one blow of his opponent, and even if he could land a hit at Berserker the fine katana wouldn't even scratch him.

Archer didn't see the giant's master around even as he closed. Yes, the girl was smart enough to stay hidden while assassin who class focused on stealth and killing others masters was around. Two kilometers, the Japanese swordsman took one step back even as four magic blasts rained down from the temple and exploded on Berserker's body, the giant's mace was swung with barely a second delay, Berserker continuing his ascension even as three more salves of blasts fell upon him without appearing to cause any significant damage. Archer couldn't help but find it impressive despite knowing why it was so useless against the titan, it didn't change the fact that only one of those blast would kill Archer if one made a clean hit on him.

A spell was used, Archer felt a small moment of discomfort even as whatever had been caster passed over him and was deflected away. One kilometer, he had no time to lose on distraction, Berserker was providing him one against Caster that he could use. A charge from the air directly at the mountain in a straight line toward his master, if he did that while the female servant was busy defending her territory then the cloaked servant had a chance to save Rin Tohsaka. Suddenly what he saw of the battle made him tremble.

Power howled, a gigantic blast of light howled even as Assassin jumped on the side. The entire flight of stairs was annihilated as a the immense ball five times large than normal descended like the vengeful wrath of Heaven. Wind was blew and sucked even as the monstrous Berserker meet the equally monstrous attack head on. The terrific noise reached Archer ears even as the tree in a sixty meters radius were either destroyed or uprooted without concession. Still, even if only for one second the almighty giant was stopped and stumbled down two steps.

Archer turned his sight away from the sight and focused onward, knowing that even this insane power wouldn't be able to take down the frightening titan. A rush forward the temple and suddenly an invisible wall stopped the servant's advance, Archer bounced back and used more blades as support to avoid a two hundred meters high fall even as he analysed the situation. A bounded field, probably the one of the temple and reinforced by Caster in order to prevent intrusions. Quickly, the collision would have started alarm and warned Caster of his arrival, a focused assault of high ranked phantasms with his own hands and-

A titanic prana boomed out of the temple, a ball whose size absurdly was six times larger than the previous one completely annihilated the path to the temple as it rushed toward the giant once more. Explosion, beyond any words and beyond any description. It enveloped the giant and formed a twenty meters deep crater in the ground. An outrageous blow, ridiculously powerful, insanely frightening blinding the world in blueish white before dissipating. A roar, Berserker stood there as unbeatable titan. Even such an absurd power insufficient to take him down, unable to overcome his ability to revive himself.

Archer felt fear, not at the giant but at the insane power displayed before his eyes. He advanced forward against as he called two blades, both legendary, both powerful noble phantasms of lasting history, each strengthened by two ranks as they were wielded by his very own hands.

Power exploded, blue, blue, blue, a blue wind made of prana formed a dome around the temple. An insane impenetrable barrier achieved through limitless expand of prana, Archer stroke the wall with his two weapons. The wall exploded and instantly reformed even as the blades continued to tear forward, three more times broken and reformed without any regard for limit, none for common sense. Backlash, as his attack was blocked Archer was suddenly threw back by the barrier.

In the distance Berserker was slowly leaving, not even attempting to break the insurmountable bounded field. Archer stared at the blue dome in complete shock, unable to understand, unwilling to, astonished by the immoderate scale of power he was witnessing. This wasn't possible, there was no way for any servant to use that much power, to spend that much in what wasn't even a noble phantasms but only magecraft. This was an amount enough to create a sorcery, beyond imagination and utterly unlimited. It wasn't possible for Caster, for that servant whose master couldn't even provide prana to unleash such unrestrained power.

Then he saw, then he understood even as feeling of failure and terrible materialized phobia took over him. Archer's eyes widened in horror.


	6. Day Five P1

Author Notes : (Caution, this chapter may lead to nightmares.)

My dear readers, I wish to tell you something.

We've now reached Day five. As the scenes unfolded surprise filled me again. The first three day were like the three first wars, at a time the Holy Grail was still pure. Then, the fourth came and things started to _change_, announcers of obscurity. The fifth war now, how surprisingly fitting that it begins the on day of the same number. In blinding contrast the image of Saber leaving in that rising sun with three magical words are filling my head, my heart beats slowly.

I want to tell you, my dear readers, to run now. To close your eyes and leave this page, to flee and never look back. I want you to keep the precious moment of happiness, joy or laughter that cursed through your heart and filled it with warm. Close your eyes and remember, remember that scene on the hill as she departed. Stir up the time when the now trio came and changed the world with a few moments of light, each shining brightly and awkwardly as the world ran its course. Follow it and run, run away from here.

But I also know many of you won't listen to those words, will continue on with the journey even as the path unfold. If such are your wish, then I shall not stop you. Only, I only ask you to remember what you felt by seeing those difficult but happy times. Keep those feelings in your heart and know, learn and know that never again you'll be able to see them again with the same innocence. This is why I am telling you again, if only to keep the magic going, if your heart isn't set to walk down onto this present before you, if your mind cannot handle the future ahead. Then please, leave before it's too late.

Now, it finally begins.

ArnaudB

**King of Blades - Tricolor Swords - Day Five(Part one)**

*dream*

It felt quiet.

__Sword. __In an dream not one but three swords shone, three beautiful pieces like works of art yet sharper than any blade. __Swords. Their images now clear, close and distant at the same time._ Images flaring, each finding its own path and retraced contradictory histories, yet each uncaring of the other versions presence. His brains no longer felt like melting under the vast quantity of information, the many vision. Echoes of past eras now long gone, echoes of place that didn't exist in this world or disappeared. Stories taking places in their own time and setting, legends._

Silence, the forge rested as the sole worker laid down on the grassy ground. The furnace temporally gone along with the countless swords, left to sleep alone for a brief moment while he entered this endless green sea. A never ending plain surrounded him even as the sole moon took the form of a glowing golden sheath. A nightly sky with an infinite number of stars, time of recovering before the forging would continue again. The furnace would start again and the work would continue. However now was the time of dreams, only dreams. Closed eyes, the starry sky vanished and images filled his visions.

_Sword, gleaming with a pure white. Images, a sword pulled out of a stone by a gentle girl. Her face strong and yet her heart was filled with fears and apprehensions. Countless battles, countless people, castles and soldiers, knights. A flawless ruler, unbreakable and perfect. Lasting years of reign without a single trace of her aging of falling. Hundred and thousand knights stood by her side and fought alongside the girl, Acclamation in infinite number on a path littered with white flowers. Not a single fault could be found in her path. Hearts were warmed by her sight, swords were raising in her name, doubts left behind and followers uniting behind her. The girl and ruler radiated of mighty confidence, infinite gentleness, ever standing pillar of strength without a single moment of weakness. Immortal and glorious before her allies always she appeared and shielded them from harm. White._

_Sword, a yellow light shinning as bright as the sun. The beginning of the story at a lake where the sword was placed in the hands of its first and only owner. The girl's heart remained silent, as king she ruled, as male she lived. A life that forbid happiness, a life of hardship spent to rule and lead. Ruler seeking an ideal, decisions that were always correct. Ever choosing the minimum cost with the greatest result. Efficient yet cold, Noble yet ruthless. Just yet harsh. Battles were fought as the king led her army through many victories. Always standing at the front, always tearing through the hated foe by herself. Forgotten to fear, forbidden to joy, the king advanced on a lonely path without a single glance back. Yellow._

_Sword, a clear light glowing even as the sword touched the small hands of its new owner. The girl smiled to the woman facing her, the woman returned a strange smile veiled in shadow. Criminal and victim facing each other, yet the girl forgave and the woman gave her the sword. The girl left and ruled, king again, male again. War and chaos, she fought and won battles. Winter and famines, forcing her to make the hard choices even as a darkness slowly devoured her. A shadow growing slowly, a faint piece expanding, covering and enveloping her heart with a slow persistence. She turned aside, an old man with a beard who tapped on her shoulder with a comforting smile. Golden._

Three girls of immense beauties shouldering similar duties. Three girls whose blonde hairs shone without a stain. Three pairs of green eyes always looking ahead and that kept moving forward for the sake of others. One reigned for a time beyond any mortal, centuries. Second continued to stand for decades with unwavering steel and sudden fall. Third, third's time was short, mere years and then the end, or-?

_Sword, darkness and torment alike. Sword, black and obscure. Red circle upon the somber blade. The screams of a curse, a name unleashed, one whom could no longer be forgiven. The blade howled with hate and corruption, the sword screamed even as the terrible name echoed brimming of hate._

_And this name was M-_

*break*

Violence and thirst greeted briefly Shirou as he was rudely returned to reality. His eyes opened and he stared. Fail's her eyes entirely devoid of any emotion as her hands shook his shoulders without gentleness. Azur and Lily stood in armor on both sides, the two observing the area of the room with a in a deadly silence. Their hands hanging low, already their weapon poised to strike. Shirou was forced to stand up in his room filled with a tense atmosphere. Pressure, strong enough to make the simple act of speaking a daunting task. A servant armored in black stood up with her eyes darting around in suspicion. It was obvious that something was wrong, yet the male magus was unable to find "What?".

"Spell." Lily dropped. Immobile they stood, silence prelude to a battle. A wave, they followed the white servant gesture and carefully exited the room. Prepared to face any attacks, prepared for every directions. Experience and instinct, ready for battle. The fresh air the night greeted Shirou's sense. The yard was quiet and silent, seconds slowly distance midnight. Silence and absence. Shirou stood worriedly, no trace of overwhelming pressure, no attacks coming with absurd timing nor from an impossible direction. Silence only, peaceful silence of a quiet night, no attacker, no war to be won. War slowly turned into peace and the will of the warriors faded. Even then nothing, no horror, no enemy. The world was but a place that forgot the meaning of combat.

"What is going on?" Shirou asked even as he continued to glance around the yard. Awaiting some unknown event, awaiting yet another conflict against forces beyond human realms, awaiting the chaos and rage of a battle that refused to come.

"Magecraft against the four of us. We bounced it back, too weak to be a noble phantasm." Lily answered even as she lowered her guard yet like the other two retained her armor. Pause, eyes contacts among the trio, common agreement whose meanings escape the brown eyed magus.

"It's time to leave." Azur said suddenly much to Shirou's confusion. She continued before he could speak. "Too many people know of our location. Archer and his master's house." The blue servant again answered the question that he was about to ask before it was voiced. "Archer and his master's house, we planned to gather with them tomorrow once you recuperated. But it seems any further delay will only increase the dangers already surrounding us." Shirou was left no time to protest, the blue servant ordered silence. They advanced with the three Sabers forming a triangle around him, guarding.

"Someone tried to use magecraft against us, we bounced it back from and it was weak against us. Either it was just a random attempt or a diversion, cannot say at the moment." Lily answered calmly even as she traded glances with the others two servants. "It's time to leave." She then announced much to Shirou's confusion. Azur answered his unspoken question before he could speak. They took no time to grab anything, none a second to spare on trifling things. Cold and ruthless, efficiency.

It might have been an irrational fear and still it dawned on Shirou, invading him with a curious feeling of wrongness. This was too quiet, so far every day they've meet and were attacked by some servant. Yesterday they met Tohsaka and her red Archer although battle was avoided, but because of that now seemed a fitting time for yet another attack to happens. Paranoia born of sinister repetition, caution.

Silence, the air of the night was fresh if cold. Nothing on either sides of the street, not a single soul. A calm and gentle night where every was staying in their warm homes. The group of four walked forward slowly, unable to feel pressure from such a peaceful atmosphere and yet also unable to fully relax themselves. Shirou looked behind, he glanced at his house that he had to leave so suddenly. The redhead felt worry. What would think Sakura when the gentle girl wouldn't find anyone inside the next morning? His pace decreased as he turned away, wanting to at least put a note so that she wouldn't worry. Yet his escort pushed him onward without discussion. He ignored their intrigued tense gazes as his mind wandered again. He saw Taiga racing down the street as she left a now yesterday morning that seemed so distant. Odd, it seemed as if he was leaving the place and was never meant to return. This wasn't so, it was only a precaution against danger, a temporary measure. Shirou Emiya sighed and breath ample amount of fresh air even as he continued to advance surrounded by the three servants who brought so many changes in his life in mere days.

Shirou glanced around at the surrounding. Familiar and yet alien neighborhood. His brown eyes took in the sight of all those large houses, those many places where he knew so few people despite living so close. The redhead boy didn't know why but he never spent much time with the residents of the people around his house. Was it because of the high wall that surrounded his house? or because Shirou Emiya was a magus? Shirou found no answer as his gaze lingered on the anonymous house they were passing by. Simple, old walls that stood for decades, a small letterbox whose paint was coming off, a garden on which grew iris and purple flowers he always forgot the name of. A outside table that was never used, a quiet sleeping woman on the balcony while the wind blew softly on the frail tree on the right.

Silence, sinking. Shirou stopped without heed for his guardians and he starred. Quiet, the wind blew gently without anyone passing on the deserted street. Dread, Shirou moved to the side, pushed away Fail who tried to stop him and staggered forward. One of his hand fell on the gate of the house, a mere tap and it gave way even though it shouldn't have. Shirou walked again, moving toward the door's. A gloved hand landed on his shoulder and tried to immobilize him, he dragged the white girl behind him without even acknowledging it as she stumbled in surprise and lost her hold, his body was growing hotter for some reason. A hand on the door he turned the knob, it opened without a resistance. The three people living here never bothered with locking it, Shirou entered the quiet house.

Peace, the place clean save for a few toys discarded on the carpet. plates were finishing to dry aside the sinker, a sheet of papers with a list of gifts laying on the table. Shirou leaped, ungraceful and unbalanced jumps toward the stairs. Nineteen up steps gone in an instant, a hall, he stumbled forward. The magus passed a bedroom on his left and ignored it, forward, a salon with an open large window. A door made of glass leading to the railings, forward. Again he walked forward then stopped. Azur was already up there and staring down. He too stood there by the entry of the railing. His eyes fixated and unable to move away from the woman laying down with her back up to the glass window, her eyes closed in a undisturbed slumber. Shirou Emiya did not speak, he who long ago survived alone among, walked among the death would never mistake the living from the dead. The boy didn't crouch down, his eyes left the woman who looked as if she was merely asleep and he stared ahead. His thoughts blank and fleeing for a moment.

Dread, Shirou bolted away and ran with inhuman speed mere meters. A door, he hurriedly turned the knock and opened. There, laying in their beds were two twins cuddled together. A girl and a boy. Poor souls who lost their parents in a car accident last month, now living with their grandmother. Young and frail, not even six years old they still clutched together at night to keep the nightmares of scary memories at bay.

Silence, no sound filling the quietness place, the two children's faces were devoid of any fears, nightmares were absent for this one lasting moment. Worries were gone and so were tears. Image. Shirou slowly closed the door and then stood there as if dumbfounded. Stunned for a few seconds before starting to run again, the magus rushed down the stairs and continued his frantic dash. His body grew hotter even as the cold air of the night rasped his lunges, his speed went beyond humans abilities and exceeded limitations without him even noticing, without him even caring. Two hands suddenly stopped him, almost knocking him down. Shirou turned fiercely toward the girl not even recognizing which one ti was as he growled a raging order. "Let me go!" He didn't heard her words, didn't see the mark on his hand partly vanish. Shirou merely rushed onward again as soon as the hands left his body, a name failed to escape his mouth even as he saw an immense mansion appear before his eyes.

Fear, he rushed at the entry throwing the tough wooden off its hinges even as he rushed into the mansion without even slowing down. Without any regard for anything he coursed through the place and quickly arrived at the salon. There, before him she was, frozen. Her purple hairs hanging down, still wearing a white blouse and a black skirt. Slowly, he opened his mouth to call a name, her name. "Sakura." He called even as two purple eyes stared in his direction, as the girl stood stunned by his sudden appearance in the salon with one hand covering the other. A sound echoed. A voice, a simple word.

"Senpai?" A wave of relief filled Shirou even as he felt his trembling further increase.

"Are you okay?" He asked her in a raspy voice. Second wave of relief as she nodded. She kept glancing at him with worry but in his current state he paid it no mind. "Is Shinji here?"

"No, he still hasn't come back. But he comes back late sometime." The girl told him quietly unaware of the storm that suddenly raged inside the boy. "Senpai, is something wrong?" Shirou paused, his eyes widening even as conflicting feelings twirled inside him and slowly tore his mind apart.

"Sakura" The magus finally spoke as he put two hands on the girl shoulders, he didn't notice her startled look nor how she pressed her still connected hands on her chest at the gesture. "Stay there, whatever happens, don't leave." Shirou begged as he looked at her pleadingly. "Please." She nodded and he suddenly bolted away. once again starting to run, the three servants following behind him, he didn't even acknowledged them.

Once again he started running even as he burning feeling of dread continued to whirl and expand inside him, he ran unaware of his own life as he sought life in others.

*break*

Presence, Archer stood in the hall of Emiya's estate. A hole on the floor showing an hastily made tunnel linked to the sewers.

Archer could already tell, Shirou Emiya wasn't here. Swiftly he advanced through the rooms, all devoid of any trace of violence. Even the kitchen who fell countless times was intact in a final proof to the lack of destruction. Silent steps, he passed the hall and reached a small chamber with three untouched futons. the three white beds were neat. Forward, he darted into the second room that only had one futon. Disturbed, the covers had been threw aside. Dread, within all the madness that had suddenly fallen upon the world the red cloaked servant wondered where Shirou Emiya was.

Movement, Archer dashed in silence toward the entry hall. There, the phone. A glance around, it seemed the prying eyes of unnatural butterflies weren't occupying the place yet. He took the phone and pressed it to his ear. Tonality absent. He started a magecraft, one of his oldest skills, one who he used countless times. Analysis. The phone structure showed no defect and yet still wasn't working. Electricity worked fine and the machine was sufficiently powered. Archer's senses followed the construct that the spell showed him further, he followed the cables. The answer came quickly as he examined the ground under the outside yard even while still standing by the phone. the cable cut and forgotten under the ground, the line cut as the communication device had no longer a mean to rejoin the network and properly function. Craters in the earth that had been filled, their large number giving away the culprit easily to Archer's eyes. And yet he knew, there wasn't any reason for this destruction to be voluntary. There was no plan, no wicked scheme behind all this. No, it was always the same thing that led him into disasters. Bad luck, Just a stroke of bad luck. Again and ever it was a mere unfortunate turn of fate.

Archer stood silent as he took in the revelation, emitting no protest; showing no sign of rebellion. After a pause he quietly returned to the living room still devoid of any presence. He closed his eyes and forced himself into the situation, no matter how painful it was, no matter how much he wanted to stop it all, to deny the very existence of the madness and just escape the endless chain of horror. Shirou Emiya was gone, before or after the spell was cast was the question. The spell, this terrible spell whose effects covered the world as far as Archer's eyes had been able to see could have affected him. He shut his mind of darker thoughts and returned to the matter at hand. Finding Shirou Emiya, a priority. Crush your heart and take action.

_Don't think, don't cry._

Rule of steel of a long time ago, one promise to always keep moving forward, despite and against all odds. Movement, Archer reentered the tunnel and started to run again through the complicated maze. Don't think, don't cry, don't even take the time to mourn for the fallen. Stand up and until the end, stay strong.

_Spirit and technique, flawless and firm._

*break*

_Rude awakening on a simple bed. A black mud passing between the chinks, raising and screaming thousand of curses. The wall and room stained with by the putrid mud as everything got wrapped into the sinister embrace of the brimming mass of darkness. He starred within the forgotten place. faces birthing on the surface of the mud each twisted without bodies, screaming without mouth, staring without eyes. Dark cacophony of corrupted whispers of invitation. A deeper stronger scream echoed followed by another, two more lives snatched into the endless black mud climbing up the legs of his bed. Breaking, his small body jumping through a hard glass in despair._

Overbearing silence only disturbed by the sound of his breath, by the noise of his footsteps echoing in Shirou Emiya's ears. Quiet and absolute silence without anything stirring at the disturbance. Sea of forms laying on the ground, a lone car stopped at a green light and whose engine continue to make small sounds. An entire world standing still, sleeping forms resting in an endless slumber. Sea of forms, only hints of the surrounding reality. All greatest horrors locked behind the many closed doors, each waiting patiently inside the houses to be discovered in all their quiet and terrible glory. Countless forms laid all over the large street without any sign of resistance or suffering. Lack of violence, universe suddenly gone asleep. Vast amount of light escaping a familiar shop on the other side of the road.

_Pain, surging from his head as glass shards pierced his body and further aggravated the concussion. Screams echoing all around him, raging flames alighting the area and showing his surrounding with blunt clarity. Mud, black mud infesting every houses even as they were brought into the inferno one per one, shouts again of unsuspecting ones. Fall, a large form stumbling down before him covered in mud. The somber liquid entering the human's mouth and gouging its bleeding eyes out. More mud entering the newly created holes and diving inside. Screams of the tortured mixed among the rambling curses of the torturers, fire joined the dance and set the form ablaze. Black ashes floating around, the form joining the horrible concerto in deafening screams over the crackling of the flames covering its body. Smoke continued to rise as it soaked the acrid air._

Shirou stopped even as he starred at the building, incongruous, frozen picture. Impulsion, he stumbled forward and passed through a door that a fallen guardian now forced to stay open with his own very body. Inside light continued to shine. forms, dozens of them everywhere. Each with their own life, each coming late at night in this place to get necessary substances. Now all laying down as in an interrupted film. A machine kept bip-ing endlessly, a female cashier endlessly scanning a product, one arm under her sleeping face and remaining unaffected by the continuous sound. A trail of people laying on the ground among the product, all ages, all kind, devoid of discrimination. There, just at his left a manager he saw before scolding a rowdy client, both now leaning against each others as if reconciled for all eternity. Absurd vision, defy of physical laws. Their two dissimilar forms continued to stand up together even as their eyes were closed under an artificial yellow light.

_Clouds of ashes hiding the night sky, flames blazing the area like a setting sun. His mind drowning even as his lunges screamed for oxygen, the precious sustenance of life consumed by the raging fire. Mud emerging the ground and going after him, patient and howling with sinister joy at the same time. Unsteady steps led him forward, trees embraced by mud now stood like malevolent entities. Breaking of a window, the fall of a corpse before him. Still alive the corpses's eyes devoid of focus, a throat unable to scream in agony anymore. Faces in the mud crunching on the corpse with guilt pleasure, unrestrained. He tripped and crawled away from the approaching madness, brains exploded and white remnants were splattered over him even as the faces started to eat the corpse's head._

Shirou slowly stepped back in an attempt to retreat. His eyes unable to tear themselves away from the vision as his mind mockingly continued to absorb many details of the silent and forever peaceful scene before him. Clearly visible under the light of the neon lamps, clients putting one more insignificant product in a caddie forever. Fresh fruits fallen around a tall form, the whole ensemble left to root as if it could fertilize the cold paved stone. A step back, Shirou looked down and saw the face of one form pressed against the back of his foot. Kicked faintly yet strongly enough the form's face rolled onto the other side. There was no resistance, there was no violence, there was rage anywhere on the scene. No burnt corpse, no black ashes and no terrified souls distorted by pain and atrocity. There was all but a vast sea of tranquility devoid of the worries of mankind. Flames and smoke were absent, the sky outside was clear and only graced by the light of a faint moon. No resentful screams echoed throughout the street. A gentle and eternal slumber settling the world forever in a quiet silence.

_Noises of terror, the swarming of the endless sea of faces appearing and vanishing even as the mud approached him. His small body trembling even as he found himself unable to stand up, an asphyxiating smoke towering above him endlessly and stealing the last fragment of his strength. Crackling of fire, cacophony of vengeful voices searching for new preys, black mud reaching his ankle and starting to drag his powerless toward the swarming mass. Flames, a gigantic block of a roof falling upon the enraged faces. Stolen instant of freedom, pieces of the block breaking and assaulting his battered body even as the mud lost its hold on his foot. Standing up with renewed hope and fear, moving legs that shouldn't be able to support him anymore. Steps of a frightening slowness even as the lurking mass continued to advance. world engulfed in flames, sky in smoke, universe in horror._

His brains refused the vision and tried to shut down his consciousness in a last attempt to escape reality. Unvoiced protest were swallowed into despair without being voiced. Denial, eyes that refused to focus on the endlessly appearing ocean of immobile forms. An open window and one male form hanging down on a balcony, forever looking down. Fear, fueling his trembling legs even as his brains again tried to shut themselves and yet continuously rebooted. Despair, unable to turn reality into a fading nightmare as nightmares were turned into a lasting reality. Fleeing forward once more.

*break*

Archer was greeted by rubles and silence. The white haired servant glanced at the now deserted school, standing before the entry. the ravages of the earlier battle were all still blatantly visible and yet no one was attending to it, no one to pay attention to the ravaged buildings. The gymnasium was left completely destroyed and the main building missed one fifth of its length from its lowest floor to the rooftop above the fifth floor. Archer stepped in, walking apace yet finding himself unable to run in the quiet place. The male servant searched, opening countless classroom and going into many halls. Absence, no-one was ever inside, each place deserted without a single soul. He felt a pang of pain, sorrow. This place had been damaged without as much as a care of those who spent so much time here, and now even caring had become meaningless. No-one would teach here again, no-one would come to study, to chat or to find some light happiness and small troubles. The servant wondered why it suddenly became like that. If he had been called into this time only to witness things going even worse. No, he couldn't think like that. It was always too easy to jinx himself. It had always been.

There was always worse. Archer knew and stepped into a club room. He looked around as he already did many times this night. A faint surprise made him stop as before him was a single unfinished image. There in this room lied an incomplete painting, incomplete and yet one could already see the subject. A blond woman, a foreigner in casual clothes. A gentle expression on her face, a smile. The eyes lacked color but still the drawing showed steel, refined and proud. No background was on the image, the painter having yet to draw it. A simple coincidence, a Saber appearing in this room for no other reason than the sudden inspiration of a young student who briefly saw one. Tragic also, a great tragedy. he looked at that painting with conflicted emotions, that small image that would never be completed. A work of art just beginning to bloom and forcibly abandoned, victim of the wheel of fate.

Archer turned away and exited the room. Another one graced him, a large banner speaking about festival that would never come again. Again and again countless rooms without anyone. Yet another door and Archer stopped. Music, roaring of triumph, hymn of holy wars, hymn of victory. His tanned hand turned the knob and he opened with his heart beating fast in apprehension, there was a boy. A male student sitting on an used chair. Archer approached but the boy didn't turn his head, didn't move. One of his hand was still holding a pen and sheets of papers laid before him. The white haired man stood above him, cheers and confidence in victory coming from the small music disc reader. The boy had black hairs loosely hanging around his head, his uniform was dirtied in some places and a camera rested close. On the walls were dozens posters, article of the place's life in all those past years. Nostalgia, Archer looked down at the boy, unknown, anonymous. So taken in his writing that he hadn't even noticed the fierce battle earlier.

His grey eyes then looked at the sheets, describing a wondrous tale. The holy crusade of an army against an unholy demon king. Feats and chaos, obstacle and defeat, a saint healing their wounds. Then, at the very end were the last words written by the boy. The demon king, the great evil, escaping justice. Readying himself to come once again and create yet more casualties, ready to bring more sadness and pain into the world. Archer's eyes flared, a blade pierced the paper. Archer turned. Piercing the walls, piercing the countless buildings that obstructed his sight he glared at the far placed temple still surrounded by his blueish shield. A promise. The blade left the paper, leaving a small mark as proof of his resolution. Roars of triumph, rage, ironic music, mockery of fate continued to echoes in the room. Archer left the room with his back straight as he continued to glare fiercely at the responsible of all this madness, of all this sadness. Hate, to hate this evil and destroy it. Annihilate so it'll never bring harm again, to destroy it, to kill it, to ripe it to shred.

To be the wraith of the fallen, to be the shield of those who can still be protected. To cry when all is over.

For such is his existence.

*break*

Quick steps echoed in the street, Shirou Emiya continued to dash through the alleys without a glance around. He ignored the countless forms on the way, as anything that could distract him was forgotten. One goal and only one filling his mind. His body felt even hotter as he raced onward and finally arrived at a house. Pause, Shirou stopped by the gate of the immense place, two sentinel guarding the place even after embracing eternity. Heavy breaths, he entered the place and stopped again at the vision. Somber grand house in an old Japanese style. Home of one of the late Kiritsugu Emiya's friend. Raiga Fujimura, leader of a yakuza gang, living with his clan and with his absurdly cheerful granddaughter. Taiga Fujimura.

Shirou walked on slowly as if suddenly unable to run. Oppression and fear. The door opened easily, the door in this place was never locked. A testament to the never-ending passages of Raiga's men. A dark corridor, silence. Dread, the young boy he had been only came there a few times. Tonight a tradition was broken. there was no one to greet him, no one drinking or waiting around, no light, no noise. everlasting silence. Ruffling sounds made him glance behind him. Lily, Azur and Fail were still following him, solemn expressions and clouded horror on their faces paler than usual. Forward, he went through the corridors. There, one room with two large men laying on the floor. Not even a snore coming from them, not even a breath. Shirou pressed onward.

_Crackling of flames, endless sight of despair. Wasteland devoid of life._

The garden was still marvelous. beds of flowers surrounding the small paths. A pound and a small river, bridge stood there. Ethereal atmosphere under the dim light of the moon, quiet and gentle place filled with peace. With exasperating slow steps he passed across the bridge and reached the small building on the side of the place.

_Staggering steps, dulled senses that no longer registered anything. Mud absent, flames dancing on collapsed remnants. Black ashen piles that no longer have any sense of form, corpses starring wordlessly at his passage in silent jealousy. Alone whose form remained complete he felt that he had to live. The sparks of his eyes barely holding on, wandering aimlessly in this place where death remained as sole existence. Awaiting no salvation he walked endlessly in this absolute hell. Devoid of any will to live, not even enough to resign himself. Sparkling of flames, he fell onto the dirty barren earth._

Shirou entered the small building. A salon, a television on a table and carbon drinks discarded on the floor. A table with countless sheets of paper with many red cicles, the marks many hits of shinai left on a support beam. A stair. Trial and unbeatable obstacle, he put an heavy feet on the first step of the seemingly endless mountain. Slow ascension, eighteen terribly long steps, eighteen sluggish movements, countless beatings of his frantic heart. Shirou stepped up on the second floor, forward again. And there she was. A brown haired woman not even thirty sleeping in an odd position above her futon. Cuddling on herself like a cat with all but a white nightgown on her skin.

_He laid on the ground, a dirty and stained ground. The sky was clouded by the smoke, hints of red from the dying flames, an acrid air filling his already deprived lunges. His eyes could barely stay open. he drowned and fell even deeper. His mind broke, memories of the past were crushed, everything that defined his existence left his brains. Who were his parents, what was his name, where was his home. Vanishing and disappearing, nothing remained. Void, absolute emptiness for he was no longer anything. His body lightened even as a painful breath escaped, end of an existence. His eyes blinked, then-_

Silence, Shirou approached slowly. hesitation, blurry sight, his senses refused to focus. He dragged himself before her and felt his eyes getting wet, slowly as in a dream he put a hand on her cheek. Warmth, lightning hit him, paralyzed his every senses for a brief second. The loud noise of a heart beating, trembling. A hand shaking under the might of his feeling delicately touched her cheek, brushed the soft skin.

_An unknown figure appeared in place of the clouded sky. A man's face filled his vision, a man with a faint smile yet coming from the bottom of his being. He wasn't noble, he wasn't strong, he wasn't a hero. And yet, the man smiled when discovering him. It was so beautiful, so bright and dazzling. It filled the now empty boy with wonders. It filled him with longing, he found it so beautiful, his eyes so dazzling with joy._

Two eyes snapped open and stared at him, two empty pupils devoid of conscience. Stopping, his brains came to an halt and he sank. Chills, a terror impossible to name, a fear beyond any sense. His trembling increased even as the deception ceased, his burning hand clenched hard the woman's skin, desperately seeking for any trace. Fingers trailed up and touched the face once again, absence. In a flagrant contrast no vibration agitated her body, no air escaped her lips. The beating of her heart strangely resembled his own, her warm was impossibly as hot as his, the sound of breathing sounding too much like his own. Imposed deception, denial of what was before his eyes made him saw life where there wasn't any. Two brown eyes stared at him in death.

A scream, rasping from the deepest part of himself contracted his stomach and crushed his lunges, his nerves went on fire, his mind lost control. He clenched the immobile body tighter with a despair impossible to name, he pressed it against his chest, her warmth desperately absent. Trembling, tremors affecting his whole body, his entire existence. Rage, furor and despair mixed together in a sorrowful ensemble of madness. Tighter he pressed the cold body, insanity without name. His throat rasped, sobs and water leaking, bursting unrestrained. An explosion, a scream of agony gushing out of his body and lashing the air countless times in an hopeless plea. Ultimate despair, echoes of useless rage echoing into the ground in a sorrowful distorted requiem. Screaming agony breaking as his head fell down.

Silence. Extinguished, kneeling without any strength in his leg he cried burning tears, his head hanging above her face. Sobs shaking his body as tears continued to fall freely. A sweating hand pressing on her unresponsive back, the other placed on her cheek without receiving any response. Cries of infinite sorrow. Three silent forms observed him behind, unable to speak a word, unable to find anything to say and give him any sense of redemption. Irony, cruel twist of fate, an absolute command denied them even the possibility of embracing the boy into a small embrace. Despair and sorrow unmatched, all meaning lost into the madness.

Appearance, without a sound, without a noise, a form appeared behind him. Walking it approached without him taking his eyes away from the woman's face still staring at him. Sounds of shuffling, a cloak passing by his side. Two feet appearing at the corner of his sight. He ignored it. A solemn knee touched the ground and a tanned hand approached her face, two fingers silently closing the eyes starring into eternity. A red cloak, the hand was withdrew. Sobs and tears among the silence, a stare on his body. A voice then speaking with unshakable strength, with a sad yet powerful grandeur.

"Shirou Emiya." He was addressed by his name, yet didn't answer, didn't found the will to move. "Look up!" The calm yet furious and strong voice ordered him. Pause even as he remained immobile, tears that kept falling. "This is the world you live in! In all in its unfairness, in all its ruthless! Cruel and vicious, endlessly coming to take those you love among the many strangers. Horror and insanity in all their glory!" Edge and steel, flawless and firm.

_He had a dream, a childish one, the simple wish of a young child.-_

"Stand up!" The voice bellowed with a rage deeper than any abyss, with a might higher than any mountain. "The ones who fell will never stand up again, the ones who died can no longer be saved. Banish the tears and abandon the cries of your sorrow! Those who fight have no time to be sad, not time to mourn. Heroes must fight, no matter the odds, no matter the horror, no matter how many can no longer be saved! Heroes must stand if only for those who remain. To slay the responsible and to make sure another disaster will never happens again. To stand to save what is left! To fight for those who couldn't be saved!"

_A dream to save everyone, to be a superhero who would save everyone. No matter how impossible it's, no matter how ridiculous it sounded, no matter what hardships awaited him on this path. He wanted to save, save and protect all those around, all those he couldn't see. To save even those who didn't believe they could be saved anymore._

"Shirou Emiya" The voice called calmly yet still brimming with power. A hand was extended toward him, rough and strong. Resolute. An invitation. "There is evil to be slain,"

_And yet such a thing happened again around him mocking his powerlessness. Mercilessly, without him even seeing it coming, without him having been being able to do anything. Vicious and cruel failure echoing in his ears._

"There are people to save," The voice said calmly "Will you ignore them, Emiya Shirou?" Silence, his eyes blurred with tears slowly looked up at the knight in red before him. His red cloak resting on the ground, a hand outstretched toward him. Red hairs of passion confronted the white hair of trials. Meeting, wet brown eyes met grey of steel. The man glared at him, his gaze diving into the deepest corners of his soul. Those eyes in which despair was turned into rage, sorrow turned into strength by the will of that entity beyond the reach of any mortal. Hero whose shoulders were crushed by an immense weight and yet still continued to stand despite the overwhelmingly odds, soul who saw countless endings yet believed into another beginning. Impossible vision who refused the darkness and continued to strive for a better future. a vision where all would find happiness, one that even he knew would never been granted.

_And yet, that man smile when he saved the dying child was so dazzling._

This hero didn't smile, didn't cry. He didn't refuse to see all the despair before his eyes and continued onward despite all the horrors that reality presented before him. Faith fueling his resolve.

_Once, the boy swore that he would save everyone. In honor to his father who lost faith, in redemption for him who survived while hundred others died around him. A promise for the five hundred that died that day._

A hand raised, trembling and shaking even as it moved sluggishly in the air. The clasp of flesh joining together, the clenching of two entities who lived to save. A lost soul who drew strength from an ageless hero who kept fighting even after death. Brown in grey, young and old, hand in hand. A silent oath for the dozens of thousands who died that night.

For a hero must stand no matter the odds.


	7. Day Five P2

Author Notes : It's recommended to read the article about Mordred on the typemoon wikia before reading this chapter. There are countless references to the novel and other chapters littered in this eighteen thousand words chapter. Good luck hunting them down. Also include the stats sheet for the three Sabers at the end of the chapter, you'll get why I put those there. Now as for why it took so long to get out this chapter. In short I blame it on an illness that took me down. (Yes, again.) That and the accursed second part of the third scene, whether to include or not was brainstorming and writing it was even harder. Hope I didn't do too much of a bad job, both with the scene and the chapter as a whole.

This chapter count as a breather of sort, originally I planned to put it along with the part one but it didn't seem right. Truthfully I wished to just go ahead with the battle, but that wasn't really possible. Hopefully you'll still enjoy your time reading this chapter. Keep the children at bay (not for the reason you think). Despite all claims and possibilities it seems madness and insanity went even further, just not in the way one expect. Finally let's thank 'TheSilentnight' who did a betareading which hopefully will limit the number of troublesome sentences.

I could made a much longer author note, but it's probably best if I keep it short. Anyway for those who still follow this story after last chapter revelations, I humbly present you

**King of Blades - Tricolor Swords - Day Five(Part two****)**

*break*

"You three, get the boy back to the house." Archer said to the trio as he pushed Shirou in their arms. "Stay there until I arrive." he turned away from them and walked toward the window.

"Wait, where are you going?" Azur interjected. "Shouldn't we take down the culprit of all this as soon as possible?" Burning steel, Lily could only stare at the scene before her without being able to say one word. the events unfolding around her too foreign with her past experiences. Fail didn't speak, merely holding Shirou tightly in silence. Pause. Archer considered leaving the four other people behind him in the room. But he knew them too well, wordlessly leaving would make them act rashly. Easily able to worsen things even more. So he coldly spoke at them with his back facing them.

"I currently cannot act openly, Caster's familiars are infesting the town. It's too late to conceal your movements, but she hold my master in hostage. I must remain hidden until the time is right." He didn't hide anything, there was no need to. "We can't rush blindly either, Caster's fortress at the temple is still covered by an insanely powerful shield. Rushing in without a plan would only be suicidal. Finally the boy is in no condition to fight at the moment." Shuffling, he heard the boy stumbling around in a tired daze even as he spoke. No matter if Archer provided him with a goal, there was no way the current Shirou Emiya could enter the battlefield and survive in his present state.

"Shirou doesn't need to fight, we servant will." Pause. "Why should we listen to you, Archer?" Azur asked again, there is hate and furor. The proud King of Knights couldn't accept the disaster that had fallen over the town. Still that wasn't his concern. Archer didn't feel angry, he merely turned to face them and spoke in an even yet cold tone.

"Shirou doesn't need to fight now, that is what we servants are here for." Azur insisted. She paused. "Tell me Archer. Why should we listen to you?" Azur asked in anger and fury. The proud King of Knights obliviously couldn't accept the disaster that has befallen the town. But Archer didn't feel any concern for her. He didn't feel angry either and continued speaking with his back facing them and said coldly.

"Because none of you have been through _those_ battlefields. Those hateful battlefields where only death and madness are the supreme rules are my battles, for they are the one's I have fought in during my life." He stated nothing more than a simple fact without room for discussion. Silence, this time none of the Sabers speaking up. They all bore their own shadows and darkness in their hearts, their own pains and sadness. Without knowing the full truths, he didn't doubt the existence of the somber sides of their histories. He walked forward without anyone trying to stop him this time and vanished into the night.

Archer moved through the underground once again, as it was the only place he could move freely without being spied upon by Caster's familiars. The butterflies of Caster infested every street of the town like a gigantic web of eyes. The male servant had no doubts that they were meant for him. Rin was still alive and providing prana for him, it was a tentative proof Caster had plans that required her alive for some reason. He continued to dash underground before stopping at a , He used the skill in order to see above the ground through the streets and into the buildings. Archer conjured a blade in his hand and destroyed the ceiling above him before jumping inside the building he had chosen. He moved quickly but silently while making sure he wasn't visible from the outside and went up many floors. He took the stairs and used the empty space between the staircase to go all the way up in chained jumps on swords. On the last floor, he approached a window while remaining crouched on the ground.

Archer's sight could be compared to a telescope. Reinforced by both reinforcement and by the attributes of his own class, even looking at small immobile things from a dozen kilometers was possible. That was how he picked up fifty butterflies within his sight in a handful of seconds. It was fairly simple to find them once he knew where they were. The gray eyed servant moved his gaze towards the temple his master was detained in. The blue shield still surrounded it. Just how many souls were spend every second this unbreakable wall remained up? He pushed the idle thought away as he turned his gaze toward the edges of the city.

There were still movements on the harbor, a few boats were still going on their business and some people were walking around. He checked other places but found no other traces of movement. The male servant wasn't surprised. Even if there were some survivors left most must have been sleeping inside their houses, and like the people at the harbor they wouldn't realize anything was wrong until dawn arose. Street lights were still working so electricity must still be provided. However with probably no-one left to check on the factories, the securities systems would shut them down within a day at best. The large spell array had been a simple absorption of prana, none of the remaining masters or servants must have been disabled by it. Archer moved away from his spot after checking he hadn't been discovered then started to focus and considered the current situation.

Caster's mass prana-absorption spell had gone through the leylines and her network of familiars had been used as weak relay points for the spell. It had decimated over ninety-nine percent of Fuyuki's population. If his memory was correct the town had over one hundred twenty thousands people. At best a thousand of them might be still alive. It should take them a few hours to realize the situation and a few more to start calling for help from outside the town. There was no way such a large incident would escape the notice of the magic association. Kotomine Kirei, administrator of the war appointed by the Church and secretly one of the participant should logically warn the Church fairly fast. Archer had no doubt the man himself had a few familiars watching the town. Guessing what would happens after was easy, for as Archer claimed before the three Sabers it wasn't the first time he was involved in such an event.

He reentered the underground and continued his way through the sewers as he continued his reasoning.

There would be pressures from the magic association and the church to cover the matter and then the whole thing would be turned into some natural disaster for the public. Given the scale of the damage, the army would be brought to secure the area around the town and made sure no one entered, or exited. The survivors would pass by the hands of either the magic association of London or by the Church, given an hypnotism seance to alter their memories and be released to accredit the idea of a natural disaster. Then they would ship off the whole of them and try to deal deal with the perpetrator of the incident. It was there that it would become tricky.

Trap, one familiar in one of the conduit. Archer swiftly switched direction to escape its detection, his worries suddenly increasing. Caster was increasing her surveillance network despite the fact she must been already more than busy, did she need to find Rin's servant that much? Or was it something else that made her act so rashly?

However even if Kirei rushed things, there would be a delay in the two organizations's reactions. There would be politics although given that Kirei acted as emissary from the church, the two associations usually bickering at each others might make a common front to deal with the threat to the secrecy of magic. Still their opponent was a servant, they would need to gather potentially enough forces to deal with her and eventually seek the help of others masters and servants. At best they wouldn't be ready for another two days, a far too long time. If Archer waited that long then Tohsaka Rin's chances of survival would be almost nil.

Another buttefly in his way, they must have found some way into the sewers. Good thing he could see them from afar and the darkness wasn't a problem for him. Another turn. Avoided the enemy detection.

Before planning with the boy and the three Sabers he had to consider the reactions of the other masters and servants. Gilgamesh and Lancer should stay put, Kirei would probably keep them for a concentrated charge along with the forces of the church and said he had enlisted the help of the servants's masters against the threat. Unlikely to act before one or two days. Ilya failed to break Caster's fortress last night and Berserker lost two lives, it was unlikely she would attack before Archer did. Most likely wouldn't help the Church nor the magic association. Assassin was Caster's subordinate and would guard the temple, no matter if Archer found him the katana user servant had absolutely no chance against Archer's ability. Rider was the wild card, Archer had no clue what master she could find in that situation. Still he had wounded her and it was likely the female servant would either die or stay under the radar for the following days. Now he would have to plan how to deal with Caster.

Finally! The hole which he practiced to enter the Emiya estate beforehand, which reminded him the three Sabers might be ready to ambush him because said hole wasn't there before. Well, it wasn't like they could kill him after all. He jumped and entered the house. It would have been better if they could have used Rin's house however Archer had no control on the bounded field there. Despite how many people knew of the three Sabers and their master's location, the bounded field could still warn them against intruders.

He entered the salon and froze before the unexpected before him. Before his sight was Shirou Emiya laying close to the table. Said boy firmly maintained down by a trio of Sabers who seemed slightly confused as to what to do. "May I ask what is going here?" He asked the useful question that entered his mind. Three heads turned before him even as the boy continued to struggle to free himself from the trio's hold. Thankfully at least the Sabers had removed their armors.

"Archer finally" Fail currently located under Shirou breathed a sigh in relief as she saw the red cloaked man arrive. Archer himself felt dumbfounded for one moment as the unexpected tone the black servant addressed him with.

"He has been like that since we came back." Lily said, herself on top of Shirou. Her two legs were restraining Shirou's own and her arms were around his neck. The own boy arms were restrained by either of the other two girls and effectively completely locking him down. "I tried knocking him out but he's still conscious." Truly the teamwork of the trio was as fearsome as ever, although they were failing badly at calming down the boy who was still raging like a fierce lion.

"What happened?" Archer asked for precision.

"Above the roof." Fail muttered before Lily gave a more useful explanation.

"Shirou was staggering and refused to leave that, well, and then to move faster we went through the roofs." It appeared Shirou was muttering curses and trying to make them release him, but fortunately Lily had been smart enough to gag him with one hand and avoid a regrettable usage of a command spell.

"Ah..." Understanding dawned on Archer. Yes, it was perfectly normal for such a situation to happens. Shirou Emiya saw the disaster from above, which is often far worse than seeing it from a ground point of view when it was affecting such a large scale. A sight, Archer half-heartily felt that it was his fault. He gave the boy the name of the culprit and her location, plus he told him to turn his despair in rage. Classic case of taking one thing to the extreme and seeing it backfire into an uncontrolled breakdown. In a rare gesture the male servant put his two hands on his own cheeks and rubbed his face, a sigh akin to a sob escaped his lips before he decided to take charge of the situation. Again, the three Sabers definitively weren't on their preferred battlefield here. "Okay, get him to the bathroom."

It was harder than it sounded, the boy struggled like a wild beast and they ended up each taking one of his member in order to get him into the bathroom. Archer sighed once again and then dropped him into the bathtub, then even as Shirou continued his attempts at breaking free. Archer took the handle of the shower and used the oldest method to tame someone going wild. He opened the cold water with maximum pressure while directing the jet toward the boy's head. "Archer!" The three girls protested both at the treatment he was giving their master and because squirts of water were falling on their skin and clothes. He completely ignored them. Stunned by the violence of the cold water the boy stopped struggling. Good.

"Get me a carafe of warm water, not tea. Towels too. Now!" To their merits the trio took less than half a second to split the task. No matter how much grudges Archer had against them he had to admit working with professional was nice. He quickly stopped the cold water and grabbed Shirou by his humid shirt even as Azur continued to immobilize the boy and Lily approached with the towels. He glared into the boys stunned brown eyes and chose a sharp threatening tone that left no discussion. "Now boy listen. Every second we lose on your damned antics is one that could be spent working on increasing our odds of saving people. So now you remain, stay sitting straight until I say otherwise and you stop using reinforcement like there are no tomorrow."

Shirou blinked in a daze at the man, his mind still reeling from extinguished rage but too disturbed to properly react. He opened his mouth to speak without finding anything to say, closed it and titled his head. Then he gave a faint nod. "Y...yes..."

Archer himself inwardly thanked Shirou Emiya's obsession with saving people, it was at times like this that this kind of twisted thinking was handy. His third sigh was one of relief. He drew one hand back and took the carafe that Fail just brought into the room, then presented it before Shirou. "Drink, using your reinforcement made you dehydrate. You need to replenish your stock of water." Normally he would just force the other party to drink but Archer believed that the boy would now act somewhat reasonable as long as he himself kept giving the boy some logic argument. The warm water Shirou drank wasn't really something pleasant to gulp but giving how hot his body was even after the cold shower, it was much better for his organism to deal with. Quickly Archer made sure both Shirou vigorously dried the cold water and sweat with the towels, then had to send Fail once again, this time for clothes for the whole cast minus Archer.

"Was that really necessary?" Azur couldn't help but ask the male servant as he inspected the boy's skin. It was still dry, Shirou would need at least to empty the entire carafe. As for the blue servant she seemed outraged both by the treatment Archer gave her master and by the fact she didn't like cold water drenching her clothes.

"Yes it was." Archer said not willing to elaborate at the moment. "Now go get changed before you catch a cold." Truthfully he wasn't sure servants could catch a cold, but then again Azur was a special case. Beside it was mostly for Shirou that he said that, even if the boy had insane recuperation abilities it really wasn't the time to get struck in bed by a cold.

"Ah..." His thoughts were derailed when Shirou gaped, apparently seeing something that momentarily froze his thoughts. Fearing another disaster Archer abruptly turned around, then felt his usually stoic nature break down as he briefly joined the younger male in a mouth hanging duo. Quickly he recovered his sense of speech even as he witnessed the scene before him continue.

"Fay, what are you doing?" He asked the black servant unconsciously using a name he shouldn't use. Said bleached blonde servant was currently on the process on removing her clothes and only had her underwear left.

"Changing." Fail simply answered without noticing Archer's slip. The yellow eyed girl was blushing redder than even Archer's cloak and clearly knew exactly just what was wrong with this scene, even so she was still changing. "Bathroom." She continued even as she curled up and tried to turn away, unfortunately worsening the effect her attempt at hiding her body created.

Archer stood there two entire seconds in blank amazement and yet he understood. Professional, the male servant had asked for it and jinxed himself. Truly the girl was seeing that no, it wasn't the time for frivolity and applied the principle to the letter even if it was obliviously bothering her to no end. On the side Archer could see Azur blushing like madly and split between following her counterpart example or, like Lily was most likely thinking, getting out of there and find some other place to change. Control, Archer knew he had to keep things in wrap before it went worse. He worriedly glanced at Shirou Emiya, an healthily boy who was suddenly assaulted by overbearing sexual appeal while still trying to recuperate from a surge of despair followed by a breakdown.

The brains of said boy were currrently unable to process anything, it was just too much happening too fast. If it continued there was so doubt the boy's mind would need days, if not weeks, to recuperate. Hence the red cloaked servant decided to bravely act and save the boy before he was lost to the world. "Blasted Grail." Archer muttered looking slightly pale as he grabbed the younger male and dashed out of the room taking out his charge without a single glance back. "Keep control, keep control, keep control-" The servant repeated as a mantra, the heavy shroud of despair weighting on his shoulders as he saw his chances of rescuing his master Rin threw in jeopardy by sheer insanity.

*break*

The group finally gathered in the salon in proper order. Shirou was still reeling from the early morning's events, none of them in particular, at the opposed end of the table he was used to sit on. Archer had taken his usual spot strategically placed between the table and the kitchen. The male servant took a sip of tea from his cup. Shirou's body felt somewhat sluggish but he forced himself to ignore it. The four servant had put covers all over him and forced him to stay warm after the violent method Archer used to calm him down. Fail, Lily and Azur were placed as usual on one of the larger side of the table in a line. "So, can we finally begin?" The white haired servant on the other end of the table asked warily, he still seemed a bit pale although Shirou couldn't figure out what was the exact event that had drained some blood from his tanned face.

"Commence since it appears you're on your ground here." Lily said before taking too a sip of tea, apparently the scene moments ago dissipated the three Sabers doubts in Archer's abilities regarding the current situation. Said white haired servant sighed once again and took a large gulp of tea before starting.

"So... let's start with what happened last night." Archer began. Shirou and his servants then got a condensed version of the events. Shinji Matou luring Rin and Archer to the school under the premise that Shirou had been captured. Archer mentioned the bad luck of a malfunctioning phone looking at Shirou, the sole master present here nodding wordlessly at the other attempt to avoid him feeling guilty about the deficient appliance. Then there was the battle against Rider and Caster summarized with only the necessary information, Caster taking a hit and Shinji Matou dying by the servant's hands with whom he apparently made an alliance with beforehand. After the battle Rider had been fleeing wounded and masterless, Rin got taken by Caster who seemed to have some teleportation magic. Followed Archer's pursuing the his master through the ability that servant had to know where their masters are.

"Berserker?" An understandably tense whisper rose from the trio's mouths even as Archer mentioned the giant. The man nodded and continued somberly with the battle he witnessed between said giant, assassin who seemed to serve Caster, and described the enormous magic blasts that killed twice the immortal servant. Shirou felt the tension in the room tighten, himself he felt a chill run through his spine. Not only he and his servants met Berserker before, but it proved that he was even more fearsome than they thought. Also Caster blasting over ten meters radius magic blasts incited to prudence even the three Sabers who apparently had some insane magic resistance. Finally he mentioned the blueish barrier that surrounded the temple and the network of Caster's familiars observing the town.

"This indeed look like a formidable enemy." Azur muttered under her breath but was still heard by the rest of the room. "But still, wouldn't it be possible to break the barrier with a noble phantasm?" The green eyed servant then inquired.

"I showered the barrier with two of my A-two ranked noble phantasms power before getting pushed back." Archer said with a defeated sigh even as the three Sabers suddenly froze. "This is a multiple layered fortress that create more layers as you attack the first ones..."

"Excuse me." Shirou called attention to him in a dry voice, almost with hostility "What do you mean by A-ranked?" Archer starred at him a brief moment looking confused, then he literally face-palmed with a groan. The grey eyed servant glanced briefly at the three Sabers in something akin to frustration, then he slammed his both hands on the table and stared at Shirou as he spoke.

"For understanding sake, most artifacts including Noble Phantasms are classified by ranks. Letters is one of the way that the magic association uses for that, it can be followed by a plus which act as a multiplying factor. In that case A-two is one with two plus, so the value of an A-two rank is three times a nomal A rank. The letters goes from the minimum E to A-three plus to EX at which point the power can't even be measured. Got it?" Shirou nodded softly even as he proceeded the information. "Well anyway the barrier survived them."

"But couldn't a more powerful noble phantasm break the barrier?" Azur said with in a meaningful tone. The redhead wondered if she implied that she had one. Which sounded likely for she did mention having something showy that might be able to take down Berserker before, Shirou watched the exchange silently.

"Even if you've an EX noble phantasm" Archer began almost tiredly. "It would be an insane expense of prana, without us being sure that it would work. You can't just underestimate Caster anymore just because you've a A rank in magic resistance." Shirou saw a flicker of brief indecision in Azur's eyes at the male servant counter-argument, however the redhead didn't give her enough time to solve her inner conflict as he felt compelled to ask another question.

"Archer?" He asked once again feeling more and more annoyed at his own ignorance as the man's stare came back toward him. "What do you mean by A rank in magic resistance? Is that a noble phantasm too?" He saw the man eyes staring at him with blank amazement, then Archer looked at the trio of Sabers.

"You didn't even explain him that?" The male servant asked the trio with obvious disbelief. "Just how useless can the three of you be?" He was seriously trying to get an answer from the Sabers.

"Lot happened." Fail said with her face remaining impassible, the other two didn't look nearly as much composed. "Not useless." She added with hints of threatening growls. Archer didn't seem nearly convinced, he raised a hand above the table and began counting on his fingers.

"So, you weren't there when he got killed by Lancer, in fact you weren't even summoned. Then after that you metionned the boy getting hit by some flying noble phantasms of goldie, with no less than the three of you around. After that you weren't able to find and fix his problems with his magic circuits, and apparently the boy also used a command spell for a reason I've yet to heard." He raised his hand with had four raised finger. "And now you didn't even tell him how to use his master's abilities to read servants's stats?" He raised his fifth and last finger.

"That might be a bit harsh Archer." Shirou interjected faintly, somewhat put at unease in how throughout the male servant was in pointing the few problems of the last days. Said servant turned at him and glared, hard. Aligned by the table Fail, Azur and Lily were looking anywhere but at them, each with an extremely troubled look on their faces. Lily was fidgeting in a strange parody of Fail who herself merely lowered her head without a word. As for Azur she had closed her eyes and was biting on her lips, no doubt trying to find some argument against Archer harsh words but finding none. Then the blue servant finally opened her mouth.

"That's right, this is-." but she was interrupted by Archer.

"Forget it, I don't want your excuses." The male servant rudely groaned with undertone of anger as he waved dismissively her words. "You'll explain how it works to him later, for now let's finish the plan against Caster." That perked Shirou's attention up.

"How do you intend to attack then, if that whatever shield can't be broken?" The magus asked as he tried to wrap his mind around an unbreakable bounded field, Archer himself admitted that he hadn't been able to pierce it. And he had refused Azur's suggestions to use a stronger noble phantasm.

"I doubt Caster will maintain it forever." The male servant answered "This shield takes up a ridiculous amount of prana, if she kept using so wildly then even after draining an entire town she'll run out."

"Then, why is she maintaining it?" Lily pointed out "if she has that much prana, she wouldn't need to create an invincible defense. She should try to lure the others servants and win." Shirou blinked confusedly at her words as he thought about their meaning. The white servant was bringing up a good point.

"Likely, her plans got screwed up." Archer said quietly. Shirou starred, the triplets starred. The four of them left dumbfounded for a long moment.

"You mean... she didn't kill over one hundred thousands people on purpose?" Shirou slowly asked with extreme disbelief, euphemism of the century. Archer seemed troubled by his stare and merely refilled his cup of tea, took a sip, and then slowly explained his reasoning in an even tone.

"When a magus or an entity create a chaos on such a scale, then he's either very confident in his abilities... or he's desperate." It seemingly wasn't enough so he elaborated. "Taking down the whole town like that means that the proper authorities will come to take down the culprit, one just can't wipe out a town like Fuyuki City and get away with it like that. In addition Caster had been wounded, she broke her alliance with Rider for whatever reason and then her base was attacked by Berserker. All in the same night."

"Even so" Lily spoke up "One cannot cast a spell over such a large area without preparations." Archer nodded quietly.

"Yes, I think her original goal was to drain some prana and slowly strengthen herself. Plus installing a surveillance network over the city in order to witness the battles between servants and learn of their secrets." He paused and then took another sip of tea while raising a finger to prevent interruption. "It would be counter productive for a servant as Caster to take down the town, like most magus, they rely a lot on hiding the position of their workshop to survive. I think she put that mass absorption spell as a last ditch technique in case everything went wrong, and it did."

"Just in case everything went wrong?" Azur quoted him angrily. "Just in case everything went wrong, she killed enough people to build a kingdom?" Archer was silent a few seconds, he slowly posed his cup of tea on the table, then he turned his head toward the three servants with a frighteningly calm face.

"Yes, because there was too much enemies. Because among them, there was not only a Berserker who doesn't die, but because there were three Sabers instead of one. Because she had to confront three of the class that Casters fear most." Lily frowned at his words.

"You can't just blame her actions on us, Archer." she retorted angrily.

"True" He said coldly. "But it's an aggravating factor for her situation. Tell me Lily, with all we know so far, what was her situation before she unleashed that horror?" Silence, it filled the room for a few minutes. Shirou saw Lily joining her two hands together as if deep thoughts. Azur was again starting to bit her lips, and as for Fail she didn't seem nearly as much bothered by the situation. He himself tried to wrap his mind around Archer's words but he honestly was failing to put anything together. It had only been five days since he was threw into the madness know as the Holy Grail War while being a failure as a magus. It surely didn't help his mental wasn't the most stable as the moment.

"Caster" Lily suddenly spoke up in a completely calm and even ton, "was up against a group of three servants that even high level magecraft would only scratch and a servant who could revive. If she had a surveillance network around the city she must have witnessed our fight against Berserker. She then tried to ally herself with other masters. She must have pressed Rider's master into luring Archer and his master into a trap after she saw that we left the mansion unharmed. Because we didn't fight and damaged each other she began to fear about an alliance that would only worsen her odds." the white servant then raised her head. "That's what you think, isn't it?" Archer was observing her silently and nodded his head faintly. "And Assassin is cooperating with her, although this might have changed after the damage she did." She was rewarded from another nod from the male servant.

"So... In the end, all this is just because this servant feared she would lose?" Shirou asked weakly. "They all died because she was going to die?" This was beyond his understanding, how could someone selfishly bring so much suffering for his own sake?

"Emiya Shirou" He heard Archer speaking solemnly, his grey eyes filled with burning yet cold resolution locked on him. There is nothing that can justify killing so many people for one own sake, yet she did and that's how it's." Yes he knew that, it was the most extreme opposite to the son of Kiritsugu Emiya, to the one who wanted to save others even at the cost of his own life. It was many for one when Shirou would give his for many. "Do not lose yourself Emiya Shirou, merely ask yourself what you would have done in her place and stay on that path." Shirou felt his body relax slightly, of course he knew how he would act. "In addition" Archer continued still keeping his gaze on him "she could have avoided it."

"Huh?" Three people expressed their stupefaction, Fail remaining surprisingly silent.

"She could have" Archer affirmed again "She just had to drop Rin before Berserker and run away with her master. I'd have been forced to stand up against the giant and brought her enough time to escape, at the expense of her ally Assassin in the worst case." Pause "That's why Shirou, we must not hesitate. It doesn't matter even if she didn't see that possibility, or if she dismissed it. The only important thing is that she chose to go through with an immense slaughter, this is why she is evil. That is why I'll kill her."

Unwavering steel supported by beliefs. There wasn't a shred of doubt in the male servant's words. "You're strong, Archer." Shirou said quietly even as he observed the white haired male before him. Just what kind of past, what kind of hero that man must have been in his life?

"No Shirou." He said in a low tone. "I am not strong." Pause again, then "I merely refuse to lay down." words carrying both sadness and determination.

"Tell me" Fail suddenly spoke up "Is there a chance that Caster's master made her do that?" A question. Archer didn't seem fazed by the hypothesis.

"I doubt it. Servants are summoned to fit their master's personality, and I doubt someone used a reagent for her. She displayed no noble phantasm so far despite all the attacks against her, she mustn't be a strong heroic spirit." In fact, if she was a strong one she wouldn't have needed to place a last resort like she did. Even Shirou understood that fact. Fail nodded as if satisfied, her yellow eyes cold.

"Then she will be punished." No doubt, no compassion. Merely a promise of death.

"When?" Shirou asked with a raised eyebrow. Brief moment of both confused and stunned silence as the entire room realized that they still hadn't spoken about the very meaning of this gathering.

"When the shield goes down." Archer said calmly and raised a hand to stop any protestation. "The quantity of prana she gathered is enormous. I think the reason she maintain the shield up is because she is trying to converse it in some way. The bounded field prevent attacks from outside, but it also must maintain the prana inside the temple. Even with that many people, if she let it activated for more than a couple day she'll have exhausted everything."

"Tomorrow?" Fail sought confirmation.

"Today." Archer answered without flinching. "The entire thing would have been useless if she exhaust it all. Beside she won't be able to do anything but managing the prana within the temple while she maintain the barrier must be an insane burden. Even my master who is her prisoner at the moment isn't sending signals of imminent danger." And if she could either she would be already attacking, or again she wouldn't have needed to go to such length. It was a vicious circle brought by weakness that Shirou managed to understand.

"Then shall we confirm our objectives?" Lily said. "We're going to beat Caster, Assassin too if he's on the way. It's also clear that you want to rescue your master." Shirou glanced at Archer, true, while the man was acting partly to avenge the dead residents of Fuyuki, he must also been trying to save his master. The male servant didn't deny the obvious accussation that he was using them and merely added another objective.

"And saving the innocent people at the temple, if they're still alive that's." he said that in an hand-off manner. Shirou's eyes widened even as the stares of Azur and Lily fell on him.

"The temple, isn't that where that Issei Ryuudou..." Lily muttered somberly as she recalled the blue haired school president.

"Yeah." Shirou simply said.

"Don't focus too much on it." Archer said calmly again. "If they're still alive, then taking down Caster will means their rescue." He didn't need to add the rest for the brown eyed magus to understand. If they're dead then it wouldn't matter anyway. Suddenly Archer stood up and stretched his legs. "Well now, it would be good if we could head to the dojo." then after a pause as if it was an afterthought "There is one here, right?"

"Yes, but why do you want to go there?" Shirou asked a bit nonplussed by the sudden demand of the male servant.

"We've to work on your abilities before we siege Caster boy. If you go like you're now, you'll be but a dead weight." Shirou raised a surprised eyebrow at the man's proposition. "Plus we've to fix your usage of reinforcement, running around like you did was beyond reckless."

"Wait, you're going to teach me?" The magus couldn't help but ask with a dumbfounded feeling. "Aren't we... supposed to be opponent in this war at the end?" But the man before him merely shrugged his concerns.

"You've to think for after the war too boy, and that's assuming you survive it." Then he paused as he glanced at the three girls in the room. There was a sharp remark on his lips but he didn't voice it and finally walked outside after looking carefully outside. "No spy around at the moment, lead the way boy."

"...You know.. we trained him a bit..." Azur muttered under her breath but Shirou still heard it. It seemed that no matter what, the girls would never win an argument against the man in red.

*break*

Shirou was silent. It felt like a strange state. On the border of crying for the fallen and yet also titling toward unchained rage. He had asked a few question and gotten answers earlier, and yet the words of Archer in the salon had nearly fallen on deaf ears. "What did you want to show me, Archer?" He asked coldly the red cloaked man, it didn't sound like his usual kind tone. Even he could heard the barely concealed annoyance in his own voice, yet he didn't felt like caring.

"Hum..." The man looked at him with his arms crossed, considering. He sighed. "Well, we might not have much time, so we can't dawdle around." A pause, Archer clicked his tongue as if having to make a troublesome choice. "Tell me Emiya Shirou, have you had dreams lately?" Shirou felt startled, but then quickly recovered his composure.

"Yes, what of it?" Frankly he didn't see why the male servant was concerned with dreams of all things. However the man asked yet another question as he kept a sharp gaze locked on him.

"What did you see in those dreams?" Shirou sighed at the man's insistence, really what did it had to do with Caster?

"Well, up to yesterday it was confusing... I couldn't recall well those, though last-" He froze. He recalled perfectly the dream he had last night, the same time at which the town had been struck, did-?

"It's probably because your circuits are now opened." Archer told him making a brief intrigued glance at his frozen expression. A pause as Shirou looked at him with an half-worried and half-hopeful look. Archer sighed. "I don't know the whole thing, Rin could probably find a better explanation." Pause again as a worried look passed over Archer's eyes but he quickly caught himself again before continuing. "Anyway, what did you see in those dreams?" Pause again, this time it was Shirou who hesitated as he slowly moved his gaze toward the three Sabers standing in line on the side.

"Memories, swords and..." Shirou closed his eyes, opened them and closed them again. A sigh. "Kings who led countries." He opened his eyes and saw surprise in the trio's expression. "But it's odd" He said after a time. "The stories are alike, yet different..." He glared at the three girls intensively. Each of the three Sabers had stiffened and were gauging him worriedly. Sword in stone, swords from a lake, it was simple to see who they were and yet, why were there three?

"Stop," Archer interrupted him suddenly. Shirou eyes moved from the the trio to the man. "we have no time to deal with your servants histories now. Even if it confuses you."

"Wait" Lily and Azur both spoke simultaneously. "You, do you know who we're are?" The two asked with serious expressions. Archer glanced at them briefly as he answered.

"I do" then he took his gaze back at Shirou. "But this is of no concern now, especially since there is a faint chance that Caster could be listening to us." Shirou felt his body stiffen and the three others girls reacted similarly. "Calm down, the odds are low. But in any case, those three" he made a gesture toward the triplet with his chin "seems to have a complex situation. We don't have the time to deal with it right now." A pause, questions whirled in Shirou's mind. However he found himself in accordance with Archer on one thing.

"Then what do you want to say Archer?" Shirou asked the man. True enough, the trio identities had nothing to do with Caster or rescuing Rin. Whatever bizarre situations they had could wait.

"You spoke of Swords, anything particular?" The redhead frowned at the question but nonetheless complied after a moment, Archer didn't seem to intend to continue before he got his answer.

"Yeah, I think there was a furnace the others days. There was the fire that orphaned me too, corpses, and lot of swords." None of Archer's muscles moved at his words. On the other hand the three girls were looking at him with now confused expressions. "And last night, there was a... sun."

"A sun?" Archer asked sounding a little confused as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, but it was odd. I was in a plain, and it evoked me something else. It was shining golden, the shape was odd too." A pause as he searched deeper for the image that had invaded his dreams. "It remind me of a sheath." This time he couldn't even ignore the wide eyed stares that Lily, Azur, and Fail gave him. However Archer didn't seem surprised.

"I see, I guessed as much." He said those things, Shirou saw Azur opening her mouth to speak but Archer continued before she could. "Hundred of swords you said. Shirou, your skills and reinforcement and analysis, is that right?"

"Yeah, but-" The redhead answered nonplussed, just how did the man knew all that about him. But then two swords appeared in Archer's hands, two slightly curved blades. Two Asian blades with the sign of yin and yang on them, one mostly black and the other white, twin swords.

"It's worth a shot then. Take those." Archer said as he handed him the blades much to the disbelief of everyone else in the dojo. Even someone with limited knowledge as Shirou could tell, those weren't normal swords, those were noble phantasms. Before Shirou could ask any question the man produced two others twin swords, almost exact replica of the precedent. "Now Shirou, try to use reinforcement on your body." Confused by the sudden turn of event Shirou nonetheless complied, the man seemed to want to help him defeat Caster so why not?

"Sure." He replied even as he called his magic circuits to life. The sound of a hammer hitting a blade echoed in his mind as he did so, strangely it did feel a bit painful. but it nothing like putting a hot rod inside his own body like usual. In his mind he could see the images of lines, twenty seven lines aligned in parallel. Hot, his body warmed as he activated six magic circuits and used the prana. Kiritsugu, his father, said that reinforcement was a difficult magecraft that few used. It was like enhancing something already complete to push it beyond its limit, if done wrong the target of the magic could break down. Needless to say if he reinforced wrong his body then the consequences would be rather dire.

_Swords, blades, sword, blades, sheath. Five repetition._

Shirou started to apply the effects, it could only be straightforward and had to be simply formulated otherwise it would be too hard and fail. Thoughtness, strength and speed were the main component. Shirou felt his body change under the effect of prana, he opened his eyes. His magic circuits were slightly reluctant to provide him the needed resources but so far he could manage. "Dispel that reinforcement." Archer's voice suddenly echoed and he opened his eyes once again to stare at the man standing with two swords in his hands. "You're applying the reinforcement to your whole body at once, that is inefficient and make you hot too fast." Shirou stared with some perplexity at the servant but stopped. "First, you must picture your whole body, then start by reinforcing the bones with toughness or they won't be able to withstand high speed. Then apply strength and speed to muscles. You can increase the speed of the nerves too which increase your reaction time, can also work to reduce pain but it's probably too much at your level. After bones and muscles apply a little toughness to the skin. Once you've completed all those then you can reinforce the entire body. However do it progressively so that you don't overheat, otherwise the heat accumulate and you will end up dehydrating and worsening the overall effect."

"Huh?" Shirou could but emit a stunned mutter as he listened the man's lecturing him without a pause.

"Just do it, don't try to make it strong, make it stable." Archer ordered. "you can never attain highly-refined level of reinforcement if you do it like those girls." He concluded pointing the tip of one of his blade toward the general direction of the three Sabers.

"What do you mean, 'do it like those girls'?" Lily inquired with a dangerous tone and an equally dangerous smile. Somehow she had started to seem much more impressive ever since the strategical meeting with Archer.

"Exactly what it means." Archer answered without seeming bothered by her overwhelming presence. "As far as I've seen, you three use basic reinforcement combined with huge burst of prana." He sighed. "It's decent for you who have tons of prana to spend, but for people like us who doesn't, quality is key over quantity." Then the servant glanced back at Shirou. "Get going boy, we don't have all day." Once again a bit confused Shirou still began to follow Archer's advice. A sigh. If only he was half as smart as the man showed he was, maybe he could have avoided all those-. No, don't think about it, practice.

"Do you insinuate our skills are lacking?" Shirou heard Azur ask rather threateningly at the man, decidedly for whatever reason the woman didn't like the man. Well, it also seemed that Archer wasn't liking too much the trio either.

"No" Archer calmly answered as he continued to observe Shirou's progress and eventually corrected him at points. "You're skilled, it's just that you probably never had to use reinforcement at that level. The level I am using is already almost unheard of anyway." A few moments passing. The young magus noticed that he wasn't doing too well, but not too bad either. It took more concentration to do as Archer told him, however his body was indeed cooler. As for performance he never managed to use reinforcement properly on himself so he had no way to compare. "That's good boy, now we need to get working on something else." That made Shirou stumble and he almost lost the control of the spell as his eyes widened in surprise.

"So fast?" Shirou couldn't help but ask. It seemed his wonder was shared as Lily furrowed her eyebrows.

"So little practice won't be any good."

"That's why he'll practice reinforcement along with this." He knocked the tip of one of the two blades he gave Shirou earlier with one of his own. Archer paused, took a breath and glared at Shirou. "Okay boy, now it's something you absolutely have to use most efficiently."

"Swordplay?" Shirou asked with the feeling he missed something. "But I've don't have much talent in it, beside" he glanced at the three Sabers "they 'trained' me a bit, but said that there was no time to make me properly learn."

"So they just beat you until your body reacted?" Archer guessed without difficulty to which Shirou nodded quietly. The male servant's expression froze a second, then he broke into a mad grin. "But it's possible boy, you can make tremendous progress in swordplay in a mere day." Nonplussed again the four other people starred at him with confused expression. "You also know analysis, right?" Shirou nodded again. "And you dreams of swords, I would bet four intact kitchens against an existence as a counter guardian with Alaya that you've an affinity with blades."

"Huh... So?" Shirou asked willing to conceded the point but not quite seeing where Archer was once again heading. The male servant turned his grin into a confident smirk.

"Now, try analyzing the swords I gave you." Well, if Archer seemed so confident Shirou supposed it couldn't hurt. Analysis, a basic spell that allowed to study the inner working and component of an item, a spell or whatever the target was. Of course, what you understood was limited by your proficiency as well as what your brains were able to understand. It was one of the very few spells that Shirou Emiya learned from his father, one that he practiced for years. It took him barely an instant to start his analysis on one of the blades. The magus felt surprise, he understood not only the component but also its abilities, how it was conceived and its entire history. It was like he completely understood every part of the noble phantasm blade that was in his hand.

"Yeah, it's strange but I understand the blades." He even had the feeling he could make it, somehow he knew he could although he had no clue where he should begin. Archer nodded slightly.

"Good, now search for its experience." Under Shirou confused expression he precised. "Look how it was wield, how it was used, how people fought with the blade. Do so with both blades." A pause even as Shirou tried to follow his advice. It took him a few seconds to understand that he had to search in the history of the blade, the 'experience' of the blade was part of its history, how it was swung and not how it was made. "Now, you have to absorb those abilities as you use the blades, keep the analysis activated and how to use it will naturally come to you." Archer spoke with a smile that could pass a triumphant. "The longer you analyse, the faster it'll come to you and the skills will remain after the analysis." Archer brought up his blades up and took a loose fighting stance. "Try boy, use reinforcement and analysis and attack me. I'll only defend so don't overtax yourself."

"Well, I'm not too sure about this. But I'm willing to give it a try." Shirou said as he started attacking with a slash. Kanshou and Byakura, those were the original names of the swords the ones he had were based on. Those were copies of the original and yet it had been copied enough that the magus could consider the copies and the originals as the same. Except that the copies had obliviously more history, they weren't in any way less powerful. Slashes and blows, Archer was blocking his attacks effortlessly. Of course, he was using the same set of blades and he must have himself used the same technique that he just told Shirou before.

Three minutes of continuous attacks, it was nothing like his beating sessions with Sabers. It wasn't that his opponent only defended, for from times to times Archer tried to knock the blades out of Shirou's hands, or used the hilt to hit his wrist. No, rather the difference was in how he himself was doing. Against Lily and Azur he couldn't do anything not only because they were strong but because he had only average skills earned from fighting from time to time against Taiga. No Shirou, don't think about her now. "Good," Archer once again said approvingly. "if you keep using this method then you can learn how to master the blades in not months or weeks, but in days and later in hours." The man boasted as he effortlessly countered the blade from heading at his neck.

"By the way" Shirou said with some heavy breath, even if Archer wasn't pressing him hard. Using both analysis on the two blades plus reinforcement plus the fighting was draining him. "Wouldn't it be even better to analysis Lily, Azur or Fail's swords since they're strong swordsman." A small pause in Archer's movement as he seemed to consider the idea.

"Well that's possible, although it-" He never got to finish his sentence. A titanic shout suddenly exploded in dojo filled with unrestrained outraged indignation.

**"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! What are you thinking of, using such a cheat to steal others people hard works?'!" **Shirou and Archer flinched and stopped just as they were about to exchanges blows. The magus felt his ringing ears lose their abilities to heard sounds for a couple of seconds before the two males collapsed in each other arms. Shirou never thought he could fall from just an angry voice. How could the petite body of Azur produce such a tremendously powerful sound was beyond him. It was beyond anything a human could possibly produce, was a world-breaking voice of anger a trait of the Saber class he had yet to heard about?

"But..." Archer and Shirou simultaneously spoke in a weird imitation of what the triplet usually did. "It works, so why shouldn't we use it?" again they spoke in complete union and with exactly similar tone, heck at this moment Shirou could almost mix up his and the male servant's voice as the same. Azur's face was red in hanger, her green eyes glaring in horrified disbelief and her fists clenched on her sides in fury. At left right Lily had titled her head so much on the side that it rested on her shoulder, the white servant had her arms crossed. Oddly even in this stunned position she managed to emanate an over-crushing charisma, which felt very, very bizarre. On the other side was Fail, the black servant had leaned her upper body forward and her arms hanged lazily on the air. Her eyes were split between being cold and being completely dumbfounded by the scene before her.

"There shouldn't be anything convenient like that!" Azur scolded them again as she put her two hands on both sides of her hips.

"Well..." the two males glanced at each others while being so close on the ground that it looked like they were embracing each others, then they looked back at Azur. "It seems there is."

"Astonishing." Fail simply commented, to which Lily silently nodded with her head still fully inclined on the side. How she could manage such a feat in this position was beyond Shirou's understanding. Archer opened his mouth to say something, then looked at Shirou, back at Azur, and then shrugged in annoyance.

"Now Shirou, there is another thing I need to show you." He completely ignored the blonde servant's outburst and instead continued with his lesson.

"Archer~." Azur called the man again with a fearsome expression, or maybe that was Shirou being overwhelmed by her killing intent. And yet once again Archer completely ignored her. "Don't ignore me!" But he did.

"I recall you were one of the best in your archery club." Shirou starred in confusion as to how the man learned of it, then he recalled that Tohsaksa had been conducting an investigation on him. Focus, he had to focus, the girl who saved his life was still locked in that temple. Maybe that was why ignored Azur, he might found dealing with her a waste of time at the moment. "So you should be able to use this rather nicely." Again in Archer's hands appeard yet another weapon, or rather an ensemble of weapon.

"Huh?" The new object that Archer brought out once again silenced the whole room. Even Azur seemed to be knocked out of her anger and bewilderment filled her face.

"What is THAT Archer?" She still managed to ask, a loud noise echoed as Lily titled her head too much the side and ended up losing her balance in a spectacular fall to the ground. Fail's cold attitude had crumbled too and she couldn't help but stare in stunned incomprehension at what Archer hold in his hand.

"A bow." The man answered as if it was obvious. for THAT was indeed a bow, or at least it had a resembling shape. "A bow of blades." Shirou stared at the construction, the main body was made of two swords with fused hilts, they formed an arc and the common base of their hilt was obliviously intended to receive the arrows. So far it was only unusual, nothing that should surprise Shirou or the Sabers after what they had seen.

"Can you even fire that?" Shirou asked even as he looked a the string, said string was literally made of blades. Countless minuscule blades linked together and forming a mobile ensemble. Could one even call those blades seeing how they were used?

"It works." Archer insisted looking almost offended by his doubts. "I understand it seems a bit... unorthodox, but it's a really good weapon, my second best work as far as making bows goes." Wait, so he really used this bow? beside this bow wasn't even a normal bow.

"And how is it that all those are blades AND each blade that compose that bow are noble phantasms?" Shirou asked even as his analysis skills confirmed him that indeed, even the small daggers-like blades of the string were each a noble phantasms. Weren't those artifacts supposed to be born from legends and in small quantities?

"Too long story, just use it." Archer said as he handed him the so called 'bow'. Shirou put down the two blades in his hands and carefully took the presented item. Not feeling very reassured, he passed his fingers over the blades of the bow. Surprisingly instead of cutting him they emitted sparks and forced him to withdraw his hand, a protection system? "Yes it won't cut you as long as you pay some attention to what you're doing." Archer confirmed. "Now the arrows." Archer raised his hand in the air above an empty spot, then all of a sudden swords began to appear from his hand and fall on the ground. Quickly a pile of roughly fifty blades was formed. There was another long moment of silence.

"Say Archer," Shirou began slowly even as he observed the newly appeared pile of long swords, each of their frames were elongated and they were more meant to pierce with the tip than to cut with the blade. "you really use THOSE as arrows?" The young magus couldn't help but ask in shocked amazement, needless to say that all those blades were also noble phantasms. The man simply nodded as if that was completely obvious. Pause, in the stunned silence Shirou sighed once again. "You really use blades for everything, don't you?"

"You've no idea," Archer said with a stifled laugh. "How do you think I made Rin's maid outfit?" Pause, Shirou starred at the man unable to understand his words for a few seconds. Then it dawned on the young magus.

"Don't tell me... You made a sewing machine with blades?" The redhead asked in disbelief, the man nodded.

"I also have a washing machine made of blades." The red cloaked servant said with his arms crossed again. Shirou opened his mouth to ask a question but Archer seemed to guess it and answered it himself before it was voiced. "It washes dishes and clothes better than anything else in the world. _Cut_ the stains straight out of the world for perfect cleanliness." Despite all the gravity of the recent events Shirou felt his mouth hanging open in stunned and dumbfounded amazement. Left speechless. On the side the blonde trio was apparently also too stunned to say a single thing. Though Lily managed to make a weak comment after a moment.

"Archer... just how many noble phantasms do you have?" The white servant asked in a faint voice. Archer shrugged.

"A lot." Shirou felt that it was a tremendous euphemism. "A really whole lot." Archer said apparently not too willing to go further on the subject. he once again turned his gaze toward Shirou and opened his mouth to speak when he got interrupted, surprisingly this time it was Fail who spoke.

"Why aren't you Saber?" The black servant asked as she starred successively between the man in the pile of 'arrows'. Archer seemed annoyed at the interruption.

"Because I've no talent in swordsmanship unlike _some peopl__e, _I suppose. Now-" he once again took his attention back to Shirou and spoke fast as if to avoid yet more waste of time. "let's try firing them." He took one blade from the pile and handed it toward the redhead.

"Say Archer, it might be a stupid question." Shirou starred at the long and fine arrow that was still apparently considered as a blade. "But how am I going to transport all this onto the battlefield?" Shirou said gesturing at the bows, the Kanshou and Byakura on the ground and the pile of blades. "I don't have a magic pouch with unlimited space." It would be a tad difficult to assault Caster's fortress while holding on the countless dangerously pointed weapons. Archer blinked as if confused then a wave of understanding seemed to wash over him.

"Oh, I forgot." He took the arrow-blade still in his hand and suddenly the blade started to fade into his arm as if sinking into it. "Just take them within you."

"Pardon?" Shirou asked sounding even more confused than Archer had been.

"In your soul." The male servant groaned beginning to get impatient. It didn't make any more sense to Shirou, stock blades in one own soul? "Magic." Archer said seeing that the redhead wasn't getting the point. "You've a sheath no? Just think of yourself like being one, then you sheathe back the swords into it." The young magus once again starred at the white haired man who was glaring in impatience. Oh well, Shirou shrugged, with all that happened so far, making his own body a storehouse for swords shouldn't be bizarre. He took the Byakura copy with his free hand and tried to make it sink into his body like Archer did. Silence...

"It isn't working." Shirou needlessly commented.

"Just ask the blade to do it." Archer said "don't voice it, just ask it." This was becoming weirder and weirder, nonetheless Shirou tried to inwardly ask the blade if it wanted to come inside him without harming him. An odd sound, the blade trembled as if reacting, yet it didn't sink. "Guide it, to where it must rest." Archer told him. Shirou closed his eyes, where it should rest? A golden sheath appeared in his mind, a relic from a long-gone era now resting inside his body. Yes, it wasn't just an image but it really did exist and waited. However it didn't feel right to sheathe the blade in his hand into it, it wasn't meant to hold that sword. Shirou's let his mind linger on the dream of the last days, there was a furnace too, one where hundred blades that didn't exist waited to be created by some miracle. Sounds of hammer, Shirou's mind getting blurry. He asked the blade once again if it wanted to rest there, then he was out of the furnace as he was still unable to stay there, deepest corner of his soul. He opened his eyes.

"It worked?" Shirou asked as he starred at his now empty hand, he glanced around. Lily, Azur and Fail seemed seemed all resigned to see ridiculous events happens before them. They nodded together even as Archer gave the redhead a faint but still proud smile. "And to get them out?"

"Same thing, just ask the blade to get out. With some practice you can do it unconsciously." Then the arrow-blade he earlier sank in his body appeared again. "Now try firing that one." He handed it to Shirou who had no choice but to go on, so far he hadn't even been hurt so Archer must be good at teaching. So many talents the man had and Shirou Emiya hadn't. No, don't think like that, just keep going.

Shirou braced the bow and passed his hand quickly but carefully over the string, the many blades the string was of made still unnerved him. Although for some it didn't feel as wrong as he had expected. He put the arrow-blade and was surprised that it wasn't heavier than a normal arrow despite being much larger. The former ace of the archery club took a firing stance without a particular direction, then he lightly let go of the string in order to see its reaction. The result went far beyond what he expected, the elongated arrow suddenly flew forward and created a hole in the wall of the dojo. Then the blade-missile crashed into the Emiya's estate. Silence, with a resigned feeling Shirou heard Archer ask the terrible question. "This was the kitchen, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Shirou simply commented. Sorrow, with all that happened it should have been expected but... He never once thought he would see the day when seeing his poor kitchen getting vandalized wouldn't even stir horror in him. Then after a pause. "Archer" He slowly asked a question to the man without looking away from the now partly gone wall of the sacred but devastated room. "Think that Alaya-thing took your bet?" Pause, then the other man answered in a similarly resigned voice.

"With my luck? Not possible. Wouldn't bet a kitchen on her listening to me at the right moment." Shirou nodded gravely, then they moved the hanging manuscripts present in the the dojo with various words on them like 'motivation' and 'determination' and put them in the hole of the wall. After all it wouldn't do to have some of Casters spies looking through the opening. After that Archer made Shirou take the remaining pile of the blades in his body, much to the unease of the Sabers who witnessed over fifty blades entering their master's body.

A stomach growled, Archer and Shirou then decided in a common agreement to prepare a snack even if it was barely past six in the morning. They would need strength to fight Caster, plus if things continued as they had been, there soon wouldn't be a place to cook anymore. Needless to say the option of going into one of the many houses around was tacitly considered as forbidden, even if the owners wouldn't protest...

*break*

They stood again in the dojo, Archer took a glance at the temple through the window. Or rather at the blue barrier, still holding in the distance. Should he hate that the barrier was still up, or should he be happy for the time it gave him to train the boy? There was no correct answer. However the allocated time must be spent with maximum efficiency, there was no telling what Caster would have prepared once the shield lowered. The tanned servant glanced back at the boy once again trying to use his abilities correctly, it wouldn't be enough. Even if Archer could guide the boy on the right path and allow him for tremendous progress, Shirou Emiya got his magic circuits awakened only yesterday. With all he has to learn the boy's skills wouldn't be of much use against Caster. Still it might very well save him or at least increase Rin's chances of getting out of the mess alive, even if by a small margin. "Rest." Archer told the boy.

"A...Ah...ah..." Heavy breath. The two blades's in the boy hands fell on the floor as he collapsed, sweats dripping from his body. "This...is getting...hard." The boy muttered between difficult mouthfuls of air. Archer wordlessly watched as Fail handed the boy a bottle of water. Problem, the boy was spending too much energy when he already had little to spare. No matter how many times Archer corrected him, Shirou Emiya was still overdoing it.

"Rest a bit." He saw the boy open his mouth to protest. "No protest, you won't be able to fight if you keep going." Problem, Archer felt worried. The boy was clearly still affected by the event of the night, if he charged that recklessly at an enemy servant, he would get killed. The white haired servant frowned. It was possible he was worrying too much, after all Caster had virtually no chance against the three Sabers and Assassin surely wouldn't be too much trouble if he was there. The woman at the temple should know that too and yet she wasn't fleeing, so why was she still staying up there? Her countless spies around the temple would allow her to derail any ambush and she could flee, most likely after killing Rin.

"Anyway Archer." he heard Lily ask but didn't immediately raise his head as he continued thinking. Why was Tohsaka Rin still alive? Why had Assassin been cooperating with Caster? if only he knew who their masters were, he could formulate a plan. Also he didn't even know what were Assasssin and Caster's noble phantasms, did they have something that gave them confidence, or was the barrier a desperate act even now? "Don't you think there is something crucial you forgot to tell us?" Archer blinked in a confused manner as he raised his head.

"For instance?" " He asked for details as he sat before the still recuperating boy. The three blonde servants were once again sitting in line and seiza-style. Once again Azur finding herself at the center, it was curious how they always seemed to sit in a certain order. Needless thoughts, he briefly shook his head in order to keep his mind from wandering.

"Why don't you tell us about the method that Shirou could use to supply us prana?" Archer's mind stopped, his were halted in their functions for several seconds even as his body went rigid. Dumbfounded he stared at the green eyed girl without being able to say a word. Truthfully he should have seen it coming, in fact it was a wonder the girl didn't brought it earlier.

Silence, Archer didn't answer right away. If they started on this a lot of potentially precious time would be wasted, mostly for nothing since the method Lily wanted couldn't be used at the moment. To weight risks and gains, for Archer this would only be a waste of time. However he needed the three Sabers help and trust if he wanted some decent chance to stand against a massively powered Caster and save Rin. Lily's demand was reasonable in her view, for the triplet who had a broken contract with Shirou _this_ was crucial information. Archer leaned forward while sitting cross legged then he clicked his tongue. This wasn't the kind of situation he expected for this, then again he was the one who mentioned the method in the first place. He glanced at Lily, Azur, then Fail. The trio glared at him in a rather threatening manner, only the boy who was unconscious yesterday seemed confused as to what was going on. A sigh escaped his lips, slowly Archer rolled his tongue as he searched for the most efficient way to put it, then he finally decided to deal with it before they lost more time. he blurted out a single word. "Sex."

He felt no surprise when an extremely long silence welcomed his declaration. "Sex?" Lily asked for confirmation with an eyebrow raised in disbelief, Archer slowly nodded. He glanced quickly at Shirou, the boy was staring at him wide-eyed. No wonder, from witnessing mass slaughter to insane training and now throw into some bizarre porn-like set up, this was without a doubt too much for the young magus.

"Well, this is put a bit bluntly." Archer admitted taking back his gaze at Lily. "But this is the basic idea." Darn, he was losing his nerves. How could the three girls remain so impassible after such a suggestion?

"So..." Lily crossed her arms and titled her head with her green eyes looking at Shirou. "how does this can recharge our prana?" Empathy, Archer made a silent prayer for the young Emiya Shirou. Truly those girls had no delicateness, how could an healthily boy feel at ease when they were speaking of this so calmly? Archer felt a burst of hate but he quickly quelled it before burying his face in his hands to avoid crossing anyone gaze and continued his explanation in the most even and flat tone he could muster.

"A tantric ritual consist of forcibly allowing an exchange of prana by lowering both parties natural defenses, in the current case..." He trailed off, gosh how he needed Rin at that moment. The genius magus was so much better at explaining things than him. Sigh resembling a sob. "...the aim here is to enforce the establishment of the contract through intercourse..." RINNNN! "...it's a difficult method but the..." Archer realized very well he was stalling although he shouldn't.

"Well, it's just a kiss. How can that be hard?" An extremely long silence welcomed Lily's words as she questioningly stared between Archer and Shirou. No, wait? Lily had no knowledge on THAT subject? Unbelievable... What the heck did she do in two centuries exactly? The Holy Grail should really provide some kamasutra knowledge along with 'what is needed for one to survive in an era'. Curses those deficient wish-granting devices!

"No Lily, sex isn't kissing." Archer told her as if speaking to a child, which was extremely unnerving because the blonde servant was still radiating her flooding charisma. The woman made a confused expression as Archer felt an incoming headache growing. Then Fail spoke.

"Rape." That simple comment brought the entire room's gazes upon the black servant, who remained perfectly impassible. Pause, then "though..." a faint blush appeared on her face. "I wouldn't mind if Shirou did it." Now wait...

"Then it isn't rape!" Archer sobbed as he felt the need to correct the girl, if only to prevent the insanity from spreading any further. Glance at the boy, all things considered it might be Shirou Emiya who was in danger of being raped. His face made interestingly enough clear that he might not be able to take much more, much more of what was the question. Lily gave the room a confused but scowling look.

"Isn't rape about beating women?" Seeing that things were only going to worsen Archer felt compelled to act. The male servant swiftly left the dojo after telling them to wait a minute without jumping on the boy. Thankfully he caught himself before adding 'yet' to the sentence and proceeded to find Shirou Emiya's room. Once there Archer opened a few drawers before finding the bookshelf he was looking for and opened it. Inside were the rather large collection of disputable magazines, 'gifts' of the now departed Shinji Matou when he was about to get caught by teachers with those on him. Archer felt surprised as he noticed that the kind called 'bondage' was absent from the collection, and that however there were tons of magazines with nurses in uniform. Quickly he took a couple of the mags without looking any further and went back to the dojo. Not even a damned butterfly around, where were they all gone?

"This" The male servant said as he flipped open one mag and handed the two 'books' to Lily "is sex." Archer very deliberately ignored the boy's betrayed look as he went back to sit in his previous position. There he got to witness Fail slowly shifting her stance and sneaking behind her white counterpart in order to read over Lily's shoulder. Azur's was, for better or worse, still silent as she continued to stare at the boy without a word.

"Ah..." And so apparently understanding dawned on the on the white servant's mind because her fair complexion turned into a vivid red. Horror, Archer's body froze even as he heard a painful gasp escape the boy's lips on his left. Fearsome, this must be what they call an EX-grade weapon. The male servant starred with stupefied fascination as Lily made a frighteningly embarrassed cute face while maintaining her overbearing charisma mode activated. High ranked cuteness from the the woman who had the highest charisma in history. One couldn't even be excited at this point, no, one could only have his soul annihilated by the sheer radiance of the scene.

"So," Fail began "if Shirou and we do that, we can complete our contract?" The fact that she seemed hardly reluctant to the idea surely delivered a fatal blow to Shirou Emiya, though Archer wasn't sure if the boy was still conscious after Lily's cuteness of doom. In fact the male servant made a point to avoid looking at whatever was left of the boy on his side. Instead Archer opted to bury his face in his hands and rub his eyes.

Archer glanced up at the window, his hopes were deceived as the blueish barrier was still standing. If only Caster would lower her shield right now and they would charge at her base, or if Gilgamesh could rush and crash the place at the mention of tantric rituals. But no, Archer knew he wouldn't be that lucky. Maybe he should start investing in charms."Actually it isn't that simple. In order to properly establish the contract you need to have a... mutual... orgasm for both participants."

"Which is actually a very difficult thing to achieve when both sides are novices in the matter." The boy on his side surprisingly spoke in a dead tone. Archer glanced surprised at the redhead and paled. Shirou Emiya's nerves had abandoned the fight against the flood of emotions and all that remained was an empty shell sounding devoid of any emotion. Hopefully that condition would be only temporary.

"Y-Yes." Archer agreed and hesitantly looked back toward the duo. The two seemed fairly confused, Archer sighed, again. "It just isn't something people with no previous experience can do easily."

"I-I've some." A voice spoke. Archer slowly moved his gaze toward the owner of the voice, confirmed that it was indeed Azur, and barely restrained from shutting down his own brain with an excessive reinforcement. "I've some experience in the matter if that can help." The servant in a white blouse and blue ribbon said looking somewhat troubled.

"You...have?" Archer asked in confirmation with a stunned expression.

"Yes... although I was on the male end." Azur's words made Archer upper body slam on the floor despite sitting cross-legged.

"How?" Archer simply asked feeling very much like forgetting the whole thing and send his entire arsenal on Caster's temple if only to stop this madness. "No wait..." Archer's body suddenly straightened as he starred at the blonde servant with an unexpected hypothesis finding its way to the light. "Seriously?" Could the legends be completely true after all? This beauty with fair skin, beautiful blonde braided hairs, petite form and expression so like her two twins, could it be? Was, despite everything Emiya Shirou believed up to that point, was the heroic spirit under the alias of Azur a 'trap'? "Oh, by the madness of the tiger's omelette." He muttered in a low tone laced with horror.

"Why do you make that face?" Azur inquired with a frown, probably unsure as to whether she should be offended or worried by the male servant reaction. Horror assaulted Archer's every nerves as his imagination escaped his control, memories of old unwanted dreams returning, now twisted in some frightening manner by the new information. Archer stood still for several seconds, completely frozen. Blinked, the man jolted up as if struck by thunder. He glanced again at Azur with his mind still unable to find a satisfactory answer to this life-meaningful question 'male or female?'. Archer staggered for one terrible moment and then grabbed the boy's hand. The redhead blinked confusedly, his brains probably not having enough leeway at the moment to arrive at the dreaded question that currently plagued Archer's mind. The male servant dragged him before Azur, then Archer starred at a confused Azur for a moment. Resolution, the man clicked his tongue and then suddenly used his free hand to lift up Azur's skirt, then dug the entire extended hand of the boy into the underwear of the supposedly female.

"So, female or...?" Archer asked in an apprehensive tone, one instant later he realized that he could have sparred the boy this madness by using analysis on Azur. Sadly it was too late, but thankfully it allowed Archer to quieten his worry with his very own eyes.

"Fe-Famele." Shirou deadpanned unable to form a coherent word with his hand buried deeply into a white fabric. It was seemingly too much for the panicked Azur who slammed her hands onto her master's wrist in an attempt to regain some dignity. Unfortunately as Shirou Emiya's hand was suddenly struck down the fingers of the boy brutally brushed the most sensible part of Azur. A shocked moan escaped the blonde's trembling lips at the unexpected sensation. Pause, a moment of awkward silence settled over the place. Pages flipping as Lily fervently searched for a matching scene in the magazine as she couldn't determine if the scene before her was indeed classified as 'sex' or not.

"Still don't see the difference with rape." Fail commented in a confused manner mirrored by her white twin. Archer inwardly cursed as he discovered that he had just been absorbed in the flow of madness, though he had to admit Azur's disturbed breathing along with her closed eyes made a very endearing picture.

"H-How was that necessary... Archer?" Azur slowly addressed him, her hand still pinning down the boy's fingers under her skirt. Archer stood immobile a few seconds as he stared at the 'junction point' between the girl and her master, then he looked up at Azur's face.

"There are questions which if you don't solve when you enter the battlefield distract you and get you killed. Can't risk that." Yes, for Emiya Shirou sake whatever and whoever he may be. If he hadn't resolved that particular bit it would have haunted him for the rest of his life. A glance at the boy however informed Archer that Shirou Emiya had gone beyond his limits. Again. Also it seemed that while the boy's mind was holding the white flag, his body was reacting quite a bit more. Archer silently apologized at what little remained of the Shirou Emiya's mind. Still, it was better for the boy to have checked physically than him, at least the boy shouldn't get a women's wrath upon him like Archer would have gotten in his place. "But... wait a moment-"

Archer lost his breath as he reconsidered Azur's earlier words. Azur on the man's end? Could... Could her sword have been used in way even he didn't expect? Maybe Genevieve didn't make an unconsummated wedding after all. Archer closed his eyes in vain attempt to chase the image of Azur thrusting her sword onto the other woman, then a chill of terror filled him. If he analysed the sword, could he witness those scenes? Archer felt tears form on his eyes. That sword, that beautiful and magnificent sword turned into a porn recording. Oh the great blasphemy! "T-That doesn't mean you should do that kind of thing!" He only half heard the confirmed-to-be-female Azur protest as Fail starred with a look that could be considered of longing with a finger over her mouth.

"So... do we do that... ritual?" Lily asked in an hesitating manner as she ended up being the only one who apparently still had the original subject of the discussion in mind. It fell on deaf ears at least on the boy's side. Archer's mind didn't even register the word as his imagination continued going wild.

"But wait" The grey eyed man whispered as he put a hand under his chin in thought. Surely he was getting ahead of himself, after all that sword was rather long and cut sharply. Using it in such a manner would be too painful for the partner. Archer let out of breath, this time of relief, as he calmed down. Then he froze again and felt another wave of horror and terrible realization assault and overwhelm his senses. True, the sword alone would hurt, but there was something that Azur had just to counter this. Slowly he turned toward the boy and fought a terrible battle to hold back the feelings that howled inside his mind and body. "No." The boy must remain ignorant. Never should Shirou Emiya's imagination suffer under the dreadful possibility that maybe, maybe the noble phantasm inside him had once been bathed in a woman's ecstatic fluids eleven centuries ago. "Absolute protection they say, they have no idea." Archer muttered in a dark low voice inaudible even by the surrounding people. Suddenly the affair of a certain queen after a certain king lost a certain sheath could be interpreted in many unexpected ways, caused by previously unseen reasons.

"Archer!" Said man heard Lily snap at him. He turned an aghast look at the white servant, Lily seemed to have magnificently recovered from the earlier revelation however the magazine still open in her hands along with her serious expression starring at the white haired servant made said servant very uncomfortable. "Can we at least try that... ritual?" The girl asked in a deliberately calm tone. Flawless leader indeed, even the revelation of the nature of a tantric ritual wasn't enough to completely break down the woman's composure.

"Well, no." Archer answered her as he took her lead like a lifesaver, going back on a serious mode was definitively much needed. "The boy can't do it, it's physically impossible at the moment." He said calmly keeping his gaze firmly on Lily.

"Physically impossible?" Fail asked with hints of skepticism that made Archer follow her disbelieving gaze toward the boy still laying on the ground. In the mere seconds during which Archer lost control of his imagination little Shirou junior didn't have to the time sheathe itself back into a limp state. Plunging the unstable and shaken Shirou Emiya's hand into the feminine parts of Azur probably wasn't the brightest Archer ever had.

"Maybe not physically-" Archer conceded feeling a bit faint "But regardless of his current mental state" a very concerning state by the way, the boy still had yet to recover from the onslaught of traumas he received in the last hour, let alone the last twelve. "Magically then, it won't work because-" Archer shook his head. "Doing a tantric ritual is already hard, for someone like the boy who only awakened his circuits yesterday perfect conditions are the minimum requirement." He glanced at the boy with a critical eye. "It doesn't help he overused them all morning."

"Is there a problem if we don't manage to make it work the first time?" Lily inquired again, it really was unnerving how calm she seemed. Although knowing her, the white servant's true feelings were probably very far from impassibility. Still Archer couldn't help but look toward the ceiling, then he felt all the relative lightness of the atmosphere leaves him.

"No, but it has just become a moot point." The male servant continued evenly while still keeping his gaze above the other people position. After a couple of second he looked down once again as the four people's attention was stirred up by his suddenly serious stance. He spoke a mere four words. "The barrier is down."

*break*

Shirou Emiya no longer paid attention to his conflicted feelings as he sprinted through the streets along with the four servants. Fail had wanted to hold him to preserve his energy but he had coldly refused. Now the trio of Sabers and him were running toward the temple along with Archer who took the lead along with Lily. Shirou heard Lily voice as she spoke to Archer. "There is something wrong, isn't it?"

"Indeed" Archer agreed "I don't see any of Caster's butterflies, and there wasn't any around the house either." Hints of worries showed in his voice. The armored white servant frowned.

"Could have Caster been defeated?"

"Doubtful, the shield was still up when the butterflies weren't around the estate." Shirou saw Archer continue to look around in search for the so called spies of Caster. "Either she found what she wanted. Or she might have discarded her information network to focus her attention on something else." He didn't even need to continue for Shirou to understand that this was obliviously bad. The redhead magus glanced ahead, still a few minutes to go at their current speed. Silence once again.

"Shirou," The voice of Azur surprised him "Are you unwell?" He almost snorted at the question. As if he could be well given the events.

"I'll be fine Azur," Shirou nonetheless answered her. "I have to be." He closed his eyes briefly once again attempting to blank his thoughts. All the deaths, Taiga, Archer's bow in his hand. Instinctively Shirou knew that his mind would break if he focused on any event of the night. He opened his eyes on the road once again, trying to focus on his objective like a magus, on Caster who had to be stopped regardless of the reasons for her actions. Focus on Tohsaka Rin, a magus like him that could have been his enemy his Holy Grail War and yet had saved him before it even all began. "I've to be." He repeated quietly. So many events beyond him. His dream of becoming one day a hero never seemed so far out of reach than now.

"I apologize Shirou," Azur spoke again in a bitter voice. "It seems I really made a mess of your life." The redhead opened his mouth to tell her 'do not be, it was all Caster's fault.' but he stopped before the words his lips. Silence again only broken by the sound of footsteps, he starred at the blue girl from the corner of his eye. A doubt that once traveled his mind resurfaced as he kept watching the blonde servant.

"Don't take it all on yourself." Lily as she continued to survey their surrounding. "You aren't the cause of this whole mess, and certainly not the only one involved." The girl told her green eyed twin, Shirou wondered if for once Lily wasn't misunderstanding Azur's words. His stare focused on the silver armored Saber. Azur once spoke of the betrayal of her master just before reaching the Grail, the white haired girl who ruled over Berserker. One father who died at the park where the madness began within the insanity of the last war. Azur and the fire, the blue servant and the horror that killed the lives of five hundred people ten years ago, thsi noble knight and Shirou who lost his family and memories that day. Coincidence or-?

"We'll kill Caster and save Tohsaka, that's all." The magus slowly announced in the coldest tone he ever used. Contrat, Lily turned her head toward him and Azur raised her gaze toward him, both with expressions of surprise. Shirou Emiya didn't see why they should be surprised. He no longer was the almost normal student who had been dragged into this ridiculous between between heroic spirits by fate.

"It's time to split." Archer said as he slowed down. Shirou and the trio nodded. In order to increase the odds of beating Caster and rescuing Tohsaka, they had agreed to split. After all attacking all together when the enemy's specialty was sending oversized magic blasts wasn't really a smart move. The glint of fire in Archer's eyes surprised Shirou once again. There was in a greatness in the grey eyed servant, a will to continue to fight despite an immense sadness literally shrouding the male servant. A man who went up against all odds and lost many things, and yet continued to fight. Shirou realized that without the example showed by this man, he would still be drowning in despair instead of going to fight. Was it a good thing?

"Coming too." Fail suddenly announced much to the group's surprise. Unsurprisingly it stirred protestations from Lily and Azur, after for Fail who couldn't retreat it was risky to leave the group. Shirou notably saw Azur and Lily glance at Archer, the two were reluctant to let the black servant go with him. Despite the relative trust and common goals they had, the twin didn't seem to like the idea of the bleached blonde servant going with the male servant whose master was hostage of Caster who they were going to fight. "It's fine, Archer will cover me." The black servant calmly said starring sharply at the male servant, Archer twitched for a reason Shirou didn't understood nor really cared about. "At worst, Shirou can always bring me back to you." Fail said this sentence surprisingly mirroring the cold tone of her master, Shirou slowly raised his hand to stare at the marks which indicated he still had two command seals.

"Fine." He simply said disregarding the two green eyed girls's expressions.

"Let's do that then." Archer cut in sounding slightly nervous as he kept glancing around, often spending a little too much time on the black Saber. "Then Fay and I will attack from another angle. We should be able to break the current barrier without much trouble." Needless to say it was Shirou, Lily and Azur role to act as both attackers and distraction from the main entry of the temple. Without losing any more time the red and black servants left them and quickly vanished from sight as they sprinted toward the east side of the temple. Shirou looked at the city around, not even a single sound. He shook his head mournfully.

"We should get going." Lily said amid the silence that had suddenly fallen among them. Shirou didn't answer nor move immediately. Rather he starred with empty eyes at the town which couldn't even be called a ghost town anymore. It dawned on him, suddenly sending cold chills in his spine that he ignored.

Shirou Emiya had lost his home once again along with more people that he could dream to save in his entire life had died. There was no longer a future in this town. Even Sakura's smile would be forever tarnished after this. The gentle girl losing her brother along with all the people but him who had once surrounded her. And he, himself felt empty once again like he had been ten years ago. His unstable yet furious rage at the servant who had caused this unreasonable slaughter turned into a cold resolution. His mind dulled to all the suffering. Silence. "Yes." He answered coldly and yet sounding almost happy, steel. "To slay evil." The magus quoted Archer as he clenched his hand over the bow the man had given him. That beautiful bow made of blades.

Words ceased to be spoken as they began to walk up the destroyed stairs. They passed the crater made by Caster blasts without anything to oppose them, then suddenly a figure stood at the top of the stair. A man in a kimono, japanese with a katana in one hand. A servant. Even in the distance Shirou could see a bitter smile adorn his face as he starred at the climbing trio. Assassin, he didn't need to heard Lily or Azur to understand it. Then all stood still.

"ROOOARRRR!" An enormous prana surged from the temple upward, a powerful and mighty presence making itself know as it roared in rage. Ominous warning, a gigantic form towered above Assassin as gusts of wind were send in every direction.

"Ahah." A dry laugh escaped Shirou's lips as he put his free hand on the string of Archer's bow. By his side the two servants had stopped in shock before the apparition. Shirou didn't feel surprise nor fear. After all that happened it was only to be expected.

_ROARRR!_

*break*

Archer entered silently the cave after Fail, the black servant stopping in the middle of the large underground place before turning toward him. He didn't feel surprise as she faced him, no stance nor hostility but also no friendliness. Just a cold and inexpressive posture that represented the real personna of the yellow eyed servant. Silence, a cold stare he couldn't help but feel unnerved by. Then she opened her mouth and asked him a question with a merciless voice, a unbelievable question.

"Did you kill me here?"

* * *

><p>*Stats*<p>

Datas recorded by the master Shirou Emiya as of the fifth day of the Holy Grail War. (Note : due to magic circuits being awakened, some stats of Saber-class servants have slightly increased)

-Saber Class abilities (common to all three incarnation of the Saber classes.) :

Magic Resistance: A, (Cancel any magic below A-rank. In practice no magi today can hurt any of the three Saber.)  
>Riding : B, (Ability to ride things. Most vehicles can be used with above average skills, but cannot ride demonic or holy beast.)<p>

*Saber Lily*

Class: Saber (Alias Lily)  
>Master: Emiya Shirou<br>True name: -locked-  
>Sex: female.<br>Height/Weight: 154cm, 42kg.  
>Alignment: Lawful Good.<p>

Strength: C, Endurance: B, Agility: C,  
>Magical Energy: C+,<br>Luck: B,  
>Noble Phantasm: C,<p>

Detail: -locked-

-Skills:  
>1. Guardian Knight: B, (Increase defensive power when protecting someone.)<br>2. Eye of the Mind (True): A, (Heightened Insight refined through experience. Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. As long as there is even 1% chance of a comeback, greatly improves the chances of winning.  
>3. Magical energy Burst: B (A), (allow to transfer prana into one's weapon and body, by instant release of energy it increase one's abilities. Akin to a temporal boost at the expense of prana. Lily's ability get strengthened when 'Guardian Knight' is activated.)<br>: B (EX), Increase leadership skills and increase moral and overall abilities when leading and fighting in groups. Lily's charisma can be switched off in which case it fall to a C rank, however once she decide to take the lead, her charisma greatly improve. Rank is B due to the Saint skill.  
>EX effect: -locked-<br>: Increase charisma by one rank. (Already applied, has no rank as it's a status of the person. )

-Noble Phantasm:  
>1. Invisible Air: (or Boundary Field of the Wind King). A use of magecraft to turn objects invisible through condensed layers of wind that alter reflection of light. Applied on a sword it effectively made it seems invisible which prevent enemies from determining its range. Very effective in melee battles. It can be used on things other than a sword, Lily also uses it to render her weapon invisible as well as creating a defensive layers around her which act as a vacuum for the opponent attack so that her enemies are compelled to target her.<br>Rank: C, Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm, Range: 1-2, Maximum Target: 1 object.  
>2.-locked-<br>3.-locked-

*Saber Azur*

Class: Saber (Alias Azur)  
>Master: Emiya Shirou<br>True name: -locked-  
>Sex: female.<br>Height/Weight: 154cm, 42kg.  
>Alignment: Lawful Good.<p>

Strength: B, Endurance: C, Agility: B,  
>Magical Energy: B,<br>Luck: B,  
>Noble Phantasm: B,<p>

Detail: -locked-

-Skills:  
>1. Instinct : A, (The ability to always "feel" the best course for oneself during combat. At this level can be compared to a sixth sense akin to precognition. Reduce by half any obstacles to vision and hearing.)<br>2. Magical energy Burst: A, (allow to transfer prana into one's weapon and body, by instant release of energy it increase one's abilities. Akin to a temporal boost at the expense of prana. Her ability is high enough that Azur could fight against Berserker without getting knocked back, however the expense of prana is too huge while the three Sabers have no supply from their master, which efficiently reduce her abilities.)  
>3. Charisma: B, Natural talent to command an army. It increase the abilities of one's army during mass combat. B rank is enough to lead a country.<p>

-Noble Phantasm:  
>1. Invisible Air: (Same as above, refer to Lily's Invisible air). Mainly used by Azur to render her sword invisible. Azur uses it in combination with a prana burst for a huge boost in speed and power, this however require large amount of prana thus rendering the use limited without a proper supply.<br>Rank: C, Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm, Range: 1-2, Maximum Target: 1 object.  
>2.-locked-<br>3.-locked-

*Saber Fail*

Class: Saber (Alias Fail)  
>Master: Emiya Shirou<br>True name: -locked-  
>Sex: female.<br>Height/Weight: 154cm, 42kg.  
>Alignment: Lawful Evil.<p>

Strength: B, Endurance: C, Agility: D,  
>Magical Energy: C,<br>Luck: D,  
>Noble Phantasm: C,<p>

Detail: -locked-

-Skills:  
>1. Instinct: B, (The ability to always "feel" the best course for oneself during combat. At this level can be compared to a sixth sense akin to precognition.)<br>2. Magical energy Burst: B, (allow to transfer prana into one's weapon and body, by instant release of energy it increase one's abilities. Akin to a temporal boost at the expense of prana. Her ability is high enough that Azur could fight against Berserker without getting knocked back, however the expense of prana is too huge while the three Sabers have no supply from their master, which efficiently reduce her abilities.)  
>3. Battle Continuation: A, (Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.)<br>4. Discarded Puppet: B, (A curse which prevent the victim affected by it from taking any action in favor of retreating. This effectively render impossible to flee from a battle against an opponent, it's also impossible to step back even if only to dodge. However the victim isn't compelled to resist when one forcefully drag the cursed person away from the battle or the opponent. Also doesn't force the victim to pursue a fleeing enemy.)

-Noble Phantasm:  
>1. Invisible Air: (Same as above, refer to Lily's Invisible air). Mainly used by Fail in an offensive manner. She surrounds her sword with wind that she imbues with her own prana and use as wide-spread attack in arcs of cutting wind following her sword trajectory. Low damage but has the distinct advantage of being impossible to block unless the enemy possess an armor or defense that can shrug off C-ranked noble phantasms attacks. In that case the low damage of the black wind will be rendered null although it can still be an hindrance for the opponent.<br>Rank: C, Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm, Range: 1-4, Maximum Target: 1 object. (The target here is the sword, not the opponent himself.)  
>2.-locked-<br>3.-locked-

*Archer*

Class: Archer  
>Master: Tohsaka Rin<br>True name: -locked-  
>Sex: male<br>Height/Weight: 187cm, 75kg.  
>Alignment : Chaotic -locked-<p>

Strength: D, Endurance: C, Agility: B,  
>Magical Energy: C,<br>Luck: E,  
>Noble Phantasm: A+,<p>

Detail: -locked-

-Class Skills:  
>1. Independent Action: A, (Can remain in this world for a week even after losing his master. However to use Noble Phantasms of great prana consumption, back up from a master is necessary.)<br>2. Magic Resistance: E, (Cannot cancel spells but magic damage is somewhat reduced.)

-Skills:  
>1. Clairvoyance: B, (Capable of keeping track of fast-moving objects within a range of 6kms. Artificially ranked up by Archer as he can use analysis in the same way as X-ray vision, combined with reinforcing his eyes.)<br>2. Eye of the Mind (True): A, (Heightened Insight refined through experience. Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. As long as there is even 1% chance of a comeback, greatly improves the chances of winning.  
>3. Magecraft : D, (Capable of using orthodox Thaumarturgy. Notably higher ranked in some <em>unorthodox <em>area of Thaumarturgy in Archer's case.)  
>4. -locked-<br>5. -locked- (...seems to affect kitchens as well.)

-Noble Phantasm:  
>1. -locked-<br>2. -locked-  
>3. -locked-<br>4. -locked-  
>5. -locked-<br>6. Kanshou and Bakuya: Two twin swords obtained by Archer and apparently favored by him. The two blades represent each yin and yang and each attract the other... -locked-  
>Rank: C-, Type: Weapons. -locked-<br>7. Bow of Blades: A bow entirely made of blades and conceived to fire blades. Two swords make the main body and are fused by the hilt. The string itself is made of minuscule blades, the ones in the upper half are downward and the blades in the lower half goes upward. When A blade is used as projectile, the minuscule blades of the string will send an accumulation of power through magic from both end of the string, which will gather onto the projectile, increasing the kinetic energy charged into the blade-arrow. Thus increasing both power, speed and range. If the blade used as arrow can withstand the power, it's possible to pierce the armored plating of a tank in the same manner that a sniper bullet kill a man from a large distance. As a drawback it takes a couple of seconds for the small blades to charge up the power into the projectile, slowing down firing rate.  
>Rank: D, (the individual rank of each blades that compose the bow is very low.)<br>No longer in possession of Archer since he handed it out to Shirou Emiya.


	8. Day Five P3

Author Notes: _Finally_ chapter eight is out. I was sure that I _would_ get it done and released, that belief never left me, but still it's an enormous relief to _finally_ have finished it. I will try not to bore you with all the reasons for the delay, mostly it was the sheer difficulty of getting the last scenes done and having the entire at sufficient quality for me to avoid cowering in shame. I hope to have just done that although I am still not satisfied with everything but given it has been over ten months since the last chapter, it's past time to post it.

-About the reviews, I've answered most of them long ago. Still I suppose I'll answers a few of those which don't reveal plot points. (Feel free to skip them.)

[A point I MUST make I believe. Yes Shirou has gotten much better with Archer help, but he still has no chance whatsoever against an heroic spirit. for some reasons people keep forgetting that canon Archer had only one-tenth of his strength when he fought Shirou in the UBW route. So no, in one-to-one Shirou has no chance of winning against a servant. The best Archer help has given him is chances of surviving against one servant long enough for someone to help and reduce the need for the Sabers to watch over him.

Regarding Lily not knowing about sex. It isn't really as surprising as it seems. If you look in History (notably French) you can find many examples of royals families who doesn't know about sex, much less what it involves, because no-one got around to explaining it to them before it's required. Given that, for someone to tell Lily about sex in her times could be a tad... awkward. It isn't like she needed it, and just how do you get the nerves to explain that to a Saint who just happens to be your ruler?]

-Now with this insanely long, twenty-five thousands words, chapter. This chapter conclude the second arc of the story, so far it seems I'll end up with arc of four chapter each. For those who wonder, I didn't split this chapter because I promised not to make a cliffhanger for this chapter... which proved much easier to say than done. The sheer amount of places that could lead to bad ends was terrifying. Which bring rather nicely in perspective the end of this chapter. Lots of battles in this chapter too, I've tried very hard to make _that_ lore proud. (And no, that is not Berserker here.) There are revelations too, including a certain name which for reasons which escape me seem to have alluded all my reviewers.

Well then I shall end this author note here. Really I could make it much long but I know I must avoid doing that like the plague. I do hope to see your reviews, and I pray that you'll enjoy once more

**King of Blades - Tricolor Swords - Day Five(Part three****)**

*break*

_ROAAARRR!_

A world engulfed in one single presence radiating with prana, dwarfing even the heroic spirits by its sole existence. A fifteen meters long immense body, three men height or rather depth considering _it _was standing up on all its length. A skin shielded with pale marine scales over its entire body, large claws that could pass as paws with their size. The legend brought out from ageless myths lowered its body to sit upon the top of the hill after giving its warning. Two intelligent purple eyes perfectly conscious of the surrounding reality continued to focus upon the trio below with unwavering focus, patience.

"This..." Azur's stunned voice echoed in Shirou's ears as like him the two Sabers observed the giant replacing the now gone temple's arch. A blue fog periodically left the beast's mouth as it exhaled prana every time it breathed. Two bluish-green pierced wings lightly brushed the air overflowing with prana as if to leave no doubt about what kind the immense form belonged to. The magus silently clenched his hands tighter on Archer's bow, resignation overcoming both wonder and amazement. The overwhelming power rolled over Shirou worn out mind as all but a dry laughter escaped his lips. Why should he be surprised? He had jinxed himself countless times those last days, compared to Caster's slaughter for a two stories high _Dragon_ to appear seemed like a foregone event. Immense, the mythical lizard's presence melted the desperate cries of the many souls imprisoned inside the temple and crushed them into nothingness by merely standing there.

"Impressive, to think Caster was hiding such a powerful card." Lily commented with a hint of tension. It was so mighty that even the smaller male servant, Assassin, standing at the beast's feet seemed like a frail existence with no power. Resignation again, Shirou clenched tighter Archer's bow as he took a step forward to place himself between the two Sabers and the insanely powerful enemy. He had no hope of triumphing against this impossible enemy, the phantasmal beast that made a servant seem negligible could never be beaten by a mere human. But precisely because there was no hope, precisely because this entity dwarfed heroic spirits, Shirou stepped forward to place himself between his two servants and the menace ahead. A white gloved hand grabbing the magus's shoulder, holding him in place. "No." Lily told him calmly without looking away from the two enemies above, her only word unnaturally shaking Shirou's resolution and freezing him in place.

"I'll fight." Shirou muttered while fighting against the invisible bounds holding his body.

"We fought dragons before Shirou." Lily spoke with a calm face yet inwardly surprised by her master resilience even as the discrepancy between her bearing and inner feelings made her aware of the charisma she used as king and ruler, flowing out to affect her surroundings. Lily turned her eyes toward her twin servant, hoping both for the plural form of her affirmation to be correct and for a support that would avoid her using her brainwashing-like charisma.

"Killed them to be exact." Azur sharply added a little behind Lily as the blue servant wanted to keep both her master and the enemies ahead in her sight. "We can beat it, hide your skills until we need them Shirou." The blue servant's gaze meet with Lily for one second even as she spoke. "Those arrows of your could take down Caster by surprise should she come." Azur continued to her master attention but looked back at the Dragon and servant ahead.

"Yes." Lily supported showing a confidence she was far from feeling like often in her living two centuries of reign. Falling to the two servants unnatural charisma and arguments, the redhead reluctantly withdrew behind them. The white servant turned her attention back on the two forces ahead. She was perfectly conscious that Azur said they _could _beat it, not _would. _Thin line between truth and lie. As she looked up the difference appeared all the more clear. True, Lily had fought dragons back in her own time. Powerful monstrous beasts with often underestimated intelligence and breathing prana with every breath, claws ripping a castle's walls in seconds. Their scaly armor that only powerful magical swords could damage doubled with their godlike magic-resistance made them nearly unbeatable opponents. Even so, fighting as a human and as a servant was very different. The Dragons of over a thousand years ago would lose against any average ranked servant.

"I could take them from this distance." Azur said with raising slightly her invisible blade. She had already abandoned the idea of holding back, against such an opponent it would be suicidal. Both a warning from a wizard she once knew and the knowledge of the Grail left her with no illusion. Monstrous Beasts left on earth after the age of Gods ended, the dragons of the last two thousand years were all only centuries if not decades old. Lily slightly turned toward her, the closed look in disturbingly similar servant's eyes gave Azur a hint that her knowledge was shared. Not a monstrous beast, not a child whose existence remained limited to their physical form, but a phantasmal beast. An entities whose existence lasted beyond centuries and transcended the status of mere monsters. Such was the Dragon observing them from above with an infinite patience, unwavering attention. "Both with luck, they shouldn't be able to dodge it." Azur answered her twin silent question.

Lily nodded as she looked at the two enemies in the distance. Her appearance remained of calm determination even as he looked at the servant by the beast's side. Truthfully she didn't like using one of their trump cards so fast. Would Caster be ready to fire a giant blast, would the dragon or Assassin have a long ranged attack. Then they might have time to use a counter against Azur. Yet the white servant realized like her twin that they strategically had no choice. The Japanese man who held no stance, no presence or even killing intend was in fact an immense threat in Lily's cautious eyes. Hiding his power, his presence overshadowed by the Dragon, his attacks would be seen too late while the Dragon would keep both Lily and Azur attention. A certain death. "Then do it, we need at least one down." Yes, if one of the two threats was gone or wounded enough a chance of victory would appear. Azur stepped away from her ally, raising her invisible blade behind her as Lily made sure to stay out of the path of what Azur once described as a 'showy attack'.

As if on cue, Assassin steeped forward as he saw the duo was ready to attack. "I see you've finished discussing." The Japanese said politely. Still without taking a stance he raised his overly-long katana and pointed it at the group below. "Well then Saber, will you duel me?" Pause, the confusion filling the two female servants not showing on their posture or expression but nonetheless marking its presence in the pause of Azur's movements. "Won't you?" The purple haired samurai asked again after a while. The dragon remained perfectly still, only his eyes darting for a second at the smaller male servant showed that it followed the exchange.

"Why would you want that?" Azur asked without lowering her sword but neither starting to gather prana to attack.

"I want fight a superior swordsman." Assassin easily replied, without losing his smile he continued. "For I who do not have a wish to ask from the Grail, a battle is the closest to any wish I can ask for." Yet despite the kimono-wearing servant apparent sincerity, neither Saber showed a reaction. Even Shirou Emiya who is observing the situation could only be wary of Assassin's words, because he was Assassin.

"I don't understand." Lily addressed the Katana user. "We're going to fight anyway, why are you asking for a duel?" It was impossible to hear the suspicion in her calm yet analytic voice. But indeed, Assassin demand was odd. Nothing could be felt from the male servant, not an ounce of prana or the power of a noble phantasm. For such a man, fighting aided by the Dragon behind him should be extremely advantageous. It was difficult to believe that a servant whose class is Assassin would renounce such an overwhelming advantage in favor of a straight-up duel.

"Do you refuse?" The male servant asked not quite hiding a hint of dread as he took a few steps down the hills. The two Sabers below tensed but neither took a step forward. Assassin stopped seeing their reaction and sighed, sitting atop the hill the Dragon continued to observe the exchange without any trace of impatience. "My name is Sasaki Kojirou." The male servant announced as if his words were of little importance. "Yet, I am not Sasaki Kojirou." A pause.

"Then who are you?" Azur asked unsure of the servant intend. A bitter smile returned to Assassin's slender face as his free hand brushed his long purple ponytail.

"It's simple, Sasaki Kojirou never existed to begin with." A fictional heroic spirit, a kind of existence with deeds and fame given to one single entity who didn't even exist. "It isn't really a surprise," Assassin continued "Sasaki Kojirou was made as a rival to a 'famed' swordsman." Yes, Mushashi Miyamoto, his rival and killer who never even mentioned Kojirou's existence in his memories. Pause, then "Now, will you fight?" he asked one last time while raising his blade toward the Sabers.

Lily and Azur didn't answer immediately. Assassin or rather Sasaki Kojirou seemed to be telling the truth, but did it even matter? Lily instinctively suppressed the reflex of clicking her tongue, as a knight, even if Assassin was lying, could and would Azur and her decline Assassin's request? For her honor as a knight, Lily knew it was too late for her to refuse his demand after he stated his purpose and name. Even if this wasn't the case, the possibility to fight Assassin alone without having to fight the Dragon at the same time significantly raised the Sabers and their master's chances of victories. However, the Dragon's inaction was one of the two reason of both knight hesitation. Lily took one step forward while Azur still remained ready to use her noble phantasm. "Tell me Sasaki Kojirou, won't the duel you propose be interrupted?" The white servant asked the other servant in a light tone but the strength of her voice indicated that the real target of her inquiry was addressed to the beast above. The male servant followed her gaze, then chuckled lightly.

"Ah. There is no need to worry about that." Assassin equally lightly said half-turning toward the mythic creature behind him. "Neither of us hold our summoner in great esteem. We would probably kill her if we were free to do so." Kojirou answered both addressing Lily's concern about the Dragon but also unknowingly eased her suspicions that his demand for a duel was part of Caster's plan. Atop the hill the Dragon growled in what could pass as an agreement No one bothered commenting on a servant summoning another servant. After summoning such a powerful creature as a phantasmal dragon, such a thing couldn't be surprising coming from Caster. "Well now, whose lady shall oppose me? or both?" There wasn't any sense of insult in the man's voice, merely genuine curiosity and anticipation.

"I should go." Azur said as she took a step forward.

"No, I'll answer his call." Lily stopped her blue ally firmly, then turned her voice into a whisper. "If things go wrong or _it_" An ever so small movement of the chin toward the Dragon "move from its spot, you seem to be the only one who can take it from this distance. I sure can't." Fail and Archer attacking Caster were among the things were the Dragon might move, but none of the trio mentioned it. There was no proof that none of their opponents couldn't hear them from this distance.

"If I use my noble phantasm on the beast from there, you'll get caught in it." Azur warned her, a hint of worry in her eyes. Lily accepted the information with a small nod.

"It wouldn't matter anymore in that case. Beside, the possible consequences are still hypotheses." An ambiguous sentence that only Lily and her two allies here could understand, the possibility that if one Saber died, the rest of the trio would follow and disappear. Still if they took their enemies along with them, at least their master would be safe. Azur nodded and the white servant stepped forward.

"Lily." Shirou called the girl who turned back to look at her master. The command seals on his hand visible as he turned them toward the female servant and remained immobile, his brown eyes looking into the green ones. There was no need for him to voice his intend. For whatever reason Shirou Emiya valued his servants lives far more than his own, he wouldn't let her fight alone and merely watch, the master would rather confront Assassin and the Dragon by himself. It wasn't about victory for he had no chance against the two opponents ahead and he surely knew it. No, Shirou Emiya merely walked toward a path the Sabers couldn't understand. To achieve that he was willing to use a command seal to prevent his servants from fighting, getting hurt, and dying. He was ready to do the three things in their place.

"Don't." Lily told him calmly. "You cannot save anyone by dying here, certainly not us." "We're because we've chosen to fight. To prevent us from fighting is not doing us a favor." It was strange, "Sometime" she added in a strangely subdued voice. "To save those you care for sometime isn't enough. Trust us Shirou, and let us fight." It was unfair to use trust while she used her charisma to bend her master will, but it was the only way. Ironically she was doing exactly what Shirou had intended to do. "Guard Azur, and watch me." It was unfair, but there was no longer time to speak, Assassin's patience as he waited couldn't be endless.

Shirou continued to stare at the girl with a closed face, a silence lasted several seconds. Then "Fine..."-b_ut I'll do anything to save you if you __lose_.- Nonetheless Lily's master slowly lowered his hand with the command seals and nodded toward her.

"Finished?" Assassin asked the white servant as she approached and stopped three meters away from him. The Japanese servant's one meter half katana moved lightly with small movements from his wrist.

"I apologize for the delay." Lily said calmly although she felt her heart beat faster. "Since you gave me your name, as a knight I have to give you mine." Truly she didn't want to say that name that was her. Not because of shame, a bit because revealing it to her enemies still carry heavy risks. But it was mostly Azur's presence combined with Fail's absence that weighted on her mind. There was no reason for Lily to fear for her past to be learned by the others, but that awkward first night when she met her two almost-twins told her that both carried darkness they didn't wish to speak about. They had occasions to reveal themselves but the all three of them let it pass and now one would miss the revelation. Yet Azur didn't tried to stop her and Lily knew the other blonde servant would have chosen the same path, if she was truly who Lily believed she was. The white servant inhaled deeply.

"There is no need." Assassin completely surprised her by saying those words. An amused smile escaped the male servant's lips as he saw Lily dumbfounded expression. "I didn't give you my name to know yours. Getting information for my master isn't among my orders and I surely won't make that woman's life easier." Assassin raised his one meter half katana toward Lily with an even larger smile. "Our swords will reveal much more than our names could." An amused but appreciative smile bloomed back on the white Saber's lips and she realized that maybe she would enjoy this duel.

"Very well Assassin, then-" Lily raised her unseen blade and placed her right hand on the invisible steel. Decision, her left hand pulled on the hilt as if unsheathing her blade. "-For our pride as users of the sword-" Blue then golden, a hilt suddenly appeared in her palm. "I shall defeat you with all my might."

Dawn, the rays of a faint Sun illuminated the golden blade as Lily freed it from its invisible sheath and raised the sword above her head. "Th-that's..." Stunned silence. Azur's whisper of disbelief passed by the ears of her master without truly registering. A blue hilt with golden sides, a silver blade adorned with a golden large line on both flat sides of the blade. Runes written in an inhuman language were graved on a fifth of the ninety centimeter sword. _Analysis_ wasn't needed to understand how splendid Lily's noble phantasm was. Symbol of a king, even the weapon's dazzling beauty and decorations couldn't disguise its deadly nature as a legendary noble phantasm. Lily pointed her revealed sword toward Assassin even as her right hand briefly stopped by her waist.

"Impressive." The male servant commented with a strange smile. "Truly my own blade cannot compare." A hint of bitterness pierced Assassin's cheerful demeanor as he briefly glanced over the immoderately long katana with the understandable sadness of a fictional hero whose curved blade wasn't even a noble phantasm.

"Will that alone make you concede?" Lily asked in an even but sharp tone as she took light steps toward her opponent. A long blade rising in the air. Assassin's smile widened and a fierce look appeared on his face.

"No, this will make my victory even more glorious."

"Good." Lily simply answered as she reduced the distance between them to a mere two meters. Tenth of second, the first steely sound echoed as Lily's sword blocked the katana centimeters away from claiming her exposed neck, the swordsman and swordswoman starting the first true one-to-one duel of the fifth Holy Grail War.

*break*

"This way." Archer said as he and Fail arrived before a small tunnel half hidden by the vegetation. He glanced toward the girl by his side who remained silent as she starred at the tunnel, Fail's gaze swiftly moved on him before turning back to look at the entry Archer had designated. The girl stiffened so faintly that only Archer's reinforced senses were able to notice it. The male servant turned away from the girl and entered the underground passage, the tunnel barely large enough as they walked side by side. "We should be clear of the temple's barrier here." Archer commented as he observed the darkness ahead. Truthfully if the original barrier was still up, they wouldn't have been able to reach the entry, however Caster had reduced the range of the wall when fending off Berserker.

"You knew... this passage." Fail told him in an even voice resembling an accusation. Archer noted how slow his feet moved although they should have been running, yet realizing it only made speeding up harder, and there was no spell behind this. Grey eyes unaffected by the darkness looked up at the girl's face and off-handily wondered if her yellow catlike eyes were equally unimpaired by the obscurity. Then Archer chased off the thought and nodded solemnly to her affirmation. Yes, he knew this passage, just as he knew from the moment Fail decided to come with him that _something_ would happen here.

"So did you." He said quietly keeping his eyes locked with hers as they slowly walked. The girl blinked once, then turned her gaze forward as her arms remained hanging on either side.

"No." Fail whispered softly in answer, Archer felt one of his reinforced feet break a stalagmite as he briefly stumbled. The impassible face of the girl turned at him as he continued to stare. Fleeting instant, then the black Saber lightly shook her head on the sides twice without breaking eye-contact with him. Archer forced his body to continue walking even though their pace continued to suffer from their unbroken visual lock. After a few seconds Fail looked away and starred in the darkness ahead. Archer saw her body shiver briefly and her own pace slowed too. Then Fail opened her mouth slowly and waited a couple seconds before speaking as if she had trouble finding the words. "We might both die soon." She took a mouthful of air after her sentence yet Archer didn't make the mistake of attributing it to the fact she evoked, rather it was the length of the sentence that gave the black servant trouble.

"True. This might very well be the last time we can speak." Archer continued in her stead. Fail nodded both in agreement and in thanks for saying the many words. The male servant sighed softly as he continued to keep unwanted memories at bay. "My master is waiting." He said in a weak protest as the thought of the captured Tohsaka Rin came in the background of his mind. Fail shook her head lightly once again.

"You wanted this talk." Her voice was a whisper but it was all to clear to Archer's acute hearing. "Wouldn't have slowed down... otherwise." Archer faintly nodded. Yes, somewhere he wanted to talk with Fay alone once. Truly he should have been running to save his master. But he wasn't doing so. The moment the other cursed servant came with him, he knew that if saving Tohsaka Rin depended on the two of them, it was doomed to fail to begin with. His own curse was very much real after all. The male servant sighed once again as he scolded himself for his own pessimism, he only had to reach for _it_ once more, and all his doubts would be gone and replaced by a steely determination.

"Why..." In truth he was ready to do it, ready to abandon the girl and rush to his master. But there was one question that always bothered him since he was first summoned, one question that only the black servant knew the answer of. A bitter taste in his mouth, he rolled his tongue in order to find the right word. "You fought in the Fifth War before." Archer finally affirmed. Fail continued to look ahead and waited a couple of seconds before nodding slowly. "Then" Archer continued as he felt hints of anger fill him. "Why didn't... why don't you do anything to fix all the things that went wrong?" He sounded bitter and he knew it, yet there was this anger boiling inside him, one that had been in him for so long. "Why do you only stay by your master's side without saying the essential things?" He asked again realizing how bitter and harsh his voice sounded and finding perfectly fitting his feelings. The other servant didn't look back for a few seconds, and briefly looked at him as Fail made a totally unexpected answer.

"I don't remember." She said, her voice weak albeit she made the effort to make a proper sentence.

"You don't remember?" Archer repeated his anger momentarily halted by dumbfounded shock. Fail shook her head to further emphasize her point as her eyes glanced straight at him. "But" Archer caught the paradox. How could she know that she participated before if she had no memories of it? Fail remained silent for a time as they continued to slowly progress into the tunnel.

"I ...only have... two memories." The blonde servant softly spoke. Archer remained silent, watching Fail as she dived into her past, the girl lowering her guard as she did and letting appear a sadness cloaking her like a second skin. The darkness with but a single name, the ultimate enemy Archer was the greatest nemesis of. Hurriedly, the male servant looked away to chase the urge of destroying this manifestation, sparring Fail might be why he didn't reach for _it_. The odds were higher than a mere revenge for a hate that wasn't even personal on two aspects. Instead he chose to focus on the memory that Fail was about to bring upon and found himself briefly lost as he found only one corresponding memory.

"The corruption," Fail began in a voice were horror had faded into a distant resignation. "A veil of swarming darkness surrounding my body, singing happily in a morbid fashion. Distorted faces speaking of violence and torments like a benediction, words of death and betrayal akin to joyful songs." The black servant had to pause to takes soft breaths. Heavy memories and maybe it was the cause of what rendered so difficult for the girl to speak more than a few words. Archer silently waited for her to continue. Fail probably hadn't even noticed that she had put her hand onto the wall for support as she continued to walk slowly amid the obscurity of the tunnel. He didn't help her, fearing what the touch of their bodies might bring, what the Evil within her would make him do. "Behind me-" Fail finally said, the focus in her golden eyes lost as she let herself be absorbed by the memory, her voices now laced with countless marks of a despair that could only express part of the horror she must have felt back then. "-was salvation." Fail paused again as she lowered her head. "He was behind me, outside of the darkness. And I think that... he was calling me." she finished as if unable to speak any further.

"Your master, Emiya Shirou." Archer whispered softly. Fail seemed to freeze at the name, paused, then nodded lightly as her eyes continue to stare emptily ahead.

"On purpose." The bleached blonde servant started to whisper sadly once again, Archer blinked in confusion. "They did it on purpose." Fail repeated the words once filled with anger but where now only resignation and long shouldered despair remained. "They left me a path of retreat..." A path that she couldn't take, a cruel dashed hope, the servant's curse preventing the girl from retreating and escaping to safety. "The faces were... so proud of it." The girl finished in a faint voice filled with a somber disgust.

Archer remained silent, not daring to touch the girl nor finding words of comfort. The male servant saw the pair of yellow eyes move from the tunnel ahead to stare at him and he returned her gaze without faltering. A lifetime ago he might have taken the girl in his arms and tried to comfort her, to show that he would be here to support her even if he wouldn't truly have comprehended her experience. But now after an existence of battle and tragedy, after all the hate and pain, he couldn't find the strength within himself to do. All he could offer now was to listen and accept her suffering and horror for what it was, and simply show that he understood. This was all he offered as his grey eyes solemnly stared back into the golden ones, both pairs dry and devoid of tears. Lasting silence, broken as the black servant left the support of the wall and strode forward.

"The second memory..." Fail began again in a cold voice as she entered a larger place, the small tunnel turning into a large cave dozens of meters wide. Archer followed her silently as she advanced in the spacious place. "...took place here." The black servant waved at the place at large as she turned toward Archer. "This is... where I died."

_She laid on the ground amid the darkness. A blade eating her flesh and piercing her heart, part of the blade visible at the front of her sight. Two hands holding into the steel she didn't remember feeling, arms trailing up to a body. In the background no blue sky but the cold and unforgiving black underground of a cave without a single light. Then at the center was the face of a boy. Blurry sight yet the two trails of his tears were visible._

"I remember." Archer whispered quietly as he felt Fail's eyes snapping at him. The white haired man closed his eyes as he remained on the border of the somber place.

_The blade laid discarded on the ground as its owner's chest was pierced by an enemy sword. The blade continuing to rage and shine in its malevolent might, but its powerlessness was all too clear. Neither sun nor stars to witness their demise, blade and woman, as a man knelt over her beaten form, his face partly hidden amid the darkness. The woman's lips opened to thanks her killer. the blade then ceasing its efforts to pursue the fight with a final vengeful scream._

"Then..." Fail's voice brought Archer out of his reminiscence as he looked at the black-clad servant meters away. Slowly the words escaped her lips and echoed inside the obscure tomb. "Did you kill me here?" The woman asked that impossible question as she starred back at him with cold eyes, in a merciless but calm tone.

Archer inhaled the fresh air of the place and waited for the last echoes of Fail's words to dissipate from the cave. He stood straight with his two arms on each side. "Tell me..." he began with a heavy voice "Why do you want to know?" It wasn't an order, yet it wasn't a demand either. Why he asked that question, maybe because he couldn't figure out if he truly did sense hints of hope in her words, or if those were only illusion amid the merciless coldness of despair.

"Will that change... your answer?" Fail asked him back with her expression still unreadable. Archer closed his eyes a couple of seconds to strengthen his resolve and opened his eyes once again to look at her. A single word was enough to answer her and she nodded, her expression unchanging. Ever so slowly she put one hand on the armor covering her chest, and started to speak with resigned sadness that occasionally broke through the coldness laced in her voice. "I failed twice." She began slowly as she inhaled large amount of air. "Corrupted I betrayed my master. Then... he spent his life to stop me." Fail shook her head. "More than his life... his mind."

_Eyes filled with tears bore no traces of light, devoid of conscience the body remained in its stabbing position for eternity even as her own mind embraced the darkness._

Archer starred as Fail's words echoed in his head. It had been so long since he first saw this image, yet he had never noticed that detail, the limitations of his abilities or his own incapacity at reading the corrupted history of _that _blade? The male servant willed the question aside as he opened his eyes to stare once more at the girl. He had promised his answer wouldn't change and it really didn't. Maybe if he lied he could give that tragic heroine a small amount of happiness, but he wouldn't do that. No matter if he still hated her or if he had no choice but to hate her. Thus he answered. "I never killed you."

The girl starred at him a couple of seconds and slowly lowered her head, searching for phantom traces of events that never happened here as she muttered words of acknowledgment. "I see." Silence, several seconds passed before Archer took a step forward. The red cloaked servant saw Fail raise her head at him and he paused as she spoke again. "You knew me." Her voice sounded lower as she coldly stated the fact. "Although it might have... been better if you didn't." The corrupted servant added as she starred into the grey eyes of the male servant, also a witness to countless tragedies. "Did I... fail again?"

Archer continued to walk toward the other girl, a pause and then his own voice started to sound distant as he spoke. "Once, there was three powerful people who fought in a battle, a weak boy with them." Another pause, he answered the question before it was voiced. "They won. One of them wearing a pale smile while leaving, never to return." Archer stood before the girl, towering by over a head as he guessed the silent perplexity in her inexpressive eyes observing his battle-worn body and his voice grew more distant."Evil was laying in wait, hidden from our eyes and ready to pounce upon those who believed the fighting to be over." Archer knew he had created others questions, and never truly answered her question. Again he didn't let the black servant the time to speak. "Do not seek salvation in the past, nor condemnation... in the future."

"I cannot... ignore the past." Fail said as her eyes briefly lost the light of conscience.

"What will you do then?" Archer asked as he remained immobile before her. The girl closed her eyes once more and remained silent for several seconds, then without opening her eyes she opened her lips.

"If no matter what I choose, I'll suffer." A resigned sigh, then she opened her catlike eyes to glare at the male servant in a murderous manner. "Then I shall... suffer fighting."

"I see." Archer said after a few moments of contemplation. "Then please, continue to take care of _me_." He said almost gently, his left hand rose to touch the girl's cheek but he stopped it before he made contact. He saw an almost invisible hint of pain pass through Fail's eyes as he withdrew his hand. "Maybe one day," Archer continued while forcefully maintaining his earlier gentle tone although he knew it sounded more distant. "you shall be freed of those darkness."

The black servant blinked in either surprise or perplexity at his words. She nodded faintly although it wasn't clear to what. Archer realized he was wearing a strange smile, erased it as he considered the tunnel ahead they had yet to engage and spoke in a firmer voice. "But for now, we have another Evil to vanquish." Caster was at the end of this place, and they had been around long enough. He advanced firmly abandoning the center of the cave.

"...Maybe." Fail answered with an impassible expression as she took up his side. "The others are fighting." She noted, her comment a fleeting concern as a squishy sound echoed in the tunnel before them. Archer reinforced eyes witnessed the apparition of sticky fluids emerging from the rocky walls. Yellow, green, blue with a dominance of red. "Rah!" No question, no time for surprise. Four noble phantasms flew from Archer's hands followed by a terrible black wind. The rocks exploded in the tunnel, the unknown matter flying everywhere. Fail's war-cry echoed as the two servants simultaneously rushed forward in hope of out-timing the trap before them. Two meters away from the exit, four colored and semi-transparent tentacles flew straight at them as the mass reformed itself inside the tunnel and blocked the passage. Cut, Archer called upon a two-handed great-sword to cleave two members in one strike. On his side wind howled as Fail's threw multiple powerful slashes, the cursed wind empowering her strokes to shred more tentacles even as the cleaved ones on Archer sides fell to the ground twisting as in post-death spasm.

Then Archer observed in horror and confusion as the gelatinous thing gushed out of the tunnel and started to fill the cave, not expanding on the ground but rather raising itself up to the ceiling. "Sh-" The male servant briefly swore and readied his weapons as he recognized the threat, or more precisely how it had been made. A blob, a gigantic slime made of nothing but liquid jewels and prana. Apparently Rin's fortune hadn't escaped Caster's eyes and she had found a use for the Tohsaka jewels without a doubt never thought of before. Archer observed the squishy abomination sprout out four more tentacles and couldn't help but think he hadn't tempted fate with this one. On the side Fail form raged with thunderous winds as she charged at the forty-ceiling meters high blob.

*break*

The bladed string of Archer's bow bit lightly Shirou's skin. Waterfall, on the distance the blades of the two servants created countless noises as they clashed with a speed that even Shirou's reinforced eyesight couldn't start to follow. Lily stepped forward each dozen blows and Assassin followed suit by retreating either backward or to the side, refusing to let the swordswoman close the meter and half distance between them in which he could unleash a torrent of attacks while Lily's reach remained constantly ten to twenty centimeters too short. The katana flew thrice more in large arcs, invariably encountered the glistening sword, then broke away for another attack before a prolonged contact could damage the fragile elongated blade.

"T..." Shirou was left unable to voice his feelings as he starred at what the two servants had called a duel. The both of them disregarding the absurd speed of their blows, putting aside the inhuman skills which allowed Assassin to swing a fury of slashes without taking a stance and Lily to counter those same attacks with sometime only the tip of her sword. Beyond that was the madness of over four hundred impacts having echoed through the hill despite the duel starting only three minutes ago. And yet, what shocked Shirou most was undoubtedly the overwhelming presence the white Saber radiated. Clash on the left, upward, left, and right ignored as it bounced on the armor. The golden sword cut through long purple hair as Assassin retreated once again, continuing to restrain the swordswoman slow but never-stopping advance. The crater which they never left once had become marked with countless traces of their five complete turns around it.

"However long it takes, I shall catch you." Lily voice softly echoed sounding almost lovingly. Her defensively focused style proving so far to be unbreakable by Assassin's efforts, but similarly she had yet to inflict more than a scratch on her opponent's clothes or a cut of his hairs.

"It's tempting." The Japanese servant answered with a tense smile. "So frustratingly tempting." Shirou heard him add in a strained voice as Kojirou forced himself to retreat yet once again before Lily's blade could slash his entire right shoulder apart. The magus couldn't help but agree with the man. The blonde armored entity fighting using only her left hand in a stance close to fencing couldn't be called human anymore. Product or consequence of her dual status as saint and ruler, Lily overwhelmed every sense, every nerve, with her overwhelming presence. One could but wish to adulate her, venerate and adore her not as a woman but as a superior existence of divine essence. You literally couldn't hate, fear or reject her. It granted a selfless love that compelled one to sacrifice everything for this perfect entity. Shirou who felt like this just staring at Lily from a distance couldn't understand how Assassin managed to fight and withstand the swordswoman's combined might and aura. His visible efforts to resist Lily's otherworldly presence proved he wasn't protected from her crushing influence.

"Then come." Lily whispered once again as she pressed forward slightly faster. The green eyed woman saw the smile on Assassin face freeze as he fought the attractive urge to throw himself on her blade. The katana swiftly moved and delivered yet another blow, twice time slower than before. Lily pushed forward with an innocent smile, no malice nor somber impulse. She was a being of frighteningly pure nobleness that wasn't stained by the concept of blood and death, a deadly angel whose birth could only happens in a world where death and harsh decisions were the norm rather than the exception. The golden sword knocked back the katana and the distance between the two opponents fell below a meter and half. A slash, ready to end the duel. One tenth of a second, in a situation where Assassin couldn't escape, counterattack or block Lily's noble phantasm. Impossibly, the katana still appeared ready to cut Lily extended arm.

Time slowly going forward for her superior senses, Lily released her hold on her sword and withdrew her arms. Steely sound, the katana bit on her armored wrist as her right hand seized the golden sword that had no time to start falling. Clenching, the white servant pursued her interrupted attack as the curved blade bounced back harmlessly and air suddenly felt disturbed above her. Then the katana was there once more in a downward strike even though the sound of it knocking her wrist has yet to reach her ears. Lily body started to lean forward as her golden blade rose in the air without causing any vacuum, tip against edge, and the smallest part of both blades collided. Momentum , Lily began to extend her left hand as the tip of her blade followed the katana's edge and closed on Assassin's face. Third slash, a jolt of surprise slowed down Lily movement as her green eyes caught the immense katana coming diagonally down toward her _despite that the tip of the golden sword was still rolling on the katana above her at the same time._

Shirou saw the curved blade's image thrice visible cutting through Lily's skin on her left arm, the golden sword leaving the katana above and slashing through Assassin's left shoulder. Breaking free, to prevent the blow from threatening his heart Assassin pulled back and his third slash vanished before Lily's arm could be fully disabled. Similarly Lily lost her momentum and was left unable to further pursue the male servant. Quickly she imitated her foe and stepped away in fear of an improbable fourth attack. Break, time pressed onward once more and seconds passed in complete silence as the two combatants faced each other without a single movement.

"Impressive.-" Assassin then said after regaining his stance-less posture, a faint smile on his lips even as he ignored the blood gushing out of his wound. "To think you survived it." Lily answered by raising her sword with her uninjured sword and speaking in a stern tone.

"Do not mock me, your attacks were too shaky."

"Indeed." Assassin replied lightly closing his eyes before opening them with eyes flaring with anger. "However aren't you the one mocking me Saber?" He himself raised his katana toward Lily and the end of their blade stood side by side in mutual accusation. "Your stance, your posture. It's clear to me that you're used to wield this sword right-handed. Do you truly believe I'll be glad if you used a handicap?"

"Hmpf." Lily made a strange sound akin to a sigh. "You don't need to worry about that Assassin." As if to prove her claim she lightly placed her sword into her left hand, then back into her right, then grabbed the blue hilt with both hands, then finally took it back in only her right hand.

"Ambidexterity?" Shirou confusedly muttered in sync with the male servant. "With one sword?" Shirou continued as he turned toward the other Saber in puzzlement. Azur baffled face mirrored the dumbfounded expression of the perplex Sasaki Kojiorou ahead.

"I only have this sword." Lily said lightly in answer to Shirou's voiced question. "Two swords are sadly too heavy for me." She paused with a derisive smile while the others starred in incomprehension. Shirou even saw the patient Dragon above titling its head as it probably also wondered just what was the point of dual wielding with a single sword. "With that, you're also right Sasaki Kojirou." Lily suddenly spoke up in a sterner voice. "As I wanted to compete with pure swordplay, I indeed didn't use my unrelated skill." Shirou felt only confusion as Assassin himself furrowed his eyebrows. Yet before the man could speak, Lily continued. "Yet this duel will soon come to an end, I've almost healed while you're losing your strength." Lily waved her left arm to send the blood away before clenching her fist harder than her wound should have allowed. The cutting traces of the curved blade had also disappeared without a single trace on her skin.

"The Sword...-" Shirou heard Azur whisper by his side even as the blue servant kept switching her gaze between the Dragon and her blonde twin. "but, so quickly?"

"I see. Then it's time to end this." Assassin suddenly said placing his second hand on his almost two-meter long blade and placing it horizontally behind him as he took a stance for the first time. A hint of tension in his face, he prevented."Use all your might this time Saber, this technique won't be broken by half-hearted efforts."

"Very well." Lily simply replied as the white servant took her golden sword with both hands. The brief memory of Assassin simultaneous multiple attack flashed through her mind. It was an attack of unparalleled skill, not a noble phantasm but a skill refined at such height that it could be called magic, sorcery even. Rapid beating of one heart, Lily felt her core weaken a brief moment before she crushed this weak part of herself. A single instant her presence faltered to let fear leak, then all senses of fragility were sent back into invisible depth as she called upon the strong part of her that always accomplished her duty and often more. A swing of the sword as if to cut any indecision before Lily let her presence as swordswoman, king and Saint claim the surrounding. The white servant starred at her foe, ready to defend or attack.

"Secret technique-" The eastern swordsman's strained but decided voice reached her ears. Choice, Lily instantly pushed forward abandoning the idea of merely defending for Sasaki Kojirou apparently regarded the three meters between them as irrelevant to unleash his trump card. Shield denying the wind through magecraft, the air around Lily remained unaffected as she moved. To nullify the friction between her body and the air, the air and her sword. Such was her primary use of _Invisible Air_, giving her greater speed and protection against attacks in the form of an unseen armor of wind. _"-Tsubame Gaeshi!" __-Concealed Sword: Swallow Return-_

Ubiquity, three thin shadows appeared before Lily as she ran forward. One seventh of a second, in this time where all three slashes would land she realized the true nature of Assassin's skill. Tripling the existence of his blade without even the support of magic. A triple attack meant to prevent any possibility of escape, not three consecutive slashes but simultaneous blows without any difference in the moment of executions. Ridiculously the swordsman had achieved such an inhuman speed and precision that the katana itself duplicated its own existence not once but twice. An impossible yet achieved feat. One horizontal slash on the right coming for her waist, one downward attack from above to cut all the way from her left shoulder to her heart, diagonal strike from the side ready to claim her neck. There was no path to escape this attack, there was no time to dodge, blocking this triple directional attack within one seventh of a second was even more absurd. Each slash fatal.

"Ra-!" Lily charged into the terrific attack. Burst of prana exceeding the limit, her right hand left the sword and continued to ascend, her left arm exploded, skin, nerves and blood gushing out under the excessive reinforcement. Her golden sword clashed at impossible speed with the diagonal slash coming on the left. The already damaged eastern steel screamed as the golden sword pivoted around it before the shock started to wear out. Fourth-seventh of a second, Lily left arm exploded once more as her left hand holding now the blade backward flew toward the second attack coming down. Her damaged hand followed the movement and the golden blade pivoted in the other direction without any air friction to hinder its movement. Fourth point three-seventh of a second, the golden sword collided with the second katana edge against edge. Screaming of steel, the blue hilt continued its course at inhuman speed- "aaa-" Fourth point four, into the right palm awaiting it. Switching in midair, the utterly destroyed hand left the trusted western blade and the right arm exploded as soon as the gloved fingers clenched around the sword. Fourth point five, prana gushed along with blood as the self-destructing right arm swung the golden blade toward the last attack on the side. Fourth point seven-seventh of a second, three times the distance between the first and second slash vanished in this impossible small gap and the golden blade hit horizontal katana making up for disadvantageously striking away from Lily's body with the palm facing her through sheer power and speed. "-aah!"

Forward, the triple scream of wounded steel reached her ears as she closed two meters away from her foe. Crackling, even as the insanely long blade thrice materialized started to break in pieces the blades all continued their deadly journey toward her small frame. Sixth-seventh of a second, the slashes assaulted her body as she quickened the outcome by rushing into the attack. Searing pain, diagonal coming pieces further persecuted her already disabled and destroyed left arm. Upward tore through her left shoulder and easily cut the exposed white skin, metal crushing the collarbones in painful manners. Side's aim was put off by the final attack and the sharp shards bounced upon the armor with little damage.

"Assassin!" Lily's cry echoed, the eastern blade breaking in the male servant's hand as its existences unified. The white servant stomped her left feet heavily before the swordsman wearing an astonished face. Last effort, the golden blade pivoted forward as the right arm damaged by overusing reinforcement responded slowly to her command. Lily entire body moved forward, silver and golden light sparkled as the mighty blade pierced through clothes, skin and heart in a final thrust. Bodies slamming into each others as the two bloodied duelers directly touched each others for the first time of their meeting. Silence, the world coming to a halt. A pause at the end of the battle.

"Marvelous." A dreamy whisper escaped the man's lips as parts of his body started turning into orbs of purple lights, each quickly vanishing. "You was really serious."

"Yes,-" The white swordsman softly agreed immobile as Kojirou Sasaki's head remained on her shoulder. Lily's bloody arms hanging motionless on her side, both already starting to heal and recuperate even as the other servant started to vanish and his body to lose consistence. "Without holding anything back." She didn't say how impressive he himself had been, how impressive his technique had been. Her actions had already showed her feelings through her sword and body, words could only tarnish them.

"Lily, how appropriate." The beautiful Japanese servant continued in a both dreamy and amused tone. "Some lilies are fully white and pure but others are white and red, red with her own blood."

"To abandon oneself, to forego any distraction and accept any pain. Until one's duty is done, the enemy gone and your allies safe." Lily's words slowly echoed like an ancient oath.

_On a castle, on a battlefield. In the brightest of days or the darkest of the night. Countless times one single woman gently hugged men covered in steel as they departed, her followers, her knights, her people. Countless times she heard those words and then they were gone._

"Sad I didn't win... but at least I got to fight." The fictional servant Sasaki Kojirou said even as three quarter of his weight had already disappeared. One last time he opened his mouth and whispered words of parting. "Goodbye."

"You're just going ahead." Lily whispered quietly, her next words unheard to all but her as suddenly the man was gone. _"You whose fame was trampled under my path." _Echoes of distant memories. The sounds of steps closing toward her, Lily raised her head and faintly nodded at her master. "Do not worry, those injuries won't last." She said calmly. The redhead suddenly froze as the white servant waved her two arms, a gentle smile on her face while a dozen streams of blood flew in every directions from her waving arms.

"You..." Shirou began but then shook his head in disbelief as Lily smile beamed even more and she threw him an happy 'I won!' in a manner oddly fitting her appearance minus the blood, as the blood flew away the outer layers of her skin appeared to be almost as healthily as before the duel.

"This really is a reckless way to fight." Shirou heard Azur comment, then she glanced back and forth between him and Lily before sighing in a resigned manner. Shirou nodded and starred once again at Lily feeling a pain in his chest he couldn't describe as he saw Lily's wounds finishing to heal.

"Really..." Before Lily's actions Shirou couldn't help but feel a surge of anger born of worry. Only by seeing the incredible rate at which Lily heavy wounds healed did he finally understand the meaning behind Lily dual one-hand single sword style. Completely unlike Azur and Fail wielding their swords in a two-handed fashion, Lily used alternatively her two arms as spare. Both hands were meant to be used when the other couldn't swing the sword anymore. Like Saints were often martyrs, Lily deliberately overloaded her arms with reinforcement they couldn't withstood in order to deliver blows of unmatched power and speed. To use her body to shield her allies even when it was utterly destroyed, to fight with unstoppable power in order to deliver fatal blows or distractions against those who threatened her allies. This was a completely insane style where the user suffered endless amount of pain and relied on superior regeneration to continue fighting. "Don't inflict that upon yourself again." He scolded her in the most threatening tone he could muster.

"Don't what master?" Lily asked, living avatar of pure innocence. Shirou groaned but before he could tell Lily just how wrong it was for a pretty girl, anyone, to mutilate herself the green eyed servant spoke again in a sudden ageless tone. "Pain is but a natural consequence of standing on a battlefield. If this much can save people's lives, it's a deal I shall always make." This wasn't the light and innocent girl who felt completely embarrassed by a magazine showing troublesome gaps in knowledge that spoke, this was the ruler whose reign had expanded over centuries and protected her nations with unwavering devotion against all threats. Yet Shirou just couldn't accept it. But once more he was interrupted before he could speak, this time from Azur who took a lower stance and hold her invisible blade behind her.

"There is no need to take more wounds here.-" She addressed Lily in a decided voice as she looked past her allies. A surge of prana made the air feels heavier as Shirou followed her gaze toward the large beast sitting over the Temple's entry. "For such an enemy, I cannot use anything less than my best." Maybe led by Lily's example, at how the other servant reflect of her appearance bodily revealed her golden blade or maybe at how determined the seemingly innocent girl was willing to wound herself in order to shield others. Seeing all this Azur refused to let her own hesitations obstruct them. Her honor and her lifestyle both begged her to do something, golden light gathering around a blade. Having one of man's mightiest noble phantasm at her disposal, facing the overwhelming enemy that remained in path and starred at them with two immense purple eyes without a single hint of worry, the blue silver-armored servant threw aside her hesitations. Ground trembling under great power, a triple forked tongue passed over the Dragon's multiple rows of teeth as it remained immobile. Azur's two hands holding the blade shaking with unrestrained prana raised the sword of light above her head, she opened her mouth to shout a single word, power brought from legend through the calling of the noble phantasm true name.

_"EX-!"_

Golden light filled the world, and then suddenly vanished.

*break*

Reinforcing, the male servant crouched as he poured prana into his legs. Taking off Archer devoured half the distance separating him from the ceiling. Feet upon blades, successive jumps continued to close the distance. Centimeters away from the ceiling, almost breathing the sweet scent of the blob the red servant crossed his arms in an X. "Begone." Descent as gravity finally caught his body. Archer threw his arms forward, waved them in continuous slaloms toward the gelatinous blades. Swords, Swords and Swords. A stream made of dozens blades slamming into the magical wall. A stomp as Archer landed. One knee on the ground and two ridiculously large great-swords wielded one-handed, Archer continued his assault at the sugary wall.

_"WHIIINNNE!"_ A glass-breaking high pitched scream. Geysers of sticky substances pouring inside the cave. Rock breaking, Archer heard the sound of water gushing out just a torrent of true water slammed into his body. Fail on the right holding her ground, the liquid pressure insufficient against her inhuman strength. Archer flipped away in midair and landed in the middle of the cave as the geyser weakened. The male servant inwardly swore as the flan wall continued to block the passage. Reflect of light, still frowning Archer looked at the water slowly filling the place from the bottom of the blob. A mental warning echoed as Archer's inhumanly piercing eyes starred while the transparency of the water was slowly replaced with a rainbow of color, the density of the liquid increasing. A shiver ran through the servant spin.

"Fail! Get out of here!" Archer shouted at the girl still standing by the wall, and he realized _unable to retreat_. A cacophony of scream, over sixty geysers rose from the water. Slalom, jumps over swords above not-water level, Archer dashed between the columns even as the walls themselves were covered by the rainbow substance, the ceiling now multi-colored as the jewel blob of water turned the cave into a living cage. Archer stepped behind Fail even as the girl unleashed a storm of blows against the gelatinous wall falling toward her. The male servant threw a dozen more blades forward to fend off the attack. He stepped forward to drag away the girl whose curse apparently still locked her in place.

"Archer!" Fail squished her body against his, the male servant realizing the danger at the same moment as the girl. The Air started brimming with unspoken yet audible words. Archer gulped, his eyes tracing quickly the many preparation for a launching a spell. Any magus would have screamed in disbelief as the blob started to cast two hundred fifty-six omnidirectional B-ranked spells simultaneously. From the floor, walls and ceiling. Everywhere Archer's Clairvoyance looked, spells were called into existence.

"Rahhh!" An anguished protest erupted from the bottom of his heart as he recognized the weaving of the spells. It was one of Rin's most beloved wind spells, the destroyer of kitchens,_ Fangs of the Raging Wind _being cast in over two hundred instances. Rumbling, Archer hurriedly raised his arms as a storm of countless magics attacks appeared. The noises of impacts, noble phantasms called in defense collided with the deadly barrage. Archer briefly cursed once more whatever put him against insane spellcasters, then proceeded to thank Fail's wonderful magic resistance as the wind spells raining upon the girl were blocked without even scratching the black servant.

"Below." The warning voice of Fail reached Archer's ears even as he focused on blocking the onslaught, grey eyes didn't even bother looking down as he could perfectly feel the gelatinous substance climbing up his ankles. A geyser of blades, Fail's yellow eyes widened as Archer broke them free through sheer force, the black servant starring in disbelief as they rose in the air on a veritable column of steel. "Eh?" Ignoring the girl's exclamation Archer grabbed the blond girl in one hand and waved her around like a shield as the wind spells continued to rain upon them. A faint smirk appeared on Archer's face as his improvised shield made the spells harmlessly vanish with a squishy sound. Continuing to move along with Fail and an endless stream of blades, Archer looked around the room. No weak point appearing anywhere, he frowned as he noted water still filling the place. Likely the blob had connected the cave to a source of water present in the Temple's hill. The blob having originally been made with Rin's ten or so jewels, then it either itself or under Caster order had combined its body into water, which in turn means more water wasn't a good thing.

"Down." Now the question was how to kill the damn thing blocking the exit. Archer reasoned he couldn't exactly continue to block the spells forever, the rate had slowed down to ten or so per second. "Down!" Still, with his terrible resistance against magic a couple of direct hit would sign his death. "Arch-er!" A voice colder than a blizzard called his class name, the male servant finally turning his head toward the girl even as he waved her to block another spell.

"Sorry." The male servant apologized in reflex as his survival instinct kicked in. He hurriedly put the girl down whose face was redder than his cloak, her eyes looking resolutely down. Fail's body trembled as she lowered her head, then she starred around looking a target to release whatever feelings brew inside her. Archer ducked down while holding her left leg to avoid getting killed by a spell. Wind howling fiercer, the roar of a raging cyclone exulted as a black wind started to surround Fail in a tornado. The girl raised her blazing lioness-like eyes at the rainbow substance covering the cave everywhere, opened her mouth and spoke in a deadly tone two single words mocking the blob insane magic-casting.

_"Invisible Air."_ _-Torment Air, Rage of the Wind King-_

Tornado turning into cyclone, howling black winds whirling in the air and absorbing the wind spells to strengthen their momentum. Millions of tearing squishy sounds echoed throughout with thousands of sharp and cutting razors slashing every corner of the cave. Superior magic, the noble phantasm Invisible Air completely ignored the blob attempts at controlling the wind with spells. Archer watched in stunned amazement as the cyclone of death raged around, himself being forced to put up an armor of steely blades in order to avoid the backlash of Fail's deadly tempest._ "WHIINNNEEE!" _An high-pitched scream of pain once more assaulted his ears, a united thousand of screams drowned by the raging black cyclone. The male servant tentatively looked up, grey eyes suddenly widened in horror.

"Fail! Above!" Gelatinous substance torn apart by the black wind, hundred tons of rocks following down as the cave collapsed upon them.

Underground Armageddon Five snakes of steel darted upward. Black wind roaring, Rocks falling in a hazard mess. Arms raised to control the enormous whips of steel Archer pushed Fail down. Or at least he tried to, the girl with far higher strength starred at him in a puzzled manner even as she let Invisible Air dissipate. "DOWN!" The red and black servant pressed her, the girl's yellow eyes flickered in annoyance as if asking him why he didn't listen earlier when she asked the same thing. Fortunately for their immediate future a two hundred kilos rock fell half a meter away from them and spared Archer from insisting. Archer placed his arms around Fail, the girl slightly out of breath after her earlier attack starred at him with a flushed expression. Not willing to ponder on that problem at the moment Archer tightened his hold on the girl, two seconds later dozen tons of rocks marked their emplacement like a grave.

Silence fell over the somber place, Archer idly noted the complete immobility of the warm body in his arms as his own body tried to recuperate from both the noise and shock of the rockfall. Around him blades, hundreds of blades tightly packed one against another. With a relieved sigh the male servant let the tension recede. Truthfully no matter how good his blades were, there was just no way to survive a weight exceeding multiple thousand tons of rocks. However it wasn't impossible for Archer to call more blades upon the first layer of blades as it was crushed down by the rocks, normally calling swords in such a fashion might result in them being destroyed. But since the blades were all noble phantasms and the opponent was merely rock, Archer just destroyed the rock with them as earth rained upon his steely armor. As he expected the fall had stopped at some point, the rocks above probably struck together and creating a small safe space where Archer and Fail where.

Archer turned his attention back to his fellow servant and worriedly noticed that her body was trembling. Fail raised her face toward him, her yellow moist eyes starring at him. Archer felt his worry turn into confusing, not quite seeing any wound or anything that could have caused the servant to react in such a way. He rose a questioning eyebrow. The yellow eyes starred even harder without blinking. "Is something wrong?" He finally asked in a tentative tone. The yellow eyes glared at him, the girl made a strange expression.

And then in an overwhelmingly cute and terrified voice she whispered. "I...I'm scared."

"Ah?" was all Archer could utter as disbelief crushed him. Their bodies soaked in the water he wondered just what were the odds of getting struck below a mountain with a claustrophobic heroic spirit. Wait, water? "Fa-!" Explosion, Archer lost his grip on Fail even as a rainbow colored geyser rose from the ground and captured the girl before continuing upward. Archer briefly froze as the rocks around him shook in delicate equilibrium. Swearing the male servant jumped in pursuit of the worm-like blob who abducted a heroic spirit. Five meters wide and twenty meters high plus being ready to collapse at any time, the place serving as an arena could have been better. 'Way better.' Archer mused even as he stopped before the blob trying to fend its way between the rocks without impaling itself on the many blades. "There!" Two quick slashes into the gelatinous body.

_"WHIIINNNE!"_ Archer gritted his teeth as the pseudo-worm darted downward while emitting a screeching scream. He almost followed it before the rumbling noise of unstable rock forced him to pause, quickly he called more blades to act as supports. After a pause grey eyes looked worriedly at girl the struck inside the blob. Yellow eyes flaring in annoyance Fail continued to struggle inside the damned substance which left her no support to put her foot on, amid his inquietude Archer took a second to pity the blob. It was kinda sad seeing the worm-like blob struggling desperately to crush the girl inside its body, the servant ridiculous strength rendering it unable to strangle her neck let alone her armored chest.

Still Archer wasn't reassured. If this continued Fail might end up asphyxiated. Of course servants couldn't truly die from not breathing. But still Archer tensely sighed. It was the same if servants didn't eat, They could live without eating but would consume more prana by denying this living need. Considering Shirou and the Sabers broken contract, it wasn't the best idea. Bow at ready while continuing to jump between called swords Archer continued to hesitate. If he fired a ridiculously fast sword then the vibration it would cause once it reach the ground would make the cave collapse. On the other hand the blob might move and put Fail in the projectile way if he fired a slow blade. What should he do?

_"WHIINNE!"_ Yet another scream broke Archer from his contemplation. Black wind, the blob screamed in pain as once more the black Saber called upon Invisible Air to tear its body apart. Archer saw Fail being thrown out of the screaming blob. Painful screams, then like a plane taking off the magical flan flew toward the male servant. Grey eyes blinked at the development but then their owner mentally shrugged.

"I can do with that too." Archer commented firing his arrow into the blob. He then jumped down at the magical entity. Dozen then hundreds blades spurting from Archer's body and an omnidirectional assault of steel tore through the blob pale body. Ears filled with the sticky liquid as it spilled the male servant felt more than heard the agonizing screams of a the blob as its pitiful envelope vanished.

Blades fading before hitting the ground, Archer landed by Fail's side without letting his weapons harming the girl. With a pointed gaze he inquired how she was doing. "Sticky." The black servant mumbled, a look a vague disgust on the bleached blond face as the gelatinous substance slowly turned back into transparent liquid water.

"Well..." Rumbling noises, Archer's focus was taken away from cleaning problems as the rocks above them titled dangerously. Hesitation, the male servant looked around. No exit anywhere in the collapsed cave. Archer spun the black blade in his two hands even as more identical blades continued to appear. It was one of Archer favorite set of blades, which had the ability to copy the kinetic energy and direction of one of their sister sword. Rocks continued to be destroyed by the spinning barrage of steel, swords vanishing as gravity caught them and reappearing again elsewhere, then filling copying once more the turning blade in Archer hands.

"Absurd." The blob-eater girl by his side said as he continued to use the hundred noble phantasms swords like a drill. Archer chose to remain silent in favor of increasing the pace when the rocks above titled dangerously between the blades used as support. One mere second later the cave collapsed upon them once more.

*break*

Vacuum, the pressure of the air faltered as if sucked away. The golden light distorted, followed the absorption as the unrefined prana entered the Dragon's mouth. Azur frame lost its balance and staggered backward as the phantasmal beast sucked her prana from her before the noble phantasm could properly activate. With amused purples eyes the Dragon slowly chewed the golden light feast, dissipating the energy between its teeth shining with blue light.

"I-It absorbed the prana!" The blue servant muttered furiously in stunned shock as she stopped the absorption by ceasing her release of energy. However the air surrounding her blade remained disturbed and hints of a silver blade could be seen in the transparency.

"Dissipated it." Shirou heard Lily correct in a tone devoid of furor but equally astonished even as her arms finished to heal at truly inhuman speed. A loud growl broke the exchange as the giant beast raised and lowered its head. Green, a spurt of sticky semi-liquid substance gushed out from the beast's mouth like a focused geyser, easily passing over the twenty downward meters. In a flash Shirou saw Azur jumping to the left even as Lily dragged him on the right... only to crash into the invisible barrier surrounded the now gone stair, countless sparks appeared from the impact. "Tch!" The poisonous liquid closing on them Shirou felt more than he saw Lily move and place herself between him and the greenish substance, explosions of sticky spit.

"Lily!" Shirou screamed the female servant's name even as his back was tortured by the countless sparks emitted by the barrier. Before him Lily's entire back from head to toes was covered with the strange substance coating the ground around them. The woman convulsed in his arms as a disgusted grunt escaped her lips. A burst of prana exploded and the venom was blew away, on the side Shirou saw a similar event happens as Azur freed her body from the foul thing. Shirou let out a relieved sigh as they didn't seemed harmed in any way.

"I swear even boiling oil felt better than this." The white servant muttered even as she stroke the barrier with her golden blade, only creating more sparks as the magic wall resisted.

"Agreed." Azur said as Shirou saw her glance at him, then she look back toward the Dragon once again. "Acid and magic. It'd be deadly if we were still humans, but as servants it's nothing we can't shrug off." She didn't sound entertained by the idea of another poisonous shower though. At this moment a loud roar broke the exchange, the two stories high beast opened its mouth once again as power was called forth. Flames and magic, Shirou starred in dumbfounded amazement as a blazing inferno appeared in the entity's mouth. He realized, just like that he realized. A spell, the freaking lizard was casting fire-based magic!

Incarnation of inferno, a tempest of fire descended upon them turning the area into a world of flames. Sparks exploded everywhere as the flames bounced upon the temple's barrier. Control of Caster, of the Dragon or simply because it was made of magic? In this invisibly confined space the flames only strengthened even as they sucked the air outside the barrier inside. Not one second given to react, Shirou felt the increasing heat assaulting his body. Two forms jumped before him. The rage of a volcano devoured the air, the wind howled. Silent signals exchanged through a common pool of prana, Azur and Lily activated Invisible Air, the noble phantasm representation of their control over wind. Protecting, a tornado of wind surrounded the trio as bursts of prana exploded.

A terrific clash, the air trembled as the mighty whirlwind collided with the storm of fire. A burning cage surrounding them. Shirou felt his throat going dry as the temperature rose past boiling point and kept going higher. Lily and Azur continued their fight to keep the fire at bay. Asphyxiating, the oxygen of and within the invisible wall grew scarcer as the flames closed and devoured the wind itself. The redhead master fell to one knee with his body drenched in sudden and heavy sweat as the temperature went already far beyond what an human could withstand. Pain continued to run through his brains as his muscles and organs were destroyed and regenerated at an insane rate in an ever ending cycle while he melted alive. Before him Azur took a step back as she let Lily took care of most of the windshield, the flames pressed forward even faster. However Shirou knew it was already foolish to fend off such fierce flames with wind. Fire was always the worst thing that could happens when a tornado was around, the flames would enter the phenomenon and fuel themselves effectively creating a tornado of fire. Even standing in the middle of the howling wind wouldn't shield them from the flames once that happened.

Another burst of prana exploded as a second layer of air surrounded them, a new tornado coming to life even the older one expanded and weakened. Growing storm, Shirou became unable to heard the crackling of the crimson blaze as the wind howls entered his ears. Lily continued to expand the exterior wall breaking down even as Azur's newly-created tornado pushed the flames back the flames struck within the two phenomenons. Three second since the beginning of the raging inferno, the flames intensified even more. The fourth and fifth second passed with the scent of ashes rising along with an acid odor. The two Sabers roles with Lily discarding the first windshield and starting a third storm to replace Azur's quickly invaded second cyclone. Shirou then felt the pain recessing with relief, which turned into a sudden panic as his eyes caught green floating ashes,

"-!" No sound escaped his dry lips even as his body continued to become limp. He saw Lily and Azur briefly staring at him upon sensing that their master realized the presence of incoming danger. Yet between being surrounded by fire and the heavy prana consumption that the windshield costed them, they couldn't see the threat which their magic protection rendered them immune to. Shirou vainly tried to make his body move amid the suffocating pain cursing through his body. Part of the torture of melting alive had been sparred by nerves being endlessly disconnected before they could fully regenerate, however now there were parts of his body that didn't react at all. The fourth wall of wind appeared even as Azur and Lily began to take heavy breath, Shirou acted. "Rah..." Blood gushed from out every parts of his body, tips of metals piercing from under the flesh and coming into existence as Shirou summoned Archers's gifted blades directly inside his body.

"Shi-Shirou?" The shocked double scream barely reached the magus as the overwhelming pierced through his mind and body along with the twenty blades. A world of nothing but pain, Shirou lips trembled as he focused on nothing but one word.

"Poison." His mind drifted, the two Sabers blinked in confusion. The windshield wavered before a double burst of prana pushed the flames back, then the blonde servants followed the redhead faltering gaze. Ashes, small green spores dancing into the air even inside their protection. Shirou overwhelming sense of panic was suddenly shared with his two servants. With _analysis_, this skill Shirou would give Archer recipes for in thanks, he had understood. It was a twofold trap. The green substance spat earlier by the Dragon was inflammable, it both fueled the flames and created venomous spores. The venom was destined to slacken muscles and render their victim asleep. By erasing the pain of burning alive from its victims, those poisoned would welcome the painless state the venom provided and see their resistance viciously annihilated.

"Lily." Auzr spoke. In both rage and terror at being powerless once more Shirou heard her deceptively calm-sounding voice as Lily created the fifth wall of wind. Laying on the ground the magus barely managed to raise his gaze high enough to see the blue armored servant taking a lower stance, completely abandoning the defense to the other blonde servant. An invisible exchange of acknowledgement passed as a furious vacuum flared to life around Azur's sword and body. The Saber opened her mouth to take a large mouthful of air even as her sword lost more and more transparency.

"-!" An explosion went off, Azur's warcry was drowned in the noise as the blue servant took off the ground with a deafening roar of wind. A name echoed in Shirou's mind as his status as a master allowed him to read the servant alteration of Invisible Air. _-Strike Air, _Hammer of the Wind King-__

Azur's wind-surrounded form collided with the unrelenting crimson geyser. Her air-based shell pierced through the burning stream of fire negated by her impossibly strong magic resistance, her sword remaining behind her all the time in a position ready to strike. Twenty meters gone in a gigantic burst of prana as the flames were split and dissipated by the overwhelming charge. A roar drowned by the cyclone, her entire body surrounded in flames Azur swung the invisible blade ablaze with flames in a downward strike. Like a tidal wave, the crushing mass of burning wind rained down upon the Dragon large body. Freed from its envelope of light-altering air a silver sword with a blue and golden hilt appeared.

Wind colliding with magic resistance and vanishing without damage, a giant claw closing toward the form in mid-air. Azur forced her sword for a thrust against the large member. Disbelief filled her as the scaly palm turned and slided above the noble phantasm. With unrestrained violence, the immense palm slapped the blue servant square in the face with monstrous power. Short screams echoing into the distance as the sole human ordered his remaining protector to move. Crash, Azur landed at sound-breaking speed right in the intersection between the ground and the barrier. Green eyes flipped open, the mind unable to properly register the second paw of the Dragon coming down. On pure instinct Azur's still trembling arms twisted the silver sword to aim it at the attack, her arms fell on the ground as a swarm of venom showered her body.

Light gathering from both extremity of the bow, the boy struggling with reinforcing his wounded body as an elongated great-sword rested upon the bladed string. Release, the arrow-like projectile tore the air and passed the rushing white servant without shaking the air. Purple reptilian eyes starred in disbelief as the missile went over mach 3 and pierced its right arm. Collapse, with a wounded roar the Dragon staggered lightly backward, its claws falling away from the fallen servant even as Lily arrived by her side. Hint of rage in purple eyes, a mouth opening to cast a spell.

Inwardly swearing Lily bent her knee just as she landed before Azur but instantly pivoted and jumped in a burst of prana. A hail of fire flew and stopped as the Dragon aiming at the boy below saw its spell intercepted by Lily at point-blank range. Disbelief, Lily's green eyes widened in horror as the fire fought her magic resistance and the weakened flames attempted to roast her white skin. Fire raining unabated, not a spell nor a breath but a repeated casting so short that the torrent of flames looked like a continuous spell. Prana gathering in yellow light, the Dragon turned its head as the venom covered blue servant's sword started to shroud itself in golden light.

A projectile once more passing by Lily's side as Shirou fired a second noble phantasm, then the archer let out a stunned exclamation. "No-way." Magic circuit screaming under his inexperienced usage of reinforcement were ignored as the Dragon impossibly caught the archer arrow between its teeth! A wounded claw closed on Azur from outside the barrier as if it wasn't here, the blue servant rolling in the distance to avoid the attack. The white servant landed on the ground and raised her golden sword for a thrust. Pause, Azur having used her golden light as a feint turned it into a large burst of prana to cut the over sized arm of the beast, yet failed to do optimum damage as the vision surprised her. Lily equally slowing down in a disbelief mirroring Shirou's. The magus starring in horrible fascination as the Dragon's teeth drank the magic of the captured noble phantasm, negating its power. A crunching sound, the mighty blade of Archer shattering in an horrible scream only Shirou heard as the Dragon broke the noble phantasm.

"Wh-?" A triple shout. Azur standing up and putting her feet down further on the side of the Dragon, hoping that the beast wouldn't be able to cancel her noble phantasm from behind. In response the pierced wing slammed down upon her even as the Dragon upper body turned on the left. "Out of my way!" The blue servant cried, slashing the large appendices trying to slow her down, a scream.

"Ahh!" Fire bathed her body as Lily screamed in annoyance, as the Dragon used its momentum to accelerate the swing of its left paw, the beast twisting its arm even as the white servant tried to dodge backward. The servant cursed as the thrust required to activate her noble phantasm was impossible to achieve in her position. Overburst of prana, her right gushed out blood as her strike's speed humiliated even the Dragon insane agility. Cut, red blood mirroring her own gushed out in fountains from the claw even as the Dragon roared. The stream of fire was interrupted and the claw taken by its momentum bashed the blond servant like a ton-hammer. Eye of an experimented mind, Lily gritted her teeth as the right wounded claw came after her.

Three quarter of a second since the pierced wing covered Azur, the entire body of the Dragon twisted to the right. The blue servant stomped her foot to take a stance ready to start accumulating prana. Disruption again, as the beast body continued to turn a gigantic appendix came, a giant tail hovering mere centimeter above the ground straight in her direction. An stoppable hurricane, left locked by the barrier, right obstructed by the beast's body and top covered by the pierced wing. A low upward swing, the blue servant had just the time to lower her stance before the tail moving four times as fast as a truck slammed into her.

Distraction, the scaly hand meant to grab Lily missed as the beast lowered its entire body. The two stories high Dragon flattening himself down in a mere second even as it continued to turn on the left. The third noiseless noble phantasm flew above the dodging Dragon, missing the purple eye it was originally meant for. Counter-rush, meter away from the left barrier Lily used a burst of prana on her right leg and rushed toward the right of the accursed invisible corridor. The Dragon's eyes shining quietly but tingled with a faint amusement confirmed her guess.

"Smart." was all she grumbled, her eyes briefly caught Azur being pushed back by the enormous tail before she returned her focus on the more urgent issue. It was impossible for the Dragon to have dodged her master third projectile, the Dragon opened its mouth placed on the right. Evading something going at over a thousand ms with such a large body was impossible, even for a servant, the only way was for it to have calculated the timing of Shirou firing and acted just at the right moment. "Thus-" Lily forced herself to accelerate in that horrible last quarter of second when the spell formed within the Dragon mouth. 'Thus it wasn't dumb luck that both servants were threw on the right side of the beast while the Dragon's mouth has no obstacle between it and the human redhead below!' Final burst of speed, for the third time Lily frame was showered with raging flames as she shielded her master from harm for the fourth time.

"Rahhhh!" Azur growled as her body was slowly pushed back by the enormous weight of the tail, even the large cut her silver sword inflicted had been unable to halt the member crushing charge. The girl forced herself to maintain regular breath as she waited for the window of opportunity, with her white ally busy defending their master, it was up to her to deliver the killing strike. As her feet rasped the ground she looked up as she forcefully exited the cover of the beast's wings. "Now!" Suddenly she jumped away from the Tail and bent her knee, her eyes tracing the wings. Two well timed jumps and she would be behind the Dragon and- "Wh-?" Spinning as if itself alive, the tail before her suddenly gained speed and rose in the air, sending the blue servant lightly in the air. Then with a final roll the tail bent and whipped the girl straight on her breastplate and away.

"How long will that continue?" Lily complained even as the Dragon continued to unleash a never ending stream of flames at her. A standstill, the flames managing to break through her magic resistance did far less damage than her godly-level regeneration could handle. Yet she found herself locked in place, unable to move on the side as it would leave her master exposed and equally unable to advance as charging into the Dragon's mouth who could dissipate prana and break noble phantasm wasn't the best place to unleash her own trump card. "Ha?" Innocent amazement filled her face as Azur's body slammed into her own. "Damn-!" The white servant stomped her foot into the ground, barely stopping them from crashing into the barrier again.

A deafening roar, Lily's eyes caught a blade-arrow noble phantasm struck onto the right claw of the Dragon even as the beast ceased its attack and stood on all its height. "We've made a mistake." She heard Azur mutter. Thousand howls screaming in pain, curses of the death. The temple seemed to blur in a blue fog as the Dragon absorbed the prana of countless death people. As in a nightmare the two servants starred while the multiple wounds on the Dragon arms and tail healed at a speed matching Lily. Then the white servant suddenly shared her twin comprehension.

_Dragons_, there wasn't any human involved in myths who hasn't heard the name. Ever-powerful beasts of a power beyond imagination, their legends have echoed for thousand of years. Countless times heroes have killed them and gained fame through slaying the legendary beasts, with such an assumption the two knights had been charging at the phantasmal beast with full confidence. For people who killed not one but multiple dragons during their human lives as , what was one dragon against a heroic spirit? A logical conclusion flawed by ignorance. _Phantasmal beast_, those words were the key.

Phantasmal species have always been divided into three classes. Monstrous, Phantasmal and Divine. In each category Dragons had always resided at the top, such a division was no accident either. It wasn't the Dragons who were at the top of such a classification, it was the opposite. It was that all others magical beasts were classified in comparison with the three ranks of Dragons_. _A beast with power stronger than a phantasmal dragon was a divine beast, one with weaker power was a phantasmal beast, or even a monstrous if a monstrous dragon was stronger than the beast.

But two thousand years ago that classification became known only by the historians of magic. Two thousand of years ago, the age of God ended and all Phantasmal and Divine beasts left this plane of the World. Dragons grew stronger with the 'accumulation of time', the longer their existence meant the stronger they became. Monstrous for those between years and centuries, phantasmal for those who existed for thousands years, and finally divine for the dragons whose existence had lasted for so long that human mind even begin to comprehend such a length. As time passed on, the remaining monstrous Dragons ascended into their superior form and followed their elder away from this world.

In the middle-age era. At a time when mere humans called 'knights' killed the formidable beasts, humanity had already forgotten that the Dragons left into their world were only infants, babies by their races standards. The two blond knights of this era hadn't been magicians nor historians, they had no way to know that the Dragons they fought and killed as humans were only years to mere centuries old. Yet, the truth remained. What the knights fought were mere monstrous beasts, far cry from the phantasmal beasts who could annihilate entire countries alone.

A shared moment of understanding where their surrounding didn't matter. The Holy Grail gave all the knowledge acquired through time to the servants, only minds willing to both understand and admit the knowledge could obtain it and use it. Lily and Azur had only fought monstrous Dragons, this was the truth their human minds couldn't accept. Truth their servant existences were forced to acknowledge. This one... _this_ Dragon was a _true_ phantasmal beast, not a mere infant monstrous beast that humans artificially elevated as fully grow, either in ignorance or to further their glory.

"Azur, Lily!" A familiar shout, the two Sabers senses returned to the present. Two heads sides by side turning toward-

"Shirou! what are you doing here?" -their master who was only meters behind them. It was impossible for Shirou to have closed the distance in their brief second of absence. "You!" Azur groaned, Lily wearing a dumbfounded expression as they realized the boy had to have been already running forward when Lily was showered with fire earlier. Quickly the blue servant raised her sword forward while Lily prepared herself to shield either of her allies. "Huh?" Towering above them like a giant two purple eyes watched them silently. Power radiating as the thousands years-old beast remained immobile with its two claws raised on both sides of its body. A flicker of emotion passed quickly in the summoned beast eyes, too fast to read. Taken by her momentum Azur took a step forward. Deadly roar, the Dragon pounced on its prey like a tiger.

"Ugh!" Chaos, an fury of claws showered the two servants struggling sides by side. Venom flew through the air, fire endlessly pouring out of the beast mouth. The phantasmal Dragon waved its arms in successive strikes, rapid and overwhelmingly powerful. Slashes and strikes, countless times the silver and golden blades tore through its members yet this time the beast didn't even slow down at the pain. Screaming souls, unworried by the gigantic expenses of prana its regeneration and spells drained from its summoner the Dragon unleashed its attacks without any sign of restraint.

"This can't go on." Azur heard her white ally mutter through the onslaught, thankfully at least it seemed their master had retreated a few meters.

"Indeed." A male voice echoed Azur's reply. A noble phantasm tore the air above the two Sabers. No time for words, the blue servant stomped one foot even as Lily rushed forward. A claw tearing the air, the nightmare continued as the Beast's right claw seized the legendary blade in mid-air once more. Shirou's projectile was knocked aside. Azur readied her silver sword behind her as Lily passed under the oversized arm in a quick dash. Prana exploding in an inferno, The Dragon entire body swinging up, an orb of fire reduced the eight meters distance from Azur to zero in a tenth of a second. Pale yellow light gathering, Azur took an heavy breath as she prepared her attack. A feint if Lily reached the beast, a true attack if she failed.

"ROAAAR!" The Dragon entire body swung back down. A tail slamming before the white servant and obstructing her path, a claw coming on her right. Instinct, Azur rolled backward as the Beast's right claw flew at her former place. A powerful two-handed slash tore through the attacking organ amid the flames covering all vision. The scaly claw continued its course, the sheer momentum unstopped by the silver sword.

"Wh-?" Lily's surprised voice echoed across the noisy battlefield. A tail blocking her way forward, Two claws coming at unavoidable speed from opposite directions and cutting all paths. Crash, with almost causal ease the Beast rammed its wounded claw into the blond woman and threw her into its other hand. "Ah!" Crushing sound, the Saber let out a frustrated cry as the Dragon attempted to crush her petite body between its claws.

"Lily!" Azur called her now captured ally even as she herself stopped as the Dragon purple eyes followed her movement. The mouth ready to absorb her prana as soon as she started to gather it. Hopelessness, a sense of defeat assaulted the proud knight as the phantasmal beast continued to crush her ally in its tight grip. Unbeatable, The Dragon stood up with its prey in its arm. A flying line of steel soundlessly thrusting into the Dragon right arm holding Lily, the white servant grimaced, struck the claws with her golden sword and flew into the barrier as the Dragon waved its arm. An annoyed roar, the Dragon turned its head toward the sole archer of the battle as an orb of flames flared in its mouth. A claw smashed down on her white ally and briefly immobilized the servant. Biting her lips the blue servant twisted her body to dash toward...

"Azur." A calm voice called the green-eyed girl. Two brown eyes icily stared at her, the redhead magus both arms raised above his body facing the beast. Confusion, the blue servant stared back in incomprehension as she painfully injected prana into her legs. A fury of flames created a vacuum as its absorbed all the oxygen around. "Kill it." Shirou Emiya quietly ordered her, then Azur could no longer see her master as the inferno suddenly engulfed the boy.

Determined eyes starred at her, gigantic and unforgiving she could only stare as the monstrous flames engulfed her master. "Shir-Rahh! Why are they all like that?" Air trembling under an inhuman power, her despaired shout turned into frustration at the absurdity of her past and present masters. It was madness and she knew it. Her master was going to be killed, her ally was captured, the beast was ready to absorb her attack just as she fired. And yet Azur knew there was nothing else to do. She had to gather her prana faster than she ever could, to strike before the Dragon could dissipate her attack even if it was impossible. There was no choice, if she didn't kill it right now. They were all dead and everything would be over. Blinding light, for a final time a golden aura surrounded the silver sword.

Sinister omen, the sound of fire exploding dozen of meters away reached her ears as the flames engulfed her master. The blond Saber raised her weapon for her final attack.

*break*

_Before this soaring inferno he couldn't find a single trace of fear within himself. Magus, he raised his arms against the incoming death. Steel, two arms falling down as the temperature rose once more to destroy any living existence. A boy surrounded by flames, surrounded by death, he saw his younger self a decade ago. __Nor calm nor resignation, in this soaring hell he felt cold steel in his hands. __Blades and Swords, prized swords, legends standing before him like a wall. Two brown eyes coldly stared at the flames centimeters away from the clash. _

_Explosion of flames, wall of steel and ball of fire collided with inhuman power. Blades tightly packed fell back under the monstrous momentum of the crimson sun. Red vision, he lost the ability to see as the flames licked his face. Burning, his legs gave way and he fell on his darkening knee. Pain, his every nerves burning once more and then the rage. Tremors, his melting body shook as the feeling overtook his senses. Pain and death were meaningless, his face falling down was raised. Furor, a burning feeling other than the lava engulfing him. Fire, the fire he hated so much._

_The sound of a hammer thousand times repeated as prana ran madly through his dying body. Deaf and blind, touch gone, only the acrid scent of ash filling his nose. Nine magic circuits endlessly flared to support his body, one more was called as he stared beyond the flames. Nor calm nor resignation, through the eyes of Analysis he saw the hated foe beyond the flames. A confident purple eye starring ahead, sure of its victory. Rage flaring once more. __Blades answering the call his body refused, swords coming into existence and planting themselves into the ground. The magus's body rose, thirteen blades holding his body upright. Two blades on top of another supporting his powerless left arm, a bow of countless blade in his palm._

_End of spell, the flames parted. A colorless eye he knew was purple starred at him in surprise. Ashen form supported by swords, one final blade appeared on the bow. Rage, he had no strength to fire the arrow, no time to go through the eight stages of shooting. But he was a magus, one who wield magic. __Ten more circuits flared to life, in his dying body he abandoned any senses of restrain. Calmly, without the slightest regret Shirou Emiya over-reinforced his right arm with prana. Snap, in one single motion the arm moved, the string pulled to its limits. The arm broke down, the bones themselves shattering and the entire arm falling to piece. His entire frame started to fall down, black form hold standing up by a dozen blades._

_With a thundering noise the arrow flew straight into the enemy's eye. The sound of a pierced eye happily passed by his ears, although his mind could no longer recognize the sound._

_*break*_

_"EX-" _Golden light filled the area. The Dragon jerking back its head in pain, Lily smashed on the ground in a deadly grip, Shirou burned body standing motionlessly behind her with his destroyed arm, The fallen claw smashing into Azur but her inhuman strength pushing against the arm several times heavier than her. Air shaking under limitless pressure as she swing her weapon for the last time. A prayer to obtain victory, prana fleeing the blond body's as the common pool fall far under half its capacity. Light of an unmatched purity, power of an entire planet gathering into a single legend. A name echoing. "-_CALIBUR!" __-The Sword of Promised Victory-_ The strongest holy sword in existence was swung down. A beam of golden light shot forward, as fast as the light, the kinetic energy of a planet rushing forward.

"ROOARRRR!" The beam of light hit the Dragon's head, prana exploding in a cacophony. The impossible once more happened before the Saber very eyes. Golden light shaking the air, blue aura trembling with equal might. A second roar reached her ears even as limitless amount of prana continued to enter the blue teeth. Dissipation, using its unfair power the phantasmal Dragon advanced its head toward the holy light signal of its demise and exhausted the enormous reserves in the Temple to negate the ultimate power of the highest thaumaturgy attack. An unending nightmare, Azur felt her heart sank as her holy sword continued to absorb her prana at an insane pace to unleash an attack of Divine spirit level at the beast, to no avail.

"RAHHHH!" Furor, rage born of despair exploded within her as she amplified her output. Excalibur, the ultimate holy sword of mankind given by the Gods defeated by a Dragon? This was purely unacceptable, as knight and as a human there was no way Azur could accept it. Howling wind, the two forces continued to rage with even stronger might, the few seconds seeming eternal while the Dragon opposed a resistance that shouldn't be possible. For humankind's strongest to be defeated by a mere mid-ranked Dragon was-. "-Ah!" A feeling of absolute horror filled the servant, her output weakening even as she caught the sole remaining purple eye of the beast laughing at her. The roar turning into a mocking laughter.

Over a hundred fifty thousand humans. The Saber's heart sank even further as the prana absorbed from the countless citizens of Fuyuki continued to flow into the Dragon, a ridiculous amount of power. The hands on the holy sword started to shake, Excalibur the holy sword could take down an army of even a thousand. But the might of a phantasmal Dragon combined with a population the size of a kingdom in her time?_  
><em>

"I-" The world trembled as the holy light clashed with the Dragon, Lily shakily stood up from the ground with the noble phantasm's light passing before her. Such might stunned her, such power was beyond her wildest dreams. Yet it seemed as if it wasn't going to be enough, the Sabers's shared prana continued to vanish at an alarming rate and even when the holy sword shone even stronger the beast still persisted. "can still fight." A determined face hiding the fear concealed within her, separating her exterior front for battle and ignoring her inner feelings was no new experience. No time for resting, Lily ignored her screaming bones as she infused prana into her body. Briefly she starred at the Dragon's claws now clenching the ground to maintain its footing as the beam of light pushed it back. She turned her head away, their incoming loss closing all too fast in this second of unrestrained power. "Not yet."

"Rahhhh-!" Azur's body continued to shake even as prana continued to be spent. It was a foolish endeavor, soon enough she would makes Lily, Fail and her out of prana. Then the Dragon would finish them and their master would follow them in death. "But-" She couldn't accept it, to concede defeat now, against this enemy who used the lives of so many people to win. Without achieving her own goal, failing once more her allies, she couldn't accept it! A burst of prana beyond limit, almost completely blinded by the golden light Azur starred in disbelief as Lily overcharged her already bloody legs. A jump at speed breaking the speed of sound with a bang and distorting the air, suddenly Lily was atop the beast's head. A golden sword tip down hold by two hands stained crimson.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Heavy forced breaths, the blond girl struggled to maintain the perfect composure amid the pain. Legs completely destroyed in a butchered mess, the rest of her already damaged body breaking in countless parts, blood gushing out at such speed that her absurd regeneration couldn't keep up. Vision gone in a red blur, no senses of hearing, touch lost and confused by the blood and damaged nerves. 'Now...' The words didn't manage to come out of her mouth, the girl should be dead and completely unable to move. No human could move their limbs as she now forced them to move, only as a servant whose power was akin to a force of nature could she achieve such a feat. The golden sword in her hand shone lightly, the weapon alone seeking the vital point she needed to strike. The Dragon's body continued to tremble even as the golden light began to weaken, the golden sword raised almost vertically a whisper escaped Lily's lips. _"Caliburn..."_

The sword shone even as her arms feebly thrust the weapon into the beast's skin, yet nothing happened beyond that. A painful gasp rose from the white servant's throat, a final burst of prana exulted as she overloaded the rest of body with all the power she could muster. Arms were dislocated, bones exploding as the sword was thrust deep into the beast. In a scream the agonizing servant shouted the name loudly like a final sentence. _"CALIBURN!" ___-The Sword of Assured Victory-__

Azur felt her eardrums implode as a earth-shattering roar echoed when the second noble phantasm materialized its power, white light gathering into a concentrated shockwave of prana turned into kinetic energy from within the Dragon's body. The holy beam of Excalibur suddenly shot forward even as every functions in the Dragon's body were disrupted and the enormous prana required for regenerating the beast body from Caliburn's inward assault flew from the blue teeth whose brightness faded. Power flaring anew, the line of light rushed past the Dragon's head. Purple eyes starred in disbelief at a trembling Azur even as the beast's body was shred in pieces from Excalibur assault. The holy power sliced apart the head and completely destroyed it, shot forward into Lily's frame, destroying it with the same efficiency before striking into the Temple's barrier with a terrible might. A brief piercing, the magic wall broke into falling pieces and reformed itself after the attack's passage.

"Ah-?" The yellow light vanished as Azur fell to her knee. The Saber placed a hand to the ground to keep herself from falling but strength failed her. The world spun, metallic sounds from Azur's armor echoed as the girl fell on the ashen ground. Refraining from biting her lips Azur tried to focus her eyes, an immense weariness assaulting her along with something rising. Prana barely enough to maintain her existence, she rustled her head on the dirt to search her master, his blackened form still standing immobile. Something rising, she opened her mouth amid as her fear grew and tried to call the name of the human boy who couldn't possibly be still alive yet seemed to be. "S-ahhh!" Something embracing her, coldly.

A wave of chills took over her entire body, something taking over her. An irrepressible feeling numbing her mind along with her body, full of sorrow yet devoid of pain, impossible to ignore or repress. A sickening feeling like her every nerves being torn away from her. 'Unnatural' Azur's freezing mind noted, the knight clenched her teeth and gripped her fist. She refused to fail once more. Why did this unknown but terrible horror assaulted her? She couldn't just lay here miserable. Lily gone she was the only one who could help Shirou in his terrible state, she-.

"-! ahhh..." _Lily was gone. _That thought struck her mind and another wave of chills invaded her body, shaking her vision and sending her mind into disarray. The image of Lily entered her head. Why, why was the heroic spirit's vision filling her with such bottomless sorrow? Her mind wavered and she tried to clench her fist tighter. Azur's mind went blank, for a seemingly infinite instant her eyes starred emptily at her master before she looked down at her body. Nothing, for a moment she didn't understand what had alarmed her, the chills no longer coming to assault her entire body like before.

Then she noticed her hand had vanished along with her legs, blue sparks floating into the air and disappearing as her waist slowly went to pieces. A numbing terror took over the entire mind of Azur as she realized the end of her time here was coming implacably. Guilt, fear, regrets, tears, fury and despair flew without orders.

The world suddenly turned white, blinding her sight from everything.

*break*

The endless path of rocks finally broke, Archer discarded the drilling blades and glanced at the gentle moonlight with relief. A small gasp reached his ears. Instantly on guard the male servant turned around. In slow motion he saw the black armored servant behind him trembling in a standing position, then the bleach haired girl fell down amid the darkness. "Fay." Perplexed, Archer took a step forward, looking around for a threat, then stopped. His eyes could see every shivers running through Fail's exposed skin, he could feel the warm air escaping at her every labored breaths. He couldn't have missed the somber blue lights that slowly started to float away from the girl's body.

"She... she died." Fail's whisper shook Archer out of his torpor and he swiftly leaned by the fallen girl. His eyes met hers, the yellow orbs staring toward some distance place in an unfocused yet frantic daze. Fail's trembling worsened and the pale girl clutched her legs on her stomach, where Archer couldn't find a trace of any wound. Her eyes widened when she realized her legs were vanishing in countless orbs. "She died," she repeated in a more distant yet much more terrified voice. "and so..." Fail's body upper body twisted as her legs vanished and before he could stop himself Archer reached to grab her.

"RAHHH!"Burns, a scream of pure and absolute pain suddenly tore through the night. The female servant jerked herself violently away, as in return the sickening feeling of _something_ crawling by his hand then his arm cursed through Archer just before he hurriedly jerked his hand away. The male servant starred in astonishment at the place he had all but touched, the clothes on Fail's arm had melted, the imprint of his hand leaving a scorching mark as if branded by blazing metal. Stunned into silence Archer starred at the crimson mark. True he had expected _something_ to happens, but not to that degree! Then the man processed Fail's words. A cold shiver ran through his spine as he understood what was happening, what _must_ have happened.

It was a frightening thought, this possibility that they too were gone, that maybe Shirou and the two Sabers were gone. It was even more terrible, this nagging suspicion that it could have been avoided if he had stayed with them. Once more the male servant shook himself, just like he had after finding out Caster's actions, and looked down at the girl whose body disappeared in an agonizingly slow manner.

"Fay." Archer called once more, her arms were starting to disappear as well. Another chilling spasm ran over what remained of the girl's body. Carefully as not to touch her Archer lowered himself on one knee by Fail's side. A plaintive whimper echoed, Archer forced himself to remain immobile as he starred at her yellow eyes. Such despair. Even in Archer's darkest hours as a human, his feelings for the girl who called herself 'Fail' had been hate mixed with incomprehension and... pity. Yes, even back then he had found her pitiful and now that he knew _everything_, it was ten times worse.

Then there were the whispers, barely audible even for Archer's reinforced hearing. "Yes...fay...what I am... bringing death... despair every time... every failure..." Slowly, Archer took deep breaths in protect his forced calm. The dying servant eyes looked toward him, and yet while filled with both sorrow and resignation they weren't focused on him. "Master...failing...Shirou...Shirou...stop crying...stop dying... please..." The image of that scene in the very same place flashed and Archer felt a weight settled over his shoulders. Truthfully he shouldn't remain there. He should be leaving the place and rushing to his master, he shouldn't be waiting till the situation got even worse. But his eyes were locked into Fail's and he knew he couldn't leave right now. He couldn't abandon her to die alone, he just couldn't.

Archer slowly put a hand over his chest, then reached inward. Truly it was a pointless act, it wasn't even truly 'her' to begin with. Yet it wasn't his either and she had far more right to have it than him. Or maybe it was just fitting, in some twisted way, it didn't really matter. Archer grasped the noble phantasm and willed it into existence. prana flared, bright golden light illuminated the cavern. Archer moved his gaze to the golden sheath resting in his hand. It had been surprising yet logical to see it following him beyond death and time. Forcing his attention away from the noble phantasm Archer settled his eyes back upon the black servant's face.

Fail's unfocused eyes fell upon the shinning vision of the golden artifact and yellow eyes widened in restrained terror. A silent horrified scream shook her remaining body and even in her diminished state the female servant tried to get away, only to be kept in place by her curse. Archer froze both at the sheer violence and unexpectedness of the reaction. Still, he turned his hand and let the noble phantasm sink into Fail's body.

Faint whispers spoken without strength, a powerless curse, rose once more in the silent. The golden sheath touched the servant's chest and entered it as if it was immaterial, quickly it completely entered its new host and vanished from sight. Seconds passed and Archer felt dread hanging over him. He had a faint hope, but even with the noble phantasm inside her, the black servant continued to disappear. her chest where the sheath had vanished started to rise into many light. And then there was a whisper, long worn hate mixed with resignation filling the single word. "Morgan." The girl said in an inaudible voice.

Then it was over.

*break*

_An unconscious part of him noted that he was sitting on his knees. There had been an inferno passing around his body, the unbelievable heat melting his organs, the brightness of the flames blinding his sight. There had been torrents of light and the supports below his arms and legs had fallen as the ground shook. He had followed them down, his head ended being struck looking up by some bizarre coincidence. A monstrous, surprised and horrified roar had made his eardrums explode, the blood gushing from them instantly drying up in the heat of the inferno which soon subsided. __His bleeding eyes impossible to close with the lids turned into ashes had starred as silhouettes and bursts of lights kept shifting in an incomprehensible dance. A part of him noted that death struck before him once more, yet his failing mind didn't stir any emotion from him._

_Time passing in a hazy blur, the soothing darkness of the night filling his sight. White light took over and the world was painted white. A name had reached his ears without piercing his unconsciousness, then a silhouette had appeared amid the endless white. A single piece growing and growing into an humanoid form. Pain, the sensation had passed through his body and his body had started falling forward. Nothingness._

Shirou found himself wondering if he was alive or dead. There was a familiar face starring at him but that wasn't enough to decide whichever world it was. His body felt numb and the magus noted that the constellations of the place were remarkably similar to his birth country, however there was white light on the lower area of his sight which puzzled him. Shirou noted that the lips on the face before him were moving, he looked at the face and reached a conclusion regarding which world he was in.

"You should avoid speaking." A familiar voice reached his senses. "It's already remarkable how much you recuperated in such a short time." Something unusual in the speaker voice made Shirou shift his gaze. In a semi-drowsy state he found the worried face of Azur towered above his own face. Shirou saw her blink as she noticed his stare, a wave of worry filled him as he noticed that her usually clear green eyes seemed shaken. Gently a hand passed over his face and Azur's hand came to rest on his forehead effectively preventing him from looking at the servant by doing so. Not reassured either by Azur's expression nor by the lack of feeling in the rest of his body, Shirou lowered his gaze and blinked at what laid before, or rather on him.

His body laid there, covered by what he could only describe as white fur. yes, white fur. The skin below his neck looked devoid of it and instead looked red like raw flesh. Then in the middle of this bizarre ensemble laid a glowing white item with pales blue lines, apparently resting on his chest. Looking at said item which he couldn't place at the moment Shirou saw a gloved hand resting over the glowing item and raised his gaze further up until he starred at a familiar blond face illuminated by the light. The person seemed to notice his confused stare and turned her head with a smile. "You are awake." 'Not completely' he wanted to answer since he was hallucinating, but he could indulge the mirage. Not that he had the choice. Shirou tried to open his mouth to speak only to find his throat uncomfortably dry. Further efforts only served to send him into a coughing fit.

"Don't try to speak." He heard Azur repeat with both worry and annoyance, or maybe fatigue, in her voice. She shifted her legs and the redhead became suddenly aware that his head was resting on her laps. "You're getting warmer... A fever?" Azur whispered softly. Shirou didn't bother to correct her and instead closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. At least the servant had reverted to casual clothes.

"Are you sure?" the Azur-like voice echoed again. "There isn't that kind of side-effect usually." Shirou felt his brains freeze a brief moment, then he reopened one cautious eye. His intense stare met the mirage who looked toward with a pensive face. Apparently taking in the brown eyed boy nonplussed glare the hallucination stopped her current train of thought to look properly at him. "Well master, you can be proud of giving us quite a scare."

"As if you're the one who should be speaking." Shirou heard Azur voicing his own thoughts with semi-outrage. He coughed again as what apparently might not be a mere mirage looked above him at Azur with concern. His mouth still felt dry as hell and it still like he was scraping his throat but at least it seemed he was becoming able to make proper sounds.

"How-" His attempt at a sentence was interrupted by another fit a coughing and the not-so intangible mirage placed her free hand behind his back to support him. Mentally grumbling against his thirst Shirou forced his body to stop with the annoying coughs and focused his stare at the woman before him. "-come you're still alive Lily?" He didn't mean for it to come out in an accusatory manner but apparently it did seeing how the woman threw him what qualified as an haughty and angered glare though it was clear her heart wasn't in it. Shirou coughed once more, albeit this time it had nothing to do with his own state. "I mean, it is not that I am unhappy that you survived..."He started weakly but then the white armored servant made a huge sigh before letting her shoulders slumber.

"Ahhh... Even in this era I still get that 'how are you still alive?' look. Do you have Britain blood Shirou?" _Not that he knew but then again Kiritsugu often went to England so maybe..._ His thought was interrupted as Azur spoke.

"That does raise the question Lily, so-" The blue servant said in an unusually pointed tone which made Shirou look up before Azur continued"-how are you still alive?" Lily moaned, both at the words and the badly hidden vindictive relief of her fellow twin. "It is not that I am unhappy that you survived" She pursued without Shirou nor apparently Lily being able to discern if she had imitated the laying boy on purpose, especially since her tone was growing serious and... outraged? "but how did you survive a full powered attack from Excalibur?"

"That was impressive by the way." Shirou complimented the blue servant as he carefully rose in a sitting position, who tried to look as if she didn't care but failed to keep a faint but visible blush from blooming on her face. Her lap now freed Azur stood up and doned her casual clothes for her silver and blue armor once more, then she looked around as if to check their surroundings. As if on cue that the mood was shifting Lily straightened and for the first time Shirou noticed that while one hand began tapping on the shining object on his chest she hadn't let go off, her other hand rested on her golden blade.

"This is one of my noble phantasm." She said a finger tapping the noble phantasm on Shirou's chest. "It's a gift I received from the faeries long ago. It provides me an extraordinarily degree of regeneration."

Shirou turned slightly as Azur made a noise to get their attention. "I can see that. But is it really powerful enough to regenerate, or rather _revive_, you after your body was... well... " The blue servant waved a hand and trailed off as if embarrassed.

"annihilated?" Lily offered with dry amusement, Shirou saw Azur twitch from the corner of his eye but the girl composed herself and nodded. "I am not sure." Lily said and shrugged helplessly under the skeptical stares she received. "I never had something quite that _drastic_ happening to me. before" Shirou found remarkable how a single sentence managed to make Azur look away awkwardly. "I think that A...this noble phantasm" she continued avoiding to speak the noble phantasm's name although Shirou felt that it was a rather pointless endeavor by now. "managed to, well, rebuild my body because my body also lie inside it." Shirou rose an eyebrow at the fairly unhelpful explanation. The white Saber lightly bit her lips with a frown. "I don't know how to explain it. M-...One of my mentor could explain it much better."

Shirou starred a few seconds more at the troubled blonde servant, then after deciding they weren't going to make much progress right now decided to change the subject. Carefully, the redhead magus waved one of his remarkably fast healing hand to get their attention and pointed a finger at the white scabbard. "I suppose it doesn't matter right now if you don't know how it works, but why is it laying on my chest? " Chest which was also partially covered the white fur which he now recognized as the white coat Lily had found in his house. "I didn't die, did I?" Shirou felt his unease grow as the two Sabers remained silent for a long moment before Lily spoke once more.

"Azur had the idea of trying to use it to heal you." Lily said and Shirou couldn't help but notice that the green eyed swordswoman hadn't answered his first question. "Since it never worked on someone else, I thought it wouldn't work but gave it a try nonetheless. I still don't get why, but it worked." The blond servant seemed genuinely surprised as she turned to look at the glowing white and blue noble phantasm. "Maybe it's because you're my master." she proposed in a clear attempt at convincing herself. Shirou shifted his gaze to Azur, the one who had gotten the idea. The girl slightly titled her head and raised an eyebrow as she returned his gaze but didn't seem disturbed by his questioning stare in the slightest.

"I believe that once we're done here, a long and proper conversation would be appropriate master." Azur then commented simply as she dominated him from her petite height.

"That sound like a really good idea." Shirou agreed feelingly as he tried to stand up. A no easy task as he quickly found himself staggering, yet it was already miraculous for someone who had been cremated alive. Not even a half second passed both Lily and Azur were on either side of him, supporting him. Shirou waited to make sure he wasn't going to fall at any seconds, then took several deep breaths before moving his chin toward the top of the hill. "We should be going." He grimaced as his muscle took their time responding but forced himself to continue. "How long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes." Lily and Azur answered in sync, the duo stopping in their task of making sure their master wouldn't fall in order to trade a curious glance at each other. Their master utterly failed to notice the event as he processed their words, then he turned his eyes at the two of them.

"Wait, I don't recall much." Shirou started in an incredulous voice. "But I was certain that I had fatal injuries. My skin, muscles and organs _melted_ for God's sake!" There was a long silence of a few seconds and then Azur raised a disturbingly calm face at him.

"A _Long_ and _proper_ conversation." She said with emphasize on the adjectives. Shirou starred back for an equally long time, then sighed.

"Right." he finally conceded, deciding that the situation was far too bizarre for him to bother with anymore. He started walking up toward the temple with Azur supporting him, a help he grudgingly accepted while Lily placed her sheath on her side. It was probably a testament to the male's weariness that he reacted to the sheath hanging by its owner's hip without as much as belt with no more than a disbelieving shake of his head.

"There is still something you should know master." Said master merely leveled his gaze at Lily as her tone indicated nothing good. The white servant remained silent and after another few seconds Shirou followed her stare at a frowning Azur who nodded with a somber expression.

"It seems that our earlier theory concerning one of us dying was correct." She said. Shirou shot her a blank stare. He failed to comprehend for -again- a few seconds, then it clicked. The redhead magus let out a 'Oh!', raised his free to rub his head and then released another 'Oh.' Azur nodded gravely once more. "Things worked in our favor here. If it someone else than Lily died, we would have completely lost." Well, if meeting that freaking 'when-will-you-go-down!' Dragon was lucky Shirou didn't want to know what being unlucky was. No, he probably was reading too much in Azur's words while being mentally worn out.

"Indeed, it would be appreciable to avoid reiterating the experience." Lily commented inciting a muttering protest from Azur along the lines of 'But I don't blast my allies with Excalibur... usually!' At which Lily shook her head. "You misunderstand Azur. The problem is about the prana consumption, before Fail did... whatever she did to recharge our reserve, I didn't had enough prana left to rebuild my body with Av-my noble phantasm."

Fail, Shirou felt like being showered by cold water as he remembered his last servant, temporally forgotten due to Dragon fighting and almost dying. "Is she fine?" And what about Archer too? Had they already seized Caster? Did they stumble upon another lizard?

"She is still around and responded to our signals." Lily answered with a briefly absent gaze. "Judging from her use of prana she is currently running. She was fighting earlier, but I must admit because of our... much difficult encounter I didn't pay much attention to it."

"Well, if she is shaken like you two. We better hurry." Shirou commented.

"What do you mean?" The two servants asked in sync, something something more common lately.

Shirou found himself shrugging. "Your expression are considerably easier to read than the other days. That's what I mean." And just as he said that he was greeted by a duo of charmingly dumbfounded faces. Sadly they quickly recomposed themselves. the thought made Shirou think of their earlier words. "What was that about Fail regaining prana?" He asked carefully.

Azur glanced briefly at him, although now she kept her face straight and her tone even. "Normally I'd think that seeing our desperate situation Fail tried to get prana by the most expedient method..." Or in other words, killing people to get prana from them. "Or maybe she somehow found where Caster managed to gather all the prana she stole and borrowed it. But what don't match up is that our maximum prana_ increased_ by a considerable margin."

"A _very __long_ and _very __proper _conversation_." _Lily dryly noted as they arrived atop the hill. "But for now..."

Shirou looked back one last time at the devastated battlefield they were leaving behind. No plant nor a flight of stair had survived the battles fought here. He took a deep breath and turned his attention forward once more. Assassin had been defeated, as well as the phantasmal guardian of the place. Caster and her master, Archer and Fail, Rin and Issei. All were up there and would meet one way or another. A pale shield flickered at the gate. "...It's time to end this." Azur completed as the two swung their no long invisible swords in a double casual swing, breaking the obstacle easily. The two servants advanced, steel once more in hands and ready for the final scene of this long morning.

The young magus between the Sabers found himself sharing their feelings. In the distance, an orange sun slowly continued to ascend.

*break*

Two forms ran forward into a blur, their inhumanely fast movements barely disturbing the air. Archer kept his gaze firmly on the mundane obstacles know as trees. He didn't dare to look around but he could heard the footsteps of Fail as the female servant strode behind him. It was humbling really. In his status as an heroic spirit Archer knew that his agility and vision were far superior to the black servant, and yet even in her disturbed state the girl kept up with him with ease. He wasn't understating, the girl staggered from times to times and failed loudly at silencing her steps.

Archer jumped above the four meter cliff of sort with ease, heard Fail's landing a quarter of second later and proceeded to dash forward once. He realized that this mad dash within enemy territory was hardly discreet, yet they had already lost too much time. The conversation with Fail, the blob-thing, drilling the cave, the bleached girl worrying collapse, and THEN having to pierce through four shields left by Caster to impede their advance had dramatically slowed them. In short the white haired servant's decision to run at full came from a simple conclusion: Whatever traps could await them in the forest couldn't be worse that whatever would go wrong next if they didn't hurry. The fact that apparently Rin had been hurt at some point was probably another factor.

The trees parted and the temple appeared before them. Archer stared at the building drowned in a disturbing silence, the grey eyed servant frowned. A bounded field in the form of a bubble seemed to prevent the sounds from escaping the place, its main purpose being probably to fend off magical spying. Stepping noise, Archer glanced and three forms appeared as the boy and the two last Sabers advanced toward the temple a quarter of a circle to the left. Without slowing down Archer took their appearance with a deeply relieved mental sigh, and took in the curious new attire of the male master with a raised eyebrow. Noise, or its absence. Fail's steps briefly faltering warned him of a new development and Archer took back his reinforced sight toward the temple, Fail coming on his left side as he did so but also glancing from times to times toward her master with a faint smile and an obvious desire to fly over to him. But then a click from Archer tongue took her attention back forward.

A cloaked form stood alone before the building's entry. Against all logic Caster was forsaking her fortified position and coming out against four enemy servants, three of which her magic would be useless against. Archer focused his vision at the woman and felt an uneasy feeling stirring within him. The hooded woman wasn't resigned, no, she was frantically casting a spell. A huge one judging from the flares of prana around her. Archer felt his unease turn into dread as their approach only made Caster accelerate her movements. The male servant quickly searched for a solution to stop the woman, Caster's desperate measures had definitively NEVER been a good thing. Archery? Too close and he moved too fast. Throwing? Might be blocked by her personal shields, but it could stop if not kill her.

In this enhanced state of battle where time seems to slow down Archer raised his empty hands. Steel at the ready, even as the air around Caster distorted under heavy amount of prana gathering. One more blade appeared in Archer's mind and he hoped that if Caster managed to cast her spell, it was a physical one, that would be much easier to counter. Blades pressed themselves within him, Caster meters away from him. His eyes noticed a cut hand lying in the woman's arm.

Caster screamed, silent through the bubble of silence. A ripple of power cursed through Archer's body, his arms already slowed down by a revelation flew with newfound speed. Every sound turned deafening, a wave of pure incomprehension. A voice that didn't use sound echoed in his ears.

_"Protect me!"_ A command, an ultimate order bypassing all his protections without a care. The servant saw his body starting to twist and the world slowed down once more. As if in a dream a force impossibly stronger than his own will moved his arms and used his skills. A blade sprung into existence.

The sound of steel breaking through steel, then piercing flesh.

He had too much time, way to much time to witness it. The dagger advancing and piercing the steely armor, the flesh parting as its owner was unable to slow its momentum. "Ah?" And then, the eyes widened, disbelief on Fail's pale face as his own hand buried three inches of steel into her chest. Time mercilessly continued to advance, with still enough momentum the body of the black servant crashed into his. Blood splattered his black clothes and dyed it crimson. Fail's hands didn't even budge to attack or defend herself, still she remained. Phantom blades pressed themselves under Archer's skin as Caster's command continued to control his body, ready to impale the blond girl before him a thousand times.

"R..." A booming moment of revolt arose in Archer. Claiming his furious refusal to obey even as the mystical gift of the Grail kept him in leash. "RAAA!" A raging shout, subverting the command the tanned servant grabbed Fail- "AHHH!" -and threw the girl with all his reinforced strength, straight into the other approaching trio's arms. The noise of a soft collision . Archer didn't notice the sudden silence as he tried to regain his breath with his head lowered, his raging thoughts closing him off the outside world. Yet when someone stepped closer Archer was forced to stand straight as the order forced him to react to the approach.

He took in the scene instantly. Lily with one knee on the ground as Fail laid in her arms. The white servant continuously glancing between Archer and the wounded servant, her face a blank mask hiding the torrent of emotions inside. Fail, the immobile girl's yellow eyes starring at him in incomprehension. Before them Azur, the blue armored servant standing at the forefront, not looking very calm with her silver blade at the ready and her slender frame ready to charge at him at any second.

Yet, of all of them Shirou Emiya was probably the most disturbing one. The young boy placed just behind Lily and Fail stood straight with both hands ready to call blades. His face was a frighteningly image of calm, the too young magus observing the new development with quiet and furious resignation.

"Archer! What is this treach-" the sky-named girl started to demand, stopping before the end of her sentence as she saw his expression.

"Run." Archer whispered in a harsh voice, the difference between his usually confident face and his current pale and terrified face creating a disconcerting contrast. Of course neither of the Sabers made a move to leave, he didn't really expected them to just comply. "Run." He repeated.

"What is going on here Archer?" Lily asked him even as her hand not on her blade tried to suppress the blood coming out from Fail's wound. Both the voice and vision helped Archer compose himself and he took a long breath in hope of calming himself. Thankfully at least, he had been too close from Fail to stab her with a proper blade. He didn't want to think what would have happened if he had been able to use Arondight.

"It seems that Caster has somehow obtained my command seals." He reported in a conversational tone. It got reactions. Azur seemingly having the best idea of what was going on, if her suddenly expressionless face and her battle-ready stance were any indication. The blue servant looked beyond him, no doubt glaring at Caster. Unable to see or heard the woman Archer could only guess that the magician servant was currently split whether to stay or run. The eyes of Azur narrowed and she brought a feet forward in preparation of a dash.

This was bad, really bad. Really really really bad. He had to get them out of here quickly. If he was too slow, Caster just might discover that her new acquisition could trample over the three Sabers easily. In which case the three girls before him and the redhead might just all get killed. Or worse, they would all five become slaves to Caster's will.

"Out of my way, Archer!" The ground was shaken by a stomp as the blue servant dashed forward in a burst of prana. He understood why she did that, and that was precisely because he understood that he felt such despair. Caster was not even a hundred meters away from them, all that stood between the woman and their blades was him, the servant of Archer class whom specialized in ranged battles and who, in the end, had his master in Caster's hands. The opportunity to seize victory was just too close, there was no way Azur would retreat with her current knowledge of the situation. And somehow he had to fix that and get them out before Caster herself realized all the implications of her catch.

Wind howled as Azur used her Invisible Air to increase her speed, the blue servant attempted to pass the male servant and strike down Caster. Blades tore the air, Archer grimaced as he threw five dozens of noble phantasm by simply waving an arm under the command's control. Clashes, a dozen sound echoed as Azur's sword danced to parry the numerous weapon. A simple sidestep and Archer was before her throwing blades after blades and forcing Saber back.

In a split-second decision Azur changed her intend from passing him into taking him down. The command faltered as Caster was once again more safe, Archer used the brief respite to pull himself together. Trying with all his might not to just create a wall a pointed steel and let the Saber impale herself Archer found himself retreating step by step from the blue servant onslaught. "I told you-" The male servant groaned as he threw an empty hand forward, straight toward the descending blade of Azur. The blond servant didn't slow down nor altered the path of her sword. Flesh and steel met.

Silence, no sound of impact echoed as Excalibur suddenly vanished from Azur's hands. "Wh-?" Her eyes widened at the impossible, and then further as she noted Archer's fist clenching and approaching at blinding speed.

"to-" Archer continued with a grim expression. "-RUN!" The noise of flesh against flesh, the impact of the tanned hit landed shallowly as the Saber sheer reflex allowed her to throw her head back despite her momentum and negated the punch's strength as she accompanied it. Driven by her momentum Azur lower and middle frame continued forward for a very brief instant before Archer opened his hand and released yet another wave of noble phantasm almost unconsciously.

Her Instincts roaring Azur already began to step back before the blades materialized, the now weaponless servant rolled away from her opponent as the threw steel lazily ended on the ground. On the distance Archer noted that Lily had handed Fail over to Shirou and now stood before the two in a defensive stance. He quickly looked back at Azur, the green eyes of the servant starring at him in shock.

"Wh-What did you do Archer?" The blonde girl couldn't help but stutter. Understandable no doubt, it wasn't everyday a noble phantasm was snatched from its owner's own hands.

"Swords cannot hurt me." Archer spoke in an inappropriately reasonable voice and inwardly very much thanking the fact sheer shock had stopped the servant from advancing. "For I who spent my whole existence alongside blades, creating them, caring for them and fighting alongside them. They're my comrades, my lovers, the ones by my side forever and beyond. And they, sole whom I trust, love me as I do, in a bound transcending everything." He recited in a solemn tone. More steel suddenly glittered under the sunlight, and again more steel appeared over the present steel. A line of steel formed itself behind and around Archer, slowly creating a wall that grew higher and higher. And then he concluded in a harsh tone. "In this world, there is no blade that can accept the simple notion of hurting me. Everything I am and have, are blades."

The wall of steel rose was already eight meters high and continued rising. Archer knew it was a fascinating sight, countless blades all shining seemingly with the power of noble phantasm and fluttering noiselessly. Right now however he couldn't share the quartet's feelings. The red and black servant called a blade in his hand and oriented it to look behind him with the reflection, the wall of steel parted to let allow to see.

He saw Caster with her body agitated with convulsions, her hysterical laughter that couldn't be heard there shaking her body. Even then he could see the madness and despair drowned with relived insanity and exhilaration. The sheer unexpectedness of the situation clearly hadn't helped her unstable mind. But that was fine with Archer, it gave him at least a little time and he took his attention back to four people before him. "Archer?" He heard the disturbingly calm voice of Shirou Emiya calling him and looked back.

"I've no idea how to solve this." The male servant admitted with as much calm as he could possibly display. "Now, get out of here before she makes me slaughter the whole of you." His eyes caught the reflection Caster staggeringly advancing toward them and he mentally winced. Lily and Azur started to say something but he waved his arm before they could finish.

And then the twenty-meters high wall of blades plunged onward like a deadly waterfall. Not in silence this time but in the deafening noises of thousands blades impacting with each others. The overwhelming threat jerked the Sabers into action faster than any word could have. Without anyt discussion Azur retreated to her allies and she took Shirou in her arms while Lily took Fail in her arms, then quickly dashed away from the incoming tsunami.

They ran, finally they ran. Archer watched them escaping the place, a mix of relief, despair, rage and unfairness bursting within him and locking him in place. Something crumbled and he felt his legs shaking and the immense desire to fall to his knee, to forget for all this madness and curl in some dark corner. In an act of fortune Archer's grey wavering eyes meet the brown ones of Shirou Emiya. The boy hold by Azur's arms stared at him a in a lingering eye contact.

Archer felt it once more. This will to go on despite the tragedy, despite everything that went bad and worse. It was hopeless, there was no path to victory, no chance of reaching an happy ending but still: A hero must stand no matter the odds. He had showed Shirou Emiya that mere hours ago.

And so he continued to stand.


End file.
